A Compilation of Misfortune
by Destati69
Summary: This is something that's completely serious. Tensions arise, hearts are broken and heroes feel powerless in this depiction of Academy City. Will Touma and his new friend be able to defeat the new dangers of Academy City concerning the Science and Magic Side? After reading this, you may experience severe head trauma. {Story Being Re-Written under the name 'A Corpus of Misfortune'}
1. The Introduction of a Certain Horny Male

A Compilation of Misfortune

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE PRE-EXISTING CHARACTERS OR THE TO ARU FRANCHISE

Today was truly an extravagant day in the city of science. The sun was shining and the birds were singing but there was one individual that was facing an adversity he's faced numerous times before. This high schooler by the name of Osamu Yuki was staring at his computer monitor in horror, realizing that he didn't pay his internet bill.

"Goddammit! I was just about to jack off too!" Osamu groaned while basking his self-pity.

Today, our protagonist had the day off of school and was in his dorm room with his doors bolted shut and blinds glued together. He is a well-known pervert among his fellow otaku peers. He always gapes at oppai no matter what the time or place. Hentai was his hobby and what defined him as a person. Today, he woke up with his morning wood set and ready to go. He went on his computer and realized that the internet wasn't working. Thinking that his router was unplugged, he checked up on it but saw that it was working fine. Feeling a bit frustrated over his daily ritual being interrupted, he called customer support.

"Good morning, my name is Shiki Kuga. What can I help you with today sir?" The male said with a flat tone.

"Hello, my name is Osamu Yuki and I called today because my internet wasn't working despite my router functioning properly." Osamu said sensibly.

"Ah yes, you said your name is Yuki, correct?" The representative inquired.

"Uh yeah. Why?

"Well it seems like you forgot to pay your bills this month and service will be cut off until you pay the necessary funds." The representative stated neutrally.

"WAIT WHAT! YOU'RE TELLING ME I CAN'T WATCH HENTAI?!" Osamu screamed uncontrollably.

"…"

"DAMN IT! THE ASSHOLE HUNG UP ON ME" Osamu roared with venom in his voice.

"Alright, well desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose. There's only one place I watch my hentai in peace." Osamu said as he left his dorm room with a determined gaze grazing his features.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Misaka Mikoto was heading to her local district library for a change of pace. Today was a day she was going to dedicate cramming for the final she had on Calculus. While she was by no means a procrastinating person, she was still just a young teenager that sometimes yearned for fun with her friends. She entered feeling a bit bored.

'Honestly, I really don't have to study but I should might as well. I'd feel more confident that way.' Misaka thought with a hint of melancholy.

Being a Level 5 is obviously an achievement every Academy City student strived for. However, being one doesn't necessarily guarantee ones' happiness. Mikoto's life has constantly been plagued with admirers, stalkers and all other sorts of other individuals. She has had great difficulty finding people she can spend time with, without them feeling intimidated or love struck. Honestly, she just wanted to be treated like a normal girl. Sure, she's found this with her friends Saten, Uiharu and Kuroko but she still feels as is if she lacks some semblance of friendship. There was also _THAT_ guy but she tried to avoid thinking of him too much.

"All right, let's get st-"

Suddenly, a certain horny male ran into the library with a look of pure determination.

"Huh? What's with that guy? Why does he look so serious?" Misaka said aloud.

Abruptly almost cutting her off, Osamu ran into her headfirst and she fell down without having any idea of what happened.

"Huh? Oh sorry girl. I've gotta go!" Osamu whispered intently.

'Geez, that guy sure is rude. Well he looked like he was doing something important and this _IS_ a community library so he's probably not doing something shady since he's in broad daylight.' Misaka reasoned internally.

"Well, let me get back to my work I guess." Misaka muttered with an almost deprecating tone.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Meanwhile, Osamu was up to something pretty shady in broad daylight.

"Alright, so I've arrived. It's time to get down to business." Osamu said seriously.

As he clicked on the web browser and typed in 'ASSTiTs Galore! Conquest of the Amazonian Empire!', he quickly realized one fatal obvious flaw in his supposed ironclad plan.

'OH SHIT! I forgot. I forgot that the community libraries have blocked web pages!"

Osamu grimaced while reflecting on his past.

You see, Osamu is just a typical weak Level 1 that's always been scorned. His power is known as Body Enhancer. He can enhance his upper body strength by 4%. How is this useful you ask? It's not.

Osamu's always been bullied for his seemingly useless power and on the power-curriculum program tests, he never really bothers to try. What point is there in working harder if your power is just that weak? He has always asked himself why he's even in this city. His life has just been completely average and his time here did nothing to change it.

As a kid, he just wanted to be a superhero. But as a growing teenager, following a dream like that which lacks any sort of rationale or scientific study is just worthless. He has no idea about what to do with his life. Hentai is the only thing that grants him a peace of mind. His parents sent him here because he always nagged about coming to the city of science but now he regrets it.

"Alright, well this may be a crime but I've been given no choice." Osamu said sadly heading towards his next destination.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Currently there was a breach within a certain abandoned observatory.

A man in a blazer and tight purple pants struts forwards with a menacing look on his face holding an extremely important looking document.

"So you're the mad magician Robert Swallow?!" Touma exclaimed with his right fist outstretched.

"Oh yes. And who is it that asks? You seem like a lowly mongrel who doesn't deserve to stand on the same plane as me." Robert said with a mocking tone.

"Who I am doesn't matter! I'm just your everyday Level 0 that's been sent here to kick your ass!" Touma yelled.

"Hahahaha. Isn't a Level 0 the weakest of all you science kids? How do plan you plan to defeat such a prestigious magician?" Robert said laughing.

"Plan? Heh. I have none. All I have to do is break that tight pants illusion of yours!" Touma yelled passionately.

"WHAT?! You dare insult my fashion sense you lowly mongrel?" Robert grumbled angrily.

"For that, YOU DIE!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Earlier that same day, Touma got a call from Stiyl informing him of a certain magical incident that he had to help out in.

"So Kamijou, today a very dangerous magician has broken into one of the old observatories in your city." Stiyl said seriously.

"*Sigh* Such misfortune… All right so who is this guy?" Touma asked.

"Gah, your attitude is annoying as ever. But anyway, the magician you're facing is Robert Swallow who is part of a long line of powerful sorcerers known as the Swallow family. He stole an extremely important document that yields classified information on the Saints." Stiyl informed.

"Swallow? Doesn't sound that dangerous."

"Really Kamijou? I thought that you'd be one of the last people to underestimate their enemies." Stiyl said amused.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be cowering in fear once you learn of his powers though. You see, Swallow is an earth-based magician who is able to form the walls and ground of any environment to any shape of his liking. Also, his powers get amplified under a certain condition. But I don't think you want to know said condition." Stiyl said with a hint of regret.

"Uh, what's so bad about his amplification?" Touma asked suddenly growing scared.

"Well… Swallow gets powered up from how aroused he gets. When growing up, Swallow perfected this art of sexual amplification and is able to get turned on from any general type of pornography." Stiyl said with shame.

"WAIT WHAT?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING ME FIGHT?! SUCH MISFORTUNE!" Touma yelled out.

"Touma, why are you yelling like that?" A certain nun inquired.

"Oh Index! I uh just realized that I've got to beat this boss in some game I have."

"Oh I see, well good luck." Index responded understandably.

Since Index is home a lot of the time, she came to understand the frustrations of playing those sciencey things called "video games".

"Ok Stiyl I got it."

"Oh wait, this is probably unwarranted but don't take Index with you got it? I don't want her near a pervert like that." Stiyl said in alarm.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know…"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Osamu recently heard rumors of an observatory that was closed down but still had access to the internet despite it having somewhat low speed.

"Alright, this is probably pushing it a little but it HAS to be done. IT MUST BE DONE!" A certain horny individual exclaimed.

Osamu ran towards the fence outside the observatory and activated Body Enhance which barely allowed him to get his arms on the top of said fence and carry him over.

"Okay time to finally soften my little man." Osamu said excitedly.

However, when Osamu entered the building, he heard sounds of fighting amidst the seemingly desolate environment.

"What? There's a fight going on here? Shit! Well, whatever. I can just not interrupt them I guess."

As you can see, when he is especially horny, Osamu lacks any sort of logical reason like most of us males.

"Alright, alright so where's a working computer? Ah here's one. Okay cool, looks like the internet connection is still stable here for some reason. Ok, so my friends have told me of this really good hentai. I tried searching for it in the library until I realized how stupid I was."

Osamu proceeded to Goggle and typed 'ASSTiTs Galore! Conquest of the Amazonian Empire!'

"Huh, why does this have so many negative reviews? Whatever, it's probably just some trolls."

Then Osamu hit the full screen button…

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A Certain Specific Porno was playing on the large screen right in the front on Touma Kamijou and Robert Swallow.

"Wait what?! What is this disgusting scene playing before my eyes?! No, it can't be! It's the one type of pornography that turns me off! I can't watch homosexual pornography!" Robert yells in fear.

"Ah yes, I can't wait to stick my plunger up your warp-pipe…" said the voice of a certain familiar fetish king.

"NO NO NOOOOOO!" Robert screamed.

"I… I don't know why my best friends are on the screen or why it's even on, but Robert Swallow… it's time for you to swallow this!" Touma yelled out as he pounded Swallow's face with his right hand.

"NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Swallow yelled out mortified before going unconscious.

"Alright, I've got to grab the document since Stiyl is coming over tomorrow to pick it up." Touma said picking up said document.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SHIT?!" A certain horny individual screamed.

"Wait, who is that?" Touma wondered aloud while looking up at the control center seeing Osamu.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?" Touma asked while walking up the stairs.

"Huh? Oh it's that spiky-haired guy who was fighting." Osamu realized. "Oh hey, there. I'm just someone that really needed internet for personal reasons."

"Oh, so is that "personal reasons?" Touma asked while pointing at the screen which was still playing _THAT_ certain porno.

"No no no. That wasn't what I meant to click on, I swear!" Osamu said hurriedly.

"Uh huh. Yeah sure." Touma said skeptically.

"No wait wait. At least allow me to explain." Osamu begged.

"Well ok. No harm in it I suppose." Touma responded.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"So let me get this straight. You forgot to pay your internet bill so you ended up scavenging your way to this rumored abandoned observatory for your quote on quote "research". Touma summarized.

"Uh, yeah that seems to be about the gist of it. But wait! The reason I searched that hentai up was because I heard great things about it." Osamu explained.

"Wait, what kind of friends do you have?" Touma asked quickly realizing that his friends do the exact same thing.

"Ah, well they're assholes." Osamu responds.

"*Sigh* Yours too huh?" Touma said feeling a connection to Osamu.

"Yeah, they're unbelievably gigantic perverts and prank me all the damn time!" Osamu said angrily.

They continued their conversation as they headed out the observatory.

" Oh wait, what's your name by the way?" Osamu asks

"Me? I'm Touma Kamijou. Just your everyday Level 0."

"Level 0 huh. Well don't feel bad. I'm a Level 1 but my power is absolutely useless." Osamu says begrudgingly.

"Ah come on it can't be THAT bad. Oh yeah what's your name by the way?" Touma asked curiously.

"I'm Osamu Yuki. Just your everyday pervert." He said smiling.

"Well, you clearly haven't met my friends." Touma says laughing.

"Heh. Maybe I should meet them." Osamu says laughing.

And that's how a certain horny pervert and a certain unlucky individual became friends.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _ **BACK IN THE OBSERVATORY**_

"Damn those espers! How dare they do this to my brother!" Said Elizabeth Swallow, the sister of Robert Swallow.

"I'll get revenge on them if it's the last thing I do!" Elizabeth said while taking away her brothers' unconscious body from the observatory.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _ **IN ENGLAND**_

"Ah there you are Kanzaki." Laura Stuart said.

"Yes, what did you need me for?" Kanzaki asked curiously.

"Well, Stiyl has been sent to an emergency mission in Australia so he can't go to Kamijou's residence tomorrow." Stuart informed.

"W-wait! You can't mean that-" Kanzaki started.

"Yes tomorrow, you will be heading towards Academy City to meet up with that Japanese boy I know you've grown so fond of." Laura said smiling.

"Well, alright. I-if it's a mission, I can't help it I suppose." Kanzaki said with a faint hint of excitement in her voice.

"Have fun!" Laura said waving.

"SHUT UP!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Random BS

"So let me get this straight. You forgot to pay your internet bill so you ended up scavenging your way to this rumored abandoned observatory for your quote on quote "research". Touma summarized.

"Uh, yeah that seems to be about the gist of it. But wait-" Osamu starts before he's interrupted.

"BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!" Said the roaring voice of Billy Mayes.

"Wait what who the hell is this guy?!" Touma exclaims while watching a body rise from the ground.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

AUTHOR'S NOTES

NEXT TIME-

TOUMA KAMIJOU ASKS HIS FRIENDS ABOUT THE PORNO THEY MADE

OSAMU FINDS A JOB TO PAY HIS BILLS

MIKOTO RESOLVES TO INVITE TOUMA TO A TOKIWADAI DANCE

AND KANZAKI GETS TOO EMBARRASED TO SEE TOUMA'S FACE


	2. Killer Gee and Osamu's Awakening

Elizabeth Swallow is a very horny woman. She's blonde, with ringlet curls and likes to wear sophisticated clothing despite it not matching her personality in the slightest. Just like every other member of the Swallow family, Elizabeth got turned on by a certain category of porn. In her case, it was incest. She had a big crush on her big brother Robert. But when she learned that her strong onii-chan was defeated in a battle by some random espers, she got so frustrated and angry at herself. Why herself? Well, she only has herself to blame after all. She swore that she would always protect her precious onii-chan no matter what the cost. After all, Robert's mere presence was the only thing that could arouse her.

Currently, Elizabeth was in the shower of her compartment. She was trying to vindicate herself of her desires through the incredible act of masturbation. However, she just…. just wouldn't achieve any level of pleasure.

"Damn it! How could they wreck my brother so hard? I… I have to get revenge or I'll never be able to achieve orgasm!" Elizabeth roared.

"That does it. At that facility, there were two young high school boys who might have been the ones responsible. So you know what? I'll go wreck those thugs!" Elizabeth said, clearly confident in her abilities.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma Kamijou woke up the following day, quickly realizing that yesterday was one of the weirdest days he's ever had, even for him.

"Toumaaaa, wake up, I'm hungry!" Index whined like her usual self.

"Alright, alright." Touma sighed.

"Yes human, I desire one of your nutritious omelets." Othinus said as her dwarf-like self wandered to Touma's body in the tub.

"Alright, I'll get out in a second. You guys wait outside." Touma said waving them off.

After they left the bathroom, Touma was brushing his teeth but he quickly saw that he got a voicemail on his phone.

"Huh? A message? Who is it from?" Touma said as he played the voicemail.

"Touma, if you think you're cool, meet me outside in front of the school. And let's see who's the real fool. From Killer Gee."

"What?" Touma said as he had a blank expression, not comprehending what he just heard.

"Well, there's no point stressing out about it now. I guess that I'll just make breakfast for the girls and head to school." Touma said reasonably as he exited the bathroom.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When Touma arrived at the school grounds, he saw a crowd of students huddled around the courtyard.

'Oh yeah, I forgot. I've gotta ask Tsuchimikado and Aogami about that porno they starred in. There must be a reason- wait, why is there such a huge commotion?' Touma thought curiously.

"Uh, guys what's going on?" Touma asked as he walked up to the group.

The group consisted of Tsuchimikado, Aogami, Himegami, Fukiyose and his other classmates.

"Huh? What are all of you doing here?" Touma asked.

"Well Kami-yan, this guy here asked if he could battle you." Tsuchimikado said.

"Yeah, that's right boy, I'll show this fool he's just a toy." Said the voice of the certain individual.

"Wait, Thor is that you?!' Touma asked as he gaped in awe at Thor's outfit.

He had several chains wrapped around his neck, a headband on his head and fake golden teeth.

"Thor? Who is that? I think your mind's out of whack. Use your eyes, can't you see? I'm obviously Killer Gee!" 'Thor' said right on beat.

"…Huh?" Touma asked.

"Yeah Kamijou, I'm confused too." Fukiyose said as she just stood around in confusion.

"Yeah but who cares? I just want to see Kamijou fight!" Aogami exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right! We're gonna have a rap battle. Now let's see who's gonna get whipped around like cattle!" Killer Gee yelled.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kanzaki Kaori arrived at Academy City. She was already aware of Touma's residence so she was making her way there.

"How am I going to face him?!" Kanzaki said out loud.

"I owe him so much so how can I ever repay him?" Kanzaki wondered.

"Maybe… maybe we can do _THAT_. W-wait. No-no-no-no-no!" Kanzaki yelled aloud as smutty thoughts surfaced. Thoughts of wearing a certain ero-angel maid outfit and rewarding him for all the good he's done.

"You know, Tsuchimikado did tell me that Touma likes older girls but… no-no-no, I mustn't let my mind waver! I'm a Saint!" Kanazaki yelled.

As Kanzaki was walking though, she walked past Touma's school and spotted a boisterous crowd at the front.

"Hmm. What's with all the commotion?" Kanzaki wondered.

"Wait. Is that Touma?!" Kanzaki exclaimed.

There stood Touma Kamijou wearing shades and a hat backwards, ready to throw down with Killer Gee.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"SHIIIT! I got rejected from a job again!" said the voice of a certain horny male.

Osamu was having great difficulties with paying his bills. So naturally, he was incredibly frustrated. However, the only thing that was REALLY getting Osamu down was obviously… his lack of hentai.

"So, what do I do?" Osamu asked himself.

"I guess I should just continue my meaningless job hunt." Osamu said begrudgingly.

Randomly though, Osamu got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Huh? That's odd. I never get numbers like these. Well whatever, it's not like I have anything left to lose anyway." Osamu said as he answered the phone.

"Is this the pervert known as Osamu?" The voice from the phone asked.

"U-uh yeah." Osamu said lacking any sort of caution.

"Good. Good. We need someone like you. Come to the entrance of your house in about… give or take 10 minutes." The voice from the phone said.

"Huh? My house? W-wait, don't hang- damn it!" Osamu asked as he got cut off by the caller hanging up.

"How the hell does that person know where I live? Crap! Who gives a shit?! They better not have stolen my secret hentai stash!" Osamu worriedly said as he ran off towards his house.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Alright, y-you can do this Mikoto!" Mikoto said pumping herself up before going to ask a certain spiky haired boy out to the Tokiwadai Dance occurring at the end of January, this month.

"Okay, Mikoto this isn't difficult. All you have to do is press call and ask out like you've never asked out before!" Mikoto encouraged herself.

Mikoto steadied her nerves and called Touma. However, it was ringing out.

"Damn it! The one type I manage to work up the courage to call him, he doesn't answer!" Mikoto sighed despondently.

Shockingly though, the call went through.

However, what was heard from the other side of the line was questionable to say the least.

"It's me Killer Gee, you know I'm the best. I'll take you down just like the rest!"

"I have to fight you? Ugh, such misfortune. I thought that I'd have to fight someone really important."

"OOOOOH!" A crowd shouted.

"W-what the hell is going on?" Mikoto mummered

"Coming live from the courtyard of A Certain High School, we have the rap battle between the up and coming rapper Killer Gee and the high schooler with a harem, Touma Kamijou!" said an announcer recording the battle.

"I think that maybe I should just hang up for now." Mikoto said a little worried before heading off towards A Certain High School.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"There you Osamu Yuki!" said the voice of a masked individual surrounded by other individuals who were also wearing masks with varying designs.

"Huh? Who are you people?" Osamu asked clearly confused.

"Ah! Where are my manners? My name is Ken Naki, but you can just call me Naki." Naki said with a casual tone.

"So, who are you people exactly and how did you know where I live?" Osamu said feeling a bit worried over his situation.

"Well, we are a group known as NEGATIVE and we fight for the forceful acceptance of Level 0's." Naki said with a slight grin.

"NEGATIVE? What could a group like you me want to do with me? I'm just a weak Level 1." Osamu explained.

"Well Osamu, you are what I like to call a s _pecial exception_. You see, you're ability is just so weak and useless that you might as well should be a Level 0." Naki said with a bit of a melancholic tone.

"You- you didn't have to put it like that. Body Enhancer is a pretty shitty ability, I admit. But, that… that doesn't change the fact that I'm stronger than you Level 0's!" Osamu said in a last ditch effort to maintain some pride.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge? Then let's prove your worth. **ZACK THE ZIPPER,** let's give this prideful punk a taste of what the **REAL** world is like." Naki said snapping his fingers, beckoning Zack to his side.

"Yes boss, with pleasure." Zack side, unzipping is mask which revealed a face riddled with scars.

"Damn it! Body Enhancer Activate!" Osamu yelled activating his ability.

"HAAAH!" Osamu yelled as he sent a fist flying towards Zack's stomach. Unfortunately though, it proved to be absolutely ineffective.

"W-wha-!" Osamu muttered before he got his ass wrecked.

"Really? Is that all you can do? Heh. You really are just a pathetic pervert." Zack said kicking Osamu, sending him flying across the block hitting a trashcan.

"Boss, are you really sure about this guy? He seems way too weak, even for a Level 1. I mean, I'm a Level 0 but at least I trained and put in an effort to get this strong. This kid… doesn't seem like he gives a shit." Zack said to Naki, hoping to ditch the effort of recruiting this pathetic excuse of an esper.

" **WHAT?! YOU DARE QUESTION ME YOU SCUM?! I'M RECRUTING HIM BECAUSE I SEE POTENTIONAL WITHIN HIM. ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M WRONG?!"** Naki roared with pure venom in his voice.

"N-No boss sorry." Zack said meekly in fear of getting wrecked by Naki.

"Tch boss, we're done here right? We can just give this fool a contact card if he ever decides to join us because with the way he is now, he clearly won't sympathize with our ideals." Said a feminine sounding voice from one of the masked individuals.

"Hmm, maybe you're right Asuna. Unlike this fool Zack, you actually put up a reasonable argument." Naki said while pondering over his next course of action.

'Damn it! What do I do?' Osamu worriedly thought as he lay at the end of the block, groaning with pain.

"Alright. Osamu Yuki, we will leave a card here for you and if you ever feel like joining up, then give us a call." Naki said.

"Why… why would I ever want to join YOU guys?" Osamu spat out with contempt.

"Well you see, taking a gradual path towards Level 0 equality just doesn't work. Day in and day out, Level 0's are abused with no consideration to how they feel. All those Level 3's, 4's and 5's always say that we're lucky and spared the burden and responsibility of supernatural powers. But, how do we know that they really mean that? After all, they have no idea what it's like to be powerless and left cowering in fear of bullying, rejection and torment. Judgment and Anit-Skill are both neutral and don't care for either side of this seemingly petty squabble. They just aid those who are in need, not caring what level they are. While that is admirable in its own way, it doesn't do the Level 0's any justice. That's where we come in. We try to force our ideals into Academy City despite how selfish that may seem. We never asked to be powerless nor 'weak'. We target high level espers and leave our own unique calling cards detailing our identities as Level 0's. This will hopefully in turn cause others to fear and gradually respect us. After all, how can one respect measly beings like us with no fear?" Naki said finishing off his speech on some of NEGATIVE's meaning and ideals.

"But that still doesn't explain why you want me to join since even though I'm weak, I'm still a Level 1." Osamu said.

"Well you see, there's only so much one category of levels can do on their own. As for you joining us, I can't explain it but I… I just feel like you belong here." Naki explained.

"W-what do you-"

"*Sigh* Enough talk. We'll take our leave now. You have until tomorrow to give us your decision Osamu Yuki. And if you don't at least reply, then you can say goodbye to your masturbation." Naki said holding one of Osamu's precious magazines and waving as he and the rest of NEGATIVE left.

"My-MY HENTAI!" Osamu yelled.

But it was too late, NEGATIVE was gone.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hah, Osamu Yuki! Unfortunately, you won't get a chance to decide anything!" said the voice of Elizabeth Swallow.

"Huh? Who are you?" Osamu asked confused.

"I'm Elizabeth Swallow, the sister of the brother you and your friend beat up!" Elizabeth said with her eyes glazed with rage.

"Huh? Swallow? What are you talki-"

"Don't play dumb! I won't leave here until your body is desecrated beyond belief!" Elizabeth said while throwing an ice needle at Osamu's face.

"Argh!" Osamu groaned as the ice needle made contact with his face which was now bleeding.

"Hahhahah! Is this really all you can do? How the hell did you beat my brother?!" Elizabeth said with her yandere side now showing.

'Fuck! What can I do?!" Osamu thought with anxiety.

'AROUSAL MODE ON.'

"Huh? What was that?" Osamu said aloud.

"What are you on about fool?! It's time for you to die!" Elizabeth said summoning a ice pillar directly over Osamu.

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Osamu yelled as power surged through him.

"W-what is this?" Elizabeth said in shock.

Osamu's hair turned red and his pupils turned orange. Also, his right fist glowed with a red fire.

"You pissed off the wrong pervert, you blonde scum!" Osamu roared.

"W-wait, let's work out a de-"

"Too bad! This is the end for you! **PUBERTY PUNCH!** " Osamu yelled as he decked Elizabeth Swallow's face with his right fist aflame.

"B-but how…?" Elizabeth said losing consciousness.

"My fist burns with the burning passion of a male in puberty. The lust I feel is unmatched. No one in this world can jack off more than me." Osamu said.

"I-impossible…" Elizabeth trailed off before she lost consciousness.

"Hey! What was that loud commotion just now?!" said the voice of an incoming civilian.

'Shit! People are coming. It's a good thing that I gave her some random explanation. Well, right now I'll just leave. I don't want to get involved in this commotion after all.'

'Hmm, you know, joining NEGATIVE doesn't sound too bad now. With this power I now have, maybe people will finally begin to accept me!' Osamu thought happily.

Yes, tomorrow would lead Osamu towards a future far different than what he ever thought of.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **NEXT TIME:**

 **A RUMOUR GOES AROUND ABOUT THE 'BOY THAT DEFEATS OTHERS WITH HIS RIGHT HAND'.**

 **MIASAKA AND KANZAKI LEARN MORE ABOUT TOUMA THAN THEY EVER THOGUHT THEY WOULD**

 **AND FINALLY…**

 **TOUMA AND KILLER GEE BREAK IT DOWN!**


	3. Osamu's Test of Will and The Rap Battle

Stiyl is one of the more determined and diligent magicians at Necessarius. He always takes the assignments that he receives from Laura Stuart extremely seriously and devotes all of his remaining time to keeping order among his peers. However, there is one side of Stiyl that is kept hidden from the public…

At the church of Necessarius, Stiyl was laying in his bed thinking of a certain magical index. Ever since Index's memory erasure issue ceased and she ended up permanently with Kamijou, Stiyl felt a bit _salty._ As much as he despises Touma for 'stealing' Index though, Stiyl still had to respect the boy for what he did. After all, if it wasn't for him, then Index would still be 'reborn' every time her memory restarted at a clean slate. However, Stiyl _**DOES**_ have a crush on Index. He would never admit it but he was truly smitten with Index. Every single night, Stiyl would fantasize about Index with her purity being defiled in the most immoral methods possible. And right now was one of those times…

"Ah Index, I can't wait to think about you again, I'm so-"

RIIIINNG

"Oh god, are you kidding me?!" Stiyl yelled frustrated and completely out of character.

"Can't a man get his meat time?" Stiyl questioned the Gods.

"Argh… whatever." Stiyl muttered as he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Stiyl answered.

"Ah Stiyl is that you? I have to make you hear something." Said the voice of Kanzaki Kaori

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Stiyl asked.

"Give me one second." Kanzaki said as she put the phone on speaker.

"Wait! Kanzaki, what's goi-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YO KILLER GEE IS KILLING IT! "  
"OH SNAP DID HE JUST SAY THAT?!"  
"YOOOOOOOO!"

"W-what the hell is going on?" Stiyl asked himself

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Huh. Who would've known that I would become such a badass in a fight?" Osamu praised himself.

RIIIIIINNNNNG

"My phone is ringing? Wasn't my phone out of service due to me not paying my bills? Oh, but wait! How did that Naki guy manage to call me before?" Osamu asked himself as he answered his phone.

"Hey, 'Single-Hit Guy'! How's it going?" Said the voice of a certain member of NEGATIVE.

"Who is this?" Osamu asked.

"Are you a f****** dumbass?! Who the hell do you think I am?!" The voice asked.

"OH! Okay Naki, you don't have to be such a d*** about it…" Osamu said with his eyes downcast.

"*Sigh* Whatever. I'm just calling you cuz I heard of that epic battle you had man!" Naki exclaimed.

"Epic battle? Wait, you can't mean-!"

"Yes, yes! Everybody in Academy City is going crazy over you! Rumors are flying left and right! According to witness that were nearing the fight, you defeated that rogue esper with just one punch. That's why I called you "Single-Hit Guy!" Naki explained.

"How the hell are rumors already starting? That fight happened like 30 minutes ago." Osamu asked shocked.

"Well, even though no one saw the full fight, there was one shout that pierced the heavens. That shout Osamu, was your now infamous ' **PUBERTY PUNCH!** '" Naki said feeling a bit hyped.

"Oh god no…" Osamu muttered depressingly, not wanting rumors to spread about him.

"And… oh yeah, in case you're wondering about how you still have signal on your phone, let's just say that NEGATIVE gave you a welcoming gift." Naki said.

"W-wait! You mean you paid my bills?! How did you do that?! And why do you assume I'm joining?!" Osamu asked shocked once again.

"Well, let's just say that NEGATIVE has a couple of friends on the inside. And as for your other question, well you joining was inevitable." Naki explained.

"I… hate to thank you and to admit that you're right but… thanks Ken Naki! And I… I will join NEGATIVE!" Osamu said passionately.

"Hmph. I always knew that you'd come around quickly. I'm glad that my intuition was right. Now, for our first meet-up, meet us at the abandoned factory labeled " **MISFORTUNE"** at the industrial district. Oh, also-"

"STOP! Hands in the air!"

"W-what? Judgement?! How did you find me and defeat my friends?!" Naki yelled.

"ENOUGH! Or do you want these needles dug into you?" said the one leading the forces.

"D-DAMNNN IIIITTTT!" Naki yelled before the signal cut off.

"NAKIIII! DAMN IT! I have to go find him at the factory!" Osamu exclaimed before he ran off.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hello ladies and gentlemen of Academy City! On this fine and glorious day, we are all going to witness what is possibly the most epic battle in this city's history. I am your host Tsuchimikado along with your co-host, the fetish king himself Aogami Pierce!" Tsuchmikado exclaimed.

"Yes. Thank you Tsuchimikado. Today everyone, we have been witnessing the rap battle between Touma Kamijou and the up and coming rapper as well as everyone's fan favorite, KILLER GEE!" Aogami said, yelling the last part.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAH! KILLER GEE IS AWESOME!" A Touma hater said.

"I'M SO GONNA BUY HIS FIRST ALBUM!" A new Killer Gee fan exclaimed.

"Alright Tsuchimikado, so how is this battle going?" Aogami asked as fodder for conversation.

"Well, it seems like Touma has really taken a beating here. He's only thrown about two lines which didn't even evoke any reaction from the crowd. However, Killer Be- I mean Killer Gee is really wrecking house out there." Tsuchimikado informed.

"Why am I even watching this?" Fukiyose asked herself.

"Touma… I know you can do it!" Himegami said cheering Touma on.

"That idiot really finds himself in the stupidest situations…" Misaka said as she pondered over his misfortune.

"Is… is this a normal occurrence in Academy City?" Kanzaki wondered aloud as she held her phone on speaker to have Stiyl hear the battle.

"Okay Touma, I'm gonna break you down casually, add you to the list of casualties and knowing me, this might be your Final Fantasy **™!** " Thor rapped.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH TOUMA YOU GONNA TAKE THAT?!" The crowd shouted.

'Damn, what do I do? I never rapped a day in my life, well at least not in my current memory. I hesitate to think of myself as a rapper before I lost my memories. W-wait! What is this feeling?" Touma thought as he suddenly felt a surge of power. He felt as if he were made of rubber and the bars Killer Gee rapped towards him bounced off of his skin.

"Hold up, before I make you walk out of that door, we all know the truth, you're not Killer Gee, you're Thor! I'm gonna come at you like a zebra cuz I'm trying to earn my stripes. Meet me on the battlefield boi and you're gonna get sniped!" Touma said as if he's lived on the streets.

Thor's jaw drops along with everybody else's in attendance. Misaka is in shock, Himegami's impressed, Fukiyose's surprised, Kanzaki is amazed and Stiyl is still confused.

Also, at that exact same time, Osamu Yuki ran through the field with a look of determination on his face. He ran right past Touma and Killer Gee while quickly realizing who he was running past.

'Is that Touma? W-why is he dressed like that? Well, whatever. I'll ask him later, right now I have to go save Naki. Besides, Touma probably isn't doing something in over his head.' Osamu thought as he pushed past Touma and Killer Gee.4

"W-wait, I know that guy." Misaka briefly thought.

"W-woah! What happened to Touma?! I-I never expected anything like that from him!" Tsuchimikado exclaimed as he ignored Osamu running through the field.

"Wow that was a low blow Kamijou! I already told you before or are you just slow?! My name is Killer Gee! Can't you get that through your head? Keep calling me Thor and you might wind up dead!"" Thor responded furiously.

However, Touma laughed manically, as if none of Killer Gee's lines affected his morale.

'T-Touma? Is he okay?' Misaka asked herself.

'I-I've never seen Touma laugh like that before…' Kanzaki wondered.

"This attack might lead to frustration because it's a devastation on your imagination, I'm contemplatin' on how to use my hand's alteration to destroy your declaration because it might lead to a separation of Thor and Killer Gee so get ready to face the distortion because I'll break that illusion of yours with my own misfortune!" Touma shouted with pure raw rap power.

….

"W-what? Was that… really Touma?" Misaka wondered aloud.

'Oh god, what I am listening to…?' Stiyl wondered while contemplating the meaning of his life.

'W-wow Touma, I'm kind of impressed.' Fukiyose thought admirably.

"Nice job Kamijou." Himegami commented.

"I feel like I just witnessed something incredible…" Kanzaki said holding her breath.

"W-WOOOOAHHHHH! TOUMA KAMIJOU! THE UNDERDOG TOUMA KAMIJOU WON THE RAP BATTLE! I REPEAT TOUMA KAMIJOU HAS WON THE RAP BATTLE!" Aogami yelled feeling wildly impressed.

"YEEEAHHH TOUMA!" The crowd shouted.

"W-what? How?" Thor asked as he felt a foreign sensation penetrating through his body.

"How did you beat me Kamijou?!" Thor yelled.

"Now that you beat me, I, I can't be Killer Gee anymore! D-damn you Kamjou!" Thor yelled as he felt his body fade and eventually vanish.

"…" Touma didn't respond.

"H-hey Touma? Are you all right?" A certain electromaster asked.

"H-huh? Oh Misaka, is that you? What are you doing here?" Touma asked.

"What do you mean? I was here the whole time, watching the rap battle." Misaka informed.

"Rap battle? Oh yeah, is that still going on? I just remember flipping my hat backwards and then my… mind's blank. " Touma told Misaka.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry at all Touma. After all, you probably shocked yourself with how hard you wrecked Killer Gee!" Tsuchimikado said overhearing the conversation along with Aogami.

"Y-yes Touma. You were quite impressive." Kanzaki complimented as she walked towards them.

"A-anyway!" Misaka said clearing her throat loudly.

"T-Touma, w-w-w-w-would y-y-y-you l-like to g-go t-to" Misaka stuttered.

"Wait Misaka, calm down. Try to tell me more slowly." Touma told Misaka.

"W-well, just HERE!" Misaka yelled as she shoved the Tokiwadai Ball flyer into Touma's chest.

"W-wait. A… ball? Do you want me to find a guy that you'd like for this ba"

"NO! I want to go with you, you goddamn, idiot!" Misaka shouted out frustrated before she covered her face and dropped down on the floor, feeling humiliated by what she said.

"W-WHAAAAAATTTTT?!" The crowd shouted.

"D-did Touma really just get asked out by a Level 5?" One guy asked in horror.

"Well it _IS_ Kamijou, so the Kami-yan disease is probably at work here." Another individual said.

The crowd kept on making a ruckus over this confession.

"O-oh no… What have I done?" Misaka asked feeling the urge to just drop dead from embarrassment.

"I-I'll go with you Misaka. I'll go to the Tokiwadai Ball with you." Touma declared adamantly.

Suddenly, every girl in the vicinity felt their chest weigh with disappointment.

"W-wait r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-" Misaka kept stuttering like she was broken and eventually fainted.

"Misaka?!" Touma shouted still not fully understanding why she was embarrassed.

"Kanzaki, you can hang up the damn phone now." Stiyl said aloud with malice.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Okay, I'm almost at **MISFORTUNE**. Soon, I'll be able to save Naki and his friends and become a part of NEGATIVE." Osamu thought hopefully.

However, when he arrived, he saw the abandoned factory **MISFORTUNE** set ablaze.

"N-no, was I too late?" Osamu asked himself feeling a bit frightened.

But Osamu looked down and saw one thing that ultimately decided the fate for those Judgment members. Down on the ground, there was Osamu's Hentai, scorching with a raging fire.

"N-NOOO! JUDGMENT! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN RUIN MY HENTAI AND GET AWAY WITH IT, THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER DAMN THING COMING!" Osamu yelled as his eyes began to glow, signaling the powers of puberty coming once more.

Yep, Judgment is f*****.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 ***I HAVE EVERYONE THINKING THAT ELIZABETH SWALLOW WAS A ROGUE ESPER SINCE NO ONE REALLY KNEW WHO SHE WAS. KANZAKI TECHNICALLY CAME TO ASK TOUMA AND GET INFO ON ROBERT SWALLOW SINCE HIS BODY IS GONE.**

 **NEXT TIME:**

 **OSAMU WRECKS HOUSE**

 **TOUMA GETS 'INTERRUPTED' BY MISAKA**

 **THOR'S WHEREABOUTS BECOME MORE CLEAR**

 **AND THE ORIGINS OF THE MISFORTUNE FACTORY ARE REVEALED.**


	4. Touma's Denseness and Osamu's Ascendance

Kirito Haruyuki was one of the fellow members of members of NEGATIVE. He was of a short stature and also a bit chubby but he was the quickest of his companions and his nickname is "Lightning". Right now, Kirito was in one of the bathroom stalls in the **MISFORTUNE** factory and was about to do something that deep down, he knew that he shouldn't do. Right now, Kirito was about to release his inner seed while thinking of the only female companion of NEGATIVE, Asuna Hancock. Hancock is one of the first two original members of NEGATIVE, joining right after Ken Naki established the group. She was a beauty with autumn orange hair, long sleek legs and moderately sized breasts. To Kirito, she was the most beautiful person in the world and no one could convince him otherwise. He really wanted to tap that 'Assuna' and have her do a 'Hancock' if you know what I'm sayin'.

However, right as Kirito was just getting into it, he heard an explosion coming from the front of the factory.

"What?! No!" Kirito yelled as he ran out of the stall with his pants still down.

"Stop! Who are you?" A member of Judgment yelled as she began to walk closer to his figure.

'Shit!' Kirito thought as he tried to run away but ended up tripping over his pants.

"Hey! I asked you a questi… EEEEEK!" The Judgment girl yelled as she saw Kirito's precious male organ.

"Yes, this is my chance!" Kirito shouted as he pulled out his dual blades and sliced her enough to damage her but not critically damage her.

"Damn it! What the hell's going on?!" Kirito yelped while still forgetting to pull up his pants and running off toward the source of the fire.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I have to get in there and defeat those Judgment members! After all, if it wasn't for them then this 7th edition of 'BOOBIE-PALOOZA' would still be legible!" Osamu yelled as he entered Puberty Mode and ran off towards the inside of the **MISFORTUNE** factory.

" **AROUSAL MODE ON.** "

"Huh. I see that the voice in my head from earlier is still there. Kind of annoying but I guess I'll deal with it."

"Damn, there are a lot of them!" Said Osamu as he stopped right in front of the doors.

'What should I do? There's 5 of them right in front of me with their backs turned and then there's one girl upfront who's fighting with Naki. Hmm, I guess I should just do my Puberty Punch and hope for the best.' Osamu reasoned with himself as he knew no other attack at the present moment.

"Why are you resisting so much, you ruffian?!" Said the Judgment girl as she was having a hard time dealing with Naki.

"Hmph, you're pretty smart having avoided all of my friends rather easily and coming straight for me." Naki prasied.

"But when it comes to a fight, you still have plenty of experience left to gain. After all, I'm just using my fists. I don't want to imagine how hard you'll get your ass whupped if I use my weapon." Naki threatened.

"Damn it!" the Judgment girl cursed.

Just then, the girl teleported which surprisingly didn't even faze Naki. She was nearing ever so closer to him but somehow as if he knew her path, Naki easily evaded out of the way and grabbed a sword that was on the ground.

"W-what?! How were you able to detect my teleporting?!" The girl asked, shocked.

"Hmph, don't underestimate me just because I'm labeled as a Level 0." Naki responded while gripping his sword fiercely.

"But no matter, this will be the end for you Judgment member! Prepare to meet my blade, the Kagune!" Naki yelled as he neared towards the girl.

"Damn it!" "We have to help her!" "That damned Level 0!" The other Judgment members said as they prepared to help the teleporter.

"Oh no you don't! I'm afraid that this is the end for you goons!" Osamu yelled.

"Take this! **PUBERTY PUNCH!"** Osamu shouted as he knocked out all five of the Judgment members standing back with pure ease.

"Huh? What was that?' The teleporter girl asked herself as she began to turn around.

'Damn it! I can't let her see my face! But… what can I do? My Puberty Punch won't make it in time!" Osamu thought grimly.

" **PUBESCENT POWER-AWAKEN!"**

'W-what? The voice in my head said something else again!' Osamu thought surprised.

'W-wait, what's this?! I have a new move? How did I just learn it?! Wait, shit! I don't have time to think! I have to use it now before she sees my face! I don't have a mask like Naki so if she sees my face; my life outside NEGATIVE is as good as over!" Osamu thought with desperation.

" **ERECTILE EVISCERATION!"** Osamu yelled as he threw a pillar of fire at the girl before she fully turned around.

"Ha…ha….ha." Osamu breathed heavily as he stared at the girl he knocked unconscious.

'Maybe using this power twice in a day was overdoing it…' Osamu thought before he fainted.

'"Osamu!" said the now distant worried sounding voice of Naki.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So… Kanzaki, um…" Touma started in an attempt to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation.

After the rap battle, Misaka was carried off by some friends towards her dorms and everyone eventually cleared out. Class was cancelled for A Certain High School due to Touma amazing victory and Touma ended up being the last one remaining with Kanzaki. Touma did ask Tsuchimikado about the porno they starred in but he just brushed him off saying that he'll 'find out the truth one day'. Moreover, Touma did lost his memory of the rap battle for some reason but based on the context of the conversation between Tsuchimikado and some other people around him, he knew he rap battled Thor. He also knew that Thor called himself 'Killer Gee'. Why did Thor call himself that? Touma had no friggin idea. But apparently Thor just 'vanished' after the rap battle according to everybody there. They all thought it was a stunt but it couldn't help but get Touma worried. Thor's recent behavior did worry Kamijou but… he had more pressing matters to attend to. For instance, the Tokiwadai Ball coming up in seven days.

'Touma? You never finished your question." Kanzaki informed as she glanced at the boy worriedly.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Touma said after getting his thoughts back in order.

"So, why are you back in the city? Wasn't Stiyl supposed to come?" Touma asked.

"Ah yes, he was but he had a rather urgent assignment to attend to so I was assigned to come here instead." Kanzaki explained.

"Oh, I see."

"So, I presume the document you obtained from Robert Swallow is at your dorm room?" Kanzaki asked.

Touma nodded.

"Wait, what actually ever happened to that Robert Swallow guy?" Touma asked Kanzaki.

"Wait, now that you mention it, I never did confirmation that his body was recovered from the magician who was supposed to be here ahead of me. In fact, I never got word that he arrived at all." Kanzaki said while thinking intently.

"Wait. Are you telling me that pervert of a magician is possibly running around Academy City?! What the hell are we going to do?!" Touma exclaimed.

"Calm down Kamijou. I'll contact Necessarius and assess the situation and you've already done your part of the job so there's no need to worry. Besides, I don't want to end up owing you more than I already do." Kanzaki said the last part in a low voice, blushing.

"Huh, did you say something else Kanzaki?" Touma asked.

"O-oh no nothing, nothing!" Kanzaki said heavily embarrassed while Touma just stood there confused.

"W-well anyway, you've done enough for now and I doubt that Swallow magician will try to harm you or anybody else again. Considering the power he wields, he'll need to run towards a place with a multitude of girls and with him weakened and on the run, I doubt he'll attack anyone anytime soon." Kanzaki explained

"Oh, I see. Well, lets' just head to my dorm for now. Othinus and Index are probably getting hungry. You're welcome to stay for dinner too you know." Touma said smiling.

"H-huh?! Oh no! I couldn't possibly interrupt your day any further…" Kanzaki said while blushing as much as Misaka would.

"No no I insist! Since you're a Saint and all, I doubt that you get much time to rest so stay, at least for a little while." Touma said trying to persuade Kanzaki.

"W-well, if you insist." Kanzaki said trying to hide the smile forming on her face.

"Oh by the way, is that former Magic God causing you any trouble?" Kanzaki asked feeling a little worried.

"Ah, Othi-chan? Nah, she's fine. She can't cause really hurt anyone with how she is now anyway. Though she is a little annoying, it's nothing I can't live with." Touma responded.

"A-ah, I see." Kanzaki said, feeling taken aback at how Touma referred to the Magic God that was once his main enemy.

"And Kanzaki, do you mind if I ask for a favor?" Touma asked.

"N-no not at all! What is it?" Kanzaki asked.

"Can you please not mention that rap battle that happened little while ago? That's something I wish would've never happened." Touma requested sincerely.

"O-okay." Kanzaki said before she started to chuckle a bit.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" Touma asked a little bit offended.

"S-sorry. It's just that you looked so funny in that outfit and HAHAHA!" Kanzaki said while losing control of herself due to her laughter.

"Yeah yeah very funny I know." Touma said rolling his eyes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The **MISFORTUNE** factory was the hub of NEGATIVE. But what exactly was the **MIFORTUNE** factory you ask? Well, long before Touma was born, there was a Kamijou who lived in the area around Academy City. His name was Lucifer Kamijou. Lucifer was shunned by his family for his bad family decisions, horrible financial stability and terrible relationships with several wives. He was by no means a bad person but he was just… misfortunate. He opened up this factory wanting to create a new hit brand among the youngsters. However, as you would expect, the business failed miserably and Lucifer left Academy City in search of greater success potential around the world. Touma's parents didn't tell him about this because well… they felt pitiful with Lucifer's life and they also didn't want to tell Touma how similar he and Lucifer were personality wise.

But let's forget about the past and focus on the present right now. In the **MISFORTUNE** factory, were the members of NEGATIVE huddled up having some sort of conference.

"Kirito, you might be the most worthless and perverted piece of shit I EVER met in my life!" Asuna exclaimed.

"S-sorry Asuna! I just forget to pull up my pants, that's all!" Kirito pleaded.

"That's all? THAT'S ALL?! Do you realize how much a dumbass you are?!" Asuna yelled.

"Now now, let's all just calm down." Naki said attempting to alleviate the situation.

"*Sigh* Fine." Asuna said reluctantly.

"Yeah boss sure!" Kirito said enthusiastically.

"Anyway, boss don't you think that we should change our base of operations since Judgment found us?" asked one other member of NEGATIVE by the name of Poo Moo.

"No no, we're fine here. Judgment will naturally think that we changed locations since they found us out and the fire destroyed any evidence they would've used anyway." Naki answered.

"Hmph, I see." Said the last remaining member of NEGATIVE, Zack the Zipper.

"But anyway, I have great news for you all! We have a new member joining our ranks!" Naki said excitedly.

"Really? Who is it?" Asuna asked feeling a little bit excited, hoping it was a girl since she was the only female there.

"You all know who he is already. It's Osamu Yuki!" Naki said

"Wait, WHAAAT?!" Zack the Zipper shouted.

"Are you freakin kidding me?! That kid was so goddamn weak! Why is he joining us?!" Zack demanded.

"Well, you guys may not believe me but… Osamu gas gotten extremely strong. Stronger than me in fact." Naki said the last part smiling.

"Wait wait wait, there's no one who's stronger than you boss!" Kirito said.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree." Poo Moo responded.

"Yeah, that guy flew after one blow from Zack! Can he really keep with us?" Asuna asked.

"Oh you'll see, you'll see. He is the one who defeated all those Judgment members after all." Naki said.

"No way." Asuna said.

"Well don't worry. Prepare to be shocked everyone. I'm going to tell him to come to us tomorrow after he's healed up." Naki responded to everyone's critique.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ugh…" Osamu groaned waking up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Osamu asked as he got up.

"You're in the hospital." Said a female voice.

"Huh?" Osamu asked turning his head.

"Oh you're…" Osamu realized who he was speaking to.

"Yes, I'm the Judgment member you saved from NEGATIVE." The girl said.

"My name is Shirai Kuroko. Now listen up, I usually don't do this especially to apes like you but, thank you for saving me. If you hadn't called the ambulance when you did, I would've had to stay in the hospital for much longer." Kuroko said.

"Oh sure no problem." Osamu said playing along while feigning innocence.

"What is your name you ape?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh my name? Osamu Yuki." Osamu answered.

"There I'm done! Now I can finally head back to Onee-sama!" Kuroko said happily as she ran out the hospital door.

"Huh?" Osamu said feeling a little confused over this whole exchange.

Suddenly, Osamu's phone lit up and when he looked at it he saw a text from Naki's number.

It said

" _Yo perverted dumbass, meet us at the factory tomorrow! Everyone's mad hyped to see you!"_

"Oh boy. It looks like tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a day. Osamu said sighing.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Damn it. Where am I?" Thor asked himself as he got up.

"In the seventh layer of hell, there is no seat. You're under a spell you have to keep moving on your feet. If you stop, your toes will be blasted by the heat. I'm gonna be rapping the entire time so get ready for no sleep!" Killer Gee's soul said.

"N-NOOOOOOO!" Thor yelled as he got up and started to dance against his will.

'Kamijou, I don't care how you do it but save me.'

"SAVE ME FROM THIS HELLLLLL!" Thor yelled as his dance started to heat up.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Index, Othinus I'm home." Touma said as he opened his door.

"Well well well, if it isn't Academy City's new bigshot rapper." Othinus said jokingly.

"Please don't ever mention that again." Touma said.

"Wow Touma I didn't know you had such a talent for words. I was so excited to see you on T.V.!" Index complimented.

"Shut up Index." Touma sighed.

"Hi Index, how are you?" Kanzaki asked smiling.

"Oh, Kanzaki how are you?" Index asked.

As the two of them began to talk, Touma's phone rang. When he picked it up and answered, he heard the voice of a certain bug zapper.

"Hey, idiot what's up?" Misaka asked.

"Oh BiriBiri I'm fine. More importantly, how are you? You did faint after all." Touma asked with genuine concern.

"I-I'm fine I'm fine!" Misaka insisted.

"Don't push yourself Misaka." Touma warned.

"Idiot."

"Toummaa, can you make some food for us. Oh yeah Index wait a sec. I'll talk you later BiriBiri." Touma said hanging up

"That damn idiot! Even after he accepts my confession, he still hangs out around other girls all the time…" Misaka sighed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	5. Touma's Realization, Osamu's Acceptance

A certain erotically dressed individual by the name of Robert Swallow is currently hiding in his humble hideout in Academy City. Right now, he is 'pumping himself up' by watching the most premium of services. Robert Swallow was no ordinary man. He rivaled not just Osamu Yuki but the Fetish King himself. He has a paid subscription for over 60 percent of every porn website and isn't afraid to admit it.

"Ah yes… this is TRUE quality. Not like that trash that played when I fought that spiky-haired nuisance. Though come to think of it… what ever happened to my sister?" Swallow asked as he readied to pleasure himself.

Robert Swallow didn't think too much of his sister or his family in general. He's been involved in numerous family squabbles with them in the past and doesn't like to speak to them much. His reasons for stealing the Saints document were flimsy at best. He just wanted to overpower the real trucks of the magic side because he simply thought of himself as the strongest. Though, he knew he was weak when compared to his father who was the master of Kama-Sutra magic.

However, as for why he's now thinking of his sister, they both came here to Academy City together and he didn't want the burden of something happening to her cloud his mind.

"Well, I should might as well relieve myself 5-6 times before I venture out though…"

Yup, he wasn't really going to end up looking for her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma Kamijou was in a state of almost incomprehensible panic. After the day of the rap battle, he started to think over upcoming events. The Tokiwadai Ball for instance was actually plaguing his mind. Kanzaki also ended up leaving back to England though her regret was easily detectable. Index was currently at Komoe's residence hanging out with Kazakiri who just recently appeared and Himegami.

"Such misfortune! Why did I agree to go to that Ball?!" Touma exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Calm down human. I don't even know why you're panicking right now anyway. Does this really warrant any worrying in the first place? It's just a simple party. I doubt that you're going to dislike it that much." Othinus responded as she had gotten fed up with Touma's recent pessimism.

"B-but Othi-chan! This… this is a Ball of ojou-samas! There's no way in hell I'm gonna fit in there! And what is Shirai going to do to me if she finds out that I'm going?!"

"Human, I think you just have to relax for your sake. That, and you're irritating me quite a bit right now."

"Oh s-sorry…" Touma said as he began to reflect on how annoying he must've recently sounded.

"I think that this must be a nice change of pace for you human. Compared to all of the eccentric conflicts that you've been involved in, this may be an event that may actually pertain some joy." Othinus said as she ate some of the rice porridge that Touma made for her.

"M-maybe you're right Othnius. My misfortune may screw me hard at some point but I guess I'll try to embrace this normalcy for now." Touma said as his mood lightened up.

"Yes, that's good human. Though, there is something that I've wanted to ask you since yesterday."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well, what exactly… happened to Thor yesterday?" Othinus asked, remembering the T.V. broadcast of the rap battle yesterday.

"Yeah… I was gonna actually ask _you_ about that…" Touma said sighing.

"Well, I honestly don't have much memory of the rap battle at all to be honest with you but I do remember what Thor called himself since he sent me a voicemail yesterday morning." Touma elaborated.

"Oh yes, Killer Gee was it?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty stupid name and it sounds eerily similar to some anime I was recently watching but anyway… according to some viewers that were there, Thor just vanished after I won the rap battle."

"He… vanished?" Othnius asked a bit skeptical.

"I am actually a little bit worried but it _is_ Thor so I'm kind of sure he's fine." Touma reassured.

"Well, I'm not really worried about that guy but I could've sworn I heard the name Killer Gee before." Othinus said as she closed her eyes and tried to remember.

"What? You watch anime too Othinus? Huh. I wouldn't have expected that from you." Touma said surprised.

"No no, not that… Oh! I remember! If this 'Killer Gee' is who I think he is then Thor might be in a bit of a precarious position." Othinus said looking legitimately worried.

"What do you mean?" Touma asked.

"Well from what I remember, Killer Gee is the name of a heretic from ancient times. A long time ago, he decided to go against the views of Christianity despite it being the livelihood of his family. One day, he got fed up enough to point where he ran away from home and became an infamous performer. I guess in modern times you would call him… a rapper." Othinus said with slight distaste.

"Huh, I'm not really sure what to think of that but that would explain Thor's recent change in behavior." Touma contemplated.

"Yes but-

 **RIIING**

"Oh sorry Othinus, phone call." Touma said as he answered his phone.

"Hello, is this Touma Kamijou?" the voice on the line asked.

"Y-yeah."

' _Such misfortune… this feels eerily familiar.'_

"This may sound unbelievable but my name is DJ Baled and I am the Magic Rap God. I have to warn you Touma Kamijou. I have to warn you to not so casually summon up rap souls such as me anymore. You and that Thor fellow did, and since Thor lost, he got banished as punishment. As due to the bets of old, Thor got sent to the seventh layer of hell and is unfortunately sentenced to dance for eternity with the rap soul that possessed him."

"W-WHAAT THE F***?!" Touma exclaimed in pure astonishment as Othinus jumped at the sudden raise in his voice.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"What… what am I doing with my life…?" Said the voice of Elizabeth Swallow as she sat on a swing in one of the various parks in Academy City.

Ever since Osamu defeated her in one hit, Elizabeth became very… distant. She didn't move in the past day after she managed to evade all of those pedestrians that neared her after the fight. Ever since then, she's just been contemplating the meaning of her life since well let's face it. How would you feel if some random asshole defeated you while yelling "PUBERTY PUNCH"?

"How… am I going to face my brother?" Elizabeth asked herself worriedly.

"Hey! What the hell are you still doing in this city?!" said the voice of a familiar sounding pervert.

"Huh...?"

"You heard me! Why the hell are you still here? I beat you right?! Go back to that brother of yours and cry in his arms!" Osamu yelled with venom as he recalled how she ambushed him yesterday.

"*Sob* Sniffle…"

"H-huh? W-wait don't cry here! Why are you even crying?!" Osamu asked worried since he didn't want any bystanders to think negatively of him.

"B-because I can't face my brother anymore." Elizabeth said while holding back her tears.

"N-now relax. I'm not gonna hurt you this time alright?" Osamu said trying to calm her down.

"…"

"H-hey I have an idea! Let's go get some ice-cream. That should cheer you up right?" Osamu asked.

"…Sure."

"Alright, let's go!"

' _What the hell are you doing Osamu? You have no way with girls and you're supposed to be heading to NEGATIVE right? Ah, whatever. I should might as well go through with this. This is at least partially my fault anyway…'_ Osamu reasoned internally.

Osamu and Elizabeth went to the nearest convenience store and Osamu bought her some cheap ice-cream bar due to his lack of finances. After that, they strolled along the park that Elizabeth was just at and Elizabeth surprisingly struck up a conversation.

"You know you're… actually not that bad of a person even though you were really mean to me earlier." Elizabeth said slightly smiling.

"O-oh, well sorry about that. It's just that a lot of stuff has been going on lately and I'm not really sure how to make sense of any of it." Osamu said sighing.

"Well, if there's one thing I can tell you, it's that you know you're happy if you're able to get horny or not." Elizabeth said seriously with a fire in her eyes.

"W-what… the hell are you… oh never mind" Osamu said waving her off as he realized that the 'advice' she just gave wasn't anything better compared to what he would give.

RIIIING

"Hello?" Osamu answered.

"Hey fu****! Where the hell are you?" Said Naki sounding really pissed on the phone.

"Ah SHIT! Sorry Elizabeth! Gotta go!" Osamu said quickly running off towards the MISFORTUNE factory.

"Ah, I hope I see him again. He is my first friend after all…" Elizabeth said feeling a sense of happiness that she hasn't felt in a long while.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn't the newest member of NEGATIVE. You sure have balls coming to your first meeting late." Zack the Zipper said.

"O-oh sorry…" Osamu said feeling a little intimidated.

"Hey there Osamu… why are you here so late?" Naki said sitting on one of the tables in the MISFORTUNE factory.

"Ah, well I got held up with this girl…"

"Oh yeah, that chick's name is Elizabeth right? Good job, her name makes it sounds like she's a hottie." Kirito said he hung his arm around Osamu's neck.

"Huh?! How did you know-

"You didn't hang up." Naki said grinning.

"Well, it looks like I know who to ask for advice on girls. Right Asuna?" Kirito said smiling at Asuna.

"Shut the hell up, you piece of perverted shit." Asuna said coldly.

"O-ouch cold as ever I see." Kirito said feeling a little bit stung.

"Anyway, wouldn't you say that it's time for introductions?" Naki said as everyone reluctantly nodded and gathered around.

"Alright so you all know who I am. I'm the leader of all of you guys, Ken Naki. I am a Level 0 but I'm also an unrivaled swordsman that I'd like to think remains unmatched." Naki said pointing to himself.

' _Come to think of it, I remember Naki being pretty strong against Kuroko yesterday. I probably don't want to get on his bad side.'_ Osamu thought warily.

"I'm Poo Moo the hacker. No matter how good your system is, the Poo will get to you." Poo said suddenly and quietly.

' _WOAH! This guy's mad quiet. I didn't even notice him.'_ Osamu thought surprised. Poo Moo is a very burly fat man who wears very old fashioned spectacles. His taste in clothes is… questionable to say the least but whom was Osamu to judge?

"I'm Zack the Zipper, the tank of this group."

' _I really freaking hate this guy.'_ Zack wore several sweaters and thick black shoes with an eye-patch covering his right eye. He was also really buff.

"I'm Asuna."

' _Huh. She seems a bit… blunt.'_ Asuna is fairly attractive with gleaming orange hair and a moderate bust but for some reason, as if on instinct, Osamu found himself staring at her legs.

"Hey, there buddy, names Kirito. Nice to meetcha'."

' _I'd rather not deal with this guy. He seems a bit annoying and reminds me of those guys that bully me in school.'_ Kirito can be considered to be an attractive man but his attitude tends to put others off. He was almost skinny and seemed to be the type to follow the latest trends based on the clothes he was wearing.

' _MISFORTUNE? Huh, never heard of that brand before… Ah shit! It's my turn right? Crap, what do I say?'_

"My name is Osamu Yuki and I am the horniest man alive. When I unlocked my Arousal Mode 1 day ago, I… I became THE HORNY!" Osamu yelled with youthful passion clouding his eyes.

"…"

"So, with the introductions out of the way, are you guys ready to PARTY?!" Naki yelled while everyone ignored the absurdity of Osamu's introduction.

"W-wha…" Everyone gasped at the energy present in Naki's voice.

"Come on Poo, get the party poppers!" Naki exclaimed.

"Oh boy… I hate it when the boss gets like this…" Asuna sighed.

" _A party huh? Hmm, this is the first time anyone's ever thrown a party for me.'_ Osamu thought as a smiled formed on his face.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So Kuroko, how are you?" Misaka asked as she sat around Kuroko along with Saten and Uiharu at 'Josephs'.

"U-uh yes Onee-sama but why do you all look so serious?" Kuroko asked genuinely curious.

"Shirai-san, there is something very important that we have to tell you." Saten said with her eyes glazed with an odd sort of fervor.

"Yes, Shirai-san please listen carefully and don't panic." Uiharu chimed in.

' _What are they… going to tell me?'_ Kuroko thought worriedly.

"Alright Kuroko, I think it's time you finally grow up and… go for the opposite sex." Mikoto said sternly.

"Wha-WHAAAAATTTT?! ONEE-SAMA HOW COULD Y-

"Kuroko, listen. This is for your own good okay? I know that deep down you're not a lesbian no matter how much you may act like it." Misaka said with her arms folded.

"O-onee-sama w-why…?"

"I see you occasionally glancing at some of those rich guys from other schools and sometimes I even see you stare at them for a bit too long." Misaka said with an almost predator like face.

"Wha-what do you mean…?" Kuroko said trying to play innocent.

"Yes, Shirai-san I think that forcing yourself to not change and go for Misaka-san all the time is well… a bit unhealthy." Saten said.

"Come on Kuroko, the Ball in 6 days is your chance to change." Misaka said encouragingly.

"B-but Onee-

"No buts Kuroko. I'm tired of seeing you cling to me when you could be out there actually enjoying life and not lying to yourself." Misaka said seriously.

"…"

"Come one Shirai-san, think. Think of a guy that you'd like to bring to the Tokiwadai Ball." Uiharu said.

Kuroko ran the list through her head and she realized that there were only two boys she really knew. Touma Kamijou and Osamu Yuki. It was obvious who she was gonna pick. Even though she didn't want to leave her Onee-sama, she felt as if it was time to stop lying to herself.

"Well, there is one guy and his name is…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

" **This scummy ass piece of shit author"- TiNyTwiTch**


	6. Osamu's Disappearance,Touma's Misfortune

Asuna Hancock was also known as 'Rose' by those she considered close to her. Poo Moo and Naki were two such individuals because not only did she trust them, but they also saved her life during one of their missions. Why was her nickname 'Rose' you ask? She was told by many that it was the one name that could define her beauty. Anyway, long ago, Asuna had a boyfriend by the name of Klein and she loved him with all her heart. However, a certain incident happened in which the two of them were beta-testers for a virtual reality game called "Unlimited Blade Online". This incident involved Klein ending up in a coma from one of the administrators tricking them in a …rather cruel way. This in turn left Asuna heartbroken for months. Eventually though, she ended up being recruited by Naki since he told her that he was forming a group that would defeat those that abuse their power especially high level espers. While Asuna only had a grudge towards the scientist that put Klein in a coma, she found Naki's goal admirable and joined him. Right now though, was one of those times Asuna lay in her bed thinking of one of those many sleepless nights she had with Klein.

"Ah, Klein, I miss you~…" Asuna trailed off as she expertly made her body heat up further and further until…

Kirito walked in.

"Hey there Asuna! Whatcha' do…ing…!" Kirito said as his eyes widened in alarm at the beautiful spectacle happening before him.

"Hah!? KI-RI-TO! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING?!" Asuna roared as she quickly clothed herself.

"I-it's not my fault that you forgot to lock the door…" Kirito tried to plead.

But that in turn only pissed off Asuna more as she kicked the shit out of Kirito which he greatly enjoyed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Osamu Yuki was currently in his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking of his life situation.

"Hmm, so I joined NEGATIVE but now what? What's going to happen to me?" Osamu thought uncharacteristically philosophical.

However, his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Osamu said answering the phone without checking the caller ID.

"This is Osamu Yuki correct?" A female voice on the phone asked.

"Uh yeah that's me why?"

"Well I am calling to inform you that we've transferred schools for you." The lady paused giving this time to sink in.

"W-what why?" Osamu asked though not upset since he usually got bullied at school anyway.

"Isn't it obvious? You were caught watching pornography in the principal's office while he was out and committing the vile act of masturbation." The lady said with disdain clear in her voice.

"W-wait! Try to understand one of the many fetishes of a high school ma-

"Quiet. I don't care you miserable pervert. I am only here to give you the name and location of your school which is… yes here it is, A Certain High School."

After giving Osamu the directions, the lady quickly hung up.

"Huh. A Certain High School. I wonder what kind of school life awaits me there." Osamu thought as he already fantasized about sneaking in and watching porno on his principal's computer.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I choose… Touma Kamijou!" Kuroko exclaimed with her eyes closed.

"…"

After hearing no reaction, Kuroko opened her eyes and saw the impossible; her Onee-sama was blushing and panicking heavily.

"W-wha-

"N-NOOO! He-he's going with me…!" Mikoto said quickly while blushing heavily.

"What really Misaka-san?" Saten asked surprised.

' _Hmm, his name sounds kind of familiar…'_

"Wow Misaka-san, I'm surprised you're going out with someone!" Uiharu said smiling.

"I-idiots! It's not like that at alllll!" Mikoto yelled out while covering her ears.

Kuroko didn't know what to feel. A part of her felt betrayed but she knew that that ape and her Onee-sama were pretty close so it didn't really surprise her that they were going together.

"But Shirai-san, who are you going to go with?" Saten asked while Mikoto kept muttering 'It's not like that!' over and over again.

After a moment of contemplation, Kuroko resolved to ask out the other person she had in mind. That person was the man, the myth, the legend himself…

"Osamu Yuki!" Kuroko yelled out.

"H-huh? Who is that?" Mikoto asked as she was snapped out of her trance.

Kuroko sighed and decided to tell them what exactly she knew of this 'Osamu Yuki'.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Currently, there was a meeting of great precedence taking place in the MISFORTUNE factory with NEGATIVE including Osamu.

"So boss, what's with the sudden call?" Kirito asked as he rubbed his ass from the beating that Asuna gave him earlier.

"Well everyone, I got a new mission for us." Naki said seriously as his gaze then focused on Osamu.

"This'll be your chance to prove your worth Osamu. Was that time you defeated those Judgment members just a fluke or did you truly gain unprecedented skill?" Naki said as he folded his eyes and his face darkened.

"…" Osamu just stayed silent. This scenario reminded him of when Zack the Zipper kicked his ass yesterday.

"So what's this job exactly?" Asuna asked with her arms crossed.

"Now before you guys get pissed, I just want to let you know that Osamu is going to take center stage for this job since well… it IS his first job after all." Naki said as he stood up.

"And as for the job itself, well I'm not gonna lie it's a bit difficult." Naki said as he hung up a poster on the wall they were all near.

"Difficult? How so?" Zack asked as he was already thinking of ways to violate Osamu on his first job and hopefully get him taken out.

"Osamu has to infiltrate the Tokiwadai Ball happening in 4 days." Naki said as he formed a grin with the poster stating the same thing.

"W-W-WHAAAAT?! Are you freaking kidding me?! How the hell am I gonna get into an all-girls school?!" Osamu asked as pure worry filled his voice.

"Well, that's for you to figure out Osamu." Naki said walking up to him.

"Wha-

"On most of our jobs, we have to think on the spot and devise plans quickly in order to see our mission through." Naki explained.

"Think of this mission as a … test to see if you can live up to our expectations."

"Yeah, boss is right y'know." Kirito confirmed as he ate some potato chips.

"On my first job, I had to steal 250 pounds worth of porno magazines before they were going to be auctioned off for unreasonably high prices by a bunch of Level 3's and 4's. It was certainly a very hard job if you know what I'm sayin'…" Kirito explained as Asuna sent a glare at him which shut him up.

"So… why do I have to get into Tokiwadai in the first place?" Osamu asked genuinely curious.

"There's been several rumors on the dark-side of the city that there's going to be a lone Esper that's going to attack the school to refuel on his "arousal". Poo Moo chimed him.

"Wait what?" Osamu muttered confused.

"Yeah I don't know why either. Apparently, there's been this really creepy guy stalking the Tokiwadai girls lately and he's been sending them these weird- ass letters. I remember that one of them said 'Be pantyless on the day of the ball. If you are, then my job is going to be much _much_ easier' or something like that." Naki explained further.

"But anyway, good luck Osamu. You're gonna need it. By the way, we're gonna be stationed two blocks away from the school in case the fight on that day escalates rather quickly." Naki smiled as he ended the meeting and everyone walked their separate ways.

' _W-what the hell? They're treating this like it's mad easy!'_

"Hey you."

Osamu turned around and saw… Asuna.

"Huh? W-what's up Asuna?" Osamu stuttered.

Osamu was actually slightly gynophobic around some real girls. He always tended to stutter around them since he got traumatized by them in the past. But more on that later.

"I'm just here to tell you to not take this job seriously." Asuna said as she sighed.

"…What?"

"Everytime somebody new joins, Kirito and Naki devise some stupid-ass plan in order to humiliate the newcomer."

"Why would they do something like that?" Osamu asked feeling a bit upset.

"It's supposed to toughen up the newcomers apparently. But don't worry I'll talk to them about this. However, the actual job details themselves weren't wrong. They're actually true relevant things happening in the dark-side." Asuna explained.

"I… see." Osamu said not sure how to take this.

"But either way, hopefully by tomorrow, Boss will call you and tell you that infiltrating Tokiwadai was a joke and that all of us are going to be working together on that day, not leaving you alone." Asuna said neutrally.

"Oh… thanks." Osamu said as he walked off.

Even though Osamu wasn't really rude, Asuna bit her lip as she didn't like the attitude that Osamu had towards her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Right now, Touma Kamijou was in his dorm room contemplating on what to about Thor while Index and Othinus watched 'Magical Girl Kanamin'.

' _The seventh layer of hell huh? After I got that call from DJ Baled, I was too shocked to tell Othinus what exactly happened. According to DJ Baled, the moment I threw my hat backwards in the rap battle, he heeded to my will and decided to take control of my body in order to spit out bars at Thor. But to save Thor, I have to head to the seventh layer of hell? How the hell am I going to do that?'_ Touma thought desperately.

"Human, what's wrong?" Othinus asked looking over Touma who appeared to be lost in thought.

"H-huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking about what to cook for dinner tonight." Touma lied.

"Touma~ I want hamburger." Index whined.

"*Sigh* Fine. I'll be back." Touma said as he left to go buy the ingredients.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

On his way home from the NEGATIVE meeting, Osamu was lost in thought over how the next couple of days were going to play out.

' _A Certain High School huh? And infiltrating the Tokiwadai Ball? How the hell is this going to play out?'_ Osamu thought in worry as he suddenly bumped into someone.

"O-oh sorry! Are you alr- Touma?" Osamu said in alarm.

"O-Osamu? Hey it's been a while!" Touma said smiling as he saw a friendly familiar face.

"So what're doing now?" Osamu asked as he walked alongside Touma.

"*Sigh* Just buying food for my freeloaders. Such misfortune." Touma sighed again.

"Oh sounds annoying."

"Yeah, tell me about it. All they ever- well one of them ever thinks about is food." Touma said.

Osamu wanted to ask him about the rap battle but he had a feeling that Touma didn't want to be reminded of that.

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow…" Osamu said looking down.

"Huh? Why what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm transferring schools since I got kicked out from my last one."

"Wait, kicked out?! What did you do?" Touma asked in urgency.

"You don't want to know." Osamu said seriously.

Touma abided by that and they continued to walk until someone 'appeared.'

"There you are you ape!" was all that was heard as the girl grabbed Osamu and teleported away.

"O-Osamu?!" Touma yelled at his friend's sudden disappearance.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I'm done with the Swallow family and everything related to it!" Elizabeth said to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Ha! Are you really sure about this my daughter? Do you want me to burn all the posters of Robert you have in your room?"

"Urk! Y-yeah fine do it! I'm done with the Swallows anyway! I don't care about my brother anymore!" Elizabeth roared.

"Fine suit yourself." The voice on the line said before hanging up.

"I did it. I DID IT! Now I'm free from the Swallows!" Elizabeth said happily.

After talking to Osamu yesterday, Elizabeth decided to turn her life around. She honestly wasn't happy with her life with the Swallows. Sure, she did like her brother but he didn't seem to care too much for her.

But now the question was, where was she going to live?

"D-damn it! What do I do?!"

"Um, is there something wrong?" a girl asked as she walked up to Elizabeth.

"O-oh nothing just… I have nowhere to live…."

"Wha-! W-well how about you stay at my dorm for a while? I'm sure my brother wouldn't really mind." The girl offered smiling.

"R-really? Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked, her mouth agape.

"Of course! Being pleasing is one of a maid's duties!" The girl said, her attitude perking up.

"O-oh thank you so much! U-um…"

"I'm Maika. Maika Tsuchimikado."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hmm, I didn't know that Academy City had such… orgasmic girls." Robert Swallow said as he stared at a photo of a busty blonde that attended Tokiwadai.

"Prepare yourself Tokiwadai Middle School! For in 4 days, your panties will be mine!" Robert shouted into the night sky of Academy City.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	7. Touma's Mistake and Osamu's Payback

Believe it or not, but Accelerator was actually a pretty lustful person. He lived with a bunch of attractive females and though he'd rather die than admit it, he… jacked off every night. He would sneak into the bathroom and try to block out the annoying snores of WORST and occasionally Yoshikawa. And who would he jack off to while in the bathroom you ask? Well… that's a story best left for another time. But anyway, today Accelerator just couldn't help himself from indulging in self-pleasure so he decided to run off to the bathroom and do his usual routine, the only difference being that it was only almost nighttime and not in the middle of the night.

However, he failed to account for the possibility of someone being in the bathroom. But when he arrived in the bathroom and pulled off his pants, he saw the ultimate group of Last Order, WORST, Yoshikawa and Yomikawa all taking a bath. He stared at them silently and they stared at him silently for a solid minute. But Accelerator closed his eyes to hide from their judgmental expressions and he ran out with a panicked look on his face shouting out a line from the fu***** hero,

"SUCH FU***** MISFORTUNE!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So Kuroko, just… what exactly are we doing here in the underground shopping mall?" Osamu asked the girl who teleported him away from Touma.

"Quiet ape. Just wait out here for a bit until I come back out." Kuroko responded as she walked into a nearby shop called 'Suit Shop for Handsome Men!'

' _I… I have a really bad feeling about this…'_ Osamu thought as he wondered why the hell he was dragged off by this girl.

"Hey, have you heard of that new rumor?" One passing girl asked her friend.

"Huh? Which one?" Her friend asked back.

"The one about the 'Single-Hit Guy'. You know, the one who supposedly defeats his enemies in one hit while yelling ' **PUBERTY PUNCH'**?" The passing girl said feeling a bit hyped.

"Pffft. What? You actually believe that? It sounds kind of creepy if you ask me." Her friend said.

"Yeah, I know it is but I can't help but get turned on by it…"

"Wait, what?! Really?!"

As the two girls walked off, Osamu shook his head in embarrassment and wondered why the hell he thought of yelling out ' **PUBERTY PUNCH'.**

' _Why did I think of yelling that stupid ass name out? What was I thinking? What the hell's wrong with me?'_

Don't ask yourself that Osamu, ask the author.

However, Osamu eventually decided to think of more names for future attacks he planned to use while waiting for Kuroko.

' _Hmm, how about… 'Anal Analyze'?'_

Yeah, let's leave him alone for now.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I-is Osamu okay?!" Touma asked himself aloud, panicked.

' _No wait… I think the girl that teleported him was… Shirai so I think it's fine.'_ Touma reasoned with himself.

After that self-assurance, Touma decided to progress on his journey to buy ingredients for making hamburgers from the supermarket. Thankfully for him, there was a special sale for meat today that Touma had no idea about so when he bought the food and started to walk home, he felt the ominous weight of his misfortune tightening around him like a vice.

' _Damn it! Something here isn't right! A sale?! Saving me 3,000 yen?! What kind of Saint-level fortune is this?! Ah man, I swear than I'm gonna get screwed badly really soon…'_ Touma thought extremely worried.

Then almost as if on cue, Touma bumped into someone while rounding the corner of where the certain vending machine is and his head ended up planted into their crotch.

"Oh crap! Such misfortune! Hey, I'm really sorry about that! Are you..o..kay?!" Touma said as he got up and then yelled the last part in alarm as he recognized who he bumped into and started to run as if his life depended on it and let's be honest, it probably did.

Because, the person he 'bumped' into was Misaka Mikoto! Yeah, I know right? I'm shocked too!

"You…you…you… _ **you…**_ **FREAKING PERVERTED IDIOT!"** Mikoto yelled as she started to chase Touma with some kind of Saitama level speed.

"D-damn it! What the hell?! I'm usually not this misfortunate!"

Mikoto would end up chasing him for the next 2 hours which would make him arrive at his dorm at 10:00 PM… where Index would screw his life even more than what was currently happening.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Eventually, Kuroko finally got out of the shop and approached the waiting Osamu with a bag.

' _Hah, finally. It's already 9:00. At this rate, I won't be able to watch any of the new Hentai tonight. F***!'_ Osamu thought grimly.

"Ape, here." Kuroko said handing him the bag she was holding.

"Huh? Why are you giving me this?" Osamu asked looking into the bag as he saw a black suit, pants and shoes.

"Well, you're taking me to the Tokiwadai Ball in 4 days, like it or not." Kuroko bluntly responded.

"…WHAT?!" Osamu shouted in pure shock which attracted some nearby shoppers.

"*Sigh* Listen, I'm only taking you because I HAVE TO, alright?! Don't get any strange ideas there!"

Osamu still stood there with his mouth agape not questioning the absurdity of this situation. But eventually he broke out of his shock when Kuroko asked for his number. He… reluctantly gave it to her and she quickly teleported away. Osamu just stared at where she was, thinking of what the hell he was going to do.

' _I… I don't know why she would ask someone like me but I guess it's time for some payback! Isn't that right Naki?'_ Osamu thought as he grinned which scared some of the passerby shoppers.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Now, do you two understand me?!" Asuna yelled at Kirito and Naki in the **MISFORTUNE** factory as she lectured them on tricking Osamu into thinking he was taking the job he was assigned to all by himself.

Currently, Zack the Zipper and Poo Moo were at their residences since they were the only two to not live at the **MISFORTUNE** factory.

"N-now now, Asuna, it's alright. Just relax and cal-

"I'm perfectly calm! I'm just tired of you two trying to mess with newcomers like this!" Asuna shouted, genuinely pissed.

"*Sigh* Maybe, you're right Rose. I think we might've gone a bit too far this time…" Naki responded.

"Wait boss, seriously?!" Kirito asked in shock at Naki's sudden change in heart.

"Thanks boss. At least **someone** here has an ounce of common sense." Asuna said glaring at Kirito.

"Hahaha…"

Naki couldn't explain why but he felt… bad for tricking Osamu like he did. He didn't want to scare him on his first job and like he told Osamu earlier, he just… felt as if he belonged here.

"Alright, Rose. I'll call Osamu now and tell him the truth." Naki said pulling out his phone.

"Good good." Asuna said as she sat down with a satisfied smile on her face.

Kirito was still shocked over his boss's actions. They messed with Poo and Zack in the same way when they were recruited so Kirito didn't know why Naki was being… so kind now. It just wasn't like him.

However, a sudden phone ringing shook the three NEGATIVE members out of their thoughts.

"Huh? Who is it boss?" Asuna asked.

"It's… Osamu." Naki said surprised with Asuna and Kirito sporting the same expression.

"Hey boss, answer it." Kirito urged.

Naki complied and answered it while putting it on speaker.

"Hey, Osamu what's up?" Naki asked as he signaled Asuna and Kirito to be silent to which they did.

"Oh hey Naki. I just wanted to tell you that I found a way to get into the Tokiwadai Ball." Osamu said as he couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face from the irony of this situation.

"Wait WHAT?! How?" Naki yelled in confusion with Kirito and Asuna gaping.

"Well, a Tokiwadai girl just invited me to come with her."

"….WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?! WHEN WHY HOW?!" Kirito shouted not being able to contain his shock.

Osamu ignored the fact that there was someone else there and told them the details of what happened to him omitting Touma's name but this in fact didn't really explain _why_ Kuroko had chosen him specifically to go with her in the first place.

"HAHAHA! Are you freaking kidding me man? The girl you beat last time asked you to go to the Tokiwadai Ball since she thinks you saved her from us? Ah man, this shit is rich!" Naki said unable to contain in his laughter.

"U-uh, y-yeah." Osamu responded slightly blushing.

Naki then told him he was sorry and he and Osamu made up like a grade school couple. Kirito was in the corner with his head in his arms due to the frustration he felt from Osamu getting a girl with no effort and Asuna couldn't explain why but she felt… pissed.

' _Why the hell do I feel… upset? This isn't like me…'_ Asuna thought as a worried expression grazed her features.

"Hey Asuna, you okay?" Kirito asked her feeling legitimately concerned for the first time in this story.

"Leave me alone Kirito…" Asuna said walking away from the main room leaving Kirito looking a little bit upset and Naki still talking with Osamu on the phone.

' _Damn it Asuna! What can I do to make you like me?!'_ Kirito thought as he clenched his fists.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

' _Crap, where the f*** do I go now?'_ Accelerator asked as he ran out of breath across one of the parks near his home.

To elaborate on what's currently happening; Accelerator ran away after the girls saw his reproductive organ and decided that he would never walk in that apartment ever again. But Accelerator just realized the issue with that line of thinking and then he wondered where he was going to go now.

However, the sound of his phone ringing shook him out of his thoughts and also filled him with a sense of dread.

' _Damn it! If it's one of those girls then I swear I'm gonna- wait Tsuchimikado?!'_ Accelerator thought in surprise and confusion as he looked at the Caller ID.

' _I'm not in the mood to deal with another fu***** incident or see the face of that fu***** hero again…'_ Accelerator thought grimly as he answered his phone.

"Hey there Accelerator, how's it going?" Tsuchimikado asked grinning.

"Cut the chit-chat. Just tell me why the hell you called me. This isn't the best time." Accelerator said in the bluntest manner possible.

"Alright, alright calm down. The reason I called you was because there are several rumors that there is going to be a magician invading the Tokiwadai Ball in 4 days." Tsuchimikado informed.

"What? Wait, are you expecting me to help with this?!"

"Yeah, you're gonna have to."

"Really? And what makes you think that?" Accelerator asked smirking.

"Well if you don't agree then I'll just tell WORST that you stole her panties for-

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! How the hell do you know about that?!"

Tsuchimikado just laughed in response.

"Ah Accelerator, so I guess you'll help out?"

"…Fine."

"Good good. Just come over to the usual place in 2 days at 8:00 PM. I'll give you the details then" Tsuchimikado said before ending the call.

' _That damned bastard! But whatever, screw him. I have more pressing issues at hand.'_ Accelerator thought as he wondered where he would stay for the night. [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Here we are, Elizabeth-san" Maika said as she opened the dorm room and invited Elizabeth in.

"Oh thank you." Elizabeth said as she walked in and quickly glanced at the entirety of the dorm room.

' _Hmm, kind of small compared to my abode but I don't really mind. Anything to get away from that family.'_ Elizabeth thought as she secretly thanked the gods for this opportunity at change in life.

However, as soon as she thought that, a certain blonde spy walked in.

"Hey Maika-chan! I'm ba- Oh, who's this?" Tsuchimikado asked sternly.

"Oh Onii-chan! This is Elizabeth-san! She said she has nowhere to go so I offered her out place for her to stay at until she finds somewhere to live." Maika informed her brother, smiling.

"Sure, sure just… let me talk to her for a second privately." Tsuchimikado said.

"OK!" Maika exclaimed as she walked over to the kitchen.

"So, mind telling me why a member of the Swallow family is here?" Tsuchimikado asked in a hushed yet serious tone.

"W-what?! You know about me?! Who are y-

"Quiet! Don't let Maika hear. She doesn't know about the magic side." Tsuchimikado said gesturing towards his sister.

Elizabeth nodded but still demanded an explanation.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you now but since Maika invited you over, you must be good. She's a pretty good judge of character so I'll let you stay here… for now. But if you do anything to endanger the life of my sister, then you better pray for your life." Tsuchimikado finished as he walked over to Maika to ask her how her day was.

' _I… I sure hope I don't piss that guy off…'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So guys we have a new job to take care of." Mugino said as she stood up in the base of ITEM.

"Oh finally. I got super tired of waiting." Kinuhata said happily.

"What's the job?" Hamazura asked glancing at Mugino curiously.

Takitsubo just sat there next to Hamazura with a blank expression.

"Well, apparently there's this Esper that's going to invade the Tokiwadai Ball in 4 days. He's sent these creepy ass letters to some of the girls there. All we have to do is infiltrate and capture him on the day of the Ball." Mugino briefly explained.

"Hmph, sounds simple enough. But that guy's sure got balls to invade an all girls school like that. Especially one full of elite Espers." Hamazura said.

"Yeah, I know. But this one pays pretty well so who cares right?" Mugino finished as she entered the shower.

When Mugino left, Hamazura's phone rang which startled the two nearby girls. He looked at the Caller ID and immediately left and went outside to take the call saying it was important. Takitsubo looked concerned and Kinuhata looked a little confused but they let him go.

When Hamazura answered the call, he spoke to Tsuchimikado who explained to him the same thing that Mugino did, but he labeled the invader as a 'magician'.

"Wait a magician? ITEM has the same job but they're calling this guy an Esper." Hamazura asked surprised.

"Really? Huh, that's odd. I'll look into it. But considering your situation right now, you should probably just go in with ITEM and I'll meet up with you there." Tsuchimikado said.

Hamazura agreed and ended the call. But little did he know that there were three girls eavesdropping on him from behind a wall.

"I knew was right to come out of the shower. That conversation sounded pretty sketchy." Mugino said.

"Yeah, what the hell is he talking about? Magician?" Kinuhata asked herself confused.

Takitsubo didn't say anything but a very clear expression of worry could be seen.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ah yes, in 4 days all of your schools panties will be mine!" Robert Swallow exclaimed while laughing manically.

"Isn't that right girls?" Robert asked three girls who were tied up near him.

The three girls looked frightened beyond belief. Who were these three girls you ask?

Their names were Kongou Mitsuko, Awatsuki Maaya and Wannai Kinuho.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to you girls. I just couldn't contain myself and I had to get you three to see how middle school girls look like and they're quite delectable." Robert said licking his lips.

"Get ready Tokiwadai Middle School! Can you handle a Swallow?!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Aleister Crowley couldn't help himself from laughing at the sheer absurdity of the current situations. He had to wonder…

' _How would the Imagine Breaker affect everyone in 4 days?'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	8. Touma's Surprise, Osamu's Assertiveness

**REVIWER RESPONSE:**

 **Anon: Man, I don't think you have any idea of how much you might've impacted the future of this story! Though honestly, that review was definitely one of the best I've ever seen. Thanks man.**

 **Guest: Man, Aleister is just tired of all this shit. Can't really blame him for all the weird random stuff happening in his city.**

 **Agent Nine: I honestly felt a little bad for Accelerator last chapter. I think I put him through a bit too much trauma.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

" _Alright, it's time to fulfill my lifelong dream. It's time… it's time for me to JACK OFF IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" Osamu said excitedly as he entered the principal's office of his high school._

 _You see, Osamu spent days- nay! Weeks planning this journey to get into the principal's office! The reason for this was well… Osamu is a pretty weird f***. Though I'm sure most of you know this by now. Osamu's sort of an exhibitionist but he still had a bunch of other fetishes that I may mention some other time but then again who really gives a shit?_

 _But anyway, Osamu mapped out the walk-paths of the teachers after school and stole a key from the teachers' lounge that led to the principal's office. After weeks of precise planning and preparation, Osamu decided to make his move and attain the dream he's fantasized of for so long._

" _T-this is it! My dream is about to come true!" Osamu said as he ran over to the computer that was on the desk and prepared to jack off._

 _As soon as he sat down, Osamu went on a certain pornographic site and felt an excitement that's he never felt before._

" _Yes, it's time to –_

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A female voice said as she stood in front of the opened entrance of the office._

" _W-wha-_

" _GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" The female said pointing towards the door._

 _Osamu complied though he didn't have time to exit out of the tab he had on the computer. And as he feared, he heard a scream from the lady who was in fact was the vice principal._

" _W-what is this?! What am I seeing? Three girls? Four guys? 5 cups?" The vice principal yelled as her eyes stayed glued to the screen._

" _Ah crap!" Osamu screamed running away._

" _Crap, at this rate, I'm going to be exp-_

"Say hello to Osamu Yuki everyone!"

"H-huh Osamu?!"

Wait what.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Alright, to explain what's currently going on, one day passed from the events of last chapter. Osamu was transferring schools and today was the day that he got introduced. So when he entered A Certain High School, he got traumatic flashbacks from the day he got expelled. It seemed as if he was on autopilot from the moment he entered the school.

When he looked around the classroom he was in, Osamu noticed a few things. Firstly, his teacher looked like a really cute loli. Next, he noticed some girl in the back with really big jugs. Thirdly, he noticed his new friend Touma Kamijou staring at him, mouth agape.

"H-huh Touma? This is your school man?" Osamu asked.

"O-oh yeah… I didn't know you were transferring here…" Touma replied calming down.

"Oh? Touma knows the new kid?"

"Huh. He's even raising flags with guys now?"

"So Kami-yan wants to build a bisexual harem? Well, as long as I'm not included I don't mind…"

"Wait what?! What the hell are guys talking about?! I just met this guy like almost a week ago! Hell, I'm not even gay!" Touma explained standing up, flailing his hands wildly.

"Don't worry Kamijou, I won't judge you." Fukiyose said patting him on the back.

"Huh? No!" Touma yelled.

Osamu just stood there with his eyes widened at the spectacle occurring before him.

"Um, as you can see, my students are a little… loud. But they're nice kids!" Komoe said laughing.

' _Hmm, I wonder if I'll fit in here…'_ Osamu thought.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Poo Moo was currently in the abode of NEGATIVE, the **MISFORTUNE** factory.

He was on the group PC they used for business and was withdrawing money from the account that Level 0's anonymously donated to for NEGATIVE's finances. Not all Level 0's had enough money to donate obviously but those that could did. Spreading the word of NEGATIVE was one of Naki's main jobs and their message became a ray of light for many Level 0's. Even some Level 1 and 2's were sympathetic enough to help their cause. This was how Naki paid off Osamu's bill as well. They occasionally had major donations that averaged from about 40,000 to 80,000 yen.

But anyway, while Poo was on the PC he saw a… peculiar folder.

' _Hmm? What's this?'_ Poo thought as he opened it.

And in the folder, he saw Hentai. Lots and lots of Hentai. Hentai as far as the eyes can see. Fetishes that he never knew existed.

' _This was probably all Kirito and the boss's doing…'_

' _W-wow…'_ Poo thought in admiration.

' _N-no Poo stop! You have a wife!'_ Poo alerted himself.

' _But you know, that newbie Osamu is a pretty big pervert right? Maybe I'll send him these files.'_ Poo thought in a good natured way.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was currently lunch break in Tokiwadai and everyone was in a panic. There were rumors going around that Kongou and her two friends were kidnapped even though there was no definite proof. You see, no one was able to get a response from their cell phones or their dorm rooms and after getting the dorm manager to unlock their rooms, they found their rooms to be void of their presence.

"Where could Kongou and her friends be?" Mikoto asked Kuroko as they were on break from classes.

"I… I don't know Onee-sama. It's not like them to just up and disappear. Could it be a… kidnapping?" Kuroko hesitantly suggested.

"…. I don't know Kuroko but we have to figure out how to save her. The Ball is in three days after all. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss it." Mikoto said smiling trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, you're right Onee-sama…" Kuroko replied.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was currently lunch break at A Certain High School. Surprisingly, a lot of the students were trying to talk to Osamu and get to know him better.

"So you're Kami-yan's friend huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Tsuchimikado Motoharu." Tsuchimikado said grinning.

"Oh hey." Osamu said, a little taken aback by his friendliness.

"And I'm Aogami Pierce." Aogami said.

' _Damn, two more friends already? I'm freaking badass!'_

"So Kamijou, how do you know him?" Fukiyose asked drinking while vitamin water.

"Ah well, it's a long story…"

"Does it involve y-yaoi?! No Kamijou-kun no… I had a thing fo-

"WOAH! Where did you come from?!" Osamu yelled out pointing at Himegami.

"Don't be rude."Fukiyose said scorning Osamu.

"O-oh right."

"Don't worry about it. No one notices me anyways…" Himegami said as she walked towards her desk feeling depressed.

"*cough cough* Anyway, why don't you eat with us Osamu?" Touma asked getting up to go to the cafeteria.

"Ah sure."

Fukiyose, Tsuchimikado, Aogami and Himegami followed behind as they made their way.

"Oh yeah Osamu what's your level?" Fukiyose asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I-I'm just a Level 1 haha…" Osamu answered awkwardly.

"Oh well don't feel bad. We don't have a lot of high level espers in this school anyway." Fukiyose said.

"Yeah I mean Level's don't matter when you have the rap god in this school!" Tsuchimikado said grinning while pointing to Touma along with Aogami.

"Geez, can you two drop that? That was-

"Wait what? Rap god?" Osamu asked suddenly.

"Ah you don't know? Oh well, a couple of days ago, Kamijou got into a rap battle with this guy that called himself Killer Gee and man it was… it was crazy." Aogami explained reflecting on that memory.

"O-oh I see. So you're a rapper Touma?" Osamu asked jokingly.

"W-what? Hell no! I don't know what came over me during that time!" Touma exclaimed.

Everyone laughed as they went over to the cafeteria.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Eventually the school day ended and Touma ended up walking up with Osamu as the routes to their apartments were relatively similar. However, on the way they encountered… a certain albino.

"Accelerator?! What are you doing sitting in a pile of trash!" Touma asked running up to him.

"Huh? Hero… is that you?" Accelerator weakly asked.

"Uh who is this?" Osamu asked.

"This is Accelerator. The number one Esper in Academy City." Touma bluntly said.

"Wait… what?!" Osamu yelled out.

Before Touma could appease Osamu's curiosity, he helped up Accelerator who was lacking in energy.

"Hey what happened to you?" Touma asked Accelerator as he observed his current state.

Accelerator was wearing ragged clothes, his eyes were bloodshot and he was trembling while standing up.

"Yeah you really don't look so good…" Osamu added.

"You… you don't want to know…" Accelerator said weakly.

"W-well let's get you something to eat at the very least alright?" Touma asked.

"…Fine." Accelerator accepted reluctantly.

"Why don't you join us Osamu?" Touma asked.

"Eh? Ah sure." Osamu accepted.

The three of them ended up in some sketchy restaurant near some back alley. The food wasn't that good but it was pretty cheap.

"Hero, who is this guy?" Accelerator asked pointing towards Osamu.

"He's my friend. Osamu Yuki." Touma answered.

"I see…"

"S-so is it true that you're the Number One?" Osamu asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Why? Do you not like high level Espers or are you scared of them or something?" Accelerator asked wearily.

"W-well no. But I never really knew anyone above Level 2…" Osamu replied.

"Hmph alright then. Yes, I am the Number One." Accelerator confirmed.

"Huh that's odd…" Osamu thought aloud.

"Odd? What do you mean?" Touma asked.

"W-well, I… just didn't expect two people on the complete sides of the spectrum of levels to be friends." Osamu admitted.

"Huh?! As if I would be this freaking Hero's friend!" Accelerator spat out.

"Hahaha…." Touma tried to laugh off the situation.

The three of them made some small talk but Touma eventually brought back the topic of why Accelerator looked so trashy.

"Ah well, I can't go back to my apartment…" Accelerator said reluctantly.

"Why not?" Touma asked feeling slightly concerned.

"Well… I was caught almost jacking off in the bathroom but everybody else was already in there…"

…..

"HAHAHAHAH!" Touma laughed loudly along with Osamu.

"Hey why the hell are you two laughing?! Do you want me to f*** you up?!" Accelerator yelled out with venom.

"Ah man this guy." Osamu said wiping the tears forming on his face from the laughter.

"Come on seriously! Can you help me find a place to stay hero?" Accelerator asked reluctantly.

"Hmm… I… I honestly don't think so Accelerator. I don't really have any acquaintances with a lot of money like that and you definitely can't stay in my dorm that's for sure…"

"You freaking useless as-

"Ah wait, I think I can help." Osamu offered.

"Huh? What?" Accelerator asked confused .

"Are you sure Osamu?" Touma asked.

"Yeah, I got a… friend that can probably help you out." Osamu said vaguely.

"Huh. Sounds pretty f****** suspicious but I get I'll bite. So who is this friend?"

Ah ,we have to go to this place called the **MISFORTUNE FACTORY** first **.** " Osamu informed.

"Wait what?" Touma asked shocked by the name.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma, Accelerator and Osamu finally arrived at the **MISFORTUNE** factory. When Touma saw that this place was actually called **MISFORTUNE** , he smiled as if he belonged there.

When the here of them walked in, they heard the voices of several people.

"Man, your group has some pretty weird ass names." Mugino said as she sighed.

"Yeah I mean really. Poo Moo? That's super hilarious!" Kinuhata laughed loudly.

Poo Moo quietly sobbed in the corner.

"Hey! You better not talk trash about my friends!" Naki yelled as he neared Mugino.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Mugino threatened.

Tensions arose quickly but a certain someone decided to help ease the tension.

"Woah woah! Calm down everyone! Let's just relax and watch po-

"SHUT THE HELL UP." Naki and Mugino said simultaneously while Asuna just sighed.

Kirito felt like crying along with Poo Moo but he eld back his tears so that he could stay close to Asuna without shame.

"Hey, can we cut the crap and get down to business?" Zack the Zipper said, being the voice of reason.

"Hmph. As much as I hate to admit it, your teammate there is right." Mugino said.

"Hey! Hamazura and Takitsubo! Get your asses back here and stop flirting!" Mugino yelled out towards the couple that stood near the back of the factory.

Hamazura and Takitsubo meekly replied and made their way to the center of the factory.

"We should probably arrive now before their meeting or whatever starts." Osamu whispered to Accelerator and Touma who were behind a wall.

"Umm are you sure?" Touma asked reluctantly, not wanting to get involved in any gang wars.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Osamu said in an assuring way.

Accelerator also complied and the three of them headed off to encounter the group in the middle of the factory.

"Woah wait guys! Is that Osamu?" Kirito said pointing over in the approaching group's direction.

"Hey it is!" Naki confirmed.

"Huh? Why the hell are there other people her- Wait! Is that the Number One?!" Mugino asked nervously.

"Huh? Boss? What the hell's he doing here?" Hamazura asked curiously as Takitsubo looked confused.

Touma and the others finally made it into the center and everyone had differing reactions to their appearance.

However, Naki's was certainly the most straight forward.

"Yo Osamu! How's it hanging?" Kirito said grinning like an idiot.

"Huh Osamu. What brings you here? This meeting wasn't for you by the way in case you were curious. You're a beginner after all. Don't want to stress you out with crap like this." Naki said cracking his fingers.

' _Osamu huh? For some reason, I really don't want to see his face now…'_ Asuna thought.

" _Osamu huh? I better remember to give him this USB full of Hentai."_ Poo Moo reminded himself.

"Hey boss, are you not gonna ask why the hell this newbie brought two other strangers with him?!" Zack asked furiously.

"Now now Zack calm down. This is Osamu after all. I doubt he'd be brave enough to try to screw with us." Naki said.

Osamu felt both relieved and offended at that comment.

However, before Osamu could answer, Hamazura cut in.

"Yo boss, what are you doing in a place like this?" Hamazura asked.

"Oh Hamazura? I should be asking you the same thing." Touma asked legitimately confused over this whole situation.

Sensing the mass level of confusion, Mugino decided to temporarily postpone the meeting until everything was sorted out here.

Eventually, everyone introduced themselves, even to Touma and Accelerator thanks to Osamu's adamant statements at them being trustworthy. Mugino felt slightly scared around being the Number One along with Kinuhata but they didn't say anything. Accelerator noticed their hesitation and went along with it, not wanting to cause an annoying scene with several important people here.

But as NEGATIVE and ITEM finished their introductions, Osamu, Touma and Accelerator were up to introduce themselves.

Accelerator was up second as Osamu already introduced himself as NEGATIVE's newest member.

"I'm Accelerator. Number One in Academy City." He said blatantly not caring that these two groups from the dark side would learn of him. After all, they wouldn't do shit to him anyway since well, what could they do? Threaten him? Hah as if. Well, those were Accelerator's thoughts anyway. That and the fact that he didn't think of an alias for himself in time.

….

"WHAT?! W-W-WOAH SERIOUSLY?!" Kirito shouted.

"Calm down man." Naki said.

"Do you really expect us to believe that so easily?" Naki asked in a stern voice.

"He's not lying." Mugino informed seriously.

Seeing the seriousness in Mugino's eyes corrected Naki's initial reluctance.

"Huh I see."Naki said calmly despite most of NEGATIVE panicking around like idiots. They knew they were dealing with Meltdowner but the Number One was…. on another level entirely.

"So wait a second here. Osamu why are with a Level 5?" Zack asked seriously, trying to find a reason to kick Osamu out of the group.

"Uh… we're friends… I guess…?" Osamu answered awkwardly.

Nobody really believed Osamu's statement on being 'friends' with Accelerator but they went along with it anyway. NEGATIVE decided to question Osamu on this later.

"Ah we're finally down to the last person here. I was getting tired of all this introductory crap again." Asuna said yawning.

"Yeah, so who are you?" Naki asked Touma.

Touma who had been quiet for most of the conversation spoke up.

"I'm Touma Kamijou. Just your everyday Level 0." He introduced.

"Heh. Level 0? What the hell is a normal Level 0 doing in a place like this?" Mugino said scornfully.

"Hey Mugino!" Hamazura grunted standing up.

"Hamazura?" Takitsubo asked worriedly.

"What's got you so super worked up?" Kinuhata asked slightly concerned.

"It's alright Hamazura." Touma said.

"What's wrong? You never answered my question." Mugino said aggressively.

"I said my piece. What else do you want?" Touma asked a little aggravated.

"God, people like you piss me the hell off! I haven't fired off my Meltdowner in a while so maybe this'll be a good opportunity. They all think they're hot shit when they're…. NOT!" Mugino finished as she suddenly fired a blast from her Esper ability directed at Touma.

NEGATIVE looked on in shock at Mugino's selfish and brash actions.

Hamazura looked on worriedly but he soon smiled, remembering boss's right hand.

Accelerator just smiled.

Osamu looked pretty scared but he resolved himself to activate AROUSAL MODE. Though he stopped when he noticed something odd.

Touma simply raised his right hand.

Mugino saw this and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why would this idiot just suddenly raise his right arm? However, everyone's questions were answered when…

Touma's right hand negated the blast from Mugino and he stood completely unaffected.

…

"WO-WOAAHH! HOLY SHIT! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT? YO ASUNA, I WASN'T JUST DREAMING THAT UP WAS I?!" Kirito exclaimed feeling mad hyped.

"…" Asuna didn't respond to Kirito's outburst. She never saw shit like that in her life.

"…W-who the hell are you?! 'Just your everyday Level 0' my ass!" Mugino yelled out in frustration.

Osamu just stared in awe. He never heard of Esper powers that could do… **that.**

Before any more random crap could happen, Naki decided to intervene and save this for later.

"Now now everyone calm down. We've wasted enough time as it is. You can ask that Kamijou guy later Meltdowner. In fact, I might too…" Naki said sending a questioning glance to Osamu.

"So before we continue on here, why did you even come in the first place Osamu?" Naki asked.

"Ah well… Accelerator here… needs a place to stay." Osamu meekly replied.

"Ah is that all? Sure give a minute." Naki said as he dialed a number on his phone.

' _T-that fast?!'_ Everyone thought in shock.

"Alright Accelerator, I got you an apartment nearby. Though it costs 30,000 yen a month is that okay?"

"30,000 yen? What kind of crappy place did you get me?" Accelerator thought annoyed.

"Ah well… you'll see."

"Anyway, if that's all you could leave now. And you Touma Kamijou…" Naki said pointing to Touma.

"The next time we meet, you have some explaining to do."

"S-sure." Touma responded as he, Osamu and Accelerator exited the factory.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _ **Meanwhile in the Seventh Layer of Hell**_

After dancing for hours upon hours, Killer Gee ended learning from Thor who Touma Kamijou was and he for some reason was… almost expecting for him to somehow arrive here.

"People love me, I yell my name through the skies. You Tomua Kamijou will experience your destruction and demise. This is not an illusion, your powers are just lies!" Killer Gee yelled out throughout the lava of hell as he danced with Thor.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **So guys this chapter was way too late and for that I apologize. It's just a lot of real life shit. After May 7** **th** **, I should be fine for the most part time wise. Anyway, next chapter, will be shorter than usual as I will be focusing on Elizabeth Swallow and some of the other characters that I've neglected.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **P.S.** **All the dank bars are from TiNyTwiTch.**


	9. Touma's Secret, Osamu's Joy

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **Animeloverq8: Man, that might be the one of the most sincere and kind reviews I've ever gotten. So much so that it's a bit sketchy but thank you very much.**

 **Anon: Man the Boondocks huh? I'm not gonna lie, that possibility didn't cross my mind. lol**

 **Guest: Belonging to Touma? Hmm, I don't know possibly.**

 **Agent Nine: Yeah, I really like seeing when people are in awe of Touma's right hand.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The Tokiwadai girls were in frenzy as they couldn't find Kongou and her friends anywhere. Several of them were calling those they knew outside of the school for aid in finding their classmates. Even Kuroko was at Judgment making use of the equipment there along with Uiharu for any sort of intel. However, there was one girl who wasn't searching nor panicking. That girl was Mikoto Misaka who was currently in her dorm room looking at a certain **dirty** magazine. Now now, I know this may sound unbelievable right? After all, Mikoto is such a young and innocent girl and if she were to think of anyone in a lustful manner it would be Touma Kamijou right?

Well, you're not exactly wrong. But since Mikoto has gotten tired of fantasizing of getting the 'D' from Touma, she's been seeking other pleasures. One pleasure that has gotten her interest was a doujin by the name of 'Swim!' that is based off of a popular girl centered anime. Deep down, she was yearning for Touma to 'do the deed' with her on the night of the prom but she knew that Touma was too nice of a guy to do that. While she admired and loved that part of Touma, she was still a girl in puberty that had certain orgasmic needs.

There was this red haired guy that Mikoto tried to visualize with Touma's face but it got mad weird and she decided to stop her imagination.

' _Oh god, what the hell am I doing?'_ Mikoto thought in shame as she got up and waved her arms in frustration with her panties still down.

Suddenly, the dorm room opened with Shirai Kuroko panting and breathing heavily.

"Hah hah hah… I'm here Onee-sama~ after some exhausting Judgm- O-N-N-N-EEE SAMA?!" Kuroko shouted in loving delight and shock as she stared at Mikoto's naked lower waist.

"W-w-what Kuroko?! Y-you should knock you know! Seriously like what the hell?!" Mikoto yelled at her roommate with her lower body still unclothed.

Despite Mikoto's scolding though, Kuroko inspected her Onee-sama's bed sheets.

"~Oh~ yes~ Onee-sama your sheets smell like the inner you…" Kuroko moaned as she sniffed Mikoto's bed sheets.

"K-K-KUROKO!"

I can't detail Kuroko's moans since this is Rated T even though I'm sure we've crossed the borderline many times.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey Osamu wait!" Poo Moo yelled as he ran toward Touma and co.

"Huh? Poo? What do you need?" Osamu asked as he saw Poo Moo breathing heavily.

"Hah… hah… I… I just wanted to give you this." Poo Moo muttered as he gave Osamu the USB drive that was full of Hentai that he found earlier the day.

"A … USB…? What is this for?" Osamu asked.

"Oh you'll see." Poo Moo responded as he gave a huge grin while sporting a thumbs up before running back to the MISFORTUNE factory.

"Huh. You have an… interesting friend there." Touma said.

"Yeah… I know." Osamu said as he stuffed the USB in his pocket.

"Alright so see you fuc bois. I'm going to see my new apartment." Accelerator waved as he walked away.

Touma and Osamu nodded in acknowledgment but Accelerator stopped for a second and turned around.

"…Thanks." Accelerator said briefly with his face flushed from embarrassment as he ran away.

"Wow, that was… awkward." Osamu said

"Yeah." Touma responded not sure on what to say.

The two of them began to walk to their respective housings and eventually parted ways uneventfully but neither of them could shake the feeling that something was about to go awry.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Yes, Elizabeth-san, that's the way!" Maika said complimenting her pose.

You see, right now Elizabeth was training to become a maid for Tokiwadai. Why you ask? Well, it all started a little while ago when Elizabeth felt bad for intruding into another's home without paying them back. Due to the strength of her guilt, Maika gave her an opportunity to work. Tsuchimikado didn't really care too much but he just didn't want her to put his dear sister into any trouble. Though Elizabeth wasn't too pleased with the occupation, she wanted to support Maika in any way she could.

Right now though, Elizabeth was doing a questionable pose while holding a pile of cups and plates.

"*Sigh*" All she could do was sigh as she was too exhausted from her maid training to say or do anything else.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Within one of the many mansions in England, one **extremely** important family was having a meeting.

"I'm telling you Natsu, you have to send some of our men to find Robert and Elizabeth!" Lucy Swallow roared at her husband.

"Lucy, I told you over and over again! They don't want anything to do with us anymore! Just leave them be! Besides… we already have many more retainers that could replace them…" Natsu Swallow grinned slightly.

"H-how could you say that about our own children…?" Lucy muttered while lightly sobbing.

"Hmph, they're nothing more than livestock used to carry on our family name. Besides we can just f*** again to make another kid. The retainers we have don't suit being the head of the Swallow family that much after all." Natsu Swallow said sighing and stretching his arms.

"W-what did you just say?! You dirty son of a bi-

" **Shut your mouth**." Natsu said abruptly cutting her off with a stern voice.

"…" Lucy quivered in fright.

"You dare talk to me in that tone? Hah, you would sure have some heavy balls if you were a guy." Natsu said as he cupped his wife's chin.

"Besides, can you even think of running away while knowing you'll never get the best pleasure you can possibly get every night?" Natsu added with a sadistic smirk grazing his features.

"…" Lucy remained silent, not looking at her husband in the eye.

"Well, if that's how you want to be then that's fine I suppose. After all, you'll be thanking me soon enough since I'm sending one of our strongest men to take back Robert and Elizabeth even if it's by force." Natsu said as he began to walk away.

"W-wait?! Really?" Lucy said standing up as a look of relief ran over her.

"Of course. Why would I ever lie to my dear beloved wife?" Natsu responded as he looked outside through a window with a malicious smile forming on his lips.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"What?! You're telling me the Ball is still going on?!" Mikoto responded furiously to the declaration made by the principal.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The principal said in regret as she closed her eyes.

"B-but why?! We have 3 students were presumably kidnapped and you're just going to throw this Ball like it's no big deal?!" Mikoto shouted with outrage.

"Calm down Misaka. I assure you that we have every available resource searching for our three students. However, we can't afford to cancel this Ball."

"W-why not" Mikoto asked, surprised by the sternness present in the principal's voice.

"I'm sure you're well aware of this but the Tokiwadai Ball is a great source of publicity for our school. It retains our image of being a place of sophistication that many young female Espers strive for." The principal said.

Mikoto had enough of her principal's selfishness and walked out the front door while grunting mild curse words.

' _Hah. Sophistication huh? It's not like you're constantly surrounded by other girls in puberty who are mostly just drama queens and closet pervs!'_ Mikoto thought in annoyance.

"Onee-sama, I have really important news!" Kuroko said as she ran over to Mikoto.

"…What is it Kuroko? I'm not really in the mood for any more of your antics." Mikoto saked annoyed.

"U-uh yeah, we got another letter from the guy who kidnapped Konogu-san and her friends!" Kuroko announced as she held up said letter.

"What?!" Mikoto exclaimed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

At Judgment, Mikoto and her friends were analyzing the letter that was mailed from Robert Swallow.

"Well, this guy sure is weird. Probably the weirdest culprit I've ever seen in my time of being a Judgment officer." Konori said as she sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Yeah I agree. He's a pretty fu**** up pervert too." Kuroko said with pent up rage.

"Woah Shirai-san! Language!" Saten exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah I know sorry. But seriously is this guy alright in the head?"

"Tell me about it. Doesn't he have anything better to do with his time than kidnap middle school girls?" Mikoto asked in aggravation.

"N-now now everyone let's calm down. Let's look at the letter one more time okay? There's bound to be a clue here somewhere…" Uiharu peacefully added while trying to ease the tension.

"Geez, I'd rather not read this again but might as well…" Mikoto added.

 _Dear Judgment 177_ _th_ _Branch,_

 _Please be at ease, I swear I won't physically harm your friends._

 _All of this time has just consisted of me planning a raid on your precious elite all girls' school._

 _Now, if you want them back peacefully, you all just have to give me your underwear._

 _To be completely honest, it's not that unreasonable of a request is it?_

 _I am just your run of the mill horny middle aged guy after all._

 _Every other male I'm associated would agree that I'm normal as well._

 _So please just give me your panties, if so, I guarantee your friends' return._

 _With Love, RS_

"*Sigh*… Uiharu, do you know where this letter was sent or what RS stands for?" Mikoto asked her friend,

"Well… we don't have any surveillance footage of the letter being dropped in any mailbox. This is especially odd since rarely anyone uses mailboxes in the city and there are so few of them. As for the RS part, we're researching everyone who has the initials RS but we've come up blank so far…" Uiharu finished sadly.

"D-don't worry Uiharu it's not your fault!" Mikoto said trying to cheer her up.

"I've got it!" Saten suddenly yelled while pointing at the letter.

"W-what is it Saten-san?" Kuroko said in slight surprise over her outburst.

"If you take the first letter of every sentence, it spells out "PANTIES"! Saten exclaimed triumphantly.

"…"

"Saten-san… how the hell is that supposed to help us?!" Konori yelled angrily.

' _You know, maybe I just have to take a breather outside…'_ Mikoto thought in tiredness.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

' _Man I tired. Today was pretty eventful. Though that reminds me… I should ask Osamu what kind of group NEGATIVE is and why is their hub called the MISFORTUNE factory? It all seems pretty sketchy to me.'_ Touma thought as he walked back to his dorm.

However, on his way there, he passed by a certain vending machine without noticing a certain electromaster.

She noticed him however.

"H-hey idiot!" Mikoto shouted as she threw a small bolt of lightning at him.

Touma naturally raised his right hand and negated the blast as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh Biri-Biri, what's up?"

"I-I told you to stop calling me that!"

"…You did?"

Mikoto readied her Railgun.

"W-w-w-wait I remember now! It's crystal clear yeah!" Touma yelled backing up.

"Geez." Mikoto sighed putting her iconic coin back.

"So what're doing here this late? Don't you have a curfew?" Touma asked with curiosity.

"I… I do but it isn't time yet." Mikoto said as she sipped her drink.

"Hmm, I see."

Silence prevailed after that but Mikoto suddenly had an interesting idea.

' _W-wait! I-isn't this my chance?! Can't I ask him to stay at his apartment for the night?! I could fake not feeling well or something right? Yeah of course!'_ Mikoto reasoned. Ever since Mikoto asked out Touma to the Ball, she's been feeling more confident in herself when it came to initiating a romance with him. Sure, she's felt incredibly nervous, but due to the progress she's made, she feels as if a relationship with him isn't too far off mark.

' _T-this isn't any time to feel nervous Mikoto! It's now or never!'_ Mikoto hyped herself up.

"Hey Misaka, you okay? You've been making weird faces for a while now." Touma said in concern.

"Huh? O-oh yeah I'm suddenly not feeling well. Do you mind if I stayed at your dorm for the night?" Mikoto asked hopefully.

' _Please say yes! Please say yes!'_

"Huh? Uh… yeah sure I guess." Touma said not thinking much of it.

' _Yes!'_

Touma raised his eyebrows in confusion over her odd gesticulations but he didn't ask her about it as he led her to his dorm.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Accelerator was at his apartment and boy was he horny.

Ever since he fled from his former abode, he didn't have place where he could pleasure himself in peace. He was going to get right to it but when he arrived at his new apartment and met the landlord, he realized how fu**** up this neighborhood was. The landlord had 6 women in his room and didn't bother to say hello before closing his door. His next door neighbor had dildos laid out all over her room along with a couple of whips and he really **really** didn't want to think of the implications of that. His room was a fu***** mess too. There were three beds in a ONE bedroom apartment for some reason. His bathroom was as small as a walk-in closet and his kitchen had no sink. It was also as dusty as Aleister Crowley's porno collection.

Feeling pretty upset, he decided to clean the place up a bit but he felt a bit… lonely. He did enjoy hanging out with the brat back home but now that he's alone, he's been thinking too much of his old lifestyle.

Little did Accelerator know though, that his lonely life was about to change sooner than one might think.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When Osamu arrived at his apartment, he immediately went to his PC and put in the USB drive that Poo Moo gave him.

"I wonder why he would give me this so suddenly. Surely it must be important right?" Osamu asked himself as he clicked the folder open.

"W-woah! T-this can't be…?!" Osamu muttered in delightful shock as he stood up from his chair and stared at his computer monitor.

"N-no way! Th-these can't be the secret Hentai game CGs that vanished off of the face of the internet 1 year ago?!" Osamu shouted.

To further elaborate on what's currently going on, the Hentai game CGs that Osamu is looking at are from a game called 'Orgasmic Sunset!' Nobody knew why the game vanished but every Hentai player scavenged the internet and game markets for it. This game was about a boy who was at some famous resort during his summer break. However, at this island, he has to f*** 30 girls a day or he won't be able to get food or water. Yeah it's pretty average for a Hentai game I know. But anyway, this game was 1,000 gigs or 1 terabyte big which meant that most people couldn't play it due to the obscene space. Osamu was included in that audience sadly enough but while the CGs amounted to a significant amount of space, Osamu's PC was able to handle it.

"Ah man, this game's got everything… Yoooo! This lucky ass protagonist gets his d*** stroked by everything son! By hands, breasts, legs, feet, heads, rims, plant tentacles… how exquisite!" Osamu said with a huge smile on his face as he viewed the CGs.

"I… I really have to thank Poo Moo for this man… if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have any SSS rank Hentai to jack off to for the rest of the year!" Osamu muttered happily as he prepared for a long night.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As Touma and Mikoto neared Touma's dorm, Touma asked a favor of Mikoto.

"So Mikoto, can you please not shoot any lightning in my dorm room please. I would like to still have somewhere to live." Touma asked seriously.

"W-what are you saying?! I'm not going to destroy your home you idiot!" Mikoto exclaimed feeling a bit upset.

' _Does he really think I'm that childish…?'_

"Yeah yeah I know, just don't shock me at the very least. Even though I can negate your blasts, I'm not a masochist that desires your shocks." Touma said jokingly as Mikoto giggled.

"Hey, I'm back Index." Touma announced as he entered his dorm room.

"Oh hey To- huh?! Why is short-hair with you?!" Index shouted as Touma saw the little figure of Othinus hide underneath the bed.

Due to her status of being a former Magic God and World Class Terrorist, she didn't want just anybody knowing she was still alive after all.

"Oh it's you. Great, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with your gluttony." Mikoto said as she walked in his dorm.

"W-what did you say?!" Index asked venom.

"N-now you two relax. Index, do you mind helping us out with dinner? Mikoto will be staying with us for the night." Touma said bashfully.

Index glared daggers at Mikoto but she relented as she helped Touma make dinner which just consisted of basic curry with a couple of light sides.

Mikoto went over to his bed and sat down while looking around.

' _Huh. This is my first time getting a good look of where he lives…'_ Mikoto thought in embarrassment as her face flushed.

Mikoto sent a text to Kuroko telling her that she's staying at a friends' place for the night which she hoped she would believe and not get a tantrum over. Though, with her recent confession about Osamu, Mikoto felt as if the intense yuri action she's dealt with will soon cease.

….

As Mikoto sat patiently, she saw something on the table across from her that piqued her curiosity tenfold.

' _Hey is that that idiot's phone? I guess he forgot to take it today.'_ Mikoto thought.

While quickly glancing at Touma and Index who were talking in the kitchen, Mikoto sneakily grabbed Touma's phone from the table.

' _Oh he still has that Gekota strap… No no no! Mikoto you can't just take someone's phone like this! It's an invasion of privacy.'_ Despite Mikoto's inner voice though, Mikoto checked out Touma's phone.

' _Alright first is the contacts… woah! He has like 20 girls' contact information! Are… are they all rivals too?!'_ Mikoto thought in fright. What made it worse was that she didn't recognize most if any names at all.

Mikoto was about to call it quits but she accidentally went on the web browser from his home screen.

' _Oh my mistake… WHAT?!'_

Just as Mikoto was about to exit the web browser, she noticed that there were several tabs open and they all consisted of… some pretty hardcore Hentai. Hardcore masochistic Hentai doujins to be specific.

' _W-what? Was Touma always this perverted...?! W-wow this stuff is pretty hardco-_

"Hey Misaka foods done!" Touma announced.

"H-huh oh right!" Mikoto said as she stuffed Touma's phone in her pocket and walked towards the kitchen to get her food.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Yes! The ritual is finally complete!" Robert Swallow said as he grinned manically.

"We await your orders master." Konogu said robotically.

"Yes my girls! Yes! With this you are finally my Swallow Slaves!" Robert exclaimed with a smile of sadistic torment present on his face.

Things were looking… bleak to put it mildly.

But with that, the day eventually ended which left only 2 days before the Tokiwadai Ball.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **IS TOUMA REALLY A HARDCORE MASOCHIST?!**

 **WHY EXACTLY ARE KONGOU AND HER FRIENDS SWALLOW SLAVES?!**

 **WILL OSAMU GET ERECTILE DYSFUNCTION FROM TOO MUCH MASTURBATION?!**

 **AND WHAT ABOUT THE MEETING BETWEEN NEGATIVE AND ITEM?!**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN 'A COMPILATION OF MISOFRTUNE'!**


	10. Interlude- A Certain Vital Poem

**Due to the popularity of Robert Swallow and how much everyone likes him, we have a poem brought to you by my co-author TiNyTwiTch.**

 **I guess you could call this a prelude to a major event coming soon in the story.**

 **So therefore, please enjoy a…**

 **An Ode to Swallow**

They say Robert swallow has balls the size of Venus

He always tells everyone he's in an abusive relationship

Because he beats his penis

He's often seen around A Certain High School

Carrying around an HD Camera

Hoping to see girls, he always drools

They say he's one of the strongest in the Swallow Family

Honestly, I think he's shit "What the f*** did you say about me?!"

Oh shit he's here! I think he's mad at me!

Let me finish this poem about my amazing personality

He must have told you already that I am the best

I know I know, there's no contest

But let me get this off my chest

Don't piss off a Swallow

Jack off at least 3 times a day

That's a motto to follow.

 **Seriously though, the next chapter should be coming tomorrow or Saturday.**


	11. Touma's Anxiety, Osamu's Friendship

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **Agent Nine: Well you see, I contemplated a lot on the rating of this story so I asked my co-author for his input and here's what transpired.**

 **Me: should i change the rating to M?**

 **TiNyTwiTch: nah**

 **TiNyTwiTch: there is still no curses**

 **Me: yeah but you know with all the sexual shit**

 **TiNyTwiTch: its part of life**

 **TiNyTwiTch: we all have "certain orgasmic needs"**

 **Me: oh boy alright**

 **So yeah there you go. I apologize if this offends you.**

 **naruhinasakufan1: Accelerator is just a normal horny teenage boy and Mikoto's jealousy is actually pretty important. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Guest: Maybe I'll write that scenario in the lemon spinoff I write. Thanks for the idea man!**

 **Anon: Glad to see Robert Swallow is becoming a role-model.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ken Naki is a… pitiful individual to say the least. He's always been so busy that he's barely had enough time for hobbies or relaxation. However, today was one of those days that Ken Naki was able to **squeeze** out some free time for himself. You see, Naki always meetings to go to with other groups supporting NEGATIVE, manage finances along with Poo Moo and provide food for Kirito and Asuna who lived with him in the MISFORTUNE factory.

But what did Naki do on his free time you ask? Well, I'm sure we all know at this point what everyone does on their alone time and Naki was no different. However, the only difference with Naki when compared to others was that he was rather… quick and discreet.

Since he lacked the time to bask in the afterglow, he usually finished himself in about 3-4 minutes and immediately got back to work. It was kind of depressing but Naki felt fortunate enough to at least be able to work out limited free time like this.

With it being two days before the Ball, Naki was planning to call everyone in NEGATIVE for a meeting about what exactly was going on and giving them the day off tomorrow to prep up or relax.

"Hmph alright, I guess it's time to call everyone." Naki said aloud as he entered the main room in the factory.

Zack the Zipper was the only member that Naki could say he disliked. Even though he valued all of his subordinates like friends, Zack just rubbed him the wrong way. So instead of calling him, Naki just sent him a text.

"I hope you're ready Osamu because I have a feeling that this job… is going to be much more than what any of us bargained for." Naki said to himself as he prepared to call the certain horny individual.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

' _Ah, it's morning.'_ Touma thought as he got up.

Touma Kamijou woke up the next day from when he let Mikoto sleep over and for some reason he felt… worried. Maybe it was the instinct of being plagued by misfortune but Touma knew that… something wasn't right.

Suddenly he realized that a certain electromaster was sleeping on top of him.

"WHA-

Touma cut himself off. He knew that he couldn't wake her up. If he did, he was sure that he'd die. So gently, he nudged her off of him and exited the bathtub.

' _W-what the hell is this?! Why was she sleeping in the bathtub with me?! Wasn't she sleeping with Index on the bed?!'_ Touma panicked inwardly.

However, the memory of last night hit Touma like a brick and he furrowed his eyebrows in despair.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"So Misaka how was the food?" Touma asked as he picked up the dishes.

"Was it to your ojou-sama like tastes?" He teased.

"… H-huh? Oh yeah it was great…" Mikoto muttered offhandedly while in thought.

"Hey short-hair, is something wrong? You seem concerned." Index asked in legitimate worry.

"R-really? I-I'm fine…" Mikoto said unconvincingly.

"If you say so Misaka but if you're worried about something then don't hesitate to ask me about it." Touma said heroically.

"…" Mikoto blushed in response but there was only one thing that was **really** on her mind right now.

' _D-does what's on his phone really mean- NO Mikoto! You can't afford to think that when you're at HIS place!'_ Mikoto internally reasoned.

"So where is short-hair going to sleep?" Index asked Touma.

"Hmm… well I guess she could sleep with you on the bed right Index?' Touma suggested reasonably.

"TOUMA!" was Index's immediate response as she clearly didn't want to share a bed with the Railgun.

"B-but there's no other choice Index! Would you rather have her sleep with me in the bathtub?!" Touma asked in desperation.

Index blushed in realization at her futile argument but Mikoto had a questioning look on her face.

"Wait what bathtub? You sleep in the bathroom?!" Mikoto exclaimed in shock.

"…Uh… yeah. I mean Index has the bed and all so-

"Wait wait wait! She's your guest right? So shouldn't she be the one who doesn't have the bed?" Mikoto asked.

"W-well yeah but she's a girl and all so… I would feel bad making her sleep on the floor or in the bathtub. And actually, the bathtub feels more comfortable to me than a bed for me…" Touma admitted.

Index blushed further for a different reason but Mikoto just face palmed at 'the idiot's' blatant chivalrousness.

"…Remind me to buy you a futon after we have the Ball." Mikoto told Touma with her face depicting a feeling of exasperation.

"Huh? No Misaka that's fine. I can't ask somebody else for –

"Clearly something is wrong if you're so poor to the point where you can't even afford an extra futon. Did you not even consider thinking that something is wrong about this?" Mikoto asked in pure astonishment.

"But the bathtub really **IS** comfortable!" Touma argued.

"Geez, whatever." Mikoto sighed as she went towards the bathroom to shower.

Touma disregarded the majority of that exchange and went to wash the dishes while Index watched some trashy kids anime.

' _I wonder why Misaka seemed so off earlier…'_ Touma wondered.

'… _Maybe it's because the Ball and she's nervous?... Nah there's no way. She's a Level 5. She's probably had to deal with much more stressful things in her life…'_ Touma thought like a dumbass.

Touma got tired of thinking of the quote on quote "non-existent" relationships he had and got his mind off of that by thinking of good old classic vanilla porn.

Eventually, the day progressed and Touma got to bed while Misaka was with Index.

' _Man, my life has gotten really freaking weird ever since the day I fought that Robert Swallow guy. I wonder if it'll ever return to normal.'_ Touma thought despite his life never being normal in the first place.

While Touma was thinking, the bathroom door opened up quietly with Misaka tiptoeing in.

She jumped and landed on Touma's chest while closing her eyes.

"AGH! W-what the hell?! Misaka, what are you doing?! Touma cried out in agony.

"W-well, I just wanted to take a step forward…" Mikoto said vaguely.

"What?"

"N-never mind just be quiet!" Mikoto whispered intently since Index was sleeping in the bedroom.

To further explain Mikoto's odd actions, one need only look at her change of mindset. Since finding out that Touma was apparently a hardcore masochist, she decided to be a bit more… _aggressive_ with… _inviting…._ him.

But is Touma _really_ a hardcore masochist? Well dear reader, that is for me to know and you to find out!

"W-woah Misaka calm down!" Touma exclaimed loudly as he began to get up which led his face ever closer to Mikoto's.

"W-wait! Don't be so loud! Index is sleepi-

But it was too late. Index walked in the bathroom with a drowsy expression.

"Toumaaaa, why is it so loud in here and where's short-h- A-ah… take your time." Index finished uncharacteristically while blushing and leaving the bathroom.

"Wait what?! Index?!" Touma yelled at her extremely odd behavior for not biting his head.

"Well Touma, we finally have some alone time…."

"No Misaka no not that! Anything but that!" Touma screamed in horror.

For some reason, Touma's memory stopped there.

' _I-I'm really worried about what we did exactly but I'm positive I didn't penetrate her at the very least. She's still fully clothed with no stains after all. Well I HOPE I didn't penetrate her. I wanted my first time to be with a sexy Onee-san like Kanzaki… WAIT Touma, you can't think of your friends like that!'_ Touma thought lustfully.

Touma then walked in the bedroom and saw his phone on the table.

He wanted to check for any missed calls so he opened his phone and he saw that nothing was different from when he last checked it. His browser wasn't open and his home screen was completely normal.

Too normal…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Osamu Yuki was on his way to the MISFORTUNE factory after a night of meat beating. He was pretty tired but this meeting according to Naki on the phone was incredibly important and vital to the upcoming mission.

' _Oh yeah, I can't forget to thank Poo Moo! He's such a great guy for giving me all that secret Hentai free of charge!'_ Osamu thought happily.

On his walk to the factory however, Osamu ran into a certain horny albino who couldn't relieve himself.

"A-Accelerator?!" Osamu exclaimed in surprise and slight fright since he still felt a little intimidated around him

"Yo Osamu how's it going?" Accelerator asked with a grin sporting his face.

"U-uh hey, what's up?" Osamu asked.

"Well you see, I need somebody to room with me since I need help with rent. You've got a job with that group you're a part of right?"

"Uh yeah I guess…?" Osamu answered hesitantly. He honestly wasn't too sure if NEGATIVE was gonna pay him or not.

"Cool cool. Alright, I'd rather have you than the f******* hero to room with. Don't want his misfortune to contaminate me after all." Accelerator joked.

Truthfully, Accelerator thought that Osamu was a nice guy and didn't want to interrupt Touma's harem life.

"Well… uh…."

' _Damn it! What?! Why the hell is he asking me?! Oh boy… actually…this isn't too hard of a decision. After all, I made another friend! Of course, I'll grasp this opportunity!'_ Osamu thought excitedly.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Osamu answered.

"Really? Good good." Accelerator responded grinning.

"Let's head to my place then so you can see how it is."

Osamu nodded and followed Accelerator but he couldn't help but feel that something was… off about this whole situation.

The walk took a while and it took Osamu a bit too long to realize that the area Accelerator lived at was an area he's never been in before. It seemed abandoned or temporarily desolate. Then when they arrived at the apartment, Osamu felt like running away. It smelled like shit and some of the doors were half-broken along with the walls. However, Osamu steeled his nerves and walked into Accelerator's dorm which made Osamu want to cry.

There were three beds lined up next to each other on the left wall. Osamu guessed that it must've been from the previous occupants, though he had no idea why they would leave behind 3 beds. And for some reason the bed in the middle was elevated. It looked extremely out of place but one could probably hide some hent- er I mean STORE some valuable magazines. Then the kitchen was even more pitiable. There was an oven, a toaster, a fridge and… that was it. No sink, no dish rack, no pantry or anything. Can this blasphemy even be considered a kitchen? Finally, there was the bathroom which was probably the most horrendous thing in this dorm. There was a sink but the cold water didn't work. There was a shower but the hot water didn't work. There was also a toilet, (thankfully) but the seat was so small that it seemed like only a 4- year old child's ass could fit there.

"So Accelerator… what the hell…what the hell is this place?!" Osamu roared in confusion and horror over the abysmal living conditions.

"Eh, it's not too f****** bad. You get used to it." Accelerator replied offhandedly.

"G-get used to it? You haven't even been living here for a full week!"

"Ah details, details who needs 'em?" Accelerator said in an uncaring manner as he drank some crappy canned coffee.

"Alright, I… guess we'll manage." Osamu responded hesitantly.

Honestly, Osamu felt mad scared but he desperately wanted the opportunity to bond with a friend so why the hell not right?

"Okay, so how is this gonna work?"

"How is what gonna work?" Accelerator asked.

"You know… this! How can we make food or eat with no silverware or sink?" Osamu asked in worry.

"Ah that's pretty f****** simple." Accelerator said bluntly.

"R-really? So what do you propose?" Osamu asked in curiosity.

"We do what I've been doing since I came here. Scavenge the trash around the area to find edible food."

"….Wait…. what?!" Osamu screamed.

Osamu was about to go off on a tangent but someone busted though the half-broken door.

"Geez, can you two not f*** so loud? I'm busy downst-… Osamu?!" A familiar voice yelled.

"P-Poo Moo?!" Osamu yelled back.

"Yeah I was kind of surprised to see that guy from the factory here. Turns out that he's the current substitute landlord for this apartment." Accelerator explained.

"What do you mean by 'substitute?" Osamu asked.

"Well you see the real landlord is a friend of mine who is away on business and he asked me to look after this place in his stead. While he is the one who manages the financial aspects of this apartment, I handle the more… delicate matters." Poo Moo finished cryptically.

"Uh, I… see." Osamu replied.

"But what are you doing here Osamu? We have a meeting to be at soon, you know that right?" Poo Moo asked.

"Well, I was going there until I was offered a place to stay here thanks to Accelerator." Osamu gestured towards his new 'friend'.

"Oh I see. So you're living here now is that it?" Poo Moo asked feeling kind of hyped.

"Yeah, I just have to bring my stuff here either tomorrow or later today."

"Oh cool. By the way Osamu, if you want to pop your cherry, come downstairs and I'll give a free session to one of the girl's there, free of charge." Poo Moo said smiling.

"W-wait, seriously?! Why do you have girls in your room?" Osamu asked in shock.

"The girls are the paid harem of the real landlord but he lent them to me while he was away." Poo Moo explained.

"I see. Well, believe it or not but I actually want to lose my V-card in a …vanilla sort of way." Osamu admitted.

"Hmm, I see I see. There's no shame in that Osamu. I understand." Poo Moo said.

"Man Poo Moo you're a great guy! First those Hentai CG's and now you're offering me a chance to have sex?! Geez, how can I ever thank you man?!" Osamu shouted.

"There's no need for thanks Osamu. I just… I just like helping people that's all." Poo Moo responded.

Osamu started to sob lightly at his friends' grand heart but Accelerator pushed him out the room.

"Alright, you two can go f*** outside. And go to that meeting while you're at it. That Naki guy gave me this opportunity and I don't want to ruin his plans indirectly." Accelerator said uncharacteristically.

"W-well, alright. Let's go to the MISFORTUNE factory Poo." Osamu said as he got ready to leave.

Poo Moo obliged and the two left the apartment to meet up with NEGATIVE.

However, as they left, Accelerator quietly grinned to himself.

"Heh, finally I can get some alone time…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When Osamu and Poo Moo entered the MISFORTUNE factory, they were surprised to see not only NEGATIVE but ITEM there as well.

"Ah, there you two are. What took you so long?" Naki asked as he munched on some crappy cheese fries that were sold around the area.

"Oh sorry about that boss, I just found out that Osamu moved into our apartment and is living with the Number One." Poo Moo explained.

"Hmm, interesting. Speaking of the Number One… Osamu are you REALLY friends with him?" Naki asked somewhat menacingly.

"U-uh, not really… I think…? I mean I just met him a couple of days ago with Touma anyway." Osamu responded.

"Oh well that's fine. If you were close with a Level 5, we would have some problems in our group wouldn't you say?" Naki said calmly.

"Y-yeah…" Osamu said in slight fright.

"Anyway, can we get this damn meeting started already?! I'm tired of seeing you peoples' faces." Mugino said in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah let's get started. So the reason we're all here today is to discuss what's happening in two days from now at the Tokiwadai Ball." Naki said as he got up and stood between the two groups.

"And since Osamu wasn't here, let me just briefly explain what happened during our last meeting." Asuna offered.

"So, after you and your friends left yesterday, we found out that ITEM has the same job as us. They were hired by the principal of Tokiwadai to protect their students from the incoming threat of this perverted rouge Esper." Asuna said to Osamu.

"Wait, THEY hired YOU?!" Osamu shouted in amazement.

"Yeah, it was pretty shocking to see that the principal was aware of our existence on the dark side. But they're offering a crap load of money so we were down with it." Hamazura said.

"It doesn't just end there though. Shortly after ITEM left yesterday, the principal called us and offered us the same job as them with an equal amount of pay." Naki said grinning.

"Woah hold up. Don't they know who we are and that we don't exactly get along with… high level Espers?" Poo Moo asked.

"Yeah, I asked the principal that too but she seemed too worried to consider the implications of asking us for aid. She sounded a bit hysterical on the phone actually. Apparently, Anti-Skill and Judgment didn't take her worry seriously since they really doubt that one lone Esper is gonna attack an elite school of Level 3's and higher. The other groups on the dark side didn't want to bother with the job either." Naki explained further.

"Why did you guys accept the job anyway?" Kinuhata asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I… I believe that not every high level Esper is bad. I mean… yeah I dislike them there's no question about that but the Tokiwadai girls are pretty innocent for the most part and are just a little arrogant at their worst." Naki said emotionally.

"Well, that's nice and all but I don't really f****** care honestly." Mugino said bluntly.

"H-hey Mugino don't be so ru-

"Rude?! Listen, we aren't friends with these guys. We're just temporary associates. The only reason we're here today is to decide who's gonna guard where at the Ball." Mugino interrupted Takitsubo.

Everyone remained quiet after that but the meeting soon started.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Wow, Elizabeth-san! You're a real natural at being a maid!" Maika exclaimed in delight.

"R-really? Stop praising me so much, you're going to make me blush." Elizabeth said in embarrassment.

Over the past couple of days, Elizabeth's skills in being a maid far surpassed what Maika initially expected. She was an expert in serving, washing and manners. It truly shocked Maika.

"Say Elizabeth, do you have experience in serving people by chance?" Maika asked.

"N-no! Not really…" Elizabeth said loudly which made Maika suspicious. However, due to Maika's kind nature, she decided to not question her further.

"Oh Elizabeth-san, there's a Ball going on at Tokiwadai in two days and I want you to be there. Is that okay?" Maika asked.

"Hah?! A Ball… um sure I guess why not?" Elizabeth agreed.

Maika hugged Elizabeth in delight but Tsuchimikado who was at the other end of the room glanced at Elizabeth in jealous ferocity.

' _I hope he doesn't always treat me like that…'_ Elizabeth thought.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The meeting at the MISFORTUNE factory concluded and Osamu was discussing about the apartment. However, Hamazura overheard and joined in the conversation.

"Say you guys, is it true that you both live in the same apartment right?"

Both Poo Moo and Osamu nodded.

"Well, is there room for me there? I kind of need a place." Hamazura asked sheepishly.

"Really? Don't you have a girlfriend and actually… don't you live with ITEM?" Poo Moo asked.

"Well I do but… I need some distance from my girlfriend." Hamazura admitted.

"Huh, why?" Osamu asked feeling genuinely curious.

"This may sound unbelievable but I'm… I'm dying." Hamazura said sadly.

"…Wait what seriously?!" Osamu screamed in horror.

"I…I'm sorry." Poo Moo muttered.

"Yeah, what's going on is that every night Takitsubo drains me so much to the point where my bodily fluids almost completely fade." Hamazura reflected as he closed in eyes reflecting on his pain.

"….. Wait are you freaking kidding me?!" Osamu yelled.

"Do you know how bad I would want exhausting sex every night?!" Osamu muttered in anger.

"H-hey, I don't have that much stamina okay?! I can only last three shots before I get tired!" Hamazura tried to defend his pride but failed miserably.

"Ha…hahahahaha! Three shots?! F****** amateur!" Osamu laughed in pity.

"H-hey don't laugh!"

While this exchange was going on, Poo Moo called Accelerator to ask if he was down with another roommate. Surprisingly, Accelerator complied since there were three beds and he seemed to know Hamazura as well.

Poo Moo told Hamazura and Osamu and the three of them left while avoiding the gaze of ITEM.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Alright so, this place is pretty shitty but I'm sure we'll make do." Hamazura said after getting a tour of the dorm.

"No we won't make do! We don't even have anyone who can cook and we don't even have plates!" Osamu argued sensibly.

"Well what do you propose?" Hamazura asked.

"Actually, I know someone who fulfills both requirements." Accelerator admitted, jumping in the conversation.

"Wait, you can't mean…?!" Hamazura started.

"Yeah I'm talking about him." Accelerator grinned.

Osamu didn't know who they were talking about but he listened in on the conversation that Accelerator made with the person on the phone on speaker.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mikoto left Touma's dorm sometime ago and Index was till blushing over catching the two of them last night. Currently, Touma was making lunch but was interrupted as he got a phone call.

"Hello?" Touma answered.

"Hey hero." Accelerator answered.

"Uh… what do you need?" Touma asked in surprise over hearing the caller.

"Well, I'll be blunt. I need you to come live with me, Osamu and Hamazura."

"Wait, the three of you are living together since when?!"

"Since today. Anyway, are you coming here or not? We need your silverware and your cooking skills since no one here does shit at their home." Accelerator asked.

"Um…." Touma said hesitantly.

"Come on Touma, are you going to say no to your bros? Leave those hoes and come to your bros!" Hamazura jumped in.

"Yeah Touma, come on! We can all circle jerk together!" Osamu jumped in as well.

Excluding Osamu's outburst, Touma felt somewhat motivated to join his friends so he told Accelerator that he'd come over. After giving him the directions, Accelerator hung up.

"Hey Touma… I heard you say you're moving what's going to happen to me and Othinus?" Index asked.

"Well you see Index, Othinus will be coming with me. As for you…"

And that's when Index was shipped back to England much to Stiyl's orgasmic joy.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Woah this place is trash! What the f***?!" Touma roared in agony.

"So Touma do you have any plans on how to cook?" Osamu asked.

"Well, I guess we can use the water from the sink in the bathroom to boil food and use the showerhead as drinking water." Touma explained.

"As expected of the boss. I knew I can count on you!" Hamazura praised.

"So f****** hero, where do you plan to sleep?" Accelerator asked.

"Ah, that's a good point. Well don't worry, I'll just sleep in the bathro-

However, Touma stopped himself as he realized that the bathroom was the size of a walk-in closet.

"Yeah, Touma that's not happening. You know how small the bathroom is right?" Osamu contributed.

"Yeah… "Touma muttered in worry. But as Touma was glancing around the dorm, he saw that the middle bed was elevated and much to his chagrin, he said that he'd sleep under that bed.

"Well, if you're fine with it, it's okay I guess…" Hamazura said reluctantly.

Eventually the day ended and Touma was laying under the middle bed where Osamu was sleeping.

Unfortunately though, as Touma tried to fall asleep, he heard Osamu going crazy on top of him. Touma regretted sleeping underneath the horny Osamu but he resolved himself to sleep there.

' _The ball is almost here. I hope I can make Misaka happy.'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The day ended and the day after ended uneventfully.

Robert Swallow was storing his lust for the attack on the Ball and his Swallow Slaves were resting.

Touma, Osamu, Accelerator and Hamazura were managing to live together despite the abysmal living conditions and Touma sleeping underneath Osamu as he jacked off. Also, Touma told the others about his date and they were all pissed but they accepted it knowing his harem nature.

Kuroko and Misaka invited Saten and Uiharu to the Ball and they got their dresses prepared. They were worried about Kongou and her friends but they were resolved to defeat the mysterious RS individual.

Kirito was preparing to confess to Asuna at the Ball.

Elizabeth was nervous but resolved to help out at the Ball.

GROUP was prepared to protect those at the Ball.

And ITEM was furious that Hamazura ran away from them, but they knew he would show up at the Ball. They would punish him then.

All in all, almost everyone was hyped to go to the Ball.

However, no one could anticipate the events that would follow…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	12. Touma's Despair, Osamu's Rage

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **MarceloZero: Thanks for the positive feedback man. It always warms my heart to see people enjoying this weird ass story.**

 **Anon Guest: Well I hope your mind didn't get too 'blown' if you know what I'm saying.**

 **Anon: Interesting idea. Sadly, I don't know the origin of that reference.**

 **Guest: Goddamn, I wonder. I wouldn't put it pass Misaka to do something like that.**

 **Agent Nine: Thanks man, I actually plan to major in writing. The one issue I have with writing these chapters is that I sometimes get impatient and needlessly rush things but hopefully that's something I gradually remedy.**

 **Guest: Interesting assumption Guest, very interesting indeed.**

 **ryuhayabusa298: That is a little… specific. But don't worry; I have many MANY plans for Kanzaki. She is one of the character tags after all.**

 **naruhinasakufan1: Yeah I see your points, hopefully this chapter answers your questions.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

What is an orgasm?

It's a question that many can answer in their own unique way. Some call it the act of reaching cloud nine or heaven while some others call it the process of making 'love with oneself'. An official definition calls it the physical and emotional sensation at the peak of sexual excitement. There are various ways to explain the addicting satisfaction of orgasmic pleasure. However, there is one adolescent teenager who couldn't yet define this sensation.

This person was Touma Kamijou.

He was the one teenager in Academy City who never tried the incredible act of masturbation much to his chagrin. He's been meaning to experiment with it for a while but with all the incidents and lack of privacy he's recently dealt with, he's never had the time. Touma also wondered if his past self ever jacked off. If only he knew…

It is currently the day of the Ball and everyone was feeling kind of hyped. Touma was the first one up in the dorm and he ran in the walk-in sized bathroom to try you know what.

' _Alright Touma Kamijou, it's time to save the next damsel in distress! Yourself!'_ Touma encouraged himself as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

However, just as he was about to pull down his pants, Accelerator walked in the room.

"Yo, Hero. I really got to take a sh- uh… am I interrupting something?" Accelerator asked in slight hesitation.

"Oh Accelerator! Ah no! I was just about to use the bathroom that's all!" Touma exclaimed as sweat dripped down his face.

"Oh is that so? Well sorry, I really got to take a shit so give me a minute." Accelerator said as he shoved Touma out of the bathroom.

' _Damn! I was so close too!'_ Touma thought with grief.

"Hey Boss, you're up early!" Hamazura said waving from across the bedroom.

"Oh hey Hamazura. What's up?"

"Well, I've been thinking… do we need any suits or anything for the Ball tonight? Cuz I don't have any." Hamazura asked sheepishly.

"…OH SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT!" Touma yelled in shocking realization.

"Can you guys shut the hell up? I'm freaking tired." Osamu whined as he woke up.

"Sorry Osamu, we were just talking about where to get suits." Touma explained.

"Oh well that's too bad for you fucbois cuz I already got mine!" Osamu said happily as he pulled out a drawer showcasing his already wrinkled 100,000 yen suit.

"Holy crap! That suit looks mad expensive! Did you buy it?!" Touma exclaimed in horror.

"Me? Oh no no no you misunderstand my dear horny comrade. You see, my date Shirai Kuroko bought this for me." Osamu said proudly.

"Wait what really? Why the hell would she spend so much money on a dweeb like you?!" Hamazura yelled infuriated.

"Excuse me?! Who are you calling a dweeb?!" Osamu responded angrily.

"Woah woah calm down you two." Touma said sternly.

The two of them relented reluctantly. Then, Accelerator finally came out from taking his shit.

"Ahh, that was relieving. So, f****** hero, I heard about the suit problem. Do you know anyone who could help us?" Accelerator asked.

"Hmm… well… there is one person I know who may help us out, though I wouldn't count on it." Touma answered.

"Well call up and ask them. I don't want to wait till later to stress out about this BS." Accelerator said yawning.

"*Sigh* Alright. Just give me a second." Touma said as he called a certain sexy and intelligent female from his contacts.

"Hello Kumokawa-senpai." Touma greeted.

"Oh hello Kamijou, you're calling quite early and you rarely ever contact me. Is something wrong?" Seria said with the slightest sense of worry being evident in her voice.

"Well kind of. You see, me and my friends need 3 suits for the Ball tonight." Touma said.

"Ah, I remember hearing about that. You accepted a confession from that trashy Level 5 tomboy girl huh?" Seria said muttering the last part in pure rage.

"Huh? Kumokawa-senpai? You say something else?" Touma asked.

"Oh no don't worry about it. But you're asking for three suits right? Well that's fine but you're going to have to owe me." Seria said grinning.

"Owe you…? Well that's fine I guess. As long as we can get the suits." Touma said with no caution.

"Okay good good. Then here's where I live. You can come get them now if you like." Seria said texting him her address.

After the call, Touma told his crew the news.

"So you're going by yourself to carry threes suits? That's a bit much isn't it? How about you let two of us go with you?" Osamu asked sensibly.

"Umm, about that… do you mind if the three of you go? There's something I have to take care of here." Touma requested.

"The three of us? Well, sure I guess why not." Hamazura responded.

Accelerator sighed in annoyance but he complied and left with the others. Touma felt glad to have friends who trusted him so much.

When they left the dorm room, Touma checked underneath the bed and pulled out a certain former Magic God.

"Hey Othinus, are you okay?! Othinus!" Touma shouted, trying to wake her.

"…H…human is that you?" Othinus asked weakly.

"Yeah are you alright? You look really worn out." Touma asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah I'm alright. It's just that ever since we arrived here yesterday, there was something here that smelled… disgusting and I can't get my mind off of it." Othinus confessed.

"Something that smells bad? Huh. I can't think of anything." Touma responded truthfully.

"Really? Well maybe I should just sleep in the bathroom from now on." Othinus said weakly before she passed out from the smell yet again.

"Does it really smell that bad? Is it because I'm used to it or something?" Touma asked himself.

"Well, whatever. I'll just leave her in the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom from now on I guess." Touma thought as he carefully placed Othinus in said place.

"But anyway, now that they're all gone, it's time for me to save myself!" Touma exclaimed with pride.

Touma pulled his pants down in the bedroom on Hamazura's bed but just as he was about to start, the door to the dorm opened.

' _Ah crap_!'Touma thought in a panic as he tripped over himself.

Accelerator, Osamu and Hamazura were there each holding a suit.

"Well, well, well, who would've thought that the f****** hero would be doing something dirty like this? We ran to and back from that b*****'* place really quickly since we thought you were acting oddly but I never would've expected this." Accelerator said laughing his ass off.

"Man Boss, it feels a bit weird to see you do it on my bed." Hamazura said looking away.

"Touma, don't you know that we all do it at night time? Wait until then man. I didn't know you were so impatient." Osamu said disappointingly.

"Wait why are you guys so cool with this?! And the smell Othinus was talking about…! It couldn't be…?! No… no… no! Such misfortune!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Index currently had mixed feelings about her current predicament. Yesterday Touma dragged her off to the nearest airport while talking on the phone with Stiyl. Despite her questioning though, Touma didn't say anything and forcefully dragged her to the airplane. After he shoved her on the plane and waved bye, Index fainted from shock. She then woke up in England with a creepily smiling Stiyl who was then dragged off by Kanzaki.

"Haaah… why am I here?" Index asked herself.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hey Touma! Why are we at the airport?!" Index said angrily.

"I'm sorry Index. It's just that… because of how you constantly nag at me, I never have the time or energy to 'experiment' with this fad everyone's so fond of." Touma said with sight sorrow as he dialed Stiyl's number.

"Wait Touma, what are you talking abou-

"KAMIJOU! WAS YOUR TEXT TRUE?! IS INDEX REALLY COMING BACK TO NECESSARIUS?!" Stiyl exclaimed in orgasmic happiness.

"Uh… yeah." Touma said quietly.

"No Touma! I demand an explanation!" Index yelled.

"I'm sorry Index. I really am but… you've been preventing me from the one thing I've been trying to do for so long." Touma said seriously as he shoved Index into the plane she was scheduled for.

"Bye Index. I'm sure we'll meet someday soon." Touma said with sorrow.

"NO TOUMA! GET ME OFF THIS PLANE! GET ME OFF THIS PLANE!"

The memory stung Index rather harshly but all she did was sigh sadness and attempted to escape into the wonderful world of dreams.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was currently 6 PM and the Ball was about to start. In order for staff to know that the individuals coming in were meant to be there, all participants were asked to meet up with their Tokiwadai partner outside. All other individuals such as friends and family were given a ticket by someone they knew from Tokiwadai to get inside.

Mikoto Misaka was waiting right outside School Garden for the idiot she loved along with Kuroko who waiting for Osamu. Saten and Uiharu were already inside helping themselves to the food thanks to getting access from Mikoto.

' _I really really hope that guy isn't late…'_ Mikoto thought menacingly.

"Onee-sama, how do you think this RS individual will show up?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh that creepy pedophile guy? Ah well, I don't know. Though I doubt he'll come in from the front doors. There are way too many guards for that to work." Mikoto thought exasperated.

"Yes, you're right…" Kuroko responded but she couldn't help but feel as if something unprecedented were to occur.

Suddenly, a certain group of four familiar guys could be seen running towards School Garden and a look of tiredness could be seen on each of their faces.

"Yo Hamazura, I told you we shouldn't be playing Light Souls 3 for so long." Touma said irritated.

"Bro, come on I had to find a save point." Hamazura whined.

"Hey idiot, took you long eno- HUH?! Accelerator?!" Mikoto yelled out in shock.

"Huh? Onee-sama, do you know the two other guys there?" Kuroko asked with mild curiosity.

"Well… I only know the guy with white hair." Mikoto admitted.

"Hey Misaka, sorry I'm so late!" Touma said sheepishly while scratching his head.

"I-it's fine. You're not that late anyway. But why is this… guy here with you?" Mikoto asked while pointing to Accelerator.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Third Rate, the Hero's date. Geez, that dress looks like trash on you, you know." Accelerator said laughing.

"Hey Accelerator no need to be rude. None of us want to fight here right?" Touma said with slight scorn.

Accelerator just snorted in response but a look of relief could be seen on Touma's face.

' _Since when did those two become so close?'_ Mikoto thought.

"Well anyway, who are the other two here with you?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh this is Osamu Yuki and this is Hamazura Shiage. They're close friends of mine who were also invited to the Ball." Touma said gesturing towards his two friends.

"Oh nice to meet you." Mikoto politely greeted.

The two merely nodded in response but didn't say anything as they were intimidated by the area surrounding them.

School Garden was lavishly decorated to a point of absurdity. There were various curtains and flowers on the windowsills that fit in nicely with the calming evening sky. The front entrance leading to the inside of the Ball had several garlands and auburn colored lamps that fit strangely well together.

Osamu and Hamazura were usually involved with average or sketchy crap so seeing elegant scenery like this was truly shocking to say the least.

"So Misaka how about we go inside?" Touma asked unintentionally suave.

"Oh u-uh sure." Mikoto said blushing heavily. Touma and Mikoto walked in hand in hand to the inside of the building where the Ball was taking place.

"I see that damn hero still has his harem skills." Accelerator said in slight admiration.

"Harem skills?" Osamu asked confused.

"Yeah it's good but infuriating to see that the Boss hasn't changed." Hamazura said smiling.

Osamu was confused but he was snapped out of it as Kuroko grabbed his hand.

"Huh? Kuro-

"Shut up you ape. Let's go inside." Kuroko said as she teleported herself inside with Osamu.

"Well there goes the two lady killers." Accelerator said.

"Yeah. Let's go inside." Hamazura said.

Accelerator agreed and the two walked towards the building.

"Hey! Who are you two!?" One of the guards asked.

"Do you want me to f*** you up?" Accelerator said menacingly.

"A-AIEEEEEEE!" The guard ran off in fear.

"Y-you know, you could've just told him why we're here." Hamazura said.

"But where's the fun in that?" Accelerator replied laughing.

Hamazura just sighed in response to his friends antics as the two entered the Ball building.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey Kami-yan, what's up?" Tsuchimikado asked Touma after he entered the building.

"Huh Tsuchi- H-hey?! Misaka?!" Touma muttered in surprise at Mikoto's rudeness in dragging him away.

"Tonight you're mine alright?" Mikoto said boldly.

"W-wait. Misaka, this isn't like you. What's going on?" Touma asked in surprise over his companions' behavior.

"'Not like me' huh? Maybe it isn't. But I learned that I have to be bold in order to get your attention." Mikoto said unflinchingly.

Touma surprisingly blushed in response which made Mikoto giggle. They then walked towards the tables that contained various lavish refreshments such as fancy looking crackers that Touma has never seen before along with expensive brands of cider. As Touma and Mikoto poured out their drinks, a voice was calling out for Mikoto.

"Hey Misaka-san, is that your boyfriend?" Saten said loudly which attracted some onlookers.

"Saten-san! Don't be so loud!" Uiharu said warningly.

"Saten-san..!" Mikoto yelled out in a very unladylike manner as she marched over to her friends.

' _This is my chance! Being with her right now is too awkward!'_ Touma thought as he grabbed a pile of crackers and a full glass of apple cider and ran off.

 **IN THE MEANTIME**

"So Kuroko, can you explain why you chose me of all people to come with you here? I just… don't understand…" Osamu asked in pure curiosity.

"I'm glad to see that you aren't getting a big head over getting asked out by someone elite such as me. That'll make this easier." Kuroko said uncaringly.

"Make what easier?" Osamu asked.

"To tell you that I only chose you since you're the only guy I'm acquainted with other than Touma Kamijou." Kuroko admitted.

"Wait, you just chose me just for the hell of it since you didn't know any other guys? Wow, for some reason I'm not surprised." Osamu said sighing.

"Well, don't feel too bad. After this night, the two of us will never speak again. I only brought you here specifically to get Onee-sama and the others off my back about getting a date that's all." Kuroko said as she casually drank some cider.

"Alright, whatever. I didn't really expect much from this anyway." Osamu said truthfully.

' _Yeah, I was right to treat this like an elaborate ruse. There was no way a Level Four girl from Tokiwadai would ask me out legitimately. The truth hurts but it's better to accept it than run from it.'_ Osamu thought wisely.

"H-hey, is that Shirai-san with a…a…a guy?!" A shocked Tokiwadai girl exclaimed.

"W-wow I think you're right… I… I didn't think it was ever possible…"

Several Tokiwadai students were shocked at the site of seeing Kuroko talk with a guy which made Kuroko embarrassed and a little upset.

"I think you're all getting the wrong idea!" Kuroko shouted out as she walked towards them with rage apparent on her face.

' _This is my chance! F*** this b****!'_ Osamu thought as he ran off with a pile of crackers and a full glass of cider.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Man the two of you are f****** pathetic. Running off when you're the only two of us that actually have dates. Disgusting." Accelerator scorned.

"Well sorry. It was just that things were getting a bit awkward there." Touma admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah I don't want to deal with that b****." Osamu said hoarsely.

Hamazura, Touma and Accelerator were more than a little shocked at the harshness of Osamu's tone but they decided to question him about it later in case he raised his voice.

"Hey Kami-yan, it's good to see you again." Tsuchimikado said grinning.

"Oh there you are Tsuchimikado. I wanted to ask you why the hell you're even here." Touma asked.

"Oh well I'm on guard duty along with my buddies in GROUP. You know them right? Well except for Musujime anyway. It's her, me, Accelerator and the Unabara looking guy. They're somewhere here doing their own thing." Tsuchimikado explained.

"Guard duty huh? Sounds a bit sketchy." Osamu pointed out.

"Yeah well don't worry about the details. What I really want to know is why was the Railgun so adamant in dragging you away Kami-yan? Did she give a nice handy at the end of the hall? Or did she blow you underneath the table? Or wait, maybe you two f***** in the stal-

"Shut up Tsuchimikado. Not now please. You may corrupt the innocent young minds of this esteemed educational institution." Touma said seriously.

"I wouldn't worry about that Kami-yan. The girls here are more f***** up than you might think." Tsuchimikado responded laughing.

Touma raised his eyebrows in response but he didn't pursue the topic.

"Hey Osamu!" A familiar voice said.

"H-huh? N-Naki is that y-

"Shh! Be quiet Osamu! No one here can know NEGATIVE's real names! And Touma Kamijou?! Why the hell are you here?" Naki said quickly. Naki was wearing a weird-ass mask that had a black cross on it.

"Oh I have a date." Touma said simply which made Naki sigh with irritation at his lack of date.

"Are you the leader of NEGATIVE by chance?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"Damn it see?! You already blew my cover!" Naki muttered angrily.

"A-alright sorry. So what do I call you then?" Osamu asked.

"Well let's wait for the other members. They should be here any minute n- Ah! Here they are!" Naki said happily.

There were 4 figures walking towards Touma's group who were wearing masks similar to Naki's.

"Geez, took you guys long enough. Alright, so first off my codename is 'Kaneki'." Naki said.

"Huh. Okay. That actually sounds strangely familiar." Touma jumped in, thinking of an anime he's recently watched.

"You can call me Beater." Kirito said.

"Wait Beater?! Like you beat girls or some-

"NO! It stands for beta tester and cheater alright?! Geez, I didn't know my online alias could be interpreted that way." 'Beater' said gruffly.

"I'm the Mooing Poo." 'Mooing Poo' said.

Everyone snorted while trying to hold back their laughter but Zack the Zipper thankfully jumped in.

"My name is Jack the Ripper." Zack said.

"W-wait, isn't that an actual serial killer's name?" Hamazura asked in fright.

"Ah well, it's supposed to be a joke with the mask and all." 'Jack' said.

"A-anyway, what's your name Asuna?" Osamu asked.

"O-oh my name is still… Asuna. I couldn't think of anything." Asuna admitted shyly.

"Man, these are some pretty shitty names. Everyone's gonna know who you guys are!" Osamu said.

"Well, listen here Osamu. Here's a piece of advice for the future. When you get a job, don't try too hard for things they don't ask you. For example, we didn't get paid to disguise ourselves so we came up with these half-assed names." 'Kaneki' explained.

"But wait. Isn't it bad if people find out your identities?" Touma asked.

"Well yeah but-

"Boss was too lazy to think of proper disguises for us." 'Asuna' interrupted.

""A-Asuna!" 'Kaneki' yelled out in embarrassment.

"Well, she's right you know. I mean yeah, you're a pretty badass leader but when it comes to imaginative stuff like this, you kind of suck." 'Jack' pointed out.

"E-Excuse me?! Who do you think you're talking to Za-er-'Jack'?!" 'Kaneki' shouted.

"E-er sorry Boss!" 'Jack' exclaimed apologetically.

"A-anyway…" Touma coughed "There sure are many… unique individuals here he-

"HAMAZURA!" Said the voice of a certain annoyed Level 5.

"Ah crap! I forgot about ITEM!" Hamazura said running off as Mugino chased him around the Ball which everyone was staring at.

"Y-yeah back to what I was saying, there sure are many unique individuals here. But why are there so many people from the dark side in the first place?" Touma asked in confusion.

"Ah Kami-yan that's what I wanted to warn you about. You see, that Robert Swallow guy you dealt with a while back said he's gonna invade this Ball." Tsuchimikado explained.

"W-wait, that perverted tight pants guy?! Damn it!" Touma muttered angrily.

"Woah hold up, why do you know the name of the RS guy, what do you mean magician? And how does Touma Kamijou fit in to all this?" 'Kaneki' asked.

"…There's certain things people from this side can't know." Tsuchimikado said simply.

"'People from this side'? What are you talking abo-

"Quiet! You don't want to talk about the 'sides' so casually." Tsuchimikado said warningly before walking off to meet up with Maika.

"Hey Touma Kamijou, what is he talking about?" 'Kaneki' asked sternly.

"Uh… I don't think I'm at liberty to say…"

"What?! Do you really expect me-no us to buy an answer like that?! I don't know who you think you are or why you think you're such hot shit but you're better off not hiding vital information from us." 'Kaneki' said menacingly.

"H-hey Nak-

"No it's fine Osamu." Touma waved off. "To answer your question 'Kaneki', no I don't think I'm hot shit or anyone big. But I'm telling you that if you get involved in the world that me and Tsuchimikado are in than you're gonna lose something or someone important." Touma spoke.

"…" 'Kaneki' was stunned to say the least. He never had anyone talk back like that to him before so he was silenced. The rest of NEGATIVE was silenced as well. Accelerator was smiling and Osamu had his mouth agape but Touma didn't care about their reactions. He just wanted to prove a point.

"Hey Osamu!" Another incoming voice yelled.

"Huh? It couldn't be…? E-Elizabeth?" Osamu asked confused.

"W-wait Osamu, isn't this the girl you were talking with on the phone a couple of days ago?" 'Beater' asked.

"Y-yeah but anyway, why are you here Elizabeth?" Osamu asked as he eyes her new garment.

"Ah well, Tsuchimikado took me in and his sister decided to train me to become a maid." Elizabeth said.

"Oh well that's random." Osamu responded at the development.

"Osamu, I really have to thank you for cheering me up you know. If it wasn't for you then… then I wouldn't have had the strength to stand back up!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran forward and hugged Osamu, pushing his head in between her breasts.

"Heh. Looks like the f****** hero isn't the only one good with girls." Accelerator said smiling.

"Nice job Osamu, by chance did you nail her vag yet?" 'Beater' asked feeling kind of hyped.

"Nice job Osamu, it seems like you don't need the paid harem back at the apartment." 'Mooing Poo' said.

The argument with Touma and 'Kaneki' was replaced by this funny and odd spectacle and as the two of them glared at each other, their eyes softened and they laughed along with their friends.

Well, except for **one** friend of course.

' _W-why do I feel so pissed seeing that guy with another girl?'_ 'Asuna' thought with venom as her eyes slightly moistened.

This didn't go unnoticed by 'Beater' who licked in lips in satisfaction for the sake of his future 'plan' coming to fruition.

Also, Shirai Kuroko was watching the end of the scene and when she saw Osamu and that Elizabeth chick, she felt a fire that she's never felt before.

' _W-what is this feeling?'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Are you prepared my Swallow Slaves? It is time for us to leave and make our entrance!" Robert Swallow shouted as he walked out of his hideout with Kongou and her friends in tow.

"Yes Master." The three of them robotically responded.

"Yes! Yes! Let's go my Slaves, to conquer the land of orgasmic panties!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	13. Touma's Flashback, Osamu's Hope,'Touma'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Wow, exams are done, family events are coming up. F my life. But this story should be updated weekly at the very least. I apologize for the almost month of absence but I should be less busy now so updates will hopefully be more frequent.**

 **As for my other two stories, well I have plans to enter the final arc of 'Yen, Puberty, Stress and Misfortune and my other story is kind of just… there but I also have plans for it… kind of.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter because from this arc here on out, a lot of stuff is going to be happening.**

 **REVIEWER RESPONSE: Props to Guest for pointing out the grammar error later in the chapter and reminding me about the reviewer response. Rookie mistake on my part. Thanks man.**

 **Anon Guest: I find Seria to be somewhat absent in may fics so I plan to have her play a major role in this one.**

 **Animeloverq8: Thanks man. It really means a lot to see someone vocally praise this story so positively.**

 **Guest: Don't worry about Osamu. His 'harem' won't extend that far. Probably 3 or 4 girls.**

 **Agent Nine: I don't man, I don't know. Touma is constantly around some pretty weird f**** so who knows how he'll change.**

 **Guest: Has the randomness of this story consumed you?**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Shokuhou Misaki was currently in a state of angst and depression. She was standing in one of the Tokiwadai bathroom stalls doing an act that no stereotypical ojou-sama would even dream of doing. Earlier in the evening, Misaki was casually walking around the scene of the Ball when her eyes suddenly found the figure of a certain spiky haired individual that was standing with her archrival, Mikoto Misaka. Needless to say, Misaki was pretty pissed. Even though she knew that achieving a happy ending with him was impossible with the way he was now, she still dreamt of many fantasies that would result in the two of them 'making love together'. She would do this… immoral act every night before she slept but seeing him with a person she somewhat despised gave her a feeling of fiery jealousy that quickly converted into lust.

The stalls of the building the Ball was being held in were untouched in the decorating process. However, the bathrooms in School Garden were still probably one of if not THE most elegant ones in Academy City. Misaki however, was defiling the atmosphere that this environment was initially expected to bring.

"Ah~~ Touma~~…." Misaki moaned in pleasure as she continued her pleasurable act.

However, the door to the stall opened and a girl with ringlet curls was standing there with a mix of shock, awe, embarrassment and a hint of curiosity.

"W-wha-?! Don't you know how to knock you damn bi***?!" Misaki grunted in outrage for being interrupted.

"Q-queen?! I-I-I-I'm s-sorry!" The girl bowed grandiosely for seeing a side of the Queen that she **knew** she shouldn't have seen.

The girl standing apologetically before Mental Out was a member of her very own clique. While one would normally be wallowing in despair and contempt for being caught committing the vile act of masturbation, Misaki is someone who's always prepared.

She grabbed a remote that was inside the designer's bag she sometimes wore around and she pointed it at the girl who walked in on her and suddenly had stars in her eyes.

' _Heh, I just thought of something good.'_ Misaki thought with humorous animosity.

"You will forget everything that transpired here and while we're at it, how about you spread a rumor of the Railgun doing something here instead of me?" Misaki stated with a tone of definite finality.

"Yes Queen." The girl answered in an almost robotic manner.

As the girl walked out with her new purpose clear, Misaki grinned while thinking of the chaos that will soon stir.

' _Even though I can't ever end up with my Prince, I can still at least prevent that arrogant little runt from ending up with him!'_ Misaki thought with a sense of superiority.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Man Osamu, you sure seem to be pretty good with girls huh?" Touma inquired with a smirk on his face.

Currently, NEGATIVE, Tsuchimikado, Elizabeth and the others went their own separate ways to try and sample the luxurious food that was planted around the area.

Touma and Osamu then found themselves by themselves as everyone walked away and they decided to walk around together since they both didn't particularly enjoy walking with their respective dates.

"H-huh? M-me? You're joking right? I couldn't get a girl to like me even if it killed me." Osamu answered unconfidently.

"Come on, don't say that. You got that Elizabeth girl and Shirai in mere weeks of meeting them right? I mean, I don't know much about Elizabeth but isn't she related to Robert Swallow?" Touma inquired unusually sharp.

"W-what, how did you find out she was his sister?" Osamu asked in legitimate surprise.

"Well, she just had this 'Swallow feeling' you know?" Touma said jokingly.

"Come on really, that's some joke I'd make!" Osamu responded laughing.

"Well, what I can say? I learn from the best."

"Yeah yeah but seriously how did you find out?"

"I was actually talking to her earlier in the evening." Touma answered.

"Huh really? When?"

"It was when you guys were taking your sweet time changing into your suits back at the apartment. I was outside and saw her walking around the neighborhood since she bought a … certain adult toy that was only available in the area. 'It' then fell from her bag without her knowing so I grabbed it and caught up with her. She then thanked me profusely and while she was doing that, I asked her why she would buy something so… hardcore." Touma briefly summarized.

"And, what did she say?"

"Well, she said that it was to help her get over her big brother Robert who used to be the only being that could turn her on. I then pieced two and two together and realized that she was probably the sister of that perverted tight pants magician." Touma responded with slight shame present in his voice.

"That… definitely sounds like her alright." Osamu said sighing.

"But I am worried about this Robert Swallow guy. His power of sexual amplification could be devastating for where we are." Touma said seriously.

"Wait, sexual amplification?! What the hell kind of power is that?!" Osamu exclaimed in disgust.

"Yeah I don't get it either. I've even fought my fair share of… ability users like him but none were as perverted as that guy." Touma said craftily to hide the existence of the magic side.

"You fought others like him huh? Man the world is a really big place. Bigger than I thought." Osamu said crossing his arms in serious thought.

"Is something wrong Osamu? You seem pretty serious, like you're trying to figure out where someone hid your Hentai." Touma said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, well I used to think of Academy City as the entire world when I was a kid you know? I always wanted to come to the beloved city of advanced science that everyone seemed to brag about."

"Who do you mean by 'everyone'?" Touma asked.

"Back in my hometown of Shibuya, all of my classmates and peers moved here and they always called back to brag about how amazing it was here. They all became at least Level 2 Espers and the thought of becoming almost a … superhuman excited me. I always wanted to be a superhero when I was a kid so I stupidly thought 'why the hell not come here and fulfill that dream?' So due to their tales of success and my urge to become a self-proclaimed 'superhero', I begged my parents to let me move to Academy City."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up so much you know? You've got a lot more determination than most of the other guys I've encountered in this city." Touma said cheerfully.

"Maybe you're right but my dream is simply… unattainable. A superhero is something completely devoid of realism and plausibility. And hell, even if they did exist, my power would be worth jackshit anyway. You remember it right? I told you guys sometime at the dor-

"Stop it." Touma said sternly.

"W-wha-"Osamu started confused.

"I'm tired of you constantly putting yourself down. So what if your dream lacks rationale?! So what if your Esper power is weak?! Don't let your dreams be dreams! None of that matters Osamu. Not at all."

"W-what do you mean?! Of course it matters! When you're a low-level in this city, you're basically treated like trash! You know don't you?! You know how those higher Levels always look down on us and toss us aside like-

"You're wrong Osamu, you're wrong. It's true that there are Espers here who use their powers wrongfully but can you really say all high level Espers do that? Look at Accelerator for example. We're all friends' right and does he treat you like 'trash'? No he doesn't. Sure, he may have some tsundere tendencies but he's a kind-hearted guy. And look at Meltdowner. Sure, she's pretty brutal and sadistic but you could tell that she cares for her comrades despite them being lower levels than her. Level's and power aren't everything in this city Osamu. As long as you have friends to back you up and comrades who believe in you, every obstacle you face is breakable." Touma responded to Osamu's inferiority complex with vigor and passion.

"Damn, I could feel the cheesiness of your speech rotting in my teeth but… I guess you have a point. If there's anything that anime has taught me, it's that power doesn't mean anything when you're lonely." Osamu said smiling.

"Wow Uiharu, I think we just witnessed the fabled friendship that can only exist between men!" Saten exclaimed in delight.

"U-uh who are you two?" Osamu asked pointing at Saten and Uiharu.

"Oh sorry about this! We're friends of Misaka-san and Shirai-san!" Saten answered.

"So… is there a reason you two were watching us bond or what?" Touma asked as he suddenly had a feeling of… familiarity as he looked at Saten.

"W-we didn't mean any harm by it! Honest! It's just that since you're our friends' dates, we wanted to make sure that you weren't bad or anything…" Uiharu answered quietly.

"Riiight. That sure shows the faith you have in your friends' intuition in picking guys." Touma responded slightly offended.

"We said we were sorry!" Saten exclaimed.

"Ah there you all are!" Mikoto said as she and Kuroko walked up to Touma and the group.

"O-oh Misaka, what a surprise meeting you he-

"Shut it. What I want to know is why you vanished the second I turned my back on you!" Mikoto asked angrily.

Touma just laughed clumsily in response while Osamu looked a little uncomfortable which is something that didn't escape Kuroko's eyes.

"You know Kamijou-san, I feel like I've met you somewhere before…" Saten said hesitantly.

"Yeah I felt the same way… Wait! Aren't you the girl that helped me during the Daihasei?!" Touma exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh yeah you ARE that guy! Wow, it's kind of weird meeting randomly like this huh?" Saten said awkwardly.

She and Touma made light banter as Osamu, Kuroko, Uiharu and Mikoto just looked on in shock at the sudden yet strong chemistry between them.

Speaking of Mikoto, for some reason, when she heard that Saten 'helped' Touma, she couldn't stop a series of inappropriate thoughts from flooding her mind.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][] MIKOTO'S DELUSION

" _Hey… I'm sorry to bother you but I really need your help right now…." Touma asked quietly._

" _Help, what kind of help?" Saten asked curiously._

" _I… I just have this tent in my pants that won't go down and I need a beauty like you to… TAKE it down." Touma requested suavely._

" _Of course, I would do anything for a hunk like you." Saten complied seductively._

"M-Misaka, you alright? You were kind of spacing out there." Touma asked worriedly, snapping Mikoto out of her **naughty** thoughts.

"H-huh yeah yeah I'm fine!" Mikoto exclaimed a bit too forcefully.

" _W-what the hell am I thinking, there's no way that their relationship could be like that… right?"_

"A-anyway, …idiot, come here for a second." Mikoto urged.

Touma shrugged and left Osamu and the others as Mikoto led him towards the other end of the hall.

"So, I just wanted to let you know that there's supposed to be someone invading-

"Oh I know already. My… friends on the Magic Side told me.' Touma interrupted.

"Ah really, well that's convenient. But he's a magician right? That would explain how he wasn't caught kidnapping Kongou and the others by Anti-Skill or Judgment." Mikoto realized.

"Wait, kidnapped?! That damned bastard!" Touma cursed.

"Yeah, just be prepared. I'm not sure what he's trying to pull with all these powerful Espers here."

"Don't worry Misaka; there are a lot of powerful people here. His sexual amplification could be overpowered by e-

"W-wait hold up. What did you just s-

"P-pretend I didn't say that alright? I'd rather not explain." Touma said sighing.

"I… guess I'll take your word for it. But anyway, are you enjoying yourself here. I wasn't really sure. This isn't really your scene after all."

"It's been really fun here actually. I have all my friends, great food, what more can I ask for?" Touma said.

Mikoto wanted him to say 'Most importantly, I have you!' but she was obviously too reluctant to voice that hope.

However, as the two continued their conversation, Mikoto saw that there was group of girls laughing in their direction. Finding it odd, she started to walk towards them but they quickly ran away.

"Huh, I wonder why they were laughing at us." Mikoto muttered confused.

"…Oh look, one of them is coming here now." Touma announced.

When one of the girls neared Mikoto, her giggling was suppressed and she asked her a question.

"Misaka-san, is it really true that you were squirting in the bathroom?" The girl asked frightfully.

"….WHAT? W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Mikoto yelled outraged.

"W-wow d-do you really do that Misaka? I feel a bit… disappointed." Touma muttered sadly.

"W-w-wait, d-don't listen to her!" Mikoto urged.

"I-I'm sorry Mikoto, but I think we need some distance." Touma said awkwardly as he ran away.

"No wait!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As Touma and Mikoto exited, 'Kaneki' arrived near Osamu and the gang. Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu walked away finding it awkward to be around Osamu who just stood there silently.

"So Osamu, how's it going man, enjoying your time at this place you clearly don't deserve to be at?" 'Kaneki' asked Osamu.

"Well, it's been nice so far… I guess." Osamu responded quietly.

"You guess? Well, it's an acquired taste Osamu, just like a girl's special place." 'Kaneki' said excitedly.

"Wait what, you're not a virgin?!" Osamu exclaimed in surprise.

"Me? A virgin? Pfft, you're kidding me right? I used to eat vag for breakfast." 'Kaneki' revealed happily.

"….Riiight. Anyway, what's your plan for when Robert Swallow pops up?" Osamu asked.

"Plan? Kick his ass that's it. There's mad powerful Espers here boi. The f*** you mean?" 'Kaneki' said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I… suppose that's true."

Just as Osamu said that, the lights in the building dimmed and at the front of the floor, there was an elevated platform that had spotlights on it.

On this platform, there was one man and 3 smaller figures walking to the front of the 'stage'.

"Hello! Hello students of status and wealth!" A certain familiar voice said.

"W-who the hell are you?" Kuroko shouted, feeling a bit intimidated.

"Me? Oh I'm just your everyday middle aged pervert. The man, the myth, the legend, the chronic masturbator, ROBERT SWALLOW!" Robert Swallow yelled out with joy.

"So he's finally shown his face huh?" Touma said in anger.

"Finally time to kick some f****** ass!" Mugino said fired up.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Hamazura muttered.

"Finally, this perverted bastard showed his face! Hey asshole, where' your hostages?!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"What little girl? My hostages? Oh they're right here!" Robert said as the three figures arrived at the front of the stage.

"K-Kongou is that you?! W-what did you do to them?!" Mikoto yelled in outrage.

"What did I do to them? Why, I turned them into my Swallow Slaves of course!"

"Y-your what?" Osamu asked.

"Brother! W-why would you do that to them?! They're just innocent kids!" Elizabeth shouted.

Everyone looked on in shock at her mention of 'brother' but that reaction was short-lived.

"Go my Swallow Slaves, eradicate this place but leave the girls intact would you?" Robert ordered.

"Yes master." The girls answered.

"E-everyone , brace yourselves!" Mikoto told everyone as the girls fired off their respective abilities.

' _S-should I go into Arousal Mode?'_ Osamu thought frightfully.

"My right hand might turn them back to normal!" Touma shouted as he ran into the fray.

"Touma!" "Hero!" "Fucboi!" His friends yelled.

But it was too late, Touma ran in with his right hand outstretched…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'Touma Kamijou' was currently in a land of lava, in the 'Seventh Layer of Hell' and the one thing on his mind as usual was…

' _I wonder… if Index is okay?'_


	14. Touma's Will, Osamu's Fright

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Alright guys so I believe this is the longest chapter yet and it is a bit different from the norm but I still believe that it'll be an enjoyable read.**

 **REVIWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: Wow man thanks. You just impacted the future of this story lol.**

 **Animeloverq8: Once again man, thanks for the positive feedback. Glad to see you sticking along on this long and crazy ride.**

 **Agent Nine: Who did call Touma fucboi when he charged in? I'll leave that to your imagination.**

 **Guest: I mentioned you in the previous chapter but once again thanks for pointing out the grammar and absence issues. I don't have a beta-reader so I may miss things here and there.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Index was currently in England, reminiscing on her time in Academy City and more specifically… her time with Touma. Index was positive that Touma didn't see her as a woman but … he still got her unbearably wet.

"Oh~~ Touma~…" Index moaned while she fantasized about her spiky-haired savior.

Index loved Touma Kamijou with all her heart but she felt… conflicted. Since she learned that Touma lost his memories, Index has felt almost wrong for loving him. The man she loved died when she was saved so the current 'Touma Kamijou' could be said to be a different person. She knew that thinking that way was wrong and that Touma is still the same person at heart but she still felt an entangling sense of… guilt gradually gnawing at her.

Due to these recent thoughts, Index's lustful disposition subsided.

"Touma… "

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Damn it! Touma, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Osamu exclaimed as he stared at his friend's retreating back.

"What am I doing?! Isn't it obvious?! I'm trying to stop this perverted magician so you stand back Osamu! I don't know how well my right hand could negate these barrages of attacks!" Touma yelled back to Osamu as he swung his right hand to negate various incoming blasts of wind and water as if he was trying to swat bugs.

Kongou Mitsuko was spamming her Aero Hand ability by projecting significantly powerful gusts of wind from the ground. Occasionally, she propelled several objects that were around her such as cups or ornamental decorations. Awatsuki Maaya was throwing tables across the building with her Float Dial ability and Wannai Kinuho was setting up several water spouts as a sort of barrier around Robert Swallow due to her Hydro Hand ability.

As for Robert Swallow, said earth/horny magician was simply sitting on an elegant chair at the back of the room, smiling while his three Swallow Slaves did his bidding.

Everyone in the vicinity was temporarily stagnant at the sudden events but while some of them began to run, most of the Tokiwadai students stood their ground and began to fight back in order to get their friends back to their senses.

"F***! We didn't anticipate his hostages to be doing his bidding! NEGATIVE! Listen to me!" 'Kaneki' said as he began to draw the sword that he kept hidden in one of the more obscure and shady areas of the building. It was a stupid move but he couldn't think of any other way to hide his beloved sword, the 'Kagune.' He wasn't imaginative after all.

'The Mooing Poo ', 'Beater', 'Asuna', 'Jack the Ripper' and Osamu all gathered around.

"This guy's really freaking dangerous but don't worry! With all of our powers combined, this'll be a cinch so here's the plan alright? "Beater', get the swords you hid in the bathroom stall and try to take out the girl throwing tables and shit. 'Asuna', use your ability to stop the girl that's controlling the wind. 'Jack the Ripper', focus on taking out the barrier of water around the target. ' The Mooing Poo', you'll be staying at the back holding the **secret weapon** that we got permission to bring in case things get… truly dire." 'Kaneki' frowned as he gave everyone their roles in the battle.

"B-but wait, what about me?" Osamu asked.

"You Osamu? You'll be coming with me to… take out our target." 'Kaneki' answered much to 'Jack the Ripper's' surprise.

"Woah hold up! You're really taking this dweeb with you for the main guy?! What the hell?!" 'Jack the Ripper' complained.

"Yeah you got a problem with that? But your role is just as vital you know. Disrupting the concentration of that girl whose continuously keeping those water spouts afloat is what will give me and Osamu the chance to strike the bastard directly. Our success truly depends on you 'Jack'." 'Ken Naki' replied much to 'Jack the Ripper's' slight pleasure as he… grinned.

"Osamu good luck, you're gonna need it. Something doesn't seem… right here." 'Beater' said as he headed off.

"You know for once, I agree with him. This whole scenario seems like a guise of some sort…" 'Asuna' said cryptically as she too headed off.

"Good luck you three." 'The Mooing Poo' said as Osamu, 'Kaneki' and 'Jack the Ripper' headed off to defeat the man that caused this whole mess… Robert Swallow.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"That damn idiot! What the hell does he think he's doing, rushing in like that?!" Mikoto said in worry and frustration.

"Onee-sama, we should go fight now. Something about this seems… off. Kongou's and her friends' abilities seem… stronger somehow." Kuroko said.

"Yeah, you're right. Those blasts of wind and water seem much fiercer than normal." Mikoto acknowledged.

"A-are you two going to be alright?" Saten asked in worry.

"Yeah don't worry. Do you see all the Espers around here? We'll be fine." Mikoto said reassuringly.

"Well, alright. Good luck you two. We'll get out of here while we can." Uiharu said to which the girls nodded and headed off.

…

"Wow, did they really believe that we'd leave just like that?" Saten said surprised.

"I guess they're so focused on rescuing Kongou and the others that they didn't think so clearly." Uiharu responded, equally shocked.

"Hmm, you're probably right. There's gotta be something we can do to help right Uiharu?!" Saten said passionately.

"Yeah you're right; we can't just rely on them. We have to play our part too… somehow." Uiharu said as she and Saten began to explore the area to find something-anything that could help their friends.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

ITEM didn't have a gathering of any sort. The second the attack started, they each made their own moves. Mugino and Kinuhata were indirectly supporting NEGAIVE in their attempt to stop the controlled Espers and Hamazura and Takitsubo were… well… they were about to f*** in the girls' bathroom.

"Takitsubo, should we really be doing thi-

"Shut it Hamazura… it's been so long since we last mad love. Right now's the **perfect** time." Takitsubo muttered lustfully as she began to undress.

"W-well I guess you're right." Hamazura said pathetically. He **was** adamant in saying no but after seeing his girlfriend's body in the nude, he just… he just couldn't say no. His d*** took hold of his mind.

"Well, let's get started then…" Takitsubo said as she begun to take the lead.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Kami-yan, hold up a second!" Tsuchimikado yelled to his friend.

"What is it Tsuchimikado? We don't have time right now!"

"Listen, man. ITEM and NEGATIVE are doing their part against the controlled Tokiwadai students and Robert Swallow. If GROUP, me included, and you also charge in, we could cause some accidental friendly fire. There'd be too many people crowded around each other." Tsuchimikado explained.

"…Yeah, I guess you're right but I don't want to just run away!" Touma exclaimed.

"I know I know. That's why we're going to take a …different approach."

"W-what do you mean by that exactly?" Touma asked in slight worry.

"Oh you'll see, you'll see. Come outside with me." Tsuchimikado said much to Touma's bewilderment.

"…Well alright I guess."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey, forehead-bitch! Try to f*** me up!" 'Asuna' yelled to grab the attention of Kongou.

"…" Kongou stayed silent but she focused her attacks on the target standing right in front of her much to the surrounding Tokiwadai students' relief and worry.

"Hey, orange-hair, what are you doing?!" A Tokiwadai student asked in shock over her actions.

"Don't mind me! I can handle myself! Just leave!" 'Asuna' responded as she jumped to side to evade a powerfully charged blow by Kongou.

The surrounding Tokiwadai students looked rather concerned a somewhat frustrated to leave their friends' rescue to a mere stranger but they took off, knowing that the majority of their abilities would be swayed by Kongou's wind and they couldn't find it in their hearts to battle a fellow peer.

"Alright, you bitch, fire at me some more!" 'Asuna' yelled as she prepared her ability.

'Asuna's ability is fairly unique. Despite being in NEGATIVE, she was a Level 2. Her ability was what ultimately made 'Kaneki' persuade her to join. Even though the other members were reluctant to admit a non-level 0 Esper to their cause, her dedication to their team surprised them and she was gradually accepted.

'Asuna's ability is called **Charged Redirection**. This ability allows the user to absorb an incoming attack's properties, convert it to the surrounding area's material and fire it back. However, while this sounds extremely potent, Asuna specifically needs at least 10 seconds to concentrate her body's force to withstand the attack since she's a Level 2. Also, the user must have experience and knowledge of the material of the area they're in. Furthermore, the user obviously can't withstand something like a Railgun unless they were a Level 4 or almost 5. Even then, they'd probably need hours of concentration.

So for example, the building everyone was currently fighting in had floors made of wood and windows made of glass. Due to the options, wood was best option since glass was extremely fragile for Asuna to handle.

"Alright, I just need 5 more seconds…" 'Asuna' grumbled as she hid behind a column that she knew would be struck down before too long.

Kongou was walking around aimlessly, firing her gusts of wind in random directions. The floor grew to be extremely dangerous due to this fact. Numerous shards of glass lay on the ground which made navigation more difficult than 'Asuna' initially anticipated. However, despite a few cuts here and there, 'Asuna' managed to concentrate long enough to a point to where she'd think that her body could handle the force of the wind's pressure.

"Hey, I'm here!" 'Asuna' yelled to Kongou as she popped out from behind the column.

Kongou turned around and fired without as much as a twitch in her expression. Seeing the gust incoming, 'Asuna' closed her eyes and steeled her body.

As soon as the wind came into contact with 'Asuna's body, her clothes began to rip and her body was being slightly pushed back but she endured it until the wind died down.

' _Crap, that was really freaking strong! But she is a Level 4 after all… Alright, I got the basics of the force down, time to transmit.'_

'Asuna' then proceeded to open up the palm of her left hand and shove it in the direction of where Kongou was standing. Several piles of reinforced wood came out of her hand much to Kongou's shock. Seeing it coming in at the force of her wind, Kongou instinctively fired off her ability which did manage to break part the piles of wood that were flying in her direction but she failed to take account of the fact that she wouldn't come out unscathed.

Small planks came apart from the seams of the wood as soon as Kongou's Aero Hand came into contact with them. These planks flew off in random directions but a few cut up Kongou and ruined her concentration.

Seeing this, 'Asuna' charged in and punched Kongou in the face which made her body fall on the floor rather harshly.

"Huh, that wasn't so bad…" 'Asuna said as she wiped off some of the blood on her lip that came from Kongou's attacks.

"…hah….hah….hah…" Kongou groaned as she stumbled back to her feet.

"W-what, why are you still getting back up?! You've lost, can't you see that?!" 'Asuna' yelled.

"…" Kongou said nothing but she fired another gust of wind much to 'Asuna's surprise. She flew across the room and hit the back of a pillar.

"D-damn it… it looks like I still have some work to do…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'Beater' had his hands full with his opponent, Awatsuki Maaya. Her Float Dial ability was menacing to say the least.

'Beater' was a Level 0 but he's someone who ruthlessly trained with his boss, 'Kaneki', in swordsmanship. 'Beater' used two swords for combat. Even though he has no professional training, his skill was still amazingly admirable.

"Hah!" 'Beater' groaned as he continued to slice apart the tables and chairs that were being directed at him.

' _Geez, this is getting exhausting really quickly. But you know… for some reason my body feels… harder than usual. Why is th- OH GOD I have a boner!'_ 'Beater' thought in astonishment as he stared down at his crotch.

"Oh crap!" 'Beater' shouted as he barely dodged an incoming table.

"Shit, I can't focus on the tent in my pants right now but what… what about this is turning me on?!"

"Hey sword-guy!" Mugino yelled as she and Kinuhata approached.

"O-oh it's you Meltdowner, what do you want?" Kirito asked as sliced through another table.

"We're here to take this bitch out of course! What else!" Mugino said harshly.

"Yeah are you super stupid or what?" Kinuhata added.

"Whatever. Just… have you seen Asuna and the wind girl?" Kirito asked worriedly.

"Oh that orange-haired girl? No. We saw this fight going on first and thought that joining in might be fun." Mugino explained.

"I see. Well then just don't get in my way." Kirito said confidently.

"Excuse me? Who the f*** do you think you're talking to? If anything's gonna get in my way, it's gonna be that tent in your pants." Mugino replied sharply.

"Yeah why do you super have a boner anyway? Does fighting turn you on? What a f****** weirdo." Kinuhata scorned.

"W-what? No! I don't know why I have one either!" Kirito yelled back.

' _Ah damn it; I really hope I can work well with these guys. But more than that I wonder, are you doing okay Asuna? I still have to initiate_ _ **that plan**_ _after all…'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Speaking of boners, Osamu Yuki was trying his best to hide his.

' _Man those three girls being controlled are really hot! I wonder if I can-_

"Osamu! Snap out of it! We're almost there!" 'Kaneki' announced.

"H-huh? Oh yeah right!" Osamu said as 'Kaneki shook his head and 'Jack' groaned in annoyance.

' _I swear I'll get revenge on you Ken Naki! Not letting me fight the target is a strike to my pride!'_ 'Jack the Ripper' thought with animosity.

"Osamu wait!" Roared the voice of Elizabeth Swallow.

"E-Elizabeth? What is it?"

"P-please don't hurt Robert! I-I'm not attracted to him anymore but he's still my-

"Sorry girl no can do. He's our target and nothing can change that now." 'Kaneki' said much to her chagrin.

"He's… he's right Elizabeth. I'm sorry but he's caused far too much disaster to be forgiven now." Osamu added.

"…I understand. Just let me come with you alright?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"Are you sure? This is your brother after all. You'll have to show no mercy." 'Kaneki' warned.

"Y-yes I'm sure. It's up to me to right his wrongs."

"Well, if you're sure then let's get going." 'Kaneki' confirmed.

As the four of them went on their way, Osamu asked Elizabeth a rather important question.

"Hey Elizabeth, you know I was wondering, what is it about your brother that you like? Cuz I honestly can't see any redeeming factors that would make him appealing to the opposite sex." Osamu asked curiously.

"You're not wrong for asking that. You see, I don't know what exactly happened but Robert was a… different man when we were younger."

"Different? Different how?"

"Well, he was kind, caring and compassionate. He would always look out for others and take himself for granted. Robert was truly an admirable individual." Elizabeth explained.

"Pfft! Are we talking about the same guy here? Kind? Caring? Compassionate? I don't see this pervert having any of those traits." Osamu scorned.

"…Yeah you're right. Maybe he is a different person." Elizabeth said sorrowfully.

Osamu raised an eyebrow at that odd comment but he decided to pursue with that line of questioning as it made Elizabeth look uncomfortable.

"Hey enough talking you two, we're here!" 'Kaneki' shouted.

"Well, well, well look who we have here… if it isn't my little sister and a bunch of mongrels just waiting for death." Robert said grinning as he remained on his chair.

"Robert Swallow, it's time for you to finally get what's long since been coming!" Osamu roared.

"What do you expect to do to me with this barrier of water around me? This is a high-level Esper user after all. It's gonna take more than just distracting her to get to me." Robert said mockingly.

"Robert, please stop this! This isn't you! What happened to you to make you into this-this monster?!" Elizabeth asked with desperation to stop her brother peacefully clearly evident in her voice.

"'Isn't me'? What do you **really** know about me dear sister? Can't you see that I'm doing this for the good of the Swallow family?!" Robert yelled.

"I don't care about the rest of the Swallow family anymore! They're nothing to me!" Elizabeth replied instantaneously.

"Well then, you'll just have to die." Robert said coldly.

Everyone was slightly staggered by the immediate change of demeanor in his voice but they stood strong.

"'Jack' you know what to do! Knock out that Esper!" 'Kaneki' ordered as he prepared himself to face Robert Swallow after Wannai Kinuho was knocked out.

"…Right." 'Jack' said quietly as he walked towards Wannai and proceeded to punch her.

However, things didn't go quite as planned.

"Urggh!" 'Jack' groaned as a random pillar from the ground erupted and struck his chin, causing him to fall on the ground.

"W-what just happened?" Osamu looked in shock.

"Hahahaha! You mongrels! Did you seriously not expect me to attack you while I'm just sitting here? Oh brother, the science side sure is ignorant." Robert laughed scornfully.

"Science side? What the hell do you mean by 'side'?!" 'Kaneki' asked, aggravated.

"…" Elizabeth felt guilty but she knew that explaining the existence of the magic side now would just cause needless drama and confusion.

"Someone of severely low intellect such as you doesn't need to know. Not when you'll be dying here anyway!"

"Damn it! 'Jack'! Get up! This fight's going to be harder than I thought!" 'Kaneki' said.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"SHUUUUUUT UUUUUP!" 'Jack' roared with rage as he got up and punched 'Kaneki' square in the face knocking him across to the opposite end of the building, crashing and denting the wall.

"Z-Zack, what are you… what are you doing?!" Osamu shouted with contempt.

"Hahahahaha! Now this is entertainment! I didn't expect to witness any internal squabbles but this is true comedy! Hahahaha!" Robert laughed uncontrollably as if he was playing Sonic 06 for the first time.

"Boss! I've grown sick and tired of this job you've forced on me! Screw this shit! Screw you! Screw NEGATIVE! I f****** hate every goddamn thing you've done to me Ken Naki and now you're gonna pay!" Zack the Zipper shouted with venom as he began to make his way to Ken Naki once more.

"Zack, what the hell are you talking about?" Ken Naki started as he got up from Zack's fierce blow.

"I never forced this job on you. All I did was give you a chance and you took it. You never had to join me on my journey or NEGATIVE. So why did you huh? Why the hell did you join NEGATIVE if you have no sympathy for our ideals or for us?" Naki said calmly as he glared at his _former_ companion.

"S-s-SHUUUUT UUUUUUP!" Zack roared once more.

"Hmph. Despicable. Just like a child throwing a tantrum." Naki commented before he prepared himself for combat by unsheathing the sword that lay on his waist.

"N-Naki, what a-

"I'm sorry Osamu. I always knew that Zack would go against us someday but just not now. I'll hold him off so it's gonna be up to you Osamu! Use that power of yours! Defeat our target! Defeat Robert Swallow!" Naki shouted.

"N-Naki…"

"Osamu, he's right. You have to stop this needless conflict." Elizabeth said seriously.

"Y-yeah you're right. I'll d-do what I can." Osamu stuttered.

' _They're right. I know they're right. But I'm… I'm scared. I don't know if I'll be able to take out a monster like him.'_ Osamu thought frightfully.

"What is it that you can do you, you lowly Esper?" Robert asked hatefully.

"W-what…?"

"I've done my research on the man that has enticed my sister. Osamu Yuki, a weak Level 1 with one of the most worthless abilities in this city. Can you even muster the courage to face me? I don't know how you supposedly defeated my sister but I can assure you, if you face me, you'll die." Robert said, mortifying Osamu.

"Osamu, snap out of it!" Elizabeth yelled before a pillar from the ground hit her.

"E-Elizabeth! Damn it Robert Swallow! What do you want from us? What do you want from Academy City?!" Osamu roared.

"I doubt a mere commoner like you can fathom the plans I have in store. All I can tell you is that what I have planned is something… grand. Something that will shake the foundation of the Science and Magic side." Robert said cryptically.

"Magic side? What are you talking about?" Osamu asked again.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. It's time for you to die." Robert said as he began to summon another earth pillar.

"NO!" Elizabeth shouted with desperation as she staggered to her feet.

"I-I won't let you hurt my friend!"

"Oh, and what can **you** do my dear sister? Your magic is only able to function from your love for me, your big brother. Without your desires for incest motivating you, your magic won't work. After all, I doubt your love for me is particularly strong right now."

"D-damn it, you may be right but I'm sure as hell gonna try! Take this!" Elizabeth said angrily as she charged an ice pillar.

"I told you already it's useless, you can't do-AGH?!"

"Hah…hah… I don't know how I did it but I've hit you brother. Surrender yourself and we may consider a compromise."

"Ha…hahahaha! Honestly, do you really think that's enough to defeat me?! Truly dear sister, it seems as if you have much more to learn about me! DIE!" Robert muttered ferociously as he summoned a barrage of pillars that wrecked Elizabeth and left her in a bleeding yet thankfully unconscious and not dead state.

"N-no Elizabeth…" Osamu muttered.

"I told her it was pointless. Though I don't know how she managed to attack from her lack of incest love, it doesn't matter. You're next to face my wrath Osamu Yuki." Robert said with a sinister tone.

"N-NO OSAMU!" Naki shouted in horror.

"ROBERT SWALLOW!" Osamu yelled, standing up, eyes and hair ablaze.

' _ **AROUSAL MODE ON'**_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So Tsuchimikado, why the hell are we all the way out here? This walk took a long while; I'm pretty worried about the state of affairs in the Ball building." Touma said as fear gripped his heart.

"Ah don't worry Kami-yan. GROUP has developed a foolproof plan. Isn't that right Musujime?" Tsuchimikado said smugly as Awaki appeared before the two of them.

"W-woah! Who the hell's this?!" Touma shouted in panic.

"Don't get your testicles all in a bunch Kami-yan, she's a member of GROUP." Tsuchimikado said calmly, not realizing that he got the saying wrong.

"O-oh alright." Touma sighed in relief

"I don't believe that we've had the pleasure of meeting yet Touma Kamijou. I'm Awaki Musujime and my ability is Level 4 Move Point. It's like the ability of that pigtailed Judgment girl but just a lot better." Awaki said as she gleefully introduced herself.

"R-right. Nice to meet you to I guess?" Touma said, slightly taken aback by Awaki's welcoming disposition.

"What's up with you Musujime? Aren't you usually all gung-ho about the shota (young boys) types? Why are you being so friendly with Kami-yan, you usually just ignore all guys out of your strike zone." Tsuchimikado asked, legitimately curious.

"Well normally you're right but Touma Kamijou here is an exception. You see, I have dreams about you Kamijou."

"E-excuse me?" Touma said taken aback yet again.

"Ever since that one day I accidentally saw you casually saw you strolling the streets, I had dreams of you. So many ecstasy filled dreams of you cosplaying in choir boy outfits, and sailor outfits and oh god…~ I can't take it~~."

"U-um-

"And after I started having those dreams, I stalked you every time I wasn't assigned to GROUP. I've seen you pee, shit, try to masturbate and-

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hold the f*** up! Are you saying you're stalking me?!" Touma shouted in fright.

"Yes, so what if I am. If you be with me Kamijou, I'll be sure to make your first anal experience addictively pleasurable!" Awaki implored.

"Wait wait wait. I… I…I don't know how to respond to most of that but the only thing I can assure you of is that I'm not a huge fan of anal. I'd rather stick it in the vag." Touma explained.

"Oh no no Kamijou. I think you have it all wrong. I wasn't talking you sticking it into my ass. I was talking about me sticking it into **your** ass."

"…Alright, I'm just done." Touma said anxiously.

"Oh my fu***** god, that's another side of Musujime that I wished I never saw." Accelerator annoyed as he and Etzali approached the group.

"Well, hello Kamijou, I see you're doing well?" Etzali asked.

"U-Unabara? You're with these guys to huh?" Touma said, forgetting that Tsuchimikado briefly told him earlier.

"Not quite. It's Etzali. I trust you've been keeping Misaka-san safe right?

"And Accelerator?! Why are you out here? I'd thought you'd be fighting inside." Touma said.

"Well I would but the problem is that well… it seems like someone at the dorm ejaculated on my choker and not's working properly." Accelerator explained sorrowfully.

"Wait! Someone at our dorm?! Why would any of us come on your choker? I don't understand." Touma wondered in bewilderment.

"Yeah I don't know either, it's-

"Alright you two, we can continue this conversation later. Right now, we have to put our plan into action. Everyone, grab Kamijou." Tsuchimikado said.

"…Wait what?" Touma asked.

His question wasn't answered though and the members of GROUP carried Touma to the side of the building and threw him up, with him barely landing on the hinge of the roof.

"O-ow, what the f*** was that for?!"

"Kami-yan, our plan is to infiltrate from the top of the wall, taking Robert Swallow by surprise." Tsuchimikado answered as Awaki teleported the rest of GROUP up on the roof.

"Huh. It's a little crazy but it might actually work." Touma complimented.

"Y-you…?! What're you doing up here?!" Mikoto shouted.

"M-Misaka, you're up here? Shirai too? I thought you two were fighting inside." Touma asked.

"Y-yeah we were about to but we saw that it was too crowded and decided that it'd be best to ambush him from the top of the building." Mikoto said.

"Yes, by the way do you know if Osa- that other ape is doing well?" Kuroko asked in worry.

"Oh you mean Osamu? I'm sure he could hold his own." Touma said reassuringly.

Kuroko nodded happily which didn't go unnoticed by anyone there.

"So, since we all coincidentally have the same plan, shouldn't we snap right to it?" Tsuchimikado offered.

"Yeah, it's pretty sketchy to see that we thought of the same thing but that doesn't matter right now. We've broken a small part of the roof that will have us land right in front of Robert Swallow. I had Kuroko check." Mikoto summarized.

"Well, alright then. Let's get this show on the road!" Tsuchimikado announced to everyone's agreement.

Touma Kamijou then jumped down the artificial hole on the roof and with his right fist outstretched, he yelled with his heart full of rage and passion-

"ROBERT SWALLOW!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **ARE HAMAZURA AND TAKITSUBO STILL MAKING LOVE IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM?!**

 **IS MISAKI OVERHEARING THEM AS SHE MASTURBATES?!**

 **WHAT ARE SATEN AND UIHARU DOING?!**

 **WHAT IS THE SECRET WEAPON THAT NEGATIVE HAS?**

 **AND WHAT EXCATLY IS KIRITO'S PLAN?!**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME WHEN THE BATTLE CONTINUES ON 'A COMPILATION OF MISFORTUNE'!**


	15. Touma's Withdrawal, Osamu's Shock

**NOTE: THIS STORY'S RATING HAS BEEN CHANGED TO M.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Alright guys, so I have announcements to make before we go on to the reviewer response.**

 **1\. So, there's a poll on my profile that I'm hoping many of you partake in. Aside from it impacting the future of this story, it's also another way to reach out to you guys and build a stronger sense of unity. I'm pretty sure that only those with accounts but can vote but don't fret those who have no accounts because there's something else you can help me with.**

 **2\. Alright, so I'm sure you're all aware of how… inappropriate this story is. Now I've thought and thought but I truly don't know what to rate this story. Should it be K(jk), T or M? Tell me your thoughts and I'll hopefully reach a proper decision.**

 **3\. I made an official Robert Swallow Twitter page. Its name is Robert Swallow Fic. Why? I have no idea. There is one tweet I made and it has #PantiesHereICome so hopefully that will make it easier to find. I plan to update every couple of days with Robert Swallow's mindset.**

 **4\. Lastly, there will be a special chapter on August 24** **th** **or on a date around that time.**

 **REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **naruhinasakufan1: Don't worry; I have many…many plans for Lessar. She's like the only character on scale with my perverted nature.**

 **Animeloverq8: Once again man, thanks a lot for your continued devotion and support. It really means a lot.**

 **Guest: Don't worry man, don't worry. Touma will get various opportunities for some vag from a variety of girls. I also don't plan to have Osamu have too many love interests.**

 **Anon Guest: Yo, your review really got me laughing. Ah man, this community is the best.**

 **toumakamijou298: Don't worry man, as I've said to Guest, there will come a time not too long from now where Touma will get what he deserves.**

 **Anon: That's a rather interesting idea and I'm glad to see someone loving my other fic. I actually plan to update that story soon. But you know, maybe I will use your idea in the future. Hehehe.(insert creepy laugh here)**

 **Guest00: Yeah, Touma's pretty lucky but you can't help but feel bad for the guy. With a stalker girl now in his harem, who knows how his d*** will handle it?**

 **Guest: Thanks! And Billy and Mandy had a hip-hop episode? I don't remember but maybe I'll look into it…**

 **Geust's Account: Accelerator's lollipop huh? Sounds pretty hot. But anyway, I'm not entirely sure if this chapter will meet your expectations but I hope you'll enjoy it either way.**

 **Agent Nine: Yeah, I laughed my ass off while typing that line. And as for the rating, well I guess we'll see what everyone thinks huh? Rated M sounds pretty appropriate but I want to know what my readers personally think.**

 **whwsms: That's a pretty good idea. You know, I do ship Touma and Misaki heavily but I ship ToumaxOthinus and ToumaxKanzaki a lot more. Though don't worry, Misaki will get happiness… at some point.**

 **Geust: Geez, you all have amazing ideas! I wished I could've incorporated them. I'm afraid I might've disappointed you guys this chapter.**

 **Level 0: Oh wow, that's a reference I didn't expect. But I feel like Accelerator singing would just ruin the mood even more. Hilarious idea though.**

 **Anon Guest: Masturbation is something that I really want Touma to experience. The Misaki and Seria combo sounds pretty hot and will definitely be a candidate.**

 **whwsms: Yo, you've just given me an idea for the next arc! Thanks man!**

 **Now there is a reference in here that I hope will not get me in trouble. But with that out of the way, let's start the chapter!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kanzaki Kaori was truly ashamed. As one who follows the path of God, the act that she was currently doing defiled the purity that she was supposed to revel in as a Saint. To elaborate on Kanzaki's current actions, said 18 year old female was in one of the newly renovated shower stalls of the headquarters of Necessarius intending to freshly cleanse herself. However, what Kanzaki is doing could in fact be said to be the complete opposite of 'cleansing' herself.

As Kanzaki stood in the shower, contemplating about her possibility of a love life with a certain spiky haired individual, her thoughts eventually shifted to a more…erotic feel. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Kanzaki Kaori was committing the vile act of masturbation while fantasizing about every female's favorite spiky-haired savior.

' _I… I know I shouldn't be doing something as inappropriate as this but I just can't help myself…'_ Kanzaki thought as she imagined Touma flexing in front of her.

Unfortunately though, just as things were about to heat up further, Kanzaki heard the sound of someone falling down in the stall next to her. Slightly worried, she exited her stall and opened the door to the stall that was right next to hers. After a second of letting the steam clear, Kanzaki saw that the girl in front of her was Itsuwa.

"Itsuwa, are you alright?" Kanzaki asked worriedly.

"P-P-P-P-Priestress-s-s-sama?!" Itsuwa yelled out, completely flustered.

"What's wrong with you? It's just me, there's no need to panic." Kanzaki said, taken aback.

"U-uh…" Itsuwa muttered while blushing.

Kanzaki was pretty confused to say the least. She always knew that Itsuwa was typically a shy and timid person but she had no reason to act so embarrassed in front of someone's she moderately close to right? Kanzaki kept thinking these worrisome thoughts until all of her questions were answered as soon as she glanced at Itsuwa's hand.

"I-Itsuwa, is that a photo of Kamijou T-Touma?!" Kanzaki exclaimed, feeling somewhat jealous. It was then that Kanzaki realized that Itsuwa was doing the exact same thing that she was.

"Y-yes…" Itsuwa replied timidly.

"I-Itsuwa, I respect your privacy but don't you think that doing this in a sacred of place such as this is offensive." Kanzaki said hypocritically.

"I-I could say the same thing about you priestess! W-weren't you doing the same thing as me?! I heard you moaning from behind the wall!" Itsuwa said passionately, breaking out of her shell.

"W-what?! I was doing no such thing!" Kanzaki shouted back.

As the two continued their shouting match, someone else entered the room and looked on with an irritation grazing her features.

"Look you two; I don't care about whatever it is you're arguing about but that blonde vixen's calling you and Agnese for some reason." Lucia said, shocking the two in the shower who didn't even notice her presence.

"D-do you mean Ms. Stuart Lucia-san? It's not very nice to refer to our superior like that." Itsuwa said as Lucia just shook her head.

"But what would she call us for?" Kanzaki asked curiously. As far as she knew, there were no major magical incidents that warranted much attention.

"I'm not sure either. She just said that it was incredibly urgent. Something about Academy City." Lucia responded uncertain.

Kanzaki and Itsuwa looked equally puzzled and decided to continue their little debacle at a later date.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"ROBERT SWALLOW!" Touma Kamijou roared as he jumped down the artificial hole from the roof with his right fist outstretched.

"W-what the hell?! I-Is that Touma Kamijou?!" Ken Naki shouted in confusion as he fended off Zack.

"T-Touma?!" Osamu shouted as his Arousal Mode transformation got interrupted.

"Oh? Is that the spiky-haired nuiscance that defeated me before? Ha, this is a good chance to take my revenge." Robert Swallow said menacingly as he licked his lips.

"What the hell's going on over there?" Mugino said as she, Kirito and Kinuhata looked at the back of the building where the commotion was occurring.

"H-hey, where is that girl going?" Kirito asked curiously as Awatsuki Maaya began to run towards Robert Swallow.

"We've got to follow that bi***!" Mugino exclaimed to which Kinuhata and Kirito agreed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Huh? Where are you going?" Asuna asked Kongou Mitsuko ran to Robert Swallow.

"Damn it! Hey wait up!" Asuna said angrily as she began to chase after Kongou.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As Touma was falling down with his right fist outstretched in Robert Swallow's direction, Robert Swallow formed an earth barrier on the top of his head to protect himself from Touma's fist.

However, Robert Swallow didn't know about Touma's Imagine Breaker much to his upcoming misfortune.

"TAKE THISSSS!" Touma shouted as he punched through Robert's earth barrier negating it and striking him bluntly on the top of his head.

"AAAAGGH!" Robert Swallow shouted in agony as he fell off his chair and lay slumped on the ground. The water barrier also dissipated as Touma negated it with his right hand.

"Holy crap. That hand is some game breaking shit." Osamu said in astonishment.

"Ah crap, falling from that height hurts like a bi***." Touma remarked as he winced in slight pain.

"Wow, I kind of feel like all of us being here is kind of a waste if that punch just took him out." Mikoto said feeling a little relived.

"Yeah, you'd think that he'd have more tricks up his sleeve or something." Kuroko added.

"Hey don't jinx it!" Touma replied worriedly.

"H-hey, why are they all running over here?" Osamu said as everyone looked at Kirito, ITEM and the others running in their directions.

"K-Kongou? Are she and her friends still controlled?" Mikoto asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah they're being controlled right? Let me just use my hand then." Touma said simply as he ran over to Kongou, Awatsuki and Wannai, touching them all with his right hand.

"H-hey, are they gonna be okay?" Asuna asked since the moment Imagine Breaker broke their mind control, they fell unconscious.

"Yeah, I think they're just exhausted." Tsuchimikado said.

"Ah that's a relief. But why were they running here in the first place?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Well, they were probably forced to protect their master that was in danger." Awaki suggested.

"Y-y-you?! Why the hell are you here?!" Mikoto shouted with contempt as Kuroko instinctively shivered, remembering her fight with Awaki.

"Wow, it took you dumb bi****'s that long to notice that I was here?" Awaki mocked deviously.

"Y-you…!" Kuroko started.

"Hey stop it. We're all allies here right?" Touma said which caused Awaki to back up much to Mikoto's and Kuroko's confusion.

"And why the hell are you here!?" Mikoto asked pointing at Etzali.

"Oh Misaka, I'm glad to see you doing so well." Etzali smiled much to Mikoto's annoyance.

"Look, I don't care about you sappy f****'s but have any of you seen Hamazura or Takitsubo?" Mugino asked to which everyone shook their heads.

"That's actually a good point. Where the hell are they? I saw them before the chaos star-

"ARGH!" Zack grunted as he endured another of Naki's blows.

"W-what's going on over here?" Tsuchimikado asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Just a little… friendly dispute. Just leave them be; I think they need that fight." Osamu replied, much to everyone's confusion.

"I think I should call Judgment to have medics pick up Robert Swallow's… sister here and Ko-

"Damn you...!"

"D-did anyone hear that?" Touma asked.

"Damn you! How dare you ruin my plans you filthy virgin mongrel!" Robert Swallow roared with venom as he got back to his feet.

"Ah crap, the fu****'s he's back up!" Accelerator stated as he instinctively tried to activate his choker which he forgot didn't work due to the semen ingrained in it.

"You…! You and that goddamed right hand! Who the hell are you?!" Robert asked with contempt as he wiped blood off his head.

"Me? I'm just your everyday Level 0." Touma replied sharply.

"What? You dare mock me?! If it wasn't for you! If it wasn't for you and that cursed right hand, my plan would've succeeded!"

"Yeah well it's over for you now so just give up nicely and we'll call this a day." Tsuchimikado said seriously.

"Give up? Give up?! I've only just begun!" Robert exclaimed as he raised an earth pillar underneath Naki, striking his chin.

"URGH!"

"N-Naki!" "Boss!" Osamu, Asuna and Kirito shouted in concern.

"You're dead now Ken Naki!" Zack laughed as he readied his fist.

"Osamu! Go help him! We've got this!" Kirito said.

"M-me?! B-but I-

"Listen, he's right Osamu! Our boss told us how you had this hidden power! Now's the time to use it!" Asuna added.

Osamu looked at all of his companions. Touma nodded, Kuroko looked away and the others gave him encouraging looks minus Mugino and Kinuhata who didn't give a shit.

"ZAAAAACK!" Osamu roared as he once again began to enter into Arousal Mode.

 _ **AROSUAL MODE ON**_

As Osamu's hair, hands and eyes went aflame, everyone looked on in awe.

"What?! Why's he on fire?!" Mikoto shouted.

"What… what is this!?" Kuroko said in shock.

"So this is your power Osamu…" Touma commented.

"ZAAACK! It's time to get rekkt!" Osamu said as he readied his fist.

"Me? Get rekkt? Hah! As if **you** can do that, you amateur! Come and get me!" Zack mocked as he focused his attention on Osamu.

"D-damn it… Osamu! Be careful! A simple punch will do jack shit against him! I think he's taken a drug enhancement of some kind!" Naki advised while resting on the ground.

"Is that so? Well alright. But this is no simple punch!" Osamu said as he charged towards Zack.

"You fool! You're gonna die!" Zack bellowed as he prepared and charge towards Osamu with a fist aimed to kill.

"There's no way in hell I'd die to the likes of you!" Osamu responded with fury.

"Osamu!" His friends yelled with worry as they dealt with Robert Swallow.

' _I… I can't let them down! But will a simple Puberty Punch do the trick? I'm not sure…"_ Osamu thought worriedly as he neared Zack.

But as soon as Osamu glanced at Zack's gleeful mug, something inside of him snapped.

"You bastard! I swear I'll take you down!"

 _ **PUBESCENT POWER-AWAKEN!**_

"PUBERTY… PUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" Osamu shouted as he dealt all the power he had with his fist, punching Zack's stomach which sent him flying across the hall crashing into wall.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Osamu breathed heavily after dealing the blow.

"Holy crap, that power…" Accelerator muttered under his breath as he saw his new friend kick ass.

"The name of that attack… so he really did save me." Kuroko said to herself. On the day that Kuroko fought Ken Naki, Naki was wearing a mask which cloaked his face and muffled his voice. She also didn't know Naki's name. Judgment only got intel that NEGATIVE was hiding in the MISFORTUNE factory. However, she couldn't quite place it but the name that Naki character gave his sword was familiar… the 'Kagune' was it? { **1}**

"Come on Osamu Yuki, is that all you got?! You're gonna need to do more than that to take me out!" Zack said he stumbled back to his feet.

' _Damn it! He's still up?!'_ Osamu panicked inwardly.

"Die you useless amateur!" Zack bellowed as he stormed towards Osamu.

' _I'm done for…'_

"Osamu snap out of it!" Naki said as he got up and defended Osamu from Zack with the hilt of his blade.

"N-Naki…"

"Come on, we'll take him on together!" Naki said entering a fighting stance.

As that fight was going on…

"Hah…hah… Man I'm really thankful for you girls for helping me carry this…" Poo Moo said as he decided to ditch his nickname.

"No problem but you'd think that someone of your size would be able to lift this." Saten said.

"Sorry, I'm pretty weak actually…" Poo Moo muttered shamefully.

"But that doesn't matter… I'm just glad we're able to help!" Uiharu exclaimed as she too helped lift the object they were carrying.

"Hey Saten, do you have a thing for that Kamijou guy?" Uiharu asked out of the blue.

"H-huh?! Like him?! W-what are you talking about?! We only met once before this?!" Saten said desperately trying to cover her feelings.

"Yeah but you two really seemed to hit off a little bit earlier." Uiharu commented.

"W-well, what about you? D-do you like him?" Saten said in an attempt to shift the conversation to someone other than her.

"No, I actually already have a boyfriend." Uiharu said.

"W-wait what? WHEN?! WHO?! WHERE?! WHY?! HOW?!"

"C-calm down Saten-san. We're actually in a long-distance relationship." Uiharu clarified.

"Long-distance? Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, we're fine with it for now."

"What's his name by the way?"

"Oh his name? Jason Magere." Uiharu answered. { **2** }

"Huh… that's kind of a weird name." Saten said.

"Ah young love, how I miss it." Poo Moo said randomly as the two girls sweat dropped.

"Oh stop you girls. We're close enough." Poo Moo said.

"T-they really look like they're struggling." Saten said.

"But how? There's so many of them." Uiharu said feeling a bit scared.

"Alright you two, brace yourselves. The recoil of this is gonna hurt like a bi***." Poo Moo warned as he prepared to fire the weapon they were carrying, a modified RPG.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Everyone fall back!" Naki shouted much to everyone's confusion.

"W-what the f*** are you talking about?! We're just getting started!" Mugino roared.

"Look behind you!" Asuna said suddenly.

"W-wait is that the Poo Moo guy?!And is he firing an RPG?!" Tsuchimikado said feeling surprisingly overwhelmed.

"Saten and Uiharu?! Why are they here?! I told them to leave!" Mikoto said furiously.

"That's a weapon we modified for emergencies. Everyone run!" Naki said as Zack chased after him and Osamu.

"You senseless mongrel! You have to try to do more than that to kill me!" Robert Swallow said vehemently as he formed an earth barrier from the floor up.

"Don't use the ground! If you do that then-

Kuroko was cut off as the shot from the modified RPG hit the earth barrier, the floor started to collapse.

The floor breaking apart was so sudden that it prevented Awaki and Kuroko from doing the calculations for their abilities due to the random shock. Everyone was trying to grab onto something but with Robert using the floor of the building as a barrier, no one had anything to grab onto and as everyone began to fall into the dark descent below along with several broken tables and chairs, they all hoped that they would at least live.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **At the same time…**

' _I don't know what to do…. I've been hearing two people in the stall next to me making love so if I open this door, they might hear me…'_ Misaki thought worriedly.

"Hah…hah….hah… Takitsubo that's enough… we've already done it 13 times…" Hamazura sighed.

"What're talking about? We're just getting started…" Takitsubo said much to Hamazura's dismay.

However, as soon as they were gonna do another round, the ground beneath them collapsed and the three Espers in the bathroom fell in the deep darkness.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Agh…ugh…" Osamu groaned as he got up.

"W-where am I…?" Osamu asked himself as he looked at his surroundings. Though his surroundings were almost non-existent. Everything was pitch black and Osamu couldn't make out any walls or physical features.

Thankfully though, a light from the distance appeared.

"O-Osamu is that you?" A familiar voice said holding out his cell phone which shockingly didn't break during the fall.

"T-Touma?! You're alright?! Where's everyone else?!" Osamu asked swiftly.

"Calm down, they're all back here… even that Robert Swallow guy." Touma answered.

"But everyone's really injured and can't really use any of their powers. I'm honestly just glad we're all alive." Touma said.

When Touma and Osamu arrived at the group, almost all of them were relieved.

"Uiharu, are you alright?" Saten asked worriedly.

"Y-yes I'm fine… just really sore."

"Is everyone in GROUP safe?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"Yeah, but I feel like my d***'s broken." Accelerator announced.

"I really didn't need to know that you know." Awaki said sighing.

"Hahaha." Etzali just calmly laughed.

"Ah Osamu, glad to see you're safe." Hamazura said.

"H-Hamazura?! Where were you?!" Osamu asked, feeling a bit aggravated.

"Y-you don't want to know…"

"Don't worry, I plan to wring the truth out of him later…" Mugino said forebodingly much to Hamazura's further dismay.

"That's not important right now. Does anyone have a flashlight?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh I have one from my emergency supply kit." Poo Moo said.

"Ah thanks." Mikoto replied as she turned it on and everyone became able to fully see each other aside from their phone's dim lighting.

"Oh thank goodness Kongou and the others are alive. They're unconscious and they're gonna need to go to a hospital. That Elizabeth girl is in pretty bad shape too… and why is Shokuhou Misaki here?!" Mikoto commented as she observed the five girls who were unconscious.

"I'm pretty thankful Zack's knocked out… the last thing we need is to deal with him. Hey, has anyone seen my sword?!" Naki asked, panicking greatly.

"Listen, can all of you hush up! It's your fault we're in this predicament in the first place." Robert Swallow said getting to his feet.

"Excuse me?! And what do you think you're doing? You're in no shape to walk around!" Touma said.

"Oh showing concern for the enemy? How nice but I'm not having any of it. Osamu Yuki! Come here, I have something important to tell you." Robert said calmly.

"W-what?" Osamu asked confused.

"Just come over here."

"Wait, don't trust him Osamu! He's trying to trick you!" Kirito exclaimed.

"What…. exactly do you want to tell me?" Osamu asked.

"The truth of your power Osamu Yuki. It's something only you and I can possibly understand. These mongrels here will be in danger if they learn of what I desire to tell you. If you don't listen to me Osamu Yuki, then you'll never learn the true nature of your power." Robert said seriously.

"True nature of my power…" Osamu muttered.

"Osamu! Don't fall for it!" Touma shouted.

However, Osamu held up his hand, signaling everyone stay away. As Osamu's curiosity got the better of him, he began to walk towards Robert Swallow.

' _If I managed to understand my power then… maybe I can actually become a superhero!'_ Osamu thought excitedly.

The entirety of NEGATIVE stood near Robert Swallow, aiming to stop him if he tries anything.

Osamu finally reached Robert Swallow.

"Good good, I just have to give you something." Robert said as he reached to the ground to the side of him that was as black as the night and not hit by the flashlight Mikoto was holding.

"Give me something? What is it?" Osamu asked curiously.

"YOUR DEATH!" Robert yelled, springing NEGATIVE to action.

"OSAMU!" Naki shouted as he started to run but he fell due to the severity of his injuries with Asuna and Kirito tripping over him.

"T-that's my sword, the Kagune!" Naki yelled.

"I HAD TO KILL ONE OF YOU! ANY OF YOU FOR HUMILIATING ME! AND OF EVERYONE HERE, YOU'RE CLEARLY THE EASIEST TO MANIPULATE OSAMU YUKI! **NOW DIE!"** Robert Swallow exclaimed hatefully as he gripped the 'Kagune' and prepared to slice Osamu.

Touma was running but he knew he wouldn't make it in time. Accelerator and Hamazura were too injured to move quickly.

"OSAMU!" Everyone shouted in fright.

But Poo Moo moved. He moved with all his might and pushed Osamu out of the way just before the blade sliced him.

Just then, everything seemed to slow down for Osamu. Maybe it was the pure shock of it all but the second Poo Moo pushed Osamu out of the way and ended up in his place from the force of his running, Osamu couldn't blink.

What Osamu saw before his very eyes was Poo Moo not whole anymore. Poo Moo was sliced in half from the diamond like substance of the 'Kagune'.

Poo Moo's weak body couldn't endure the attack and met his demise.

"…" Osamu stayed silent, his voice not coming out.

"Ha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Robert laughed as he saw the desecrated body of Poo Moo.

"ROBERT SWALLOW!" Touma shouted as he ran to him.

' _I'm sorry Touma Kamijou. I know this might not be the best time but if you don't save Thor now then he'll be tortured in Hell forever!'_ The voice of DJ Baled said in Touma's mind as a portal appeared beneath Touma, swallowing him whole.

"TOUMA?!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I wonder how Fremea is doing…" Frenda Seivelun wondered as she stared across the seas of lava in the Seventh Layer of Hell.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey, are you sure we should save this Robert Swallow guy? He seems pretty fu**** up in the head." Kamisato Kakeru asked as he played with the right arm he recently got back.

"Yes, I'm sure. His knowledge of the Magic Side will be valuable and vital to our cause." High Priest said.

"I honestly don't care about any of that crap. I just want that Imagine Breaker!" Kihara Yuiitsu said angrily.

"Man, I cannot believe that I'm working two of my former enemies…" Kamisato muttered.

"Well, life is full of twists and turns young boy. Hahaha." High Priest said laughing jovially.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

{ **1** } **This was the only way that I can explain Kuroko not recognizing who Ken Naki was.**

 **{2} Now, I'm pretty sure you all or most of you recognize this name from 'A Certain Infinite Possibility" which is a very famous fic on this archive. (which is ten times better than this story by the way) Now the reason I put him in here is that ever since I read Darkbetrayer's story, the shipping of Uiharu and Jason has just consumed me. Pairing Uiharu up with any other guy just shatters my soul. So Darkbetrayer, if you're reading this then I just want you to know that I didn't want to mock or ridicule your story in any way. I just love the shipping of Uiharu and Jason too much. If it makes you feel better, Jason won't play a big role in this story and I changed up his last name.**


	16. Touma's Awakening, Osamu's Anguish

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Reviewer Response:**

 **Guest: Yeah I changed the story to M. I changed Jason's last name on purpose and no one yet knows the capabilities of Osamu's Puberty powers.**

 **Anon: This is like the umpteenth suggestion for Touma saving Thor and I honestly don't know what to do anymore. Thanks for the suggestion and I guess we'll find out what happens with Thor later.**

 **Geust's Account: I've honestly never even considered the idea of Yuiitsu being in Touma's harem but it's an intriguing concept. The rap ideas are pretty cool. Kamisato and Touma having a rap battle sounds like freaking gold. Also, the link you provided doesn't seem to be working for me. Would you mind telling me the song you were referring to? Thanks.**

 **Animeloverq8: Yeah man, Poo Moo's dead! Man drama is about to happen. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Anon Guest: Ah man, I think I'm gonna make the time Touma jacks off for the first time an actual arc later on. In theory, it sounds pretty incredible. Accelerator singing that song would be pretty funny. All that's left if figuring out a scenario.**

 **Brosephg: Hey, it's awesome to see another prominent author reading this story! I'm glad to hear that you plan to binge read this! Hope you enjoy!  
**

 **Guest: Yo, this story is the definition of randomness lol. And thanks for the grammar correction if that was you, thanks.**

 **Geust: Wow, that's gold. It's a very interesting way to tie in the porno from the start of the story. Yuiitsu seems like a pretty cool character to incorporate in this story since she's just appeared canon wise. By the way, your ideas definitely sound like something I would come up with! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

 **whwsms: Yeah man, masturbation isn't anything to be ashamed about lol. By the way, don't worry! This story will be going on strong for a long long time.**

 **Agent Nine: Yes, I'm glad that someone has finally notice the pattern… well somehwhat. At the start of each chapter, someone is masturbating but not all of them are masturbating to Touma. For example, Stiyl was jacking of to Index earlier in the story. I tried to push some serious plot so hopefully last chapter's events didn't seem out of place.**

 **Guest00: I'm not sure man. That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out.**

 **Alright guys, if you haven't checked out 'Total Drama Harem!' yet, check it out. It was supposed to be an arc of this story but it was decided that it would do better as its own story.**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sphynx was in a state of shock and curiosity. The reason for that is due to a certain couple committing a **c** **ertain** act in a nearby alleyway in the middle of the night.

This couple was making love viciously with some guy jacking off in the corner under the assumption that no one was overhearing and to be blatantly honest, they were right. The only one overhearing this indecent act was a simple abandoned calico cat. This calico cat wouldn't and couldn't do anything that would warrant them any worry. Well sure, he cold meow ferociously to attract the attention of anyone passing by but what would be the point of that? He was just a simple calico cat of no relative importance or relevance. Still, is there anything wrong with that?

The life of a cat is a simple one. Eat, drink, play and sleep. However, Sphynx wasn't able to indulge in those luxuries, not anymore. After all, he was abandoned by his owner's chaperone. He still remembered it like it was yesterday. His owner's chaperone as he called him, Touma Kamijou, was on a phone call with what seemed like a close acquaintance or friend. Soon after, he left the house with his owner, a few of his belongings and never returned. Sphynx was confused as to why his owner and her chaperone suddenly left him behind but he was determined to find out! At least that's what the thought for a couple of days. After wandering around Academy City with random strangers giving food and water, he gave up on the idea of finding his owner and her chaperone.

' _What do I do?'_ Sphynx thought worriedly and anxiously.

However, as Sphynx continued to wander around aimlessly, another calico cat appeared before him and by the looks of it, it seemed to be a female.

"H-huh? Who are you?" Sphynx meowed in curiosity.

"Are you Sphynx, pet of Touma Kamijou?" The cat meowed in response.

"T-Touma Kamijou? Why do you know him?" Sphynx meowed warily.

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you come with me because I… know why he and your owner 'abandoned' you.' The cat replied.

"How do you know that they abandoned me?" Sphynx meowed in shock.

"That's because I overheard a conversation from a group of cats I wasn't supposed to know."

"W-who are these cats?"

"I don't know all of them individually but I know their leader." The cat replied nervously.

"What's their name?" Sphynx meowed determinedly, wanting to find out why his owner and chaperone left him.

"His name is Dick but due to his devious nature, his friends call him… Tricky Dick."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"What …what… what the hell just happened to Touma?!" Mikoto shouted in astonishment as she tried her hardest to forget the sliced up body on the ground.

"Think about that later! Osamu, snap out of it, we gotta run!" Naki shouted with haste.

"…" Osamu just sat on the ground, staring at this fallen comrade.

Saten and Uiharu also passed out at the sight in front of them, understandably so.

"Wait! How the hell can we leave with so many people passed out?!" Asuna asked in fright.

"Ha…HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Robert Swallow laughed uncontrollably as he stared at the tarnished form of Poo Moo.

"You… you asshole! What the fuck thinks you have the right to laugh you bastard?!" Kirito muttered menacingly as he got up and unsheathed his two swords, knowing full well that his reduction in strength would result in his loss. The sight of Poo Moo' body though fueled him with a rage that he'd never felt before in his 17 years of life. The look in his eyes reminded Asuna and his comrades of a man willing to sacrifice everything he adorns for the sake of reckless animosity and revenge.

"What do you think you're doing kid, do you want to die too?"Robert asked as he grinned.

"Argh…AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kirito screamed like a cornered jackal that knew of its upcoming untimely demise yet still strived onward.

However, before Kirito could let loose, Asuna held him back.

"Kirito! Calm down, you're not in your right mind!" Asuna urged viciously trying to keep her comrade safe.

"Let me go Asuna! I have to kill this piece of shit!" Kirito shouted in contempt.

"Damn it! Asuna, pull him, drag him if you have to! We have to run!" Naki yelled.

"Run?! Run where?!" Kuroko asked in confusion, still shaken up by recent events.

"Anywhere! It doesn't matter! Just get away from this freak!" Naki responded.

And with that, everyone grabbed as many unconscious people as they could and hustled in a random direction.

Unfortunately though,

"What?!A dead end already? Fuck!" Accelerator groaned in annoyance.

"My my my, how unfortunate." Robert laughed mockingly as he approached the now powerless teenagers.

"What… what's your problem?! Why the hell do you want to ruin us so badly?!" Mikoto asked in aggravation and fear.

"Are you asking me for a reason? Ha! I need no reason to act. I just do whatever I feel like. But if I had to give a reason, then I guess it's because I despise you little science kids so much!" Robert explained as he prepared to summon a multitude of earth pillars due to his gradually returning strength.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Awaki screamed, uncharacteristically girly.

"Crap! Looks like I have no choice!" Naki grunted.

"Someone, pass me a light!" Naki requested loudly.

Without questioning him, Mikoto threw her phone to Naki who ran in the direction of which they ran from.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?!" Accelerator shouted with contempt.

"Give me a minute! I'll be back!" Naki shouted back.

"Ha…hahahaha! Wow, aren't you lot furious? Your comrade just ran away with his tail between his legs!" Robert said laughing so much to the point where he slightly staggered, almost falling down.

"Ran away? You think our boss ran away you bastard?!" Kirito yelled with venom.

"Of course, what other reason could he have ran for? Nothing else is back here except for the sliced up body of your comrade!" Robert said mockingly as he unsheathed the 'Kagune' that lay at his waist.

While that was happening…

"Poo Moo, there you are!" Naki exclaimed at the battered corpse of his comrade.

"I…I'm sorry man, but this is the only way I can save them…" Naki said quietly as he ripped off one of Poo's limbs and bit into it.

"Die you filthy mongrels!" Robert said darkly as he prepared to hunt his prey with the 'Kagune'.

"Oh no you don't!" Naki yelled as he charged towards Robert Swallow with super-human agility.

"Wha-!" Robert was cut off as his attempt to back away was slow compared to the adrenaline of Naki's rush.

"Give me back my sword!" Naki roared as he punched Robert in his gut, who dropped to the ground gasping.

As Naki grabbed the 'Kagune' that lay on the ground, foul laughter emitted from Robert's lips.

"What… happened to you fool?! This raw strength…shouldn't be possible now!" Robert grunted as he got back up.

"Yeah? Well, the shit you do isn't possible either." Naki responded aggressively, gripping his beloved blade harder.

"B-boss? H-how are you-

"Quiet Kirito, not now." Naki interrupted his subordinate.

"Damn it! Take this mongrel!" Robert yelled while preparing another earth pillar.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice yelled from above as they shot Robert Swallow.

"A-argh!" Robert groaned while dropping to the ground.

"W-who was that?" Mikoto shouted in confusion.

"Everyone up here!" Mii Konori yelled from atop with other Judgment members as light began to shine down from ceiling of the cave.

"K-Konori-senpai?!"Kuroko said in relief.

"How can we get up though?" Asuna questioned.

"I-I can use my ability…" Awaki said reluctantly.

"But wait, you're too injured." Mikoto started worriedly.

"…It's fine, we have no other choice. Your useless teleporter friend seems to be hung up on your injured legs anyway. Someone has to take the burden." Awaki said determinedly.

"Hah! You think you can escape me?!" Robert grunted angrily as he fired off a bunch of earth pillars in random directions due to his irritation.

"Come on everyone grab onto each other!" Awaki urged as the cave began to cave in.

And as she said, everybody grabbed onto Awaki and to each other to ensure that they would be affected by Move Point. Everyone that was unconscious was grabbed onto by someone else and Osamu was still traumatized so Kuroko grabbed onto him.

Awaki then activated her ability swiftly and got everyone out of there. The hole in the wall made by Judgment was more than enough of a distance for Awaki to use her ability. However, the injuries she sustained form the initial fall took quite a toll on her body. The second everyone returned to the surface, Awaki collapsed, coughing out blood and eventually fell unconscious. Some were worried but everyone was going to end up in the hospital anyway. Their injuries were too severe to leave untouched.

The cave beneath NEGATIVE, ITEM and the others caved in from Robert's reckless use of his ability and no one had the time to get him out. No one really felt that bad though. Mugino said he had it coming to him, Accelerator said that he would've killed the bastard himself and even Mikoto said that he deserved it after what he did.

Yet, everyone there knew that there was one person that would've tried to save him and that one person is… gone. No one knew where Touma Kamijou ended up. The portal that appeared beneath him was something that no one knew the origin of. Those that were aware of the magic side thought it was related to magic but Tsuchimikado never saw a portal of that nature before.

Search teams were sent for Touma while the crew was checked out at a hospital. One day later, Naki decided to confront Zack while they were in the hospital.

"Hey Zack, can I come in?" Naki asked, knocking on his former comrade's door.

…

"Zack?" Naki questioned again.

"Aw screw it, I'm coming in!" Naki announced as he walked in Zack's room.

Unfortunately though, Zack wasn't present.

"Z-Zack?! Damn it! Where did that fucker run off to?!" Naki exclaimed in a panicked tone as he started to run outside the hospital to search for Zack.

He didn't end up finding him though much to his chagrin. Asuna and Kirito found out and they pinned the blame on each other for not being smart enough to detect Zack's traitorous intentions.

"Asuna, you always helped him take out the trash! So how come you couldn't find out what he was planning?!" Kirito asked unreasonably.

"E-excuse me?! How was I supposed to figure him out?! You always helped him train! Isn't that much more time than 'taking out the trash'?!" Asuna countered violently.

"W-wait guys, calm down! It's everyone's fault. None of us could realize the true denseness of Zack's loyalty and if he would really betray us." Naki interrupted.

"…Yeah boss, you may be right but I… I had more faith in us as a team to figure out something as obvious as this." Kirito said sadly.

"Yeah you know, for once I agree with Kirito. If we can't figure out something as obvious as Zack's betrayal as a team then what's the good of us working together?" Asuna added.

"Y-you guys…?! What nonsense are you spouting! Don't you know how many years we all spent together?! We can't let it all crumble now!" Naki urged.

"…I'm sorry boss but… I think it's time for us to go our separate ways." Kirito said as he walked out of the room.

"K-Kirito wait u-

"Boss, I'm sorry too. I don't think there's much benefit in us working together." Asuna said as she too walked out.

"Asuna! R-Rose wait!" Naki yelled out. It was to no avail however. Naki stood alone in Zack's empty room with a lone tear falling down his face.

Osamu Yuki was eavesdropping on the conversation from behind a wall and the grimmest of expressions could be seen on his face. He gradually snapped out of his trauma but his attitude didn't emit anything remotely positive.

"…I see. NEGATIVE is just a thing of the past now huh? My time there was rather short-lived." Osamu said sorrowfully as he began to slowly walk out of the hospital.

"In the end, nothing has changed hasn't it? I'm as alone as I was since before I met Touma and NEGATIVE." Osamu muttered as he walked with his head down.

He bumped into someone though.

"O-ow! Can you watch where you're go- Osamu Yuki is that you?" Konori asked.

Instead of responding though, Osamu just casually walked off.

"H-hey wait! I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Osamu said simply, stopping his trek.

"C-can you introduce me to your friend once we find him?" Konori asked blushing.

"Friend?"

"Yeah Touma Kamijou."

"W-why would you want to meet Touma?" Osamu asked curiously.

"O-oh w-well, Misaka told me about all the things he did and he kind of caught my interest." Konori admitted shyly.

"Oh I see. Well I guess I can introduce you to him at some point… if we find him." Osamu said.

' _Of course she's interested in Touma and not me. But why would she like me anyway? I'm just a miserable pathetic pervert. I'm not even buff or outgoing. My only hobbies are watching anime, playing games and jacking off. No girl would like a guy like that.'_ Osamu thought hatefully.

"Really? Thanks!"

Osamu then started his trek again but someone interrupted him once more.

"O-Osam- ape what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting in your room?" Kuroko asked while stumbling on her words.

"…They discharged me just now. Out of my way." Osamu said coldly as he shoved Kuroko out of his path.

"H-hey what's your problem?! I know that your friend died but that wasn't your fault s-so-

"'Wasn't my fault'? Are you fucking kidding me?! You and everyone else there clearly know that it's my fault Poo Moo died! He risked his life to save me and for what?! His life clearly has much more value than mine does! I should've been the one sacrificing myself to save him! My life would actually mean something then! If I didn't fall for that obvious trick from that Robert asshole, then we'd all be fine right now! So don't you dare tell me that this isn't my fault you Level 4 because someone of your caliber can't possibly understand any of my woes!" Osamu shouted at the top of his lungs to release his pent up negativity.

"…" Kuroko didn't say anything in response to Osamu's outburst. She never expected him to lash out at her like this.

"Osamu. Would you like to join Judgment?" Konori asked quietly.

"…What?" Osamu asked, shocked at this sudden proposal.

"You heard me, join Judgment. You seem to have a strong moral compass and maybe joining us will help you feel more self-worth. Not only that, but you'll also be helping others around the city. It's a win-win situation isn't it?" Konori explained.

' _I don't want to join but maybe I should. If I stay home by myself, I think I'll lose my mind after these recent events.'_ Osamu thought reasonably.

"…Alright I'll join. Do I have to do anything specific?"

"All you have to do is take a simple fitness and written test. I'm sure you'll do fine." Konori said encouragingly.

"A-are you sure about this?" Kuroko asked.

"I am. It's the only just thing I can do to atone for what I've done." Osamu said coldly as he walked away.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Urgh, wh-where the hell am I?" Touma gruntingly questioned himself as he got to his feet.

"Ah I seen you're finally up Touma Kamijou." A familiar voice said.

"D-DJ Baled, is that really you?!" Touma asked in alarm as he saw the figure of DJ Baled for the first time.

He was floating in the air with his legs crossed. He was dark skinned and was as chubby and Index would be if she actually gained weight from her relentless eating. A pair of shades also adorned his face.

"Yes it is indeed I, the Magic Rap God himself, DJ Baled." DJ Baled said proudly.

"Wait, did you just say magic god?" Touma asked in astonishment

"Yes that's right. I thought you would've realized that I was a Magic God by now."

"W-whatever, that doesn't matter now. Can you just please tell me where the hell I am?" Touma asked in desperation.

"Oh funny thing, you're actually in Hell right now." DJ Baled confirmed.

"Wait…. why?!" Touma shouted.

"Isn't it obvious? I brought you here to save Killer Gee." DJ Baled answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…Right. Can we not do this right now? There's trouble happening in my world." Touma said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. The only way you can get out of Hell is to talk to Satan."

"W-what?! Satan?! What kind of bullshit is this?! How did you get me here anyway?!"

"It's actually quite simple. Anybody is able to freely enter Hell if they please since Satan is a rather careless individual. But if you want to leave, even if you haven't died, you'll be destroyed by the 69 servants of Satan, the 'Horny Conglomerate'." DJ Baled informed.

"Wait, horny? They're horny?!" Touma exclaimed in alarm.

"Yes, the horns on their heads are quite sturdy."

"…R-right. Anyway, do you have any idea of where to go?" Touma asked.

"…Not really, just walk around and hope you find something." DJ Baled admitted.

"Wow, you're really helpful huh?" Touma said sourly.

"Come on don't be like that. I know you'd do anything to save someone. This is just another day for you right?" DJ Baled said hopefully.

"I… suppose so?" Touma responded in an unsure manner.

After that, Touma and DJ Baled explored the treacherous landscape of Hell and much to their chagrin, all they found were bones, depressed residents and rivers of lava.

"DJ Baled, are you sure you don't have any way to get to Killer Gee?" Touma asked in tiredness.

"I'm afraid not. Worst case scenario, we die here." DJ Baled said plainly.

"W-what?! I don't want to die here!" Touma yelled.

As the two of them were conversing, an unfamiliar figure popped out from behind a boulder with a curious look on her face.

"E-excuse me." The girl interrupted.

The two men turned around and looked at the speaker.

"W-who are you guys? I've never seen you two around here before." The girl asked in alarm.

"Me? I'm Touma Kamijou and this weird guy is… DJ B-Baled." Touma introduced while suppressing a smirk.

"A-ah I see. D-do you know a way to get out of here?" The girl asked.

"Um, well kind of but we've come down here to save someone." Touma responded.

"By the way, what is your name girl?" DJ Baled asked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you. My name is Frenda. Frenda Seivelun.


	17. S2-Touma's Manifest, Osamu's Declaration

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **Animeloverq8: Frenda is one of my favorite To Aru characters so I really wanted to involve her in this story. And will she live? Only time will tell! Glad to see you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Guest00: The Sphynx subplot won't be a part of every chapter but will Dog get involved? Well, I'll just say that Sphynx will make many new friends.**

 **toumakamijou298: Frenda being with Touma in hell is going to drastically change things. Saving Thor will also be rather vital to Frenda's presence. Well maybe not the actual event but for the future…**

 **Guest: Thanks for the grammar corrections man. You're like my unofficial beta-reader! Hope you stick around!**

 **Geust's Account: Wow, you have some pretty cool ideas. I also really appreciate your view on expectations. It actually gives me a lot more confidence when writing.**

 **Geust: Oh boy, that sounds like a great idea for the upcoming masturbation arc. Geez, typing that arc up is going to make me laugh endlessly.**

 **321jaz: Touma's adventures in Hell won't be too, too long but there will be some nice developments. And I like to think of this story as… one of the most unique stories on this archive.**

 **So NT16 is currently being translated and it's pretty amazing so far. Got to hand it to Kamachi as usual.**

 **After this chapter, there will be a 'special chapter' coming out on August 24** **th** **.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Satan is in a rather… peculiar situation. His wife Esdeath is in a pretty distressful mood since her engagement ring got stolen. Satan and her spent days searching for it and just when they were about to give up, they found out that it was within Killer Gee's rap barrier. For those of you who don't know what a rap barrier is, it's basically a magical field formed by the will of a rapper. It prevents entry from anyone that isn't challenging the barrier's channeler to a duel. Esdeath threatened Killer Gee with eternal torment in limbo but Killer Gee didn't care and he kept torturing poor Thor with continuous dancing. Since Satan is an extremely timid individual and is also rather shy, he didn't challenge Killer Gee to a rap battle. His wife was furious at him and left him temporarily saying that they need some time alone.

Due to that, Satan hasn't gotten that vag in a long while. He really desired to grant his wife her wish but there is no conceivable way to break into a rapper's rap barrier. His current attempt at masturbation was futile as anxiety took a hold of his mind.

"W-what do I do?" Satan asked himself as he pulled his pants back up.

Satan looked exceedingly treacherous with sharp horns atop his head and red scaly skin but he had a truly kind and compassionate heart. He tried his hardest to grant his residents a comfortable and enjoyable life but in Hell… life is nothing but loveable.

"There has to be someone in here that can travel to the Seventh Layer of Hell and challenge Killer Gee to a rap battle…" Satan encouraged himself.

"Lord!" A female devil spawn appeared, alerting her master.

"What is it? Speak." Satan ordered.

"We have reports that a… living human has entered Hell and is exploring the vicinity of the First Layer of Hell with a Magic Rap God and a fellow Hell resident." The devil spawn reported.

"A living human…? For what reason could he, a Magic Rap God and a deceased resident be exploring this heartless landscape together?" Satan asked as he pondered.

"I don't know sire but in more troubling news, your wife has been causing severe havoc to the previous Six Layers of Hell."

"Has she really? Damn it. There's nothing we can- wait!" Satan stood up.

"S-sire?" The devil spawn asked in confusion.

"Since that human has a Magic Rap God by his side then maybe, just maybe he could defeat that eyesore Killer Gee." Satan thought over.

"Are you sure sire? Can you even trust them?"

"I'm not sure… but I can grant them any wish that they desire as compensation. That will surely be more than enough." Satan said as an enthusiastic smile formed on his face.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Osamu Yuki is still depressed. After accepting the offer to join Judgment, he began his trek to the apartment but a phone call snapped him out of his grievous thoughts.

"Hello?" Osamu asked bluntly, not checking the caller ID.

"Hey Osamu. You have to come to the District south of the MISFORTUNE factory." Naki stated urgently.

"…If it's about everyone leaving NEGATIVE then-

"No Osamu, it's not about that. I don't know how you know about that but this is something more dismal. We're holding a quick funeral for Poo Moo at a local funeral house." Naki interrupted.

"A… funeral? Alright I guess I'll come." Osamu accepted.

"Good. Almost everyone that was part of the events under Tokiwadai is coming over as well. Make it as soon as you can. Bye." Naki said seriously right before he hung up.

"A funeral huh? I'd rather not go but if it's for Poo Moo's sake then… I have to." Osamu told himself as he altered his course.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Is Osamu here yet?" Elizabeth asked Asuna and Kirito who stood solemnly.

"No, I don't see him here." Asuna answered as she did a brief look over of the funeral house.

"I honestly can't blame the guy though. Poo Moo's death is his fault after all. The shame he now feels… must be agonizing." Kirito said.

"…" Elizabeth couldn't deny it. After what she was told in the hospital, Osamu's actions were certainly foolish. She couldn't even fully understand his actions either. Did his powers concern him that much?

Elizabeth and almost everyone that was injured in the battle at Tokiwadai were amazingly healed at the hospital thanks to doctor that called himself Heaven Canceller. The only one still present at the hospital that needed urgent medical care was Awaki. Her innards were greatly intruded with clogged up blood after she forced her activation of Move Point. Everyone, even Kuroko and Mikoto were thankful to her. Speaking of those two, they came over for the funeral along with Saten and Uiharu who just had some minor bruising.

Kongou and her friends were still unconscious and their AIM fields needed some investigating after being controlled.

Zack was still nowhere to be found and Mugino, Takitsubo and Kinuhata didn't come since they didn't really care.

Hamazura and Accelerator sat at the front of the room just sitting quietly.

No one could contact Tsuchimikado or the rest of ITEM.

"Have you found Touma yet?" Mikoto asked Kuroko and Uiharu.

"I… I apologize Onee-sama but after checking various security cameras and various residents across town, no one has seen anyone that even remotely resembles that troglodyte." Kuroko answered.

"I see…" Mikoto said, looking downward.

"M-Misaka-san, I'm sure he's fine! He'll show up soon like nothing happened! I'm positive he will!" Saten tried to cheer Mikoto up.

"…Thanks Saten-san."

"Oh quiet guys! The speaking is starting!" Uiharu alerted her friends.

At the front of the room were a small stand and a mic for those that wanted to share their personal thoughts of the departed.

Naki got up there and grabbed the microphone harshly, startling some of the attendees.

"Hello everyone. I hope that all of you are feeling well after the… tragic events that occurred several hours ago. Some of us standing in this room are still injured from those events but with this recent tragedy, our slight injuries are but a minor concern." Naki started.

A woman sitting in the back suddenly put her head in her arms and started sobbing violently.

"A dear friend, comrade, ally, etc was just lost to us. This man's name is Poo Moo."

"I've known Poo Moo for years upon years. He's truly one of the most excellent people I've ever come across. If you were ever facing any sort of dilemma, he would try to assist you in any way imaginable. He was a great man to have fun with, talk to or commence any business with. The fact that he's no longer of this world is just… unreal. There was this time I was facing some fierce financial difficulties and without a word of lament, Poo Moo gave me what I needed to continue on. I don't want to give you the wrong idea about him however. Everyone that has had an encounter with him has been aided in some way, not just financially. I remember that once my friend Kirito got rejected by this girl he really liked and as he basked in his spiral of torment and misery, Poo Moo reached his hand out to him and talked to him for hours to alleviate his loneliness. His compassion truly knew no bounds. Anyway, I don't want to drag this on so if there's anyone that wants to share their thoughts then you're free to come up here." Naki announced as he held up the microphone.

Asuna and Kirito would normally say something but with their recent quarrel and the split up of NEGATIVE, they just didn't have the heart in them to speak.

Nobody else really knew Poo Moo that well either… except for one person.

"What about you?" Naki asked, pointing at the woman sobbing in the back.

"Aren't you his wife that left him?"

The woman didn't say anything and suddenly ran out of the room.

"Well, if no one wants to speak then-

"Wait." A deep voice declared as he the doors to the funeral house opened.

"Osamu." Naki said, smiling slightly.

As Osamu walked up to the stand, everyone stared in either awe or rage. Poo Moo's death could easily be said to be his fault. Despite Robert Swallow's clearly extreme actions, Osamu's naiveté initiated Poo Moo's sacrificial act. Kirito and Asuna glared at Osamu with slight resentment while Mikoto and her friends looked at him with pity and sorrow. Hamazura and Accelerator looked at Osamu indifferently, yet they were rather intrigued to see Osamu's actions now. Elizabeth looked at Osamu while wallowing in regret over her weakness during the battle.

When Osamu reached the podium and grabbed the microphone from Naki, he emitted a sigh or resignation and preparedness.

"Poo Moo is someone that I… shared a special connection with." Osamu started.

"A while back, when I first met Poo Moo along with Naki and the others, I was pretty nervous actually. I'd rather not delve into the gritty details but Poo Moo was the first one of the group that I felt comfortable around. At that time, I was pretty bad socially and I still kind of am but personally, I believe that Poo Moo's kindness rubbed off on me a bit. I don't want to boast about myself or anything like that, especially after what happened, but he taught me that even if the world tries its hardest to screw with you, as long as you attempt to help out those that you care for in any way imaginable, you'll always have a light in your life." Osamu exclaimed passionately as Kirito and Asuna looked at Osamu with a glint of respect in their eyes.

"Regret, despair, sorrow, loss, malice; I'm sure that these are at least some of the feelings that can define us right now. And to be honest, I can't really blame you. My actions led to the loss of a life. A beloved and valuable life that has changed the course of negativity into positivity for many others. I had trouble accepting that fact and hell I still am but if there's one thing I learned, it's that running away and wallowing in the personalized hell of my mind isn't going to help anyone. Not you and not even me. I learned that what I have to do is follow in Poo Moo's footsteps and carry on the dreams that he left behind. His dream of helping others and believing in the kindness of everyone's hearts is something that I must do to atone for what I've done. If none of you believe me especially after the cowardice I demonstrated hours ago, I can't blame you. All I can tell you is that even if my life has no value in your eyes, just give me a chance to right my wrongs because that is exactly what Poo Moo would do." Osamu finished as he put down the microphone.

After a moment of quietness, the loudness of clapping came from every individual that was sitting down.

Osamu walked back down and the former members of NEGATIVE came up to him while everyone else made small talk amongst themselves.

"Damn Osamu that sure was some speech." Kirito remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, it looks like I underestimated your resolve." Asuna quipped.

"Osamu, are you sure about what you said up there?" Naki asked.

"…Yeah, I mean it's not like I can just take back what I said." Osamu replied stiffly.

"Actually Osamu, there's something we have to tell y-

"If it's about NEGATIVE disbanding, then don't bother I already know." Osamu interrupted.

"H-how?" Kirito muttered in confusion.

"I overheard the drama at the hospital."

"I see…"

"But we stand by what we said Osamu. I don't think it's really worth anything if we try to function as a group anymore. With Zack's betrayal and Poo Moo's death, we'd only be suffering in remorse if we stuck together." Asuna explained.

"Yeah I understand. I'll live up to his expectations in my own way." Osamu answered.

Asuna and Kirito then left the funeral house. Soon, everyone gradually packed up and left, giving their condolences to Osamu.

"Hey Naki, before you go I want to ask you something."

Naki raised his eyebrow in response.

"Can you… can you train me?" Osamu asked.

"Train you? In what, combat? I don't know how that would work. I use a sword and you use your fists." Naki responded.

"Well yeah I guess. But I don't know who else to ask for this sort of thing."

"Where is all of this coming from Osamu?" Naki asked worriedly.

"After fighting Robert Swallow and Zack, I realized how weak I was and how I severely lacked control of my power. If I somehow become able to wield my power in a more proper way then maybe I can manage to change things for the better." Osamu said while clenching his right fist.

"I see… Well if you really want to train that badly then sure I'll do it; but only under on condition."

"W-what is it?"

"Stay in NEGATIVE." Naki answered simply.

"Obviously." Osamu answered as if it was the most apparent thing in the world.

"W-what?"

"I never intended to leave NEGATIVE Naki. I think of NEGATIVE as a second home so there's no way I can just leave it behind." Osamu said smiling.

"Osamu… I'm really glad you joined." Naki said smiling unbeknownst to himself.

"Me too Naki. Me too."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Basically, you're joking right?" Frenda asked while furrowing her eyebrows in utter confusion.

"No I'm not unfortunately. I'm here to save someone that was possessed by an evil rap soul and is cursed to eternal damnation here." Touma said sighing.

"Well whatever, as long as I'm able to get out of here I don't care." Frenda said.

"Why do you want to get out Hell so badly? I mean, I can understand wanting to come back to life but do you have any specific reason?"

"I want to be there for my sister." Frenda said seriously.

"Wait sister? And that last name… are you related to Fremea by chance? Touma asked.

"W-WHAT?! How the hell do you know my sister?!" Frenda asked furiously, violently grabbing his shirt.

"C-calm down! I just helped out her and Hamazura one time, that's all." Touma replied wearily.

"I see… well you seem like an okay guy."

"Alright you two enough fighting, let's continue on shall we?" DJ Baled interrupted.

"You look really freaking weird, you know that?" Frenda said mockingly.

"Excuse me? I take pride in my looks girl! You better learn your boundaries!"

As DJ Baled and Frenda continued arguing, Touma saw a swarm of flying devils headed their way.

"Hey guys duck!" Touma warned.

Without any questioning, Frenda ducked and DJ Baled flew out of the way. They both have been a part of numerous incidents so being weary of danger has become a norm for them.

"Are you the human that has sneaked into hell?" The leading devil asked. All the devils were female and were wearing some clothing that only Awaki would think of wearing.

"S-so what?" Touma asked.

"Our master needs your help. You must come with us." One of the spawn said bluntly.

"W-wait your master needs help? Who is this master of yours?" Touma asked in confusion.

"Satan."

"….WHAT?! Satan?! The ruler of Hell?"

"Don't worry. I've seen the guy and I can assure you that he's pretty kind." Frenda jumped in.

"Oh re-really? Well I'll take your word for it."

"Wait, why does the master of Hell desire our assistance?" DJ Baled asked.

"He needs your help. You two specifically." The leader said pointing to Touma and DJ Baled. "He needs your help to defeat Killer Gee."

"Huh. That makes things simple." DJ Baled remarked.

"Indeed." A familiar voice said.

"Who said that?" Touma asked the devil spawn who just shook their head.

"The least I can do is to make sure you get out of here safely. With Satan believing in you, getting you out of here alive for Osamu's sake makes things rather simple." Poo Moo suddenly popped out with his arms crossed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey Asuna, listen to me for a sec." Kirito requested.

"What is it?" Asuna asked back in an exasperated tone.

"Would you go out with me?"

"*Sigh* Seriously Kirito? You're joking around at a time like this?"

"I'm serious! I wouldn't joke about something like this!" Kirito exclaimed.

"….Listen Kirito, you DO remember that I rejected you the last time right? What makes you think that I'll say yes this time?" Asuna asked whilst rolling her eyes.

"Because this time I have leverage." Kirito replied smiling sinisterly.

"What?"

"Listen carefully to me Asuna. If you go out with me, then I can get that bastard Klein out of a coma."

"….W-what? No way, that's impossible. What the hell are you talking about?" Asuna asked in severe panic.

"I have a… friend in the upper echelons of this twisted city that has hid the cause of Klein's coma from you." Kirito said ignoring Asuna's outburst.

"Hid? What are you talking about?! He got into a coma from us beta-testing that stupid virtual reality game!"

"Do you really believe that crap Asuna? This city's technology can effortlessly depict virtual reality now. Before you and Klein beta-tested 'Unlimited Blade Online', there was an extremely successful alpha test codenamed 'A Certain Virtual World Conquest.' It was kept hidden from the general public but it performed incredibly well. Also, Asuna, did you ever hear about anybody else suffering from a coma from beta-testing?"

"N-no…"

"Don't you think that's strange?"

"…Fine then I'll go out with you." Asuna said reluctantly, looking downward.

"Oh I see! Now you're listening to common sense huh?" Kirito said gleefully.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

In England, Natsu Swallow was recruiting a different branch of the Swallow family that… many would rather leave alone.

"The Seven Deadly Swallows huh? After reading their bios, I'd get why people would want to stay away from them." Natsu said while he looked at the birth certificates of the 'Seven Deadly Swallows'. Furthermore, they were all female.

Name: Lust

Ability: Is able to devour the genitals of any male with endless sex.

Name: Pride

Ability: Control of gravity that strengthens each time you listen to her sexual demands.

Name: Gluttony

Ability: Literally sucks the life out of you.

Name: Envy

Ability: Switch body arch types with someone within 30 feet.

Name: Wrath

Ability: Skilled with sadistic whips techniques.

Name: Sloth

Ability: Sexually sucks the ambition out of a person which leads to cuddling and eventual stabbing.

Name: Greed

Ability: Rich stripper who can use AK-47's and Bazookas. No magical ability.

"If I recruit them then… maybe I could cause the downfall of Academy City if they work with Sin Swallow." Natsu thought deviously as he smirked villainously.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"U-ugh, where am I?" Robert Swallow asked himself as he got up.

"Geez, you're finally up." Kihara Yuiitsu said tiredly.

"Wh-who are you people?" Robert asked, quickly sitting up.

"I'm Kihara Yuiitsu. This is Kamisato Kakeru and this is the High Priest." Yuiitsu answered while pointing to each respective person.

"Why would you save me?" Robert asked quietly

"We need you to join our group. Our purpose is to bring misery to anyone related to Touma Kamijou." Kamisato said calmly.

"I see… so that spiky-haired mongrel has ruined all of your lives too huh?"

"Well… some of us. This crazy bitch here just wants his right hand." Kamisato responded.

"Alright I shall join but what is the name for our group?" Robert Swallow asked.

"Name? Well we don't really have one but we can think of one if you like." High Priest accepted.

Robert Swallow looked out of the window of Academy City while thinking about the group's name. The night of Academy City was rather muggy and foggy.

"I've got it. Our group's name represents the journey towards a bright new dawn. Our group's name is Fog Horizon".


	18. S2-Osamu's Birthday OVA?

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: Is that a Devil May Cry reference? I love that series.**

 **Guest: I'm not sure if I'll have all of them become victims of the Kami-yan disease but maybe some of them. This story is AU now anyway because of NT16 and besides, I've always had plans for Fog Horizon.**

 **Brosephg: Nice to see that you're all caught up! Yes, this is indeed the special chapter that I've been hyping up! It's a bit different but I like it quite a bit. Concerning Osamu, his character is loosely based off of me. Not the fact that he jacks off all day but his personality roughly akin to mine. It's a bit strange but his future developments will be loosely similar to what I've gone through in my life. Glad to see you enjoying my work aside from this one!**

 **Animeloverq8: Once again, seeing an OG reviewer sticking around this long is pretty awesome. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **321jaz: Osamu's character development has just started. I pretty sure he'll become more likeable as time passes. And as for Fog Horizon well, explanations will come once time has passed.**

 **Geust's Account: Thanks for the in-depth feedback! Between the upcoming rap battle, Fog Horizon and everything else, there is much room for imagination! The upcoming chapters will answer your expectations.**

 **Geust: Good old Kihara Noukan. I almost completely forgot about that character. Index's universe is so fast that I periodically forget about canonical events and characters. 'Twist of Fate' just recently introduced Saflee Opensday whom I almost completely forgot about.**

 **So this chapter is something new and it's something I've planning for about a month. The day this chapter gets released is my birthday as well as Osamu's. The reason that I made today Osamu's birthday is because I was thinking about this story and Osamu's character. Not too many original characters in fics that I read have birthdays and I wanted to change that up. But is this really an OVA? Read and find out!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Today is a rather... significant day for our hero Osamu Yuki. For today is his birthday, the day he came out of his mother's womb.

"Ugh… Ah crap it's morning already? Shit, I spent way too much time jacking off last night while the bros were out with their girls…" Osamu lamented distastefully as he got up from bed.

"But today is my birthday huh? August 24th, it's a Wednesday so that's pretty shitty. Having your birthday smack in the middle of the week during no holidays is really… misfortunate." Osamu grunted, mimicking his spiky-haired friend.

"I won't let that get me down though! I'll spend today browsing as much Hentai as I can! It's been a while since I had a day to myself so why not spend it doing what I love most?" Osamu answered himself as he went to open up his laptop.

While he was doing that, Othinus lay in Touma's sleeping space and as she overheard Osamu's plans for the day, she felt pure pity.

' _And I thought that human had a misfortunate life…'_ Othinus thought miserably as she tried to block out the various moans that came from Osamu's computer.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So… how go the plans?" Touma asked Kuroko as she, him and Mikoto ate breakfast at Joseph's.

"Well, almost everything is prepared. All that's left is to make sure that the ape doesn't wander into the MISFORTUNE factory." Kuroko answered stoically.

"Oh that's good." Touma replied as me munched ate some of his omelet which Mikoto generously paid for.

"You've decided what to get for him right?" Mikoto asked Touma.

"Well… I… guess?" Touma answered with clear uncertainty.

"W-what do you mean you guess?! How come you're not fully decided on the day of his birthday?!" Mikoto exclaimed frustrated.

"L-listen, just hear me out okay?! Osamu is a rather… unique individual so finding him a good gift is kind of difficult." Touma explained.

"Well just find him something soon alright? You're his best friend so your gift has to be pretty good." Mikoto said sipping on her juice.

"Yeah yeah… but what are you getting him Shirai?" Touma asked suddenly.

"O-oh me?!" Kuroko asked in a panicked tone.

"Yeah you. You do like him so-

"Who said anything about liking that ape?!" Kuroko said viciously.

"Riiiiiiight. But you did get him something right?" Mikoto said dryly.

"…yes." Kuroko said timidly much to Touma's and Mikoto's delight.

"Okay, I think I've overstayed my welcome here." Touma said as he got up and prepared to leave.

"H-huh?! Why are you going already?!" Mikoto said accidentally upset.

"W-well since you've paid for my meal and all, I don't feel like burdening you anymore." Touma said, finishing his drink.

"B-burden? Who said that you're a burden here?" Mikoto got up, snapping.

"W-well, I don't want to impose on you guys' time any longer you know? You paid for my meal and I'm sure you have other things to do so-

"Oh no you don't!" Mikoto interrupted.

"W-what why?" Touma asked puzzled.

"If you don't stay here, then I'll tell the world about the hentai I found on your pho-

Mikoto's response got interrupted when Touma zoomed to her and covered her mouth.

"H-hentai? Mikoto, what are you talking about?" Touma said sarcastically as he laughed.

Kuroko looked at him with a disgusted look but she didn't say anything.

"Alright, so if you're so insistent on keeping me hostage here, then what do you propose we do now?" Touma asked, slightly agitated as he removed his hand from Mikoto's mouth who was blushing heavily.

"…W-well, how about we go to the MISFORTUNE factory to see how NEGATIVE's doing with their preparations?" Mikoto suggested to which Touma readily agreed.

"You coming Kuroko? Only Uiharu has Judgment work today right?" Mikoto asked her best friend.

"Y-yeah that's true but I… need some time to mentally prepare myself for Osa- that ape's gift…" Kuroko said cryptically before teleporting away in embarrassment.

"…What do you think she meant by 'mentally prepare herself'?" Touma asked inquiringly.

"Who knows? Ever since she's started to like Osamu, I can't really read her that well anymore." Mikoto admitted.

"You think she'll ever confess to him?"

"I… don't think so. For someone who's never really liked a boy before, a sudden confession is probably a bit too much I think." Mikoto answered.

"Yeah you're probably right." Touma said rather disappointingly, hoping to see his friend get laid.

"Does he even know she likes him?"

"Nope. Not a clue. The guy's got a real inferiority complex. But you know, you'd think he'd figure it out by now right? I mean, Shirai's been acting like a textbook tsundere to him lately." Touma responded.

"Really? You think he should've realized by now?" Mikoto asked skeptically.

"Uh yeah, with a girl liking you being that obvious, any guy would figure it out." Touma said matter-of-factly.

Mikoto twitched in response to her crush's sheer hypocrisy since both herself and several girls she knows have avidly taken an interest him.

"Whatever. Let's just get to the damn factory…" Mikoto said frustratingly much to Touma's confusion.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Alright, I think we're just about done here!" Naki said while wiping sweat off his brow.

The MISFORTUNE factory didn't look at all like the dreary desolate warehouse that it normally looked like. Several balloons and streamers were strewn about. Lavishly elegant decorations purchased by Kuroko were on full display as well. On the top of the wall at the entrance of the factory, were the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY OSAMU!' in spray paint courtesy of Kirito.

"Wow Boss, our home looks really rad now doesn't it?" Kirito said happily as he munched on some potato chips that didn't look… right.

"Hey idiots, I got the cake! It's in the fridge in the back!" Asuna shouted.

"Oh good good. Does anyone know when Poo and Zack will be coming?" Naki asked.

"Oh well… about that… Zack said that he couldn't make it." Kirito said sadly.

"Yeah I expected that much. He never did like Osamu." Naki responded grimly.

"What about Poo?" Asuna asked.

"He said that he'll probably show up a while after the party starts. He has some family obligations to attend to."

"Oh that's fine." Naki said.

As they packed some of the extra directions, Naki asked something quite vital.

"So did you guys get your gifts for Osamu?" Naki asked smiling.

"I got him a collector's edition of that new Hentai that came out. 'Orgasmic Sunset 2' I think the name was?" Kirito answered.

"And I got him a free ticket to a massage parlor." Asuna answered as well.

"Nice gifts but it doesn't compare to what I've got!" Naki said laughing evilly.

"W-what did you get him Boss?" Kirito asked curiously.

"Oh you'll see my dear friend… you'll see.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Brother, did you get your gift for Osamu?" Elizabeth asked her brother as they lounged around in their apartment watching some movie called 'Crowman vs. Weakman: Dusk of Lust'.

"Gift?! Sister, do you really expect me to get a gift for some mongrel like him?!" Robert exclaimed in disgust.

"Come on Robert, he's my cru-… friend! You have to get him something! You are coming to the party tonight too right?" Elizabeth asked desperately.

"Only because you begged me…" Robert muttered under his breath while he racked his brain for a gift he could give that plebian.

"…AH I've got it!" Robert yelled out happily.

"R-really? What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't think you need to know sister. This gift is something… only men can understand." Robert replied smiling.

Elizabeth looked rather perplexed by her brother's choice of words but she was just glad that he would get her crush something for his birthday.

Robert on the other hand, had a devious smirk on his face as he took out his smart phone…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"…Ah man, I need a break…" Osamu sighed groggily as he drank his tenth glass of water to alleviate himself from his recent exhaustion.

"I do feel kind of lonely though…"

*BEEP* A notification from his 'EsperFace' profile shook Osamu out of his thoughts.

"Huh. This is the first time I've got a notification since Kuroko sent me a friend request." Osamu said offhandedly as he checked what was going on.

"A-another friend request?!" Osamu exclaimed in shocked delight.

"T-this is from 'SexySwallow69'… w-wait it can't be…! That profile picture is… ROBERT SWALLOW?!" Osamu shouted in mystification and slight fright over what Robert's agenda was.

Robert's profile picture showed him shirtless while on a bed with a rose being held by his mouth and a wink adorning his face.

"I guess… I'll accept it? I don't have anything to lose so…" Osamu convinced himself as he accepted Robert's friend request.

After a minute or so, another notification popped up.

"Oh a message already huh? Let's see here… 'Click on this link to receive a free premium account on the ACADEMYCITYMILFS website!'

The link contained the characters 'haxor' and 'dweeb' but Osamu didn't pay those any mind. When it came to anything having to do with porn, he knew he could trust Robert Swallow. After all, Robert was one of the most well oriented porn watchers he knew, so Osamu looked up to him as a mentor in a way.

However, all those thoughts vanished from Osamu's mind the second he clicked on the link.

"W-what…?! What's happening?" Osamu quietly said in astonishment.

Osamu's laptop screen went blue and made some crackling sounds much to his discomfort. After a couple of seconds of these repetitious sounds, the screen depicted Robert's profile picture that zoomed in on his chest.

"W-what the fuck is this?!" Osamu roared with contempt.

Osamu held down the power button, mashed his keys and even took out his battery but for some bizarre reason, the screen still had that image of Robert Swallow's chest.

"Crap! That goddamned middle-aged bastard!"

"I don't know anyone that's good with computers but maybe he'll know someone…" Osamu muttered as he took out his phone and called a friend.

"Hello?" Touma answered.

"Hey man, it's Osamu. I just wanted to ask if you knew someone that's good with computers." Osamu asked hopeful.

"Good with computers? Um… I think that Uiharu-san from Judgment could help you out." Touma suggested, remembering a conversation he had with Kuroko and Mikoto concerning her.

"Uiharu, who's that?"

"Oh you met her before at the Ball, remember? She's the girl that has the flowers in her hair. She also works at the same branch of Judgment that Kuroko and Konori do." Touma reminded him.

"Oh yeah, she sounds familiar now. Thanks." Osamu said before hanging up immediately.

"Alright Robert Swallow, if you think that you one-upped me, then let me break that illusion of yours!" Osamu said passionately mimicking one of Touma's catchphrases as he headed outside.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Osamu Yuki was rarely someone that could be called determined but right now, his eyes held a certain ferocity that he normally lacked.

While holding his laptop, Osamu walked across the streets of Academy City. Cars stopped in front of him, passerby's looked in awe and kids ran away in fear. Osamu's eyes were narrowed, his arms were twitching and he was muttering curse words under his breath. Thanks to his appearance and actions swaying others away, his arrival at Judgment was relatively quick.

"Why is there no one here?" Osamu questioned himself as he walked upstairs hoping to find Uiharu. When he reached upstairs, he knocked on a nearby door.

"Yes, come in." A female voice answered as Osamu opened the door.

"You're Uiharu right? Misaka's friend told me that you can help me with something." Osamu asked.

"Oh yeah sure I remember you. Osamu Yuki right? What do you need?" Uiharu accepted politely.

"Well… you remember Robert Swallow right?" Osamu asked to which Uiharu nodded nervously.

"The guy sent me… some sort of virus that's scarred my screen and no matter what I do, it won't go away." Osamu said lifting up his computer.

"Um, what do you mean by 'scarred'?" Uiharu asked confused.

"This." Osamu said simply as he opened up his laptop and showed Uiharu the frightening image of Robert Swallow on the screen.

"O-oh I see." Uiharu said after a while, blushing heavily.

"So… can you do anything to rid me of this curse?" Osamu requested.

"If you leave it with me, I can try to fix it after I'm done with my Judgment work. Shirai or someone else can give it to you later." Uiharu offered.

"Ah cool, that's fine." Osamu accepted, leaving the building.

"Well, that's great and all but what do I do now?" Osamu asked himself.

As Osamu walked around Academy City, a certain teleporter spawned in front of him.

"K-Kuroko? Why are you here?"

"Oh there you are you ape. I've been looking for you."

"M-me? Why?"

"There's trouble happening with harassers at the Underground Mall and you're the only one I can turn to for help right now." Kuroko answered quickly.

"O-ok…?"Osamu accepted reluctantly.

"There's 20 Espers bullying a Level 0. It's sickening to watch. Anti-Skill has personnel on the way but I don't think that they're gonna make it in time." Kuroko added.

"2-20? Damn, alright let's go!" Osamu said determinedly as he held out his hand for Kuroko to teleport him.

As soon as Kuroko teleported herself and Osamu to the Underground Shopping Mall, a scream took hold of their worried minds.

"A-AHHHH!" A female Level 0 screamed as a couple of Level 3's and 4's threatened her.

"Hey bitch, stop screaming would you? You're attracting way too much trash." One of the bullying Espers said distastefully.

"Yeah, you got a death wish or something?" One of the Esper's friends said.

"S-someone help me!" The Level 0 screamed in fright.

Several bystanders were at the scene but none were brave enough to attack such high-level Espers.

"Damn it! We have to go!" Osamu said with ferocity.

"Hey wait! Even you can't take on that many Espers at once!" Kuroko urged.

"Does it look like I have a choice?! I can't just leave that girl alone!" Osamu responded while entering 'Arousal Mode' and running towards the scene of danger.

"Honestly that idiot." Kuroko muttered scornfully despite smiling.

"H-hey boss! Who the hell's the flaming guy over there?" One male harasser pointed towards Osamu.

"Heh, probably just his Esper ability. We're Level 3's and 4's! He can't stand a chance against all of us!" The leader said proudly.

"Take this!" One of the underlings shouted as a several bolts of electricity shot out of his fingertips.

"Hah, is that all?" Osamu laughed as he prepared to use his signature attack.

"Prepare to face defeat you scum! PUBUERTY… PUUUUUNCH!" Osamu yelled out as his burning fist punched through the lightning and knocked out the Esper who shot it.

"Anyone else?!" Osamu asked as his fist was steaming with hot energy.

"…N-no! W-we surrender!" The leader held her arms out with her underlings doing the same.

"Impressive. I didn't even have to help this time." Kuroko complimented.

"Did you call Judgment to arrest them?" Osamu asked as he deactivated his 'Arousal Mode'.

"No need, Anti-Skill is close by. Let's go." Kuroko answered and suggested as Osamu nodded.

"P-please wait! A-are you the Single-Hit guy?" The harassed girl asked.

"O-oh I am." Osamu confirmed.

"Thank you for saving me!" The girl thanked whilst bowing her head.

The onlookers clapped and smiled at the show of appreciativeness.

"N-no problem. I just can't stand it when a beautiful girl like you is hassled like that." Osamu said blushing to which Kuroko narrowed her eyes.

The girl blushed heavily while Osamu scratched his head nervously.

Suddenly though, the girl straightened her posture and went in for a kiss on Osamu's lips.

Everyone's jaws dropped and Osamu still didn't process what was going on.

As she went in for tongue, Mikoto had enough of it and shoved the girl out of it. As the girl looked agitated and confused, Kuroko grabbed Osamu and teleported away to the top of one of the buildings outside.

"…W-wow, that was my first kiss." Osamu said in shock as a big smile formed on his face.

Kuroko looked pissed to the point where she would scare off a crying child.

"….I'm going." Kuroko said coldly as she teleported away.

"What's her problem?" Osamu asked himself just before he got a phone call.

"Oh, who is it? Naki? Wasn't today a day off?" Osamu questioned himself as he answered the phone.

"Hey Osamu, how's it going?" Naki asked enthusiastically.

"Uh, alright. What's up?" Osamu questioned, slightly disturbed by the enthused tone of Naki's voice.

"We got a new job! Come to the MISFORTUNE factory!" Naki said.

"What really?! Damn it, I'll come over." Osamu accepted in a displeased manner.

"Of all the days… I could go to that Uiharu girl now and see if she's done with my computer but this takes more precedence." Osamu told himself as he walked down from the roof floor of the building, ignoring the confused stares of several employees.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Osamu's probably almost here by now." Touma said.

"Yeah… hey, where's Kuroko?" Mikoto asked.

Everyone in the vicinity shook their head, not knowing her location either.

"Geez, of all the times…" Mikoto said sighing.

"Shh! I hear footsteps" Asuna said quickly.

All of the party-goers then shut their mouths and waited for Osamu to come through.

"Um, Naki? Kirito? Asuna? Poo Moo? Where are you guys?" Osamu asked aloud.

"Here he comes! Everyone on 3." Touma alerted to everyone's nodding.

"1….2….3!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OSAMU!" Everyone in the MISFORTUNE factory shouted much to Osamu's bewilderment.

Accelerator, Hamazura, Mikoto, Saten, Uiharu, Touma, and NEGATIVE were all present.

Robert was there who Osamu decided to ignore despite him grinning like a madman. And Elizabeth was there waving happily.

"W-what…? No way, is this a party… for me?" Osamu asked in astonishment.

"Yeah you dumbass!" Naki said smiling.

"Man you guys… thank you so much. I…"

"Save it for later! Let's have some fun!" Kirito interrupted as he and the others put on some music.

The next couple of hours went by in a flash. There was dancing, light drinking and eating as well as some perverted conversations between the guys.

As about 3 or so hours passed, Naki alerted everyone once again.

"Come on everybody, it's time to give our favorite fucboi his gifts!"

"W-wait gifts? You guys got me stuff?!" Osamu asked in shock.

"Of course man." Kirito said grinning.

"Okay, first up is Touma Kamijou!" Naki announced.

"Here man. It's nothing much, but I'm a Level 0 you know. Pretty poor." Touma said giving his wrapped up gift to Osamu.

"Hey, Some Fantasy XV?! Wow man, this is great thanks!" Osamu said merrily as he opened up his gift.

"Next up is…. Accelerator!"

"Here Osamu…" Accelerator mumbled quietly.

"Oh… cool a T-Shirt! 'I CAN BE A LEVEL 5 IF I TRY HARD ENOUGH!' Huh, maybe I will Accelerator. Maybe I will." Osamu said happily.

Mikoto, Asuna and Saten gave their gifts which were just gift cards to some clothes store and a free ticket to a small massage parlor.

Hamazura couldn't afford anything to which Osamu said it was perfectly fine as he wasn't expecting anything in the first place.

Elizabeth gave Osamu a kiss on the cheek to which everyone clapped except for Robert Swallow who looked ready to kill the poor fucboi.

Robert's gift was the virus he sent to Osamu's computer much to Osamu's rage.

"Alright, so everybody except for Kirito and Poo Moo can stay here!" Naki announced as he, Osamu, (confused) Kirito and Poo Moo headed for the back of the factory.

"W-what, why?" Uiharu asked. She was only here for the food. Savage.

"Well, let's just say that our gifts for Osamu… aren't something little kids should see." Naki said scarily as everyone looked on in perplexity.

When Osamu and the others reached the back of the factory, the gift giving continued.

"So Osamu, first up is me." Kirito said handing him his gift.

"…W-WHAT?! Is this 'Orgasmic Sunset 2'?! And it's the limited edition that comes with concept art?! Oh man!" Osamu exclaimed happily.

"No problem man." Kirito said as he and Osamu had a bro hug.

"Here's my gift Osamu." Poo Moo said happily.

"…What….?! W-wait this can't be?! A-are you serious?!" Osamu said in pure amazement.

"Indeed. Osamu, that is one of the rarest fleshlights that you can find in Academy City. It is modeled after a niche pornstar that never does any penetrative sex. I had to play strip poker to get this." Poo Moo explained in a calm and collected voice.

"W-wow, I am one lucky man! Thanks so much Poo!" Osamu thanked enthusiastically as he and Poo Moo shook hands.

"And lastly Osamu is my gift." Naki said seriously as he took out his packaged gift and handed it to Osamu.

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be." Osamu wondered aloud as he opened his gift.

"W-what is this? A book?" Osamu said disappointingly.

"Yes that's right Osamu, but it's not just any book." Naki said grinning.

"W-what do you mean?" Osamu asked slightly frightened.

"This book Osamu… contains all of my secret techniques to make a girl to cum in under 5 seconds." Naki said proudly.

The book is called 'Other Men Hate Him! Learn How To Make A Girl Squirt In Under 5 Seconds!' The cover also depicts a stock image of a man giving an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Wow thanks Naki. I… don't know if I'll ever get the chance to lose my virginity but I'll try to put it to good use." Osamu replied.

Eventually, Osamu and his NEGATIVE buddies came back to the front of the factory while smiling creepily.

"…I don't think I want to know what happened back there." Touma said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Osamu, Kuroko was supposed to show up but… I don't know where she is now." Mikoto said sadly.

"Oh no, that's alright. I think she's mad at me for some reason." Osamu replied.

"Huh? Why would she be mad at you?" Saten asked suddenly.

"Well earlier, we were helping this Level 0 girl from being harassed by these higher Level thugs. Kuroko was acting normally until the girl kissed me as thanks for rescuing her. For some reason, Kuroko teleported us away and looked mad pissed." Osamu summarized.

"Well… that would do it." Touma said sighing.

"It looks like he has your denseness now as well…" Mikoto said sighing as well.

As everybody started to trash talk Osamu, a familiar pig-tailed girl suddenly appeared in front the crowd.

"K-Kuroko, you came?" Mikoto asked in relief.

"…Osamu Yuki, it's time I gave you my gift." Kuroko said sternly as she began to gradually walk towards Osamu.

"She doesn't have anything in her hands! It's going to be a confession! I told you!" Naki told Asuna who looked rather upset.

"It looks like I was right dear sister. She's going to confess to him." Robert announced much to Elizabeth's chagrin.

"See Misaka, I was right!" Touma said, feeling a little hyped up as Mikoto looked on in nervousness.

' _Are you really ready for this Kuroko?'_ Mikoto wondered in worry.

"Saten, do you think that he'll say yes?" Uiharu asked her friend.

"I don't know Uiharu, we'll have to wait and find out." Saten said uncharacteristically serious.

"…Osamu Yuki…will you take my…" Kuroko started hesitantly.

Everybody looked on in anticipation except for Osamu who looked extremely confused.

"Will… you take my… VIRGINITY?!" Kuroko blurted out.

Time stopped. Jaws were dropped. Breaths were taken. Eyes were widened.

"…." Osamu said nothing in response due to the sheer surprise of it all.

Kuroko feeling nervous and worried quickly grabbed him and teleported him away.

"….W-Was she serious?!" Mikoto yelled out in alarm.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

….

" So… what?" Osamu asked in utter confusion.

"Let's do it Osamu Yuki." Kuroko declared as she undressed.

"W-wait hold up!"

""I'm actually an exhibitionist so do you mind if we play a little game?" Kuroko asked deviously.

"A…. game?" Osamu asked back.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

1 hour passed and everybody went back to their humble abodes.

"You really think Osamu is losing his V-Card right now?" Hamazura asked skeptically.

"Well… probably." Touma said.

"Yeah, we got to grill the fucker when he gets home." Accelerator said menacingly.

As they were talking, a pair of naked teenagers teleported on Osamu's bed and quickly vanished.

"Um… did you guys hear someone moaning?" Touma asked.

"No, must be your stupid fucking imagination hero." Accelerator said mockingly.

"I guess…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mikoto was at her dorm while worriedly contemplating about Kuroko's earlier declaration.

As she was lost in thought, a certain horny male and exhibitionist teleporter spawned on Kuroko's bed and then quickly teleported away.

"….K-KUROKO?!" Mikoto shouted out in shock.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Elizabeth and Robert Swallow were back at their apartment and were watching a movie called 'Crowman: The Saving Joke!'

As they were watching, a certain sex addicted pair teleported in front of the screen and then quickly vanished.

"O-O-O-OSAMUUUUUUUUU?!" Elizabeth yelled out in distress as Robert laughed his ass off.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Saten was sleeping over at Uiharu's and they were talking about Kuroko's earlier declaration.

Suddenly though, an enthused pair of sex crazed teenagers spawned in front of them and then quickly teleported away.

"…." Saten and Uiharu said nothing as they fainted.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Poo Moo went home and Kirito, Asuna and Naki were all talking about Osamu losing his virginity when a certain aroused individual and a soggy pig-tailed girl teleported right in front of them and vanished in the blink of an eye.

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Asuna yelled out as if she was broken as Naki and Kirito collapsed in laughter.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kuroko and Osamu ended up back at the roof of where they started their little escapade and Kuroko quickly feel into a drowsy sleep.

"Man today was the best." Osamu said grinning like an idiot.

Osamu then fell into a deep sleep.

"H-huh….? Wh-where…? Where am I?" Osamu asked himself aloud as he stood up.

Osamu stood in some white blank space. Nothing could be seen here. There were no walls, floors, landmarks or-wait. Is that a person back there?

"Wait, wait up!" Osamu yelled out as he ran towards the person he saw from afar.

Osamu eventually reached the mysterious figure that stopped as well.

The person then turned around along with a cat that stood still at his side.

"Who are… you?" Osamu asked wearily.

The person in front of Osamu had on a black robe so his face couldn't be seen and the black cat at his side looked almost… somber.

"Me? You can't know my name but for now… you can call me what my fans call me. Destati69." Destati 69 said coolly.

"And my cat here is TiNyTwiTch." He added.

"Oh hi. My name is-

"Osamu Yuki I know." Destati69 interrupted.

"H-how do you know who I am?"

"Well… I guess you could say that I'm… the person who controls your destiny Osamu Yuki."

"Controls my destiny? What the hell are you talking about?" Osamu asked in utter mystification.

"…That's all you need to know. If you need further proof…. You will sneeze in 5 seconds."

"W-what?...A-Achoo!" Osamu sneezed fiercely.

"Goodbye Osamu Yuki. I… doubt that we will ever meet again but… you never know." Destati69 said cryptically as he walked off with TiNyTwiTch following him.

"W-wait!" Osamu yelled out once more but as soon as the figure began to walk away, a door appeared in his place.

"A... door? I mean… I don't have anywhere else to go… so I guess I'll head on through?" Osamu convinced himself.

When Osamu Yuki opened the door, he lost consciousness and when he awoke again, he awoke on top of his bed in the bros' dorm.

"*Yawn* Man I feel like I had a weird dream…" Osamu muttered.

"Oh crap! Today's the day I start Judgment right? I have to get going! I should also call Accelerator and the others to see if they found Touma yet…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: GRAMMAR FIXES ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. ADDITIONALLY, A SHORT INTERLUDE WILL BE COMING OUT SOON AS WELL.**


	19. S2-Touma's Loss, Osamu's Luck

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **Brosephg: Yeah I agree with you there. Osamu realizing that I'm controlling his life would be… traumatizing to say the least.**

 **Guest: Once again thanks for the grammar fixes. Despite my proofreading, it still seems that I miss out on some errors here and there.**

 **whwsms: Well, I'm not sure if I would call it 'cute' but mad crazy seems to fit that chapter well.**

 **Animeloverq8: Thanks for the praise again man.**

 **321jaz: Who we are in real life? Well, I doubt that you'd ever meet us but we are in fact you're everyday Magic Gods.**

 **Anon: Wow… (couldn't think of another way to respond)**

 **So yeah guys, it's time to head back to the main story. This chapter was supposed to come out much sooner but I haven't been feeling well lately so I apologize. I decided to scrap the interlude as well since it seemed like a waste of a chapter.**

 **I want to congratulate Brosephg on reaching 100 reviews on 'A Certain Strange Scenario'. It's quite a milestone and while I'm on that topic, I have to thank all of you guys as well! I've recently surpassed 100 reviews and it's quite amazing really. I didn't expect this story to blow up as it did. Animeloverq8 has gotten the 100t review so congrats to him. I may ask him for something he wants for the story.**

 **Also, I want to wish good luck to Master Knight for his 'Kamijou Touma: Harem Civil War' rebooting. Rebooting a story isn't easy work let me tell you. I've been thinking of doing that to my first story as well.**

 **Anyway, with all that done, let's get going with my personal favorite chapter of this story so far!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mii Konori was in quite a predicament. Ever since she's met Touma Kamijou, she's been having several wet dreams. She's recently been spending nights at Judgment, organizing and signing documents pertaining to the destruction of Tokiwadai's Ball building. Even though she's incredibly ashamed of her actions, she just… can't help it. She had to keep it together though since… Osamu Yuki was supposed to be coming in today for his first day of Judgment.

"It's funny…" Konori mused to herself. "I've never had a proper conversation with him but I'm still somehow infatuated with him."

"Well either way, I hope we manage to find him soon." Konori said as she picked herself back up again.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Man, I really feel like I had a strange ass dream last night…" Osamu said to himself as he ended up in front of his assigned Judgment building.

"The 177th Judgment branch huh? Well it's time to get started I guess. Between this and training with Naki every night, my life is going to get a lot more busy then I ever intended." Osamu grimaced as he entered the building.

"Ape. I see you're finally here. To become part of our forces, you must first pass a simple written test. I hope you studied." Kuroko said blandly.

"What?! I had to study?! Fuck!" Osamu roared in rage as he was calmly led to a room to take the test.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma and the others finally reached the Seventh Layer of Hell after hours of traveling. Even with the devil spawn carrying them, getting through Six Layers of Hell still took a good chunk of time. Frenda was whining, Poo Moo was nervous, DJ Baled was serious and Touma was shivering in fright.

"Hey, do I really HAVE to do this?" Touma asked reluctantly. "I-I'm not sure abou-

"Don't say that Touma Kamijou! I'll be possessing you in the battle so don't worry!" DJ Baled interrupted.

"Y-yeah you're right. And by the way, why are all of you following us?" Touma asked the devil spawn following him.

"We have to make sure you win so that we can bring you to our lord." The leader responded.

"…Right." Touma said uneasily.

As the group continued their trek, a large… object could be seen in the distance.

"Um, what is that?" Touma said pointing towards said object.

"I… I don't know. We don't have anything that large in this particular layer." The leader of the devil spawn admitted.

"Let's go check it out." DJ Baled advised to which everyone agreed.

When they reached said object, their mouths gaped in awe.

"I-is this a mansion?" Frenda asked in utter shock.

"Are mansions normal things in Hell?" Touma asked curiously.

"N-no not at all. What could possibly be cau-

"It has to be Killer Gee." DJ Baled interrupted.

"K-Killer Gee? How could this be his doing? He's just a rapper isn't he?" Poo Moo jumped in.

"Yes, but his rap will could have grown so powerful to the point where he can physically manifest his desires."

"T-that sounds pretty overpowered. I mean, has rapping always been this powerful? I've never heard of stuff like this happening on the Magic Side." Touma questioned.

"You're just too ignorant Touma Kamijou. There are still many facets of this world that you still don't quite know yet." DJ Baled answered vaguely.

"If you say so. Anyway, should we head on in or-

"L-look out!" Poo Moo suddenly shouted. Flaming boulders suddenly rose from the sea of lava ahead surrounding the mansion. And as if they had a mind of their own, the boulders traced their way towards Touma and the others.

"D-damn it! What the hell?!" Touma yelled as everyone started running away in various directions.

The mansion that seemed so daunting before was the last thing on everyone's minds. Killer Gee, unknowingly to everybody else was laughing his ass off from inside the mansion as Thor continued his torment of endlessly break dancing.

"Frenda, look out!" Touma warned.

"W-what?" Frenda muttered confused. She left her back wide open, leaving her completely vulnerable to an incoming boulder.

"Shit! I have no choice!" Touma said fiercely as he ran towards Frenda and pushed her out of the way.

"Kamijou! Behind you!" Frenda yelled.

Instead of screaming or attempting to run away, Touma stuck out his right hand on instinct as he's demolished several seemingly insurmountable odds with Imagine Breaker. Then shockingly enough, the boulder vanished.

"…" Frenda didn't say anything but anyone looking at her could see that she just fell victim to the Kami-yan disease.

"M-my Imagine Breaker worked? But how-

"Impressive Touma Kamijou! Rather impressive indeed!" A deep voice said as footsteps could be heard from the inside of the mansion.

"Touma Kamijou, that's the menace! That's Killer Gee!" DJ Baled shouted out.

"You…! You're the one that's trapped Thor?!" Touma yelled out towards Killer Gee, a fiery rage burning in his heart.

Thor could be seen near the mansion with his mouth taped up. He was standing near an amplifier that was probably meant for the upcoming rap battle.

"Yes, but that's just a bad roll of luck on my part really. With my earlier loss to you and DJ Baled on the surface, as well as you somehow stopping my boulders is…. unfortunate to say the least." Killer Gee muttered despondently. The dark-skinned fellow had numerous chains wrapped around his body, shades and several golden necklaces.

"Just give it up Killer Gee! You've already lost to us before! What's the point of losing to us again?!" Touma mocked.

"Ha…hahahahahaha! You truly are a foolish boy Touma Kamijou!" Killer Gee laughed crazily.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"The only reason you won is because DJ Baled possessed you. If it weren't for him, you would've been humiliated in front of your dear friends. So for this match Touma Kamijou… for our final match, I demand that we face each other fair and square. No tricks, no possessions. Just us. A simple high school boy and an old spirit rapping to the death. What do you say?" Killer Gee said smiling as he finally finished walking down the steps of his mansion.

"…." Touma was stunned. Could he defeat Killer Gee on his own? No, there's no way. He was an amateur at rapping. Facing a professional would spell his demise.

"Kamijou! Don't let him intimidate you!" DJ Baled said.

"What?" Touma asked aloud.

"You can do this Kamijou! I know you can! You won't let things end just because you're an amateur right? Defeat Killer Gee! Show him how competent you are!" DJ Baled encouraged.

"DJ Baled… you're right! I've always been an amateur in the Magic Side! Who's to say that I won't win this?!" Touma said happily as he formed a fist with his right hand.

"Ha! You accept? Interesting Touma Kamijou, very interesting! Let's throw down!" Killer Gee announced as he and Touma were immediately separated from the others by his invisible Rap Barrier.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

' _Fuck! I don't know how to answer any of these questions!'_ Osamu thought scared.

In the room that he was taking the written test in, several other applicants piled in taking the same test.

There were 10 minutes left and all Osamu did was write his name. Everybody else seemed knowledgeable enough since they kept writing.

As Osamu stared down at his test paper in despair, a random gust of wind passed by him. Those sitting close to him were startled. He saw in his pocket a paper of all the answers! Osamu then did a quick gaze around the room and he saw Kuroko with a red face looking to the side.

' _No way, it can't be…'_ Osamu thought shocked. Despite his amazement however, he stealthily hid the cheat-cheat underneath his test paper and got down everything he could in the amount of time left.

' _I don't know why Kuroko helped me but… I should at least thank her later.'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The rap battle was just about to start. Frenda and the others were watching with anticipation hoping to see their spiky-haired savior win.

' _I have to win this! For Thor's sake!'_ Touma thought.

"Welcome Touma, I see you've brought your friends. This will be fitting since they will see your life end. So please, be quick and make your amends." Killer Gee started.

"…" Touma was at a loss. Conflicted. What could he say?!

"Kamijou!" A female voice interrupted.

"Frenda…"

"I… I haven't known you for that long but I know how strong you are! Even though this rapper guy is better than you don't let that get to you! Basically… I believe in you!" Frenda shouted at the top of her lungs.

Poo Moo and DJ Baled smiled approvingly while the devil spawn blushed and nodded in agreement to Frenda's words.

After hearing those words, Touma's heart stirred. A new form of resolve had formed in the form of bars.

"What's with this slow beat? Thor amp that shit up! Killer Gee can you keep up this pace? Seeing all that sweat on your face. Hold up, we have to say grace. Why? Because Ima eat you up. This isn't new. Killer Gee, you bit off more than you can chew. Now let's see who's gonna lose." Touma countered.

Everyone dropped their jaws in shock but Killer Gee wasted no time in continuing.

"Alright Touma, I see you've gotten fast, but how long will it last? I've been through the Seven Layers of Hell, you just some kid who really smells. Like Damn! Take a shower, do you even know who has the power? It's me, Killer Gee. You're just some insect, like a bee."

"Well you know what they say 'Float like a butterfly sting like a bee' My bars are moving so fast that nobody"y can see. So quick call me speedy Gonzales, bars ten times hotter than your mama's tamales. You see rapping fast is pretty easy. What's wrong Gee, you seem to getting pretty queasy." Touma responded back.

Killer Gee felt as if he were on the ropes and he decided to intimidate Touma with a line he's used countless times.

"Well I can be quick as lightning and my presence is frightening. Run little boy I can see you're hiding. I've never been beaten in two hundred years. I'll beat you down until I see tears."

Instead of cowering in fear though, Touma merely laughed and delivered a fierce bar that he expertly conjured up.

"That's it? Nothing else to say? You're the one who asked for this fight. I guess you're all bark and no bite. Well sorry for the intrusion, it's just my duty to break illusions. I went to hell just to fight you? I was better off battling against Poo Moo." Touma lashed back while Poo Moo cried to himself in a corner.

The onlookers widened their eyes in utter shock at Touma's skill while Killer Gee backed away with tears streaming down his face.

"No no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This- this can't be possible! How can a mere amateur- a mere human manage to defeat me the great Killer Gee?!"

"It's over Killer Gee you've lost. Now free Thor." Touma demanded.

"F-FUUUUUUUCK! I swear Touma Kamijou! This won't be the last you see of me!" Killer Gee shouted out as he ran away, jumping into the ferocious river of lava near him.

The mansion then quickly vanished and Thor who was endlessly dancing finally stopped and collapsed on the ground.

"Thor! Are you alright?!" Touma yelled out in concern as he ran over to the former GREMLIN member.

"Kamijou…. I've always known that you'd save me…" Thor muttered before falling unconscious.

"Thor!"

"It's alright Kamijou. He's just fallen unconscious. But damn son, you really surprised me out there!" DJ Baled said grinning.

"T-thanks. Honestly…. I'm not too sure what came over me just then but it felt pretty awesome!" Touma responded happily.

As they were celebrating, the devil spawn were searching around the area.

"I've found it! I've found Ms. Esdeath's engagement ring!" The leader exclaimed.

Touma and the others were then given an explanation by the devil spawn as to what was going on with Satan's wife. After that, they decided to fly them over to Satan's palace which was in the Sixth Layer of Hell. Touma carried Thor on his back as the devil spawn were unsurprisingly strong enough to endure their combined weight.

"I'm pretty nervous to meet the ruler of Hell…" Touma grumbled worriedly.

"It'll be fine I'm sure. He's a pretty nice guy." Poo Moo said encouragingly.

Eventually, the group reached Satan's throne and by his side was his wife Esdeath who looked absolutely furious.

"Sire! We found the ring!" The leader of the devil spawn announced.

Satan cried tears of joy while Esdeath smiled gleefully and snatched the ring out of the leader's hands.

Esdeath was a beautiful woman. She had long flowing blue hair and a figure that even Kanzaki would be jealous of. She had quite large breasts and an imposing figure. If she wasn't all happy now then Touma might've felt rather intimidated by her.

"Oh Tatsumi, the ring is back! The ring is back!" Esdeath shouted while everyone sweat dropped.

"Y-yes my dear. Why were you so fixated on that anyway? I could've just gotten you a new one."

"Oh Tatsumi. Even after all these years of being together, you don't understand? This ring is what you gave to me as proof of our union. Losing it just caused me to feel more pain than I've ever felt." Esdeath explained.

As she was saying that, Touma thought if he would ever find true love. With the way he was now, getting into a relationship would just cause him needless grief. What's the point of sharing his happiness with someone else if it would just make the relationship a lie? His broken memories, his right hand… if only he didn't have that then-

"Kamijou! Are you alright?!" Frenda asked in concern. Everybody turned to him as well, causing his nervousness to only increase.

"I-I'm fine." Touma lied.

"Your name is Touma Kamijou correct? I have to thank you very much. You have my deepest gratitude. You have not only stopped the chaos that Killer Gee has wrought upon my realm but you have also made it possible for my wife to retrieve her ring. How could I ever thank you?" Satan asked as he bowed down.

"W-woah there! It's alright; you don't have to bow down!" Touma reassured.

"Haha. You remind me of my husband when he was young. So modest. But there is no need to be so honest Touma Kamijou. You should take credit when it's deserved." Esdeath advised.

"Yeah you're right." Touma agreed. Many people have told him this but he always thought that his helping others was natural.

"But anyway, there is something I want to ask you Touma Kamijou." Satan started. "Since you've done so much for us, it is time for us to do something in return. What is it that you desire? We will grant any one wish of yours."

"A-any wish? U-um… there are a lot of things that I'd wish for but what I really want right now is for Thor and me to get back home." Touma requested.

"Wait! Me too!" Frenda yelled out raising her hand.

"And me as well." Poo Moo said.

"W-wait guys, are you sure? You already died. Aren't you scared of how others will react to you coming back?" Touma asked in concern. He learned earlier from DJ Baled that anybody could leave Hell but… was it really worth it?

"Yes I'm sure. To be honest, I only want to go so that I can check up on my sister." Frenda said even though deep down she knew that wasn't the only reason she wanted to leave.

"And even though I died admirably, I feel as if NEGATIVE is in disarray over my death. I have to take this chance to make things right." Poo Moo said.

"Well, if you guys are sure…" Touma said unsure but a sad sigh from Satan caught his attention.

"I-I'm sorry everyone but getting out of hell is… risky at the present moment." Satan said sadly.

"What do you mean?" DJ Baled asked. He's left Hell numerous times in the past.

"Well, any humans that wish to leave have to… sacrifice something of theirs in exchange."

"S-sacrifice?! Basically, are you kidding me?!"

"No I'm not unfortunately. My father, the last ruler of Hell, implemented this system since he was deceived by a human girl. I do not know the details but this traumatized him deeply to the point where he cursed all humans who entered here." Satan explained with a somber look.

"That's insane! What do we have to sacrifice?!" Touma asked panicked.

"I do not know. The way this works is that the second I open up the portal to Earth and you and your friends step through it, you will lose something of yours when you arrive. It can be physical, mental or emotional. It can literally be anything that defines you as a person. Are you okay with that? If you stay here Touma Kamijou, you will be acknowledged as a savior! You'll have a position of power in Hell!" Satan urged.

"…As amazing as that sounds, I want to get back to my own world. There are people waiting for me back there. I don't want to worry them any longer so I'll take this consequence. And I think that Thor would be fine with it at this point as well, considering everything he's been through down here. Is that fine with you guys too?" Touma asked Frenda and Poo Moo.

They both nodded in agreement. Despite the risks, there were still people they desperately wanted to see again.

Satan and his wife looked worried but after they saw the fierce resolve in the eyes of Touma and his friends, they couldn't say no.

"Touma Kamijou, Frenda Seivelun, Poo Moo and Thor… I hereby allow you all to leave Hell!"

The portal was opened… little did they know though that a **second** spiky-haired boy was sent in along with them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

At the underground shopping mall, citizens were told to escape. Why? There was a… rather dangerous argument breaking out.

"What the hell are you talking about? Poo Moo died because of **your** weakness! And ITEM, what the fuck were you doing when we were underground?! You just sat there twiddling your thumbs!" Naki shouted fiercely.

"Boss, calm down for a se-

"Shut up!

Naki encountered the members of ITEM along with Kirito and Asuna in the underground shopping mall. The second they all saw each other, they lashed out. No one knew why but it was almost like a faucet inside of their hearts just wouldn't turn off. Kuroko, Uiharu and Saten came after hearing reports of what was going on. It wasn't physically violent but some mediation was needed. Osamu was allowed to come as well since he knew Naki and the others and could possibly put a stop to it. His physical test was postponed for now. However, ITEM and the former members of NEGATIVE along with Naki just wouldn't listen.

"You're so fucking annoying… we were injured! What the fuck did you expect us to do after falling that far down?!" Mugino yelled out.

"All of you calm down! You are to be detained by Judgm-

"Stop Shirai-san… I doubt that they're gonna pay attention." Saten said exasperated.

Osamu just stood there; feeling a bit too scared to jump into this scary ass argument.

"Well well well, is this a fucking party?" Accelerator said grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked.

"Do I need a reason? This little shitfest just looked fun that's all." Accelerator replied smiling.

Kuroko and the others rolled their eyes before another group decided to join in on the 'fun'.

"Hey, this reunion looks pretty fun!" Tsuchimikado said as the remainder of GROUP trailed behind him. To tell you the truth, they were supposed to have a meeting but they saw this going on and thought it'd be more fun.

"What?! When the hell did all of these people get here?!" Osamu shouted much to everyone's alarm.

"Yeah good point. I feel like us coming here just caused things to get worse…" Kuroko muttered tiredly.

"W-why are you all fighting?!" Elizabeth Swallow yelled worriedly.

"You too?! What the hell?!"

"Just relax Shirai-san… I very much doubt that anybody else will come." Uiharu said.

Everybody that came along joined in on the initial argument that was taking place. Some did it for fun while some had some genuine feelings. One thing was clear though. If things progressed like this, then a fight would surely break out.

And as if on cue…

"If you all won't shut the fuck up, I'll use my Meltdowner!" Mugino yelled out much to everyone's alarm.

"Wait Mugino, are you serious?! You could kill everyone here!" Hamazura warned.

"Does it look like I give a shit?! All I've been hearing is whining and complaining and it's giving me a migraine!" Mugino retorted.

As she was about to use her ability and everybody prepared to counter her, a swish of wind stopped everyone in their tracks and Kanzaki Kaori was standing with her katana unsheathed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kanzaki roared.

"Who the hell is this chick?!" Kirito scrambled in fright.

"P-priestess-sama please try to calm down…" Itsuwa said.

"We can't just let these ruffians do as they please!" Kanzaki retorted.

"She's right though, this isn't England. **You** can't just do as you please." Agnese supported.

"Wait wait wait. Who the hell are you people?! Why is there a nun and why do you have a sword?!" Kuroko jumped in.

"M-my apologies. My name is Kaori Kanzaki and these are my allies Itsuwa and Agnese Sanctis. We were sent here to find Touma Kamijou." Kanzaki explained.

"Touma…" Osamu muttered.

"We've heard what happened to him from an… informant." Kanzaki said as Tsuchimikado casually looked away.

"We initially needed his aid in a conflict of ours but this takes more precedence."

As Kanzaki continued to explain, a portal suddenly appeared in front of them. A portal from Hell. And out from it came a naked Frenda, a bald Thor and Poo Moo.

"…." No one said a word.

"H-hey… wasn't Touma with us?" Frenda asked Poo Moo.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Misaka Mikoto was enjoying her day off from school. Well, she was trying to anyway. She spent most of her free time trying to find Touma but obviously no such luck was found. However, during her walk, she saw someone that looked familiar… could it be…?!

"Hey wait!" Mikoto shouted as she ran to the familiar looking individual.

"….You're… Biri-Biri aren't you?" The familiar boy said.

"W-when did you get back and don't call me that!? A-and why are you wearing a summer uniform?! It's really cold out! Also… why are you wearing an eye patch?! Your shirt sleeve is gone too!" Mikoto asked quickly.

"Slow down. You wouldn't understand even if I explained." 'Touma' said.

"What do you mean I 'wouldn't understand'?! You were gone for days and you don't tell anyone when you came back?!" Mikoto yelled furiously.

"….. I have to go somewhere." 'Touma' said as he walked off.

"What?! Wait?!" Mikoto yelled as she chased after him. When she was running towards him, she tripped and landed on top of him.

"What are you doing?" 'Touma' asked as he flipped under her.

Amidst the panic of being so close to him, Mikoto started moving around uncontrollably. Due to this, her lips landed on his for a brief second.

Mikoto immediately got up blushing and 'Touma' took that opening and ran away. He didn't look at where he was going. He just wanted to lose Mikoto. Little did he know though, that he would end up at the underground shopping mall.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma Kamijou was walking around near the back of the underground shopping mall confused as to why he was alone.

"Huh. Maybe my right hand interfered with the portal…" Touma wondered.

As he continued his walk, he saw a huge commotion near the entrance and decided to investigate.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Touma yelled.

Everybody turned around and the second they saw Touma, their eyes widened in shock.

"Oh hey you guys, what's u-

"Hey idiot wait up!" Mikoto's voice echoed as she and 'Touma' ran inside of the mall.

"…" 'Touma' didn't say anything but when he showed up and spotted the other Touma, they locked eyes. No one said anything for a moment and from the tension of the situation, Mikoto instinctively shot out electricity at Touma.

"W-w-why are there two of you?!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Touma held up his right hand out of habit but instead of the bolt of electricity being negated, it shocked him and he dropped to the ground.

"Agh!" Touma grunted. "My right hand didn't work?!"

"I see… so that's what was sacrificed." The other 'Touma' said.

"Who are you anyway?! And why do you look almost exactly like me?!" Touma asked as he clutched his right hand.

"….. I doubt you'd believe me 'me', but if you really want to understand, then you and I have to talk… alone."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	20. S2-Touma's Questions, 'Touma's Resolve

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: You certainly have a lot of ideas and hopefully this chapter will at least somehat answer your questions.**

 **Guest: Once again, thanks for the fixes. It really helps.**

 **Brosephg: While this chapter is confusing, I think I explained it all pretty well. Your favorite scenes were mine as well. That rap battle was pretty fun to write. Thank my co-author for that.**

 **Anon Guest: God no.**

 **Geust's Account: Your thoughts are appreciated and as for the mix tape idea… I don't know. We'll see.**

 **321jaz: Good old Fog Horizon. Fan favorite.**

 **And as for the update reviews, thank you all very much. While everything isn't better yet, it's getting there. Updates should be normal now.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Tsuchimikado Motoharu was trying his best to relieve some stress. After seeing dead people come back to life, he thought he should take it easy for awhile and jack off.

With Maika not home and Elizabeth Swallow being who the fuck knows where, Tsuchimikado thought of this as an ideal time.

"Man it's been awhile…" Tsuchimikado started.

A rude phone call interrupted his much needed alone time however.

"Damn it… who the hell would dare interrupt- Stiyl? Huh that's odd. He usually never calls me." Tsuchimikado commented to himself as he answered.

"Yo Stiyl wh-

"TSUCHIMIKADO IT'S AN EMERGENCY! I-I-I-I-

"Woah woah calm down there! Take a deep breath, relax and tell me first." Tsuchimikado advised.

'I-I CAN'T! I-IT'S INDEX! SHE'S GONE!" Stiyl shouted agonizingly.

"What do you mean she's 'gone'?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about exactly?" Touma asked 'Touma'.

"What do you think? It's obvious isn't it? Who or rather… what I am."

"So then tell me."

"It isn't really something that I can simply blurt out… and I don't think that you'd want any of your friends to overhear this I'm glad I asked for this change in scenery at the very least."

"I see. Is that why you asked me to bring you to my dorm?"

"Yeah. Though I have to say, your new dorm is certainly a lot more pitiable than your old one." 'Touma' said disdainfully.

"How do you know where I used to live?" Touma asked in a nervous tone.

"Ah… where to begin…."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Do you really think that Touma will be alright?" Saten asked Osamu who was still slightly in shock.

"….H-huh?! Oh uh yeah. I-I think he'll be alright. It IS Touma after all." Osamu replied uneasily.

"But why were there two of that ape?" Kuroko asked.

After Touma left with the other 'Touma', everyone in the vicinity went their separate ways. Frenda was taken with ITEM who wordlessly carried her off with a disturbance present in their eyes. Her nude form raised some concerns from the others but that specifically wasn't too important right now.

Naki, Kirito and Asuna grabbed Poo Moo with expressions similar to that of ITEM's. And as for Thor, Kanzaki and the others took him away and they left saying something about having to confront Touma later.

Accelerator merely left silent, not uttering a word to anybody nor depicting any change in his expression.

"…" Mikoto stayed silent. She, Saten, Uiharu, Kuroko and Osamu went back to the Judgment base. Ordinarily, Osamu would've gone with the members of NEGATIVE but Naki quietly urged him to return to what he was doing. Osamu didn't know how but Naki must've figured out that he was applying for Judgment. That in itself worried him but once again, that was far from his primary concern right now.

"How… how the hell is Poo Moo alive?!" Osamu said raising his voice abruptly, startling those around him.

"…I don't know. Even in Academy City, we've never had a case of a deadman walking." Konori said dryly. In her opinion, she felt as if this was territory she and her friends shouldn't intrude upon.

"Sorry I have to go! I'll do my physical test for NEGATIVE some other time!" Osamu announced as he started to leave before Kuroko grabbed his arm.

"No you can't. Opportunities like these aren't too common. If you skip the physical, you'll have to take the written test again at some point. Do you want that?" Kuroko warned much to Osamu's horror.

"W-what?! I'd have to take that goddamned test again?! Hell no!" Osamu shouted frightened.

The females just shook their heads exasperated and continued with whatever it was that they were doing.

' _Touma, what's going on?'_ Mikoto thought as anxiety gripped her heart.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

At the MISFORTUNE factory, an unprecedented revival party was taking place. Instead of questioning how Poo Moo on how he was alive, Naki just threw a party much to Kirito's and Asuna's bafflement.

Asuna and Kirito didn't announce that they were coming back to NEGATIVE but with Poo Moo's revival,

"Um…Boss, why are we having a party right now?" Kirito asked in utter confusion.

While Naki was busy jamming out, he gave Kirito an incredulous look of disbelief.

"What do you mean? Poo Moo's back boi. It's obvious we gotta celebrate!" Naki exclaimed.

"B-but shouldn't we ask him how he's even alive?" Kirito asked reasonably.

"Meh, we can save that for later." Naki replied while munching on some stale potato chips that have been in the factory way too long.

In the midst of this conversation, Poo Moo has his head in his arms and was wailing heavily. Kirito and Naki didn't question it but they wanted to give Poo Moo time to acclimate back to being alive. That and they were sure that it came at a cost. Seeing the expression of grief and concern that was on the face on the girl with him proved that at the very least, their journey here didn't have them coming off scot-free. And how exactly did Touma Kamijou fit into this puzzle? No one in NEGATIVE could even fathom a guess.

With those thoughts going through Kirito and Naki's heads, Naki also couldn't help but notice that Asuna's eyes looked almost… void of emotion. Since encountering ITEM and the others in the underground shopping mall, she hasn't even changed her expression let alone say anything coherent.

' _Kirito, is this your doing? If so, then I'm gonna have to talk to Asuna…'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"As hard as this is to believe Touma Kamijou… I am you." 'Touma Kamijou' said.

"….Wait what?! What are you talking about? Only I can be me!" Touma roared aggressively.

"Maybe I should be a bit clearer. I 'used' to be 'you' Touma Kamijou."

"Used to be me? What are –wait. Are you saying that you're me before-?!" Touma cut himself off from shock as an astonished look of realization formed on his face.

"Yeah I see you've finally figured it out." 'Touma' grinned. "I'm you before you lost your memories."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"What do you propose we do High Priest? Even I didn't expect 2 Kamijous to pop up out of nowhere with a couple of his companions." Yuiitsu asked curiously.

"We wait. Things are too unpredictable right now to move. Though I must say, two Kamijous isn't something I was expecting either." High Priest thought aloud as he rubbed his chin.

"So that spiky-haired nuisance is back huh? Ha! I wouldn't have it any other way! Taking revenge on not just one but two of them is the perfect way to save my tarnished pride!" Robert Swallow bellowed happily.

"Easy there new recruit. Patience is a virtue you know. The opportune time to strike has not yet arrived. However…" High Priest warned.

The other 3 denizens looked at curiously at High Priest who looked unsure of himself.

"We can play a little game with him and his friends can't we? Not us individually of course but as a group. As Fog Horizon."

"…" Kamisato kept silent and the briefest look of hesitation could be seen on his face.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Before you ask why we're separate, I don't know. All I remember is saving Index and then as soon as one of those feathers touched me, my mind blanked and I suppose that's when I 'died'." 'Touma explained.'

"So you were in Hell as well? Is that why you've suddenly showed up at the same time as us?" Touma asked.

"Yeah. I was actually eavesdropping on your meeting with Satan. Curiosity got the better of me. But when Satan said that 'Touma Kamijou' is free to go back to Hell, he failed to take into account that there were **two** of us there. At that point, I guess that the spell included us both. "

"…I just have one question." Touma started seriously.

"What is it?" 'Touma' inquired, reciprocating Touma's expression.

"Even though I don't know why lost parts of us become their own deceased beings, why is it that you were in Hell? What did you do to end up there?"

"…When you die, you undergo a trial by the devils and angels at Limbo. And depending on the actions you've done while you were alive, you end up in either Hell or Heaven. The problem however, is that they're exceedingly strict with their verdicts. Even if you were used for your whole life, even if you were agonized by those around you and even if you had uncontrollable misfortune, those above us would take no pity." 'Touma' explained sadly.

"That… sounds rough. I guess I'm destined to go to Hell too huh?" Touma retorted laughing haplessly.

"You will, no doubt about it. About 99 percent of those that die go to Hell and the other 1 percent goes to Heaven."

"O-One percent?! What the hell that's not fair!" Touma yelled with shock.

"Yeah but what can you do? After you're dead, you don't really have the will or the strength to fight against it."

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to ask me about your past or in this case my past?" 'Touma' asked.

"No. It's not my place to ask that of you. While I have always wondered how my past life was, you're your own person now. You should only tell me if you feel comfortable enough to." Touma said with a smile on his face.

"I see. I'm glad that you're such a good guy. I do have to ask though, what is that trashy smell?" 'Touma' asked as he cringed at the stench.

"Oh… y-you don't want to kn-

"Wait! I know this smell! It's so familiar… oh! It's se-

"W-wait! Don't just yell that out! It's disgusting! But since this smell is familiar to you, does that mean you've jacked off before?" Touma asked in a surprised tone. It was possible that his past self had sex too but Touma didn't want to jump to a conclusion of that caliber quite yet.

However, instead of answering, 'Touma' merely grinned and asked a question of his own.

"Have you ever heard the alias the 'Roaring Dragon' before?"

"Uh… no. What is it, it sounds pretty dangerous." Touma muttered as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Oh he's scary alright. You're looking right at him."

"Y-you're this 'Roaring Dragon'?! Why do you have such a scary ass nickname?!"

"Well… back when I was still alive, there was this rumor that talked of someone screaming in the middle of the night as he jacked off."

"Oh no…"

"And as that person reached climax, he roared a mighty roar. One that everyone in the district nay -the entirety of Academy City could hear! That person… was me." 'Touma' finished proudly.

"I… really didn't want to know that about my past self…" Touma groaned regretfully.

"How about you? How loud are you when you jack off?" 'Touma' asked excitedly.

"…I… I've never jacked off…" Touma said sadly.

"WHAT?! A-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU'VE NEVER JACKED OFF BEFORE?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY YOU COULD BE TOUMA KAMIJOU!" 'Touma' shouted with pure disdain in his voice that shamed Touma to his core.

"L-look I've never had the chance okay?!" Touma countered, trying to salvage some pride.

"No… quiet! I've lost all respect for you as a man!" 'Touma' yelled fiercely.

"…..Anyway back on topic, do you know why my Imagine Breaker isn't working Is it really… gone?" Touma asked seriously.

"Oh that? Well, remember how Satan said that anything could be sacrificed when you came back to Earth? I'm assuming you lost your Imagine Breaker." 'Touma' said analytically.

"…. So… it's gone now huh?" Touma muttered somberly as he stared at his right hand.

"Well it **might** be." 'Touma' clarified.

"W-what do you mean by 'might'?" Touma asked in a hopeful manner. Even though Imagine Breaker was arguably the cause of his misfortune, he still felt almost depressed when he found out that it might be gone. In an odd way, it could be said that Touma had a bond with the power in his right hand.

"All we know for sure is that your negation is gone but we don't know for sure if your Imagine Breaker itself is gone." 'Touma' explained.

Imagine Breaker itself could be said to be the cause behind Touma's uses of negation, but who's to say that the power would vanish completely if that functionality became void?

"I-I see. But how would we make sure of that?" Touma asked worriedly.

"Simple. Imagine Breaker is in my hand as well. I've tested it out in Hell. There are several dead magicians that like to annoy me. If two of the same powers collide, something would probably happen. Wouldn't you agree?" 'Touma' asked slyly.

"Hahaha, well I **am** known for taking huge risks so what's one more right? Alright then, it's time to shake hands 'me'." Touma grinned as he stuck out his right hand.

"Right. Let's hope for the best together 'me'." 'Touma' grinned as well as he too stuck out his own right hand.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Osamu passed his physical test for Judgment easily. Even though his 'Arousal Mode' wasn't working as strongly as he intended, he still made quick work of the mannequins that Judgment provided. With him passing that test as well as Kuroko helping him cheat in the written exam, Osamu officially became a member of Judgment.

' _Though with Poo Moo somehow alive again, I'm not sure what's gonna happen with NEGATIVE. Maybe I should go see if there's any action at the MISFORTUNE factory. But man Judgment huh? Being a part of NEGATIVE and Judgment at the same time is going to be exhausting to say the least…'_ Osamu thought to himself.

On his walk however, Osamu encountered a girl that he personally never wanted to see again for the remainder of his life.

"Oh if it isn't Osamu Yuki!" The girl said in mock surprise as she covered her mouth.

' _Adagaki Tomoe… I was really hoping that I'd never see this bitch ever again…'_

"Osamu Yuki I'm so glad to see you again." Adagaki said sarcastically.

Adagaki Tomoe was quite a beautiful person. She had long flowing brown hair, snow white skin and moderately sized breasts. Many guys fawned over her and while she didn't have a clique near Misaki's size, it was still quite impressive.

"…" Osamu didn't respond and started to walk away.

"I can't believe that someone like you would dare ask ME out. It's quite pathetic really. I'd say that it's good riddance you were expelled." Adagaki scorned.

"…" Osamu stopped in his tracks and sent Adagaki a glare but after that he continued on his trek towards the MISFORTUNE factory.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The two Touma Kamijous shook right hands and as that happened, a small explosion of light occurred from within their hands.

They both flew back from the force of the blast. Somehow though, they experienced almost no pain. The two Kamijous got up and stared at heir right arms in confusion.

"…Well… I'd say that proves it right? You didn't lose Imagine Breaker; you just lost the ability to negate. Or at least that's what I think happened. Maybe it's just because you used to wield Imagine Breaker." 'Touma' said unsure of himself.

"…" Touma didn't respond and furrowed his eyebrows as if he were in deep concentration.

"Hey what's wrong?" 'Touma' asked concerned.

"I… remember something… someone. She had golden hair and… starry eyes." Touma started as he clutched his head in slight pain.

'Touma' didn't say anything but he was confused too. He didn't know anyone who fit that description.

"Her name is… Misaki Shokuhou." Touma concluded.

"Misaki? Huh that's weird. I don't know anyone by that name. I can assure you of that much." 'Touma' muttered.

"I- no you saved her a long time ago. And then she saved you from an injury. After that, we never spoke again." Touma said as the memories continued to pile on.

"Interesting. Maybe I have a case of memory loss too, who knows?"

"Maybe…"

Another awkward silence fell upon the two of them but Touma brought up one last thing he wanted to ask.

"Why do you have an eye patch?"

"Oh this?" 'Touma' pointed towards his right eye. "I had to sacrifice my eye to get out of Hell. The only thing I had to cover it was my shirt sleeve."

"Damn that's rough. You look kind of badass though." Touma complimented.

"Heh thanks. Hey… this game on your friend's bed looks familiar." 'Touma' said as he picked up the game case.

"Oh yeah that's 'Some Fantasy X.' Hamazura's been playing the hell out of that."

"Wow I never thought I'd see this game again." 'Touma' said smiling.

"Huh? You've played this before?"

"Yeah. I ended losing the console and all of my games but this is hands down my favorite game of all time. My favorite character in it has to be Auron too. He's such a badass." 'Touma' said while staring at the game case.

"Anyway, I think I overstayed welcome. There's one last thing I want to do. I want to trade right hands." 'Touma' proposed.

"….WHAT?! W-w-wait a second! Why the hell would you even suggest such a thing?!" Touma exclaimed in horror.

"Look, I don't know how this ability works or if you even still have part of it or not but one thing is clear. Our right hands reacted to each other and that has to mean **something**. This is a big gamble but I want to give you my right hand so that you at least have the ability to negate. I'm hoping that it at least does that much." 'Touma' said boldly as he grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

"J-just hold up a second okay?! We don't even know if this will work at all! What's the point in giving me this even if this does work?!"

"If any one of us gets to have the Imagine Breaker in its right form, it has to be you. You're the one who's alive, not me. I died a while ago so my time is over. You have to be the one in the spotlight."

"…Al-alright but how would we reattach them?" Touma asked curiously.

"We don't. We just have to hope that the Imagine Breaker attaches itself to you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! What kind of bullshit is this?! How can you just casually do something like this?!"

"Just trust me Touma alright? I really want you to have the true Imagine Breaker. You have people who still believe in you. I died and my time's over. I'm technically no even supposed to be here. This is the least I can do for you." 'Touma' urged.

"Man, you really are something else you know? You really are Touma Kamijou aren't you?" Touma said stifling a laugh.

"Yeah. We're a couple of dumbasses aren't we?"

"If you're me then I know better than anyone else that's there's no way in hell that I can change your mind." Touma said sadly.

"Looks like you know me well. But enough beating around the bush. Let's do it 'me'. Let's try to give each other what we deserve." 'Touma' said gravely as he tightened his grip on the kitchen knife.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Osamu Yuki finally reached the MISFORTUNE factory and much to his surprise, he heard a rather loud commotion from the inside.

"Hey Boss, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Kirito yelled out venomously.

"I come back from taking a shit and you're sweet talking Asuna?!"

"Woah woah woah calm down there man! I was just asking her what was wrong since she seemed kind of down!" Naki said boldly.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you what's gonna be down! It's gonna be your dick after I kill you!" Kirito muttered sourly as he unsheathed his two blades.

' _Ah shit! Should I jump in-_

Osamu's thoughts were interrupted however as Poo Moo who was crying the corner couldn't hold back his desire to scream out any longer.

"I DON'T HAVE A DICK ANYMORE!" Poo Moo bellowed sorrowfully as his head sunk back into his hands.

Kirito and Naki who were about to fight, stopped their meaningless argument and immediately went to Poo Moo.

"Wait what man? What do you mean you don't have a dick?" Naki asked concerned.

"Wow man… I-I'm sorry…" Kirito said softly.

' _I see… Poo Moo is who brings everyone together huh? It's not my place to interrupt this touching moment. I'll leave them to their bonding."_ Osamu thought happily as he left and wandered back o his dorm with a smile on his face.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Heh. Looks like I was right." 'Touma' groaned painfully.

"Y-your right arm attached to me?" Touma said in astonishment.

"Yeah, it seems like I was right. The Imagine Breaker responds to who is alive even if its current wielder is dead."

"B-but your arm is-

"Yes I know. Your arm didn't attach to me unfortunately." 'Touma' said as he stared at his now lack of appendage.

"You're gonna bleed out! We've gotta get you to a hospital!" Touma urged as he ran towards 'Touma'.

"No. What do you think would happen if two of us showed up in public? Too many questions. Look… I'm gonna go alright? I'm going to go on a journey to find out what the Imagine Breaker is." 'Touma' said suddenly.

"You can't just leave here like that though!"

"It'll be alright. Don't worry about me." 'Touma' said in an assuring manner.

"Wait!" Touma shouted.

"Oh yeah one more thing. From now on call me… 'Touran' after Auron." Touran said.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	21. S2-Touma's Decision, Osamu's Knowledge

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **I'm finally back and updates will be much more frequent. Total Drama Harem will be updated this week as well.**

 **REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **Guest: Your questions shall be answered this chapter my dear friend!**

 **whwsms: Once again, your guesses are quite entertaining to read! I wanted to make the Touma/Misaki ship possible so I'm glad I finally wrote that scenario out. I have plans for Mitsuri Ayu as well. As for your concerns with Poo Moo, his dick problem will be the basis of an upcoming arc. Adagaki Tomoe will play a major role soon and Touran will have LOTS of development. As always, I appreciate the support!**

 **Generation Zero: Really? Huh I guess. I don't want this story to be purely humorous so having serious elements mixed in kind of adds to the appeal I think. By the way, I didn't know that you were a big pimp daddy of . I actually read one of your Naruto stories before. I don't fully remember which one though.**

 **Brosephg: Thanks for the condolences my friend. Your thoughts on Poo Moo make me feel rather bad but I have plans for the guy that will hopefully remedy his pain. And as for the Touma/Misaki ship, well we'll just have to wait and see won't we?**

 **Anon: Poo Moo having a robotic dick? Huh. The idea sounds pretty cool honestly…**

 **321jaz: Thanks for the condolences man. Frenda's equivalent exchange shall be revealed in due time. And Fog Horizon shall move out soon as well!**

 **For everyone who wished me well during the slight update and last chapter, thank you very much. I'm feeling much better now and everything has sorted itself out. I will be much more active now and plan to update weekly at the very least along with a story long left untouched…**

 **But anyway, let's get this chapter on shall we?**

 **GRAMMAR FIXES ARE APPRECIATED.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kongou Mitsuko, Wannai Kinuho and Awatsuki Maaya were doing an act that… crept up on them.

They finally awoke from their hospitalization due to the events at the Ball and they were given a brief rundown of what happened from a nearby nurse. They learned that some spiky-harried boy saved them. Someone by the name of 'Kamijou'. They had no idea who this person was but when they all simultaneously thought about their 'knight in shining armor', they lost it. It was like they were suddenly transformed into cats in heat. Their lust took hold of their minds and attempting to liberate themselves of such thoughts just wasn't possible. The three of them were back in their dorms later that day, the same time that the two 'Touma's' were talking. At that point, their lustful episode continued. The three girls shared their sexual fantasies with one another which further fueled the fire of their arousal. Despite them lacking the knowledge about the appearance of their savior, the feeling of gratitude they had quickly transmogrified into a smitten licentious obsession.

Just as they were about to up the ante a little bit more, the Railgun walked in without so much as a knock. Her exhaustion from the events earlier in the day took their toll on her and common sense and courtesy escaped her mind. Funnily enough however, Kongou and her friends weren't adverse to this development. In fact, they **welcomed it.**

You might be asking 'Why the hell would they look forward to being caught masturbating?! Are they actually exhibitionists?!' Well in a sense you're kind of right. I don't think any standard fetishist would understand the point of what Kongou and her friends looked forward to so let me think of an example.

You see… imagine this. Imagine a scenario where you are masturbating while you're home with your family and the door to your room is unlocked. For any individual lacking this fetish, this could obviously be seen as meeting your demise. However, for some that wasn't the case.

When a family member of yours walks in, they can have any sort of reaction. They can gasp, scream, run away or just not do anything at all. The thrill- the anticipation of seeing the reaction to your seemingly out of character exposure and state is what holders of this fetish call the ultimate pleasure. This is a subset of exhibitionism since the holder of this fetish only gets turned on from family or friends walking in on them.

Kongou, Awatsuki and Wannai all realized together in the hospital that they all possessed this specific subset fetish of the exhibitionism variety.

Needless to say, after Mikoto saw their current 'situation', Tokiwadai experienced a rather fierce power outage.

Mikoto decided that she needed a breath of fresh air after that.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Wait Touran, you have to get help now! How do you expect to travel with no right arm?!" Touma yelled out, concern evident in his voice.

"…" Touran stayed silent and walked away.

' _Damn it!'_ Touma thought frustratingly. _'Why the hell are you being so stubborn?!'_

Touma reached Touran outside the dorm and much to their surprise they saw a face that shocked them to the core.

"I-Index?! Why are you back in Academy City?!" Touma shouted in confusion.

"I sneaked on the plane that Kanzaki and the others were taking! Your yellow haired friend told me that you moved here… though he smiled in a rather suspicious way. Honestly Touma, I can't believe that you'd just send me away like that… W-what?! Why are there two of you?!" Index yelped.

Touran's mouth was agape and his eyes depicted a sense of joy that Touma thought he'd never see.

"I see. You really did save her 'me'." Touran said jovially.

"T-Touma, who is this guy?" Index asked suspiciously.

"W-well Index… he's the one who actually saved you. He's the 'me' before I lost my memories." Touma said somberly as Index involuntarily stepped towards Touran.

"Are you really… Touma?" Index didn't want to believe it and it also kind of came out of nowhere but seeing the look of guilt in Touma's eyes confirmed her suspicions.

"I'm not Touma. I call myself Touran now but yeah it's me Index. Good to see you again." Touran said smiling as Index hugged him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I don't know why you are your own self but I'm so glad! I never got the chance to thank 'you' back when you saved me." Index said quietly.

Touran didn't say anything and merely hugged her back with his one arm. Index noticed his missing arm and immediately yelled out in worry.

"W-why are you missing an arm?!" Index yelped.

"It's… kind of a long story but we had to trade right arms. It didn't quite work for me though…" Touran said.

"T-that's crazy! There has to be a way to attach it! Touma, can you still get the arm?" Index asked, a determined gaze grazing her features.

"U-um… sure I guess…" Touma muttered hesitant as he ran back inside the dorm to grab the cut off right arm.

When he came back, he saw that Touran was gasping in much more pain then he initially was.

' _Damn! It looks like the pain is too much for him to bear.'_ Touma thought as he walked towards Index.

"Thanks Touma. I'm going to perform an incantation to reattach the limb. Can you help gather the-"

"No Index it's fine. I can handle it on my own." Touran interrupted as he struggled to his feet.

"W-what?! Are you freaking kidding me?! Do you really expect to manage everything by yourself right now?!" Touma asked aggravated.

"We have no other choice! I told you before didn't I Touma?! We can't stay in the same vicinity any longer. Too many questions. You already have to answer your friends and I'd rather not let any more come into the picture." Touran said as he clutched his left fist.

Touma was about to argue back but Index tugged on Touma's sleeve with a downcast look.

"I…I have an idea." Index started.

Touma and Touran looked at Index in perplexity.

"I could go with Touran! I could help him!" Index declared boldly.

Touma widened his eyes in astonishment while Touran looked on in disapproval.

"You can't. I'm planning to leave this city- to go on a journey to discover what the Imagine Breaker is. You're important to the church aren't you Index? Coming with me is too reckless… and dangerous." Touran said with a lonely smile.

Touma wanted to say something but he felt as if Index and Touran were the ones that needed to resolve this.

"So what?! England isn't exactly safe either! There's been increased magical activity, especially from that group the Swallow family. Even Necessarius is having some doubts about my safety! So please let me go with you! I'm not just some baggage you know! I can hold my own!" Index implored as the raw emotion in her voice made Touran grunt in hesitation.

"….What do you think Touma? You were technically her guardian right? I don't why you sent her to England but since you were taking care of her not too long ago, you know what would be best for her right?" Touran asked with a defeated smile on his face.

"Honestly… it's not my place to say. I think that Index would be safer if she was escorted back to England but that's not really my call to make. Index is her own person. She's not some faceless damsel in distress that needs someone to make decisions for her. So I trust her enough to make her path in life. And besides, if she goes with you on your journey I'm sure she'll be fine. After all, you were me right?" Touma said truthfully with a light grin.

"Hahaha, yeah you're right. It was foolish of me to ask you. The answer lies in the hearts of Index and I." Touran accepted as he looked at Index who held nervousness that was apparent from her furrowed eyebrows.

"Index… I accept your proposal. Even though I'm sure I'll be worrying about you relentlessly, having someone that I care for travel with me would sure as hell make me feel a lot less shitty then I am now. I don't know if this is the right decision and it might be hideously rash but I truthfully don't know if I can stand this journey by myself." Touran accepted.

Index smiled and ran towards Touran who was still gasping in pain from his lack of limb.

"Oh boy, you've been dealing with that for a bit too long. I'd say it's time for you two to go." Touma urged.

"Yeah you're right. But before we go, I just want to wish you luck. For some reason, I feel as if it won't be too long before we meet again." Touran said happily.

"I-I'm sorry Touma. I know that this is selfish of me…" Index grumbled sorrowfully.

"Hey it's nothing to apologize about! It's alright to follow your heart Index. Try to do what you think is right." Touma said as Index smiled to him with tears in her eyes.

After that, Touran and Index left to first look for ingredients for the incantation for attaching Touma's former right arm and then somehow leave Academy City.

' _I have no idea how the hell they're going to do it but since it's the two of them, I'm sure they're capable of anything.'_ Touma thought hopeful.

RIIIIING

"Oh a phone call from… Osamu? Alright let's see what's up." Touma told himself as he answered the phone which surprisingly didn't break at all from the trip down to Hell and back. That luck made Touma worry that maybe something even **more** unfortunate would happen soon.

"Hey Touma you alright?!" Osamu shouted.

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Oh that's good. Listen. I know it's getting kind of late but would you mind coming over to Joseph's to meet up with me, Kuroko and her friends as well as that busty onee-san and her companions? They're all pretty worried about you." Osamu asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah sure I'm fine with that. What time?" Touma asked.

"Just come now. We're already here." Osamu answered.

"Oh alright." Touma responded as he then hung up and began to briskly walk towards the iconic diner.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ah it's good to see you back here Zack!" High Priest welcomed.

"…" Zack didn't say anything and just took a beer out from the fridge.

"What? Why is that commoner from Tokiwadai here?" Robert Swallow questioned as he was managing his porn subscriptions.

"He's an… agent of ours. He's not exactly a member but we have a give and take relationship." High Priest answered.

"How was the drug enhancement? Were the side effects too severe? I was thinking if I should amplify the-

"It was fine." Zack interrupted Yuiitsu bluntly as he chugged his beer.

"More importantly, why the fuck did this perverted dickwad join you guys?!" Zack shouted with ferocity.

"Oh we decided to recruit him. If we knew that we were going to do so earlier, we would've had you two work together during the battle at the Tokiwadai Ball." High Priest said.

"Hmph. You're joking right? There's no way in hell that I'd ever fight alongside this perverted piece of shit." Zack scoffed as he took out a second beer.

"Excuse me?!" Robert muttered furiously as he got up from his seat and walked towards Zack.

"You heard me you assjack. What are you gonna do about it?" Zack mocked with a sordid smile.

Robert didn't say anything in response but he grabbed Zack by the neck and lifted him effortlessly.

"*cough cough cough* Gah!" Zack grunted in agony.

"You worthless peon, do you truly know who I am? I am Robert Swallow the horniest man alive! A mere commoner like you should just bow down at the sight of my presence." Robert said passionately before dropping Zack onto the ground who started coughing violently.

In the corner of the room Kamisato sighed as he looked at his odd companions.

' _Geez, I really hope that me joining this group was worth it…. Salome.'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma finally reached Joseph's and was startled to see the sheer amount of people inside.

"Oh there you are." Osamu said as he saw Touma enter.

"Hey Osamu and um everyone else." Touma said awkwardly to all of the girls.

There was Kuroko, Mikoto, Saten, Uiharu, Kanzaki, Agnese, Itsuwa and Konori.

The conversation that proceeded is pointless to tell. All that happened is that the girls (except Kuroko) asked Touma various questions about where the hell he was and what happened along with why there was someone that looked exactly like him.

In response to this, Touma lied and said that he had no recollection of what happened after he disappeared under Tokiwadai. And as for Touran, Touma called him his 'friend'. Needless to say, almost everyone listened to him without suspicion. Everyone except for Kanzaki and Mikoto.

' _It's obvious he's lying. I don't see why he would though. But… do I have the right to ask him? I could tell he's been hiding something ever since that time with Index…'_ Kanzaki trailed off.

' _That damn idiot. After everything calms down I swear I'll talk to him about this.'_ Mikoto thought frustratingly.

The science side girls left and Touma was walking with Kanzaki, Agnese, Itsuwa and Osamu. Touma told the girls that Osamu could be trusted.

"Um do you guys know where Thor is?" Touma asked those of the magic side.

"H-huh? Oh him? That guy managed to escape out grasp somehow." Kanzaki admitted embarrassingly.

"Are you sure you're okay? First you let Index out of your sight and now you let that former GREMLIN member escape." Agnese sighed with a slight air of irritation.

Seeing them mention Index, Touma took this chance to play the ignorance card.

"W-what?! What happened to Index?!" Touma lied convincingly.

"We found out that she snuck onboard our plane and she unfortunately vanished as soon as we landed." Itsuwa said regrettably.

"What?! Shouldn't we go look for her then?!" Touma lied further.

"I-I'm afraid we can't…" Kanzaki said.

"Why not?"

"We contacted our superior and told her of the situation. She told us that she already had people searching for her so we shouldn't bother." Kanzaki responded with anguish.

"Are you going to let that stop you?" Touma questioned vehemently.

"We can't leave Academy City now boy." Agnese jumped in.

"H-huh? What do you mean?" Touma asked.

"In that same phone call, our superior told us that we were to be stationed here… to guard you." Agnese said with a small blush.

"Guard me? Why would you have to guard me?" Touma asked with pure bewilderment.

"The Swallow family- the same one that Robert fellow is a part of is targeting you Kamijou. Somehow, word has gotten around in England that you somehow defeated Robert Swallow and the family has sworn to kill you." Kanzaki said seriously.

"*sigh* Of course they have. Such misfortune." Touma sighed bored.

Following that exchange, the Saint and other two magicians informed Touma that they'd be living at the same area his school is located at. They weren't sure of the address but they intended to call him later to inform him.

Touma and Osamu then walked on home. It was almost midnight and the two of them were exhausted.

"Oh god… this past week has been crazy." Osamu said yawning.

"Yeah tell me about it. I hope that things get back to being normal tomorrow." Touma said.

"Um, don't you have people trying to kill you?" Osamu questioned worriedly.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it. It's a normal thing for me now." Touma admitted while Osamu decided to ignore that comment.

"But man how the hell am I going to catch up on my Hentai now. Being a part of Judgment, NEGATIVE and going to school is going to leave me with no free time." Osamu wondered aloud.

"Wait, you're a part of Judgment now too?"

"Yeah it's kind of a long story. A bunch of stuff happened since you were gone."

"I see. You're gonna have to catch me up then."

The two of them made small talk until they reached the dorm.

"Well well well if it isn't the fucking hero and the Single Hit Guy!" Accelerator said as Touma and Osamu walked in.

"Were you two part of an orgy or something? You're pretty late." Hamazura asked as he continued his grindfest in Some Fantasy X to beat the dark aeons.

"You're funny." Touma said emotionlessly as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the box that he hoped Hamazura and Accelerator bought and didn't steal.

"Ah I can't wait to jack off tonight. It's been too long." Osamu said.

"Yeah I know. Doing it by myself instead of being milked by Takitsubo is nice once in awhile." Hamazura mentioned.

Accelerator didn't say anything and looked a little conflicted.

"Hey Accelerator what's wrong?" Touma asked.

"Well guys I'm not sure how to say this but… I don't know if I'm a fucking virgin anymore."

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Touma, Osamu and Hamazura screamed.

"I've been seeing this girl Estelle and we did it but-

"But what but what?!" Hamazura asked impatiently.

"Would you calm the fuck down? Geez. Anyway, I found out that I stuck it in the wrong hole-

"You put it in the ass?!" Hamazura interrupted again.

"Yeah I got pretty fucking scared." Accelerator said shivering. "It was so fucking tight that I thought her asshole would rip my dick off its base."

"You're a dumbass. How the hell do you stick it in the ass and not the vag?" Hamazura ridiculed.

"I don't fucking know okay?! The two holes are mad close to each other." Accelerator defended himself.

"Wait! D-did the girl say anything when you put it in?!" Osamu asked urgently.

"Yeah she mentioned that I put it in her ass but she didn't really seem to mind."

"You're a fucking dumbass." Hamazura said disdainfully.

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

"You heard me! Even after having sex you're still a virgin cuz you did anal first! Who the hell is that stupid?!"

"WHAT?! I'm not a fucking virgin anymore you dipshit! I already put it in!"

"Yeah but it went in the wrong hole Accelerator. It only counts if you put it in the vag first." Hamazura retorted.

"No it fucking doesn't!"

"You know, I actually agree with Accelerator here." Osamu said.

"WHAT WHY?!" Hamazura asked in shock.

"Well… he still put it inside her right? So doesn't that count?" Osamu said unsure of himself.

"Pfft. Please. Going by that logic, you could lose your virginity if you put your dick in a girl's mouth!" Hamazura countered ferociously.

"No you've got it wrong! That's a different virginity!" Osamu countered back.

"Different virginity? What the hell are you talking about?" Accelerator jumped back in.

"Listen alright." Osamu started as he sat down on his bed. "In my opinion, there's a virginity for each type of sexual act you accomplish."

"Huh. Interesting. Go on." Accelerator said intrigued.

"So say you got a blowjob for the first time right. At that point you lose your blowjob virginity. If you get a titjob, you lose your titjob virginity and so on." Osamu explained.

"So doesn't the same apply to anal too?" Accelerator asked further.

"Yeah but that's just the anal virginity." Osamu said.

"But you know, even though I kind of agree with Osamu, I still think that the 'main' virginity is the vaginal one." Hamazura insisted.

"Fucking nonsense. Didn't you just hear the fucboi? I still lost my virginity!" Accelerator implored.

"No didn't YOU hear what he just said?! That was a different virginity!"

"Oh my fucking go-

"The only thing I can say for certain is that anal virginity is part of the same subset of virginities that vaginal virginity is a part of." Osamu said gravely.

"Yeah I do agree with you there." Hamazura admitted.

"I view anal virginity and vaginal virginity as light and dark, yin and yang if you will." Osamu explained.

"So I assume that vaginal virginity is light and anal virginity is dark?" Hamazura asked.

"Yeah. Anal is still somewhat scorned by society after all. The vagina is depicted as the area of penetration that rids females of their maidenhood." Osamu said as Accelerator began to take notes.

"So wait a fucking second here. So does that mean that by extension, guys have their own virginities to be taken as well?" Accelerator asked, feeling intellectually challenged for the first time in a while.

"What do you mean?" Osamu asked, legitimately curious.

"Well, some guys like strap-ons and having their assholes stimulated."

"To be more specific, it's called the prostate." Hamazura corrected.

"Yeah yeah but do you think that guys should have their own virginities to be taken as well?" Accelerator asked again.

"Hmm? I'm not so sure." Osamu said feeling sexually challenged for the first time in his life. "Let's ask Touma's opinion? Wait huh? Where did he go?"

Touma left a long fucking time ago. The instant Accelerator mentioned sticking his dick into a girl's asshole, Touma walked outside, knowing that Hamazura and Accelerator would question him relentlessly.

As Touma was questioning his choice in friends, he got a phone call.

"Hello?" Touma answered.

"Yo Kami-yan what's going on?" Tsuchimikado greeted.

"Oh Tsuchimikado, I'm not in the mood for- wait. I actually have to ask you something. You were the one who told Index where I moved right? And how did you know where I moved in the first place?" Touma asked feeling kind of scared for privacy.

"Oh come on Kami-yan, you know that I'm a spy right? It's not hard to find out where someone lives. And as for Index, I told her where you lived since I wanted to make sure that she stayed a part of your harem." Tsuchimikado said grinning.

"Come on are you kidding me?" Touma asked, already tired of talking to his friend.

"Well Kami-yan, there **is** something serious I have to tell you about though. You know that I wouldn't just let Index just casually stroll off like that right?"

"Um yeah. It's because of her Grimoires right?"

"Yeah but now she doesn't have them." Tsuchimikado announced.

"W-what? What happened?" Touma asked in shock.

"The leader of Necessarius, Laura Stuart, extracted 95% of the grimoires that were locked within Index's mind."

"How the hell did she do that? Don't those that read the grimoires experience extreme pain or something?" Touma said weakly.

"Yeah you're on the right track at least. But to be honest, even I'm not completely sure on how she did it. The only way to extract that much magical knowledge without instantly harming yourself is through the use of forbidden magic tomes that have been lost for centuries."

"Huh." Touma said simply, not sure how take this info.

"Well anyway Kami-yan, I just wanted to let you know that Index is not that dangerous or important in the magic side anymore. The remaining 5% of grimoires she has left are relatively minor ones used for menial tasks such as healing and basic Aztec offensive spells. Laura Stuart's stopped caring for her safety." Tsuchimikado said somberly.

"Well she'll be fine now. I'm certain of that." Touma said.

"Yeah be sure to cherish her virginity Kami-yan! See you later!" Tsuchimikado said before he hung up.

' _Ah geez so much has happened today. I need a re-_

Touma thought before yet another phone call interrupted him.

"Hello? What do you want?" Touma asked, aggravation and exhaustion clear in his tone.

"Oh my Kamijou are you alright? You sound rather irritable." Seria said concerned.

"O-oh Kumokawa-senpai?! W-what's going on?!" Touma asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Well, I'm thinking of banking on our deal now." Seria said smirking.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? The deal we made when you and your friends borrowed some suits from me." Seria reminded him.

"Oh yeah that. Right. Well actually Kumokawa-senpai, there's something I want to ask you first. Do you mind?" Touma asked.

"Oh no certainly ask away."

"Do you know of a way to contact someone named Shokuhou Misaki?"

"W-what?!" Seria gasped in surprise.

"I know that you're pretty popular so I was wondering if you knew how to come into contact with her. I started to recently remember her and I don't really remember her appearance all too well. All I know is that she has starry eyes." Touma explained.

"U-um…!" Seria grunted.

"Uh are you alright Kumokawa-senpai?" Touma asked in concern correlating to her odd sounding grunt.

"K-Kamijou! For my request, I'd like you to take my virginity tomorrow evening!" Seria declared out of nowhere.

"…WHAT?!"

"Good night." Seria squeaked as she hung up.

"What… what the hell is going on?" Touma wondered aloud as pondered over Seria's strange behavior.

' _If he remembered her, then…. I can't afford to be stationary anymore!'_ Seria thought as she mentally prepared herself for the following night.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	22. S2-Meetings and Plans

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: I wonder if your wish will be granted.**

 **Anon Guest: You're on the right track…**

 **Brosephg: The virginity conversation was one I thoroughly enjoyed typing. It's something I've wondered on my lonesome as well.**

 **Guest: Once more, thanks for the fixes. I'll apply them when I can. There was an error where they didn't count for some reason. I'll try again when I can.**

 **Anon: Once again my friend, you are on the right track.**

 **312jaz: The civil war hype! And it's nice to go back to my roots once in a while. That virginity conversation… I should write a story with the bros talking about shit like that honestly…**

 **Animeloverq8: These poor guys…**

 **Geust's Account: You certainly have a lot of expectations and I will try my hardest to deliver.**

 **This chapter is meant as a sort of build-up for future events and since I'm somewhat busy of late, I thought this chapter would be a perfect way to hype things up with some characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Poo Moo WAS a man of unbridled lust. Not only could he satisfy the paid harem back at the dorm but he still had energy for more after hours on endless love making. In addition to that, he didn't even brag about his privilege of constant sex either. He was truly a modest yet capable man.

However, Poo Moo is currently a shell of his former self. Having lost his dick as a sacrifice to get out of Hell, Poo Moo has struggled to be the man he once was. Naki ordered him to get some rest and to somehow find a way to get a new dick.

On instinct, he tried to masturbate but seeing his lack of dick, he once again fell into despair.

"What do I do now?" Poo Moo thought aloud.

"There's no where I can go, nothing I can do to rid me of this curse. Was coming back to life even worth it?" Poo Moo said despairingly, thinking of his purpose in life.

"…..No Poo Moo! No! You can't think like that! Of course coming back here was worth it! Who knows what might've become of those in NEGATIVE if I stayed dead…"

"That does it! This is Academy City! There HAS to be a way for me to get a dick! With a city as advanced as this, anything is possible right?" Poo Moo encouraged himself as he prepared to head outside.

However, as Poo Moo got outside, he realized one… issue that can make getting a dick difficult.

' _Even though my dick has vanished, my testicles are still intact. It doesn't exactly feel unpleasant but I wouldn't mind it if that was the only problem I had. Sure, not being able to penetrate any more vaginas or assholes is disappointing but urination isn't the same as it used to be. The sooner I can get a dick, the sooner I can get my old life back.'_ Poo Moo thought as he wandered around aimlessly outside.

' _But…where do I go? Who do I ask? There's no one I know who ca-_

"Poo Moo?!" A familiar voice exclaimed in delighted shock.

"O-oh Touma Kamijou! How are you?" Poo Moo asked, snapped out out his thoughts.

"I'm alright. How about you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-it's just… what I've sacrificed to come back to the land of the living…" Poo Moo mused.

"Oh yeah what did you sacrifice? Was it… terrible?" Touma asked wearily.

"Terrible? Oh no no nothing like that."

"Oh goo-

"IT'S FUCKING AWFUL! I LOST MY DICK TOUMA KAMIJOU! I LOST MY DICK! MY DICK GOT SACRIFICED!" Poo Moo shouted, attracting some extremely confused and horrified stares from some strangers.

"W-WHAT?! Don't just shout that out!" Touma yelled in horror.

"Oh right… I apologize." Poo Moo muttered.

"But damn your dick got sacrificed? That's rough man. I'm sorry." Touma said sorrowfully.

"Do you know anywhere I can get one?!" Poo Moo asked with clear desperation in his voice.

"G-get a dick?! Um… there is one person that I know who's a great doctor but I don't know if he'll be able to help you out with this…" Touma started hesitantly.

"That's fine. Just tell me his name!"

"A-alright. His name is Heaven Canceller. He has a reputation for performing miracles. Here's where the hospital is…" Touma said, giving Poo Moo the directions to the hospital he constantly frequented. After that though, Touma bid farewell.

"You seem worried about something Touma Kamijou." Poo Moo brought up.

"It's nothing. I just have to talk some sense into a senpai of mine." Touma said dramatically before walking off.

' _Hmm, I wonder what's going on with him. And oh! I just realized that I didn't ask him what he sacrificed. I feel very selfish but… there's more pressing matters at hand right now.'_ Poo Moo thought as he walked off towards the hospital.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I apologize but I'm afraid I can't help you." Heaven Canceller said blandly as he was doing some patient's paperwork.

"W-what?! But I heard that you perform miracles! I heard that you've saved countless lives! Why can't you save mine?!" Poo Moo asked with fury in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Your life is in no present danger."

"My dick is a life! It CREATES lives!" Poo Moo countered.

"*Sigh* Please leave my office. I don't have time to argue right now." Heaven Canceller said shoving Poo Moo out of the door.

After that, Poo Moo's mood worsened. He thought about ending it all but a stranger walked up to him with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Hello? Do you mind if I ask you a question?" The stranger asked.

"Um, who are you?" Poo Moo asked.

"Oh! My apologies. My name is Eduardo Elric and I'm looking for someone." Eduardo asked.

Eduardo Elric was a short blonde man with what looked like a metal right arm. He wore a red robe and tight jeans. However, despite his boyish height, his eyes gave Poo Moo the feeling that he was someone that's been through a lot.

"Well alright. Who're looking for? I have some connections in this city."

"His name is Robert Swallow. He's-

"W-WHAT?! Did you just say Robert Swallow?! That scummy scoundrel?!" Poo Moo interrupted with contempt.

"O-oh you know him?" Eduardo asked hesitantly.

"Know him?! That bastard killed me!" Poo Moo shouted.

"Killed you?!"

"N-never mind."

"Wait, just answer this one last question! Do you know where he is?!" Eduardo asked desperately.

"He's dead." Poo Moo said bluntly much to Eduardo's shock.

"Dead…?"

"Yeah, he was trying to kill some of my friends but a bunch of stuff happened and he was crushed in a cave-in." Poo Moo explained briefly, omitting some vital details.

"Damn it… that bastard. I never even got the chance to thank him." Eduardo said regretfully.

"Wait. Did you say 'thank him'?! What could you possibly thank a scoundrel like that for?!" Poo Moo asked ferociously.

"…I see you really hate him. Even back in England, I've heard some rather deleterious rumors of Robert but… there's no way those rumors could be true." Eduardo said mostly to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Poo Moo asked genuinely curious. This guy's perception on Robert Swallow seemed much more positive than his.

"I know that this may sound unbelievable but Robert Swallow is my… savior." Eduardo started.

"Savior?! That guy?!" Poo Moo yelped in disbelief.

"Yeah. 12 years ago, he saved me from being executed by the Swallow family. It's a really long story but right after he saved me, we went on a journey to save others like me who were being wrongfully oppressed by those in higher authority on the Magic Side." Eduardo briefly summarized.

"That whole story sounds like it's simply… bullshit but what exactly is the Magic Side?" Poo Moo asked perplexed.

"Y-you don't know?!" Eduardo asked in mystification. "Since you dealt with Robert before I just assumed that you knew…"

"Magic…? There's no way magic exists right? Everything is this world his governed by science. And your story about Robert Swallow, cam it… can it really true?" Poo Moo asked frightfully. Was the foundations of the world that he believed in wrong?

"I'm not sure if I should explain it to you but it sounds like you dealt with the Magic Side already so it's fine I guess?" Eduardo mused to himself.

"Well alright. I guess I'll tell you. I don't want to explain the specifics right now since that'll take forever but in short yeah, magic does exist." Eduardo confirmed.

"Huh. I kind of figured honestly." Poo Moo said calmly.

"Really? I thought you'd be more shocked."

"Yeah me too. But I think that subconsciously I knew that something like magic had to exist. Ever since we dealt with Robert Swallow, his powers contradicted the capabilities that are possible in this city. I never heard of an Esper who was capable of controlling the earth beneath their feet. The way that he controlled earth and everything that I saw in Hell just didn't align with what the city's been preaching."

"You were in Hell?!"

"Yeah I told you I died didn't I?"

"Wow. It looks like we've got a lot to explain to each other." Eduardo said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…" Poo Moo said before the thought of his lack of dick took hold of his mind.

"Hey what's wrong?" Eduardo asked concerned.

"Sorry it's just that, in order to get out of Hell, my dick had to sacrificed. And living without one is… agonizing to say the least." Poo Moo said with a sad smile on his face.

"Damn. I've heard tales of people getting out of Hell through a sacrifice but yours sounds rough. But… I think I might be able to help." Eduardo said with a slight grin.

"Y-you can?! Really?!"

"Well, probably. It's just a theory but I think that if we unify the machinations of science and the properties of magic, then I could possibly create a dick for you."

"Is that really possible with magic?!" Poo Moo exclaimed.

"Yeah but it won't be the dick you remember. Are you okay with that?" Eduardo asked seriously.

"…Yes I am. My dick is a fundamental part of who I am. I don't care if it's different just as long as it works." Poo Moo admitted with a fierce fire of resolve in his eyes.

"I see… that's good. I know that we've only just met but I hope that we can become good friends Poo Moo." Eduardo said smiling, outstretching his hand.

"Me too Eduardo. Me too." Poo Moo said shaking Eduardo's hand with the strongest sense of hope he's had in awhile.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Oh boy… which Hentai should I watch first? I just can't decide… 'A Certain Infinite Orgasm' or 'A Certain Strange Orgasm'?" **{1}** Osamu asked himself as he lay on the bed in his dorm.

Accelerator, Hamazura and Touma were all outside doing their own thing. Osamu had to go to Judgment soon for his first official day on duty. He wanted to rub one out first though much to Othinus's chagrin who was stuck in the bathroom, forced to hear lewd moans.

Before Osamu could make his decision though, a phone call from an unknown number took his attention.

"Who the hell could this be? I swear, if it's somehow Naki…" Osamu said to himself as he answered.

"Hello?" Osamu answered.

"Osamu Yuki. It's good to hear your voice again." A familiar female voice said.

"A-Adagaki Tomoe?! What the fuck do you want?!" Osamu roared furiously.

"Calm down. Geez. I just want to ask you something." Adagaki said calmly.

"W-what is it?!" Osamu asked baffled. _'Why the hell would she bother to call me?'_

"I'll make it simple." Adagaki started. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Despite how heated Osamu should've felt, he couldn't but feel… delighted.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Academy City… such a pitiful and heartbreaking city." Natsu Swallow said mockingly as he looked out the window from his humble abode.

"I wonder how Robert is doing. That mission I gave him… to cause insurmountable havoc in Academy City, it was meant to be my final words to him. He was supposed to die in Academy City. According to my spies however, he is still alive and kicking… unfortunately. Such a promising Swallow reduced to a mere broken shell. Disgusting." Natsu clicked his tongue.

"He can't even die correctly…how sickening." As Natsu continued to talk to himself, his wife Lucy Swallow walked in.

"Natsu! Tell me, wasn't Sin Swallow going to go get our kids?!" Lucy exclaimed passionately.

"Yes."

"Then tell me why the hell he's sitting on his ass in our living room!"

"Well he **was** going to go to Academy City but I changed my mind." Natsu said expressionless.

"What do you mean you 'changed' your mind?!" Lucy said aggravated.

"It's just that I'm going to send some people more… suitable for the job. You know how devastating Sin Swallow's power is. He can kill them if not careful. My 'friends' will bring them back safe and sound." Natsu said lying easily through his teeth.

"W-who are these friends of yours?"

"No one of importance. Just some pawns who were once abandoned." _'I can't trust anyone with anything anymore. No one trusts me. The only choice I have left is to rely on quantity. Hopefully the Seven Deadly Swallows can take care of Elizabeth and Robert for me. Those failures…'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma Kamijou approached the residence of Seria Kumokawa. She gave him the directions back when he asked her for the suits.

Touma Kamijou knocked on her door and he heard a female voice saying 'I know it's you Touma. Come on in.'

Finding it odd that Seria would know that he's here since it was still early in the day, Touma opened the door and he was greeted with a sight that he thought he'd never see.

A naked Seria lying on her bed, covered in chocolate syrup.

"K-Kumokawa-senpai?! What's going on?! How did you know I was coming here and w-why are you naked like that?!" Touma squealed.

"Oh I have power to 'observe' several places in this city Kamijou. I saw you coming from 30 minutes ago." Seria said sweetly as Touma slowly backed away.

Before he could exit the room though, 2 girls from the depths of his memory appeared. Walking in the room and closing the door.

"M-Misaki?! Is that you?!" Touma exclaimed. "And you…" Touma pointed at Mitsuri Ayu. "You look strangely familiar…"

Misaki's eyes bulged in astonishment while Mitsuri who was reluctantly standing by Misaki, gasped in shock. Kumokawa glared at the unexpected guests.

At that point, Touma would forge 2 repeated friendships he shouldn't have been able to forge.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **{1} I'm sure that at least some of you get this reference if you read other Index stories which I'm positive that most of you do.**


	23. S2-Halloween Special OVA!

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **Brosephg: Thanks for your feedback as usual! The next chapter is gonna probably be the most eventful chapter yet!**

 **Guest: Who knows? The Seven Deadly Swallows are supposed to come soon.**

 **321jaz: There's a lot of separate storylines occurring here so I'm hoping to meld them all together comfortably. Glad to see you're still enjoying this!**

 **whwsms: As usual, I greatly appreciate your long in depth reviews. They really make me reflect on what I wrote and if I should change any small things. And as for the 'civil war', well things are just starting to heat up on that front.**

 **Animeloverq8: Who will Touma lose his virginity to? Or will he even lose it? That's the better question.**

 **Anon Guest: Geez, I feel tempted. But maybe just maybe, I may prevent Touma from losing his V-card and save it for the future.**

 **So guys, it's time for another special and this time it's the Halloween Special! I literally thought of this two days ago so it's not as long as I'd like but I still think it's pretty good. Next chapter is already well under way and holy shit, it's crazy. Between this story heating up and with so many RPGs coming out soon in the next couple of months, I've been pretty excited recently. This school year's been pretty stupid but not deplorable so I'm at least glad for that.**

 **Anyway though guys, enjoy the chapter!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Today was October 31st, Halloween. It was the day of fright, the day of spooky scary skeletons. Academy City was holding a festival to celebrate this spooky occasion. Kirito Haruyuki however, was avoiding the festivities that were meant to take place outside today because he had to catch up on his masturbation schedule. He was currently residing at an apartment he rented that was eerily close to where Osamu and the bros were living. He felt as if he needed more… 'personal space'.

"Ah man, I usually jack off 3-4 times a day but with how NEGATIVE is these days, finding time for self intimacy like this is rather difficult." Kirito complained as he was searching for some festive porn to jack off to.

' _Hmm, this time of the year is always good for pornography. So much quality cosplay that's usually left untouched for the rest of the year… Wait! Could… could this be?! Is this a cosplay of Asuna from Sword Bart Online?! Amazing… it doesn't even compare to the Asuna that I know in real life but it's a decent enough substitute I suppose. Now, I wonder if these new headphones I got are going to let me hear every grunt and moan possible…'_ Kirito thought seriously as he mentally prepared himself to view the video he set his sights on.

Kirito's new headphones are from a newly famous brand in Academy City called the 'Orgasmic Senses'. The name threw people off but the reviews for the product turned out to be stellar. After Kirito robbed some finances from NEGATIVE, he immediately bought a pair of these headphones and now he was going to try them out.

"Huh that's weird. 99% of the ratings are negative… well whatever. I'll give this vid a chance." Kirito exclaimed excitedly as he hit play since the girl on the thumbnail aroused him stiffly.

As soon as Kirito hit play, there was a dark screen for several seconds and then a girl appeared on screen. However, it wasn't the girl that appeared in the thumbnail.

"What?! Who the hell is this bitch?!" Kirito yelled irritatingly. "But wait…why does this girl look so familiar… Oh she looks like a more grown up Railgun! Wow, she must have paid at least a couple hundred thousand yen to look like that…"

The video continued but unfortunately for Kirito, the Railgun lookalike just stood there silently, fully clothed and not moving a muscle.

"Come on do something!" Kirito urged at the screen.

Kirito COULD just scrub through the video but… he had more respect than that.

You see, Kirito thought that taking a peek of what the video had to offer would severely diminish the hype and excitement that you'd get if you just watched it normally. Also, if a really hot scene came up, the shock of it would grant his hands fiercer strength for unrelenting stroking.

20 minutes passed and the video had 2 more minutes left to go. Just when Kirito thought about closing out, the screen went black and an agonizing scream occurred. Kirito reeled back in his chair, screaming as well. Just when the screaming stopped, the girl appeared back on the screen with a sadistic grin.

"Wow this MISAKA feels bad for all of you horny boys who were foolish enough to watch to this point. This was the best trick I've pulled yet!" MISAKA WORST stated happily as the video ended.

"FUCK THAT BITCH!" Kirito roared venomously as he took off his headphones and threw them against the wall.

Just when Kirito was about to sit back down, a… roar from outside shocked him.

Kirito staggered and fell to his feet as the roar continued for about 10 more seconds.

"That scream…. No way it couldn't be…?! Was that the 'Roaring Dragon'?!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey Kirito what's up?" Naki greeted as he answered his phone. Naki and the other members of NEGATIVE planned to do a group cosplay for the Academy City Halloween festival. They decided to cosplay the group from the popular kids show 'Scooby Boo!'

Naki was cosplaying as the character Fredy. He wore a black shirt with a blue ascot around his neck.

Asuna was Daphnee and she sported a white skirt with a red t-shirt and a white jacket covering it.

Osamu was Shagy and wore a green t-shirt and baggy red cargo pants.

Poo Moo was Boo and he crawled around on all fours while wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans.

Kirito was suppose to cross-dress as Velna but…

"What?! What do you mean you're not coming?! Don't tell me you're jacking off all day again!" Naki scorned as the other members of NEGATIVE looked on in disappointment.

"I-I'm sorry Naki. It's just that… I'm too spooked." Kirito said simply.

"What?! What do you mean you're 'spooked'?!" Naki asked loudly however instead of a worded response, Kirito hung up brusquely.

"Hey! That damn fucboi!" Naki cursed as he put his phone away in his pocket.

"So it's true that Kirito's not coming huh?" Osamu asked disappointedly. He was looking forward to seeing Kirito embarrass the hell out of himself through crossdress cosplaying.

"Unfortunately… yes." Naki said sighing.

"Well whatever I didn't expect much of him anyway." Asuna said with nonchalance.

Poo Moo just crawled around barking like a dog. He was really into his role.

"But this complicates things. Who the hell is gonna be Velna?! We can't be the 'Scooby Boo' gang without Velna!" Naki asked fiercely.

"Just calm down alright? We'll just have to make do without him." Asuna stated as she started to head out of the factory.

"H-hey wait up!" Osamu said as Poo Moo followed and Naki reluctantly followed.

When they got outside, they were about to go into the van they rented for the event but a figure approached them with a blank expression on their face.

There was a girl with a white lab coat, dead fish eyes and short black hair.

"…" The girl just stood there wordlessly, staring at Osamu and the crew.

"Um… can we help you?" Naki asked to which the girl nodded.

"I've heard rumors that there would be a group cosplaying as the gang from 'Scooby Boo' so after some digging, I came to investigate but to think that you were such first rate-amateurs…" The girl said sighing despondently.

"W-what do you mean?! We're not amateurs! Do you know how much yen we've spent trying to procure these expensive ass costumes?!" Osamu yelled fiercely.

"Calm down. Your costumes aren't the problem. It's your attendance that's the problem." The girl said brusquely.

"W-we know that already okay?! There was supposed to be someone coming in that was supposed to be cosplaying Velna but they didn't show…" Asuna retorted annoyingly.

"Oh I see. Well so be it then, I guess I'll just have to join you in your little frivolous escapade." The girl offered randomly.

"Wait wait wait. You can't just join us like that! The four of us have a strong bond! You can't just come here and intrude upon it even if it would salvage our group cosplay!" Osamu stated passionately.

"Who said anything about wanting to form a strong bond with you? Geez, I'm just here to help out okay? Just lend me the outfit for today." The girl said.

"F-fine I guess." Naki relented. "But… just who the hell are you?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you my name didn't I? My name is Shinobu Nunotaba."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After Shinobu sported the Velna cosplay, the group decided to head over to Halloween Festival which was said to take place at the main streets of Academy City for the entirety of the day.

Shinobu's cosplay of Velna consisted of red skirt with a black turtleneck sweater.

"Alright guys you hyped?!" Naki asked the group to which they gave a pathetic 'yeah!' The ride was then almost entirely quiet until Shinobu brought up an interesting rumor that seemed to be circulating around those that were at the festival.

"Hey, have you guys heard of the 'Roaring Dragon' before?" Shinobu inquired.

"D-did you just say the 'Roaring Dragon'?!" Osamu yelped, shocking the other attendees.

"U-um yes…"

"Man of course I know him! That guy is like is my role model! He doesn't care if others hear him trying to jack off! He just embraces to his inner self! He listens to his heart! He-"

"Shut up!" Asuna quipped, bonking him on the head.

"Um… who is this guy exactly? I've heard of him before but I've never actually learned about what he does." Naki asked curiously.

"He's a sexual deviant that repeatedly used to let out shouts of ecstasy in the middle of the night. He died down a few months ago but according to some eyewitnesses, he's reappeared again but this time he's attempting to masturbate in public places and if anyone gets too close to him, he roars at them, leaving them quivering in fright." Shinobu summarized.

"Huh. That sure does sound like a problem…" Naki said. "Even though I do admire the guy for following his heart, forcing others to hear his lewd moans out in public is just way too terrible. He should've done what he did before and just roar in his abode rather than outside." Naki scorned.

"I really hope that pervert coming back is just a myth…" Asuna said cryptically as Poo Moo continued to bark. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that Scooby Boo was able to form and vocalize complete sentences in the family friendly kids t.v. show.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The Scooby Boo gang arrived at the center of Academy City expecting to see a hefty crowd, voraciously devouring samples upon samples of festive food. However, what they saw was a thinning crowd that was running rampant. They were all running away in various directions with a look of pitiable fright on their faces.

"What the hell's going on here?" Naki asked seriously.

"I don't know but let's ask around." Osamu said to which the rest of the group agreed.

There were few people walking around and NEGATIVE questioned all that they can. Due to the fear that the majority of people were feeling, it was hard to find clues but they were indeed able to confirm that the Roaring Dragon was back and badder than before.

"Y-you got to believe me…!" One stranger said. "He was in this crowd of people and without regard to himself or his environment, he decided to perform the ruthless act of masturbation! We all scattered and ran away, losing the perp in the process. All I can tell you is that he wore a mask of some sort."

"Alright thanks." Naki said as the group decided to make a plan.

"So what're we gonna do then? Just look for someone in a mask?" Osamu suggested.

"It can't be that simple. People are obviously trying to escape his presence so the only places he could be safely hiding are either a place full of people wearing a mask like him or a place that's relatively empty." Shinobu explained briefly.

"Yeah she's right. And as for investigation… I think an easy way to do it is to split up into 2 groups. One group will investigate the abandoned factories that are near the residences of Kirito and Osamu and his friends while the other group will try to find the Roaring Dragon within a crowd." Naki decided.

"So… who's gonna be in what group?" Asuna asked.

"How about Osamu and Poo Moo being in one group while me and the two girls be the other?" Naki answered.

"Um… I guess?" Osamu said hesitantly. He honestly felt much more comfortable with Shinobu since she seemed to know what she was doing.

"Well alright then! See ya Osamu! If you and Poo Moo find anything, give us a call!" Naki said before leaving with the two girls.

Actually, the real reason that Naki made the two groups this way was so that he could possible score Shinobu's vag. He brought Asuna along since he thought that she could give him advice.

As Naki, Shinobu and Asuna left, Osamu sighed and looked down at Poo Moo who was still acting like a dog.

"Uh, are you ready to go Poo Moo?"

"Scooby-Booby-Boo!" Poo Moo yelped in confirmation since that phrase was the only thing he knew about Scooby Boo. In response to this, Osamu just face palmed and walked away.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Naki and co were in a factory neighboring the MISFORUNTE factory and Naki was already pestering Asuna for some advice on how to make a move on Shinobu.

"B-boss are you serious? You've only just met her!" Asuna whispered seriously.

"I know I know! It's just that… there's something about her…"

"Oh brother…" Asuna sighed before walking off. "This isn't the time for romance boss." Asuna said curtly.

Staying silent yet nodding in agreement, Naki marched on.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hello sir. Um… this may seem like an odd question but do you know somewhere that has a lot of people wearing masks?" Osamu asked a random stranger.

"Oh yes there are actually. The Dianoid is holding a masquerade ball right now." The random male said.

"Oh really?! Thanks! Let's go Poo Moo!" Osamu said as Poo Moo followed behind Osamu on his hands and legs.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"S-so Shinobu, do you think the Roaring Dragon is here?" Naki asked seriously.

"No I don't." Shinobu replied coldly.

"R-really? Why is that?"

"Just a feeling I have. That's all." Shinobu said emotionlessly before walking off.

"H-hey! W-wait a sec!" Naki shouted running after her.

Asuna just stood behind them, feeling embarrassed to be Naki's subordinate.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"W-wow. I've heard rumors but I never thought that the Dianoid would actually be this extravagant." Osamu said in awe with Poo Moo by his said.

The streets of the Dianoid were littered with people wearing masks of varying designs. It was truly a substantial amount of people present here. So much so that Osamu felt like finding the legendary Roaring Dragon would be impossible.

"Well… I guess we should ask around…" Osamu mused.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Can you please stop getting into my personal space?" Shinobu demanded, glaring at Naki.

"Can you stop being such a bitch?" Naki said selfishly.

"Wow, if you really wanted to try to get into my pants, you just ruined your chances. Though you honestly didn't even have a chance in the first place."

"What do you mean I didn't have a chance?!"

"I already have my eyes set on someone though I doubt he remembers me…" Shinobu said sadly.

When inquired by Naki about whom this person was, Shinobu just stayed silent.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"N-now way, is this the guy?!" Osamu said alarmingly.

Near the south end of the District was a guy crouching down behind a rather large group of masqueraders. He was trying to commit the vile act of masturbation in broad daylight!

"You… you're the Roaring Dragon aren't you?" Osamu asked forlornly.

"…" The person didn't respond.

"I really don't want to do this but… you should've just kept your pleasure to yourself." Osamu said determinedly.

' _AROUSAL MODE ON'_

"I have no choice but to take you in! PUBERTY….. PUNCH!" Osamu yelled, aiming his burning fist towards the person's face.

Poo Moo stayed by his side and many others watched while shivering in anticipation. Just who could the fabled Roaring Dragon be?!

However, instead of dodging or punching back, the Roaring Dragon held up his right arm which negated Osamu's Puberty Punch.

"N-no way… it can't be… Touma is that you?!" Osamu asked in desperation.

Touma stayed silent and decided to run away.

"Hey hold up!" Osamu demanded, chasing after 'Touma Kamijou' with Poo Moo crawling on all fours by his side.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"The person I like is a heroic boy with spiky hair. Unfortunately, it's impossible for him to remember me…" Shinobu said in a rather depressed tone.

Naki was about to ask what the guy's name was but the sound of phone ringing took more prevalence.

"Osamu! This isn't the best time!" Naki said aggravatingly on the phone.

"S-sorry. Just listen alright?! We're chasing the Roaring Dragon right now! Give me your location and we'll lure him to you!" Osamu requested urgently.

"A-alright. We're at…" Naki gave Osamu his GPS coordinates via his phone and Osamu ended the call.

"What's going on with Osamu?" Asuna asked.

"He said that he and Poo Moo found the Roaring Dragon. I gave him our coordinates and he's going to somehow lure him to us." Naki explained.

"Okay that's good. Since we're somewhat short on time, we can quickly devise a trap here by stacking a great number of crates right after a turn. The visibility here is rather poor as well. Taking advantage of that plus the panic of the situation should cause the Roaring Dragon to be captured in the end." Shinobu suggested.

"Alright. I see no qualms with the plan. We'll hear the footsteps when they arrive so let's stay on high alert guys." Naki said.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Poo, we're gonna flank him! So how about you try to outrun him for a little bit and get ahead of him? With you and me being both in front and behind him, we can force him to run in the direction of the factory." Osamu suggested to which Poo Moo complied by barking happily.

Poo Moo then ran like a cheetah using the little reserve of energy he had left. Touma tried to back away and run in another direction but he bumped into Osamu who was behind him, using the brief moment of pause to his advantage.

Osamu and Poo Moo then sized up Touma who then ran towards the artificial opening that Osamu and Poo Moo purposely created.

"Alright! Good job Poo Moo! As long as he stays running like this, we'll be good to go!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I hear footsteps!" Asuna warned.

"Okay, back up you two. We'll hide behind this pillar just as planned and when the Roaring Dragon turns in here, he'll either pause or crash into the crates. Either way, we'll be able to capture him."

"Yes. It's rather fortunate that we're conveniently at the entrance of the factory." Shinobu noted.

Naki, Asuna and Shinobu then hid behind the pillar near the trap they've set and waited.

The Roaring Dragon then eventually made it to the entrance of the factory and turned in. When he saw the pile of crates, he quickly paused, barely preventing his crash.

"It's over for you now Roaring Dragon!" Naki shouted, much to Touma's shock.

Osamu and Poo Moo reached the group and Touma was surrounded. However, in a last ditch effort, he kicked Osamu in the balls and pushed him away, running away once more.

"Damn it you bastard! How dare you harm my pride?!" Osamu grunted in agony, slumping to the floor.

The group was generally shocked by the Roaring Dragon's actions but Poo Moo was furious at Touma harming his friend's fragile organs.

Poo Moo then channeled all of his rage into a dash that easily surpassed Touma's running speed. Then, when Poo Moo was close enough, he tackled the Roaring Dragon to the ground.

"N-no way… you did it Poo Moo! You did it!" Naki praised as the rest of the group ran towards the two on ground.

"Yeah you did good Poo." Osamu praised.

"Scooby-Booby-Boo!" Poo Moo yelped whilst blushing.

"Now let's see who this dreadful horny thug is!" Naki announced as he took off his mask.

"A-are you serious…?!" Asuna muttered.

"N-no way…" Naki said quietly.

"This can't be…" Shinobu said traumatized.

"Tell me Touma. Why?! Why would you do something like this?! I have no idea why me and NEGATIVE decided to track you down but I'm glad we did. It's time to set you back on the right track." Osamu said disdainfully.

Touma stayed quiet expecting some more interrogation but instead what happened was…

"Honestly… I knew that this universe was fucked up but not to this extent." An unfamiliar voice said.

"H-huh who are you?" Touma asked.

Osamu and the others disappeared and the scenery just became empty… blank.

"Me? Well I don't give my real name to just anybody so you'll just have to call me what my fans call me. Darkbetrayer." Darkbetrayer said eerily. He wore a black cloak which shrouded his face.

"D-Darkbetrayer? What the hell kind of name is that? And what do you mean by 'fans'?!" Touma asked angrily.

"Quiet. You don't deserve to know. Not this version of you anyway."

"What are you talking ab-"

"You don't need to know. All you need to know Touma Kamijou, all that you have to do is grab my hand. If you take my hand, I could take you to my universe. A world that's riddled with conflict but at the same time, more… fulfilling." Darkbetrayer offered, reaching his hand towards Touma.

"…No. I don't know who you are and I don't know why you're doing this but this is my story. You can't just waltz in here and change my life!" Touma said furiously, looking at Darkbetrayer with a dangerous ferocity in his eyes.

"Hmph. So be it." Darkbetrayer said, obviously disappointed.

Then the scenery changed one more. Touma blinked and opened his eyes finding himself back in Seria's apartment.

"Oh thank god that was just a dream." Touma said happily much to the confusion of Ayu, Misaki and Seria who just looked at Touma with perplexed expressions.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **I have a feeling that I still have numerous grammar mistakes so revisions are appreciated.**


	24. S2-Touma's 'Disappointment', Osa-

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **Anon Guest & whwsms: Don't worry your concerns are addressed this chapter.**

 **Darkbetrayer: OH SHITE! The man himself has declared the problem. But too late to change it.**

 **Guest: Thanks as usual Guest. I've applied the appropriate fixes and Eduardo is the last 'unoriginal' character we have coming in so don't worry about that.**

 **Not touma & toumakmijou298: … Please don't be mad at me.**

 **Brosephg: Glad to see that you enjoyed it! It was a spur of the moment sort of thing really. Shinobu is going to be importantish later on as well.**

 **Anon: Well hopefully this chapter answers your expectations.**

 **jordanlink7856: I know you reviewed chapter 1 but thanks for hopping aboard this story.**

 **Animeloverq8: Thanks as usual for the feedback man.**

 **Agent Nine: Glad to see you back! Yeah, writing that side of Touma kind of hurt me on the inside.**

 **Despite the world currently being in disarray right now, I 'm more motivated to bring out chapters than before.**

 **On the bright side though, Final Fantasy XV comes out soon and the holidays are coming up soon as well so that's awesome. I've also been starting up a Youtube channel and it's been difficult yet rewarding.**

 **Anyway though guys, let's continue on with the chapter!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Accelerator was trying something… different. His stale old masturbation techniques have made orgasms feel a bit musty. Right now Accelerator was one of the bathrooms at a nearby café attempting to do you know what. However, despite what you may think, he didn't come into this stall for the sole purpose of jacking off. No! Not even Accelerator lacked enough pride to do that. He initially came into this stall for excretion. However, to be honest, Accelerator's shitting game has changed drastically over these last couple of weeks.

To elaborate, ever since Accelerator moved into his new dorm with the bros joining soon after, the size of the bathroom has irked him quite a bit. It annoyed Touma and the others too but for Accelerator, it was hell. Since the bathroom was so small, Accelerator felt like the only way for him to shit properly and comfortably without being crushed by the walls was to stand up and shit. It was a terrifying game to play and Accelerator knew it but the habit of standing up and shitting became second nature to him. There were times when Accelerator missed the toilet bowl completely and the smell permeated throughout the room for a good long while much to the despair of others who entered. Accelerator asked Touma, Hamazura and Osamu about how they take shits at the bathroom in their dorm and they all confessed that they had incredibly odd positions they conjured up. Accelerator felt extremely uncomfortable hearing their tales and he wondered if that was how they felt when he confessed his issue.

As Accelerator started to jack off, the ringing of the phone in his pocket rudely interrupted him.

' _Fuck! Who the hell is interrupting me?!"_ Accelerator thought venomously as he answered his phone.

"Hello?!" Accelerator answered aggravatingly.

"Tou-san is that you?" A familiar female voice asked.

"You…! Why the hell are you calling me? Didn't I block your goddamn number?!"

"Come on Tou-san, aren't you a bit slow on the uptake? You aren't disconnected from the MISAKA network and furthermore, we obviously have your phone number." MISAKA Worst stated smirking in a conniving manner.

"So what?! Fucking spit out whatever the hell it is you want to ask me!" Accelerator roared.

"Jeez calm down this MISAKA doesn't particularly miss you but you know who has been crying ever since you ran away." MISAKA Worst said seriously, implying Last Order.

"…" Accelerator didn't respond.

' _To be honest, that brat's been plaguing my mind for a long while now. Checking up on her is something I wouldn't normally hesitate to do but after running away like I did… it's just not happening.'_ Accelerator thought grievously.

"Well sorry to say bitch, but that just isn't happening." Accelerator said in a flat tone.

"Huh, I don't know why you're so insistent on this but I have no choice."

"What the hell do you mean?" Accelerator asked uneasily.

"If you don't come in two days, you'll be disconnected from the MISAKA Network." MISAKA Worst answered.

"You fucking wouldn't…."

"You know I would so you better hurry your ass here when you can." MISAKA Worst said before hanging up.

Accelerator groaned and walked out of the stall. There were a number of guys who gave him an odd look but his scary ass glare made them run away.

' _Fucking pussies…'_ Accelerator thought as he started to walk towards his old abode.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When Touma awoke, it took him a while to realize that the whole 'Roaring Dragon' debacle was just a dream.

"Geez, that dream was really something else…" Touma grunted as he started to get up from his bed. Three girls looked at them with perplexed expressions but Touma was a bit late on the uptake.

It was only then that Touma realized that he was on a bed with three naked girls. Namely, Shokuhou Misaki, Ayu Mitsuri and Seria Kumokawa.

"W-what the hell?! Why are we all together on a bed?! Oh no… don't tell me that I… oh no…" Touma mused rather depressingly as he started to visibly panic.

Seria however, grabbed his hand and lovingly caressed it as if she were caring for a child.

"Touma… is everything alright?" Seria asked in a fairly concerned tone.

"Uh yeah. J-just what's going on here? And what happened last night?!" Touma shouted.

"Last night? Oh you probably think that because you fell asleep huh?" Misaki said while stretching.

"What are you talking about?" Touma asked feeling both confused and frightened.

"Only two hours passed since we 'did it'." Ayu said timidly. When she was alone with Touma she could be aggressive but when in a group, she gets rather shy.

"Did it?! Oh no… I can't believe I lost my virginity without even remembering it happening…" Touma said even more depressed.

"Why do you sound so disappointed? Do you not think we're not good enough?" Seria said dejectedly.

"N-no! I never said that!"

"But unfortunately… we didn't have sex."

"Wait what? T-then why are we all naked?!"

"When you were talking with Misaki, you suddenly grabbed and undressed her. We were all pretty shocked but we complied with it since it was you after all." Ayu said nervously.

"Then you ate out Misaki. You did such an astounding job that she fell unconscious for a little while. You did the same to us afterward and I guess you fainted after it from exhaustion. None of us saw when you fell asleep." Seria admitted.

"I… see. So we didn't do anything penetrative did we?" Touma said in a relieving manner.

"No sadly." Misaki said pouting.

' _Oh wow, I barely dodged a bullet there. I never thought that I'd be happy to avoid losing my virginity but in this situation, I wouldn't have remembered it anyway.'_ Touma thought before his phone rang.

"H-hello?" Touma answered.

"Kami-yan! We have an emergency!" Tsuchimikado shouted.

"T-Tsuchimikado?! What's wrong?!" Touma exclaimed as the girls eyed him with worry.

"No time to explain! Just haul ass to the vending machine that you and the Railgun always meet each other at!" Tsuchimikado yelled out before hanging up.

"Damn it!" Touma yelled as he got up and put his clothes on.

"T-Touma?! W-what's wrong? Where are you going?!" Misaki said in shock as Touma was about to o through the door.

Touma didn't respond however and headed out much to the bewilderment of the girls who decided to follow him after rapidly putting on some random clothes that Seria had in her apartment.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _AT THE SAME TIME_

"Are you really feeling better enough to come back here Elizabeth-san?" Maika asked concerned.

"Y-yes. I wasn't too badly injured when compared to the others in all honesty." Elizabeth admitted. She finally came back to Tsuchimikado's apartment since she was forced to sleep at the hospital for the past couple of days due to injuries. When Elizabeth learned of Robert's death, she was obviously very torn and conflicted about what to do. Sure, she left the Swallow family but Robert was still the only one she loved. Maika could tell that Elizabeth was very distraught so she decided to give her some space.

After about 20 minutes, the phone rang and Maika answered. She then quickly gave the phone over to Elizabeth, saying that it was urgent.

"Hello?" Elizabeth answered hesitantly.

"Elizabeth Swallow! You have to come to the coordinates that I'm going to send to you now!" Tsuchimikado's voice roared.

"T-Tsuchimikado?! What's going o-"

"No time to explain! Just haul ass here as fast as you can!" Tsuchimikado interrupted before hanging up.

Elizabeth sighed wearily and prepared a route to go to the coordinates Tsuchimikado sent. If it wasn't for Maika teaching her more about technology, Elizabeth would be scared as hell right now. After preparation for the… unknown, Elizabeth bade farewell to Maika.

"Do you really have to go Elizabeth-san? You just came back…" Maika said in a dejected manner.

"Yes I'm sorry. But I'm afraid something urgent has come up. I hope I won't be gone too long and… I'm sorry for leaving you all alone."

"There's no need for you to apologize. I should actually be the one apologizing." Maika said sadly.

"W-what do you mean? What do you have to apologize for?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"If… if I didn't suggest for you to go to the Tokiwadai Ball then you wouldn't have been-"

"That's not your fault!" Elizabeth interrupted much to Maika's surprise.

"You were just looking out for me. There's nothing wrong with that. You couldn't have predicted the events that would follow." Elizabeth said reasonably.

"I-I guess you're right." Maika said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled as well before she ran off to her destination.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _AT THE SAME TIME_

"So Osamu how's your first day on the job?" Konori asked her new co-worker.

"Meh. It's kind of shit honestly. It's just been paperwork, a piss here and there and more paperwork and… that's basically it." Osamu said disappointingly.

"Well what were you expecting?" Konori asked once more as she drank a carton of milk.

"Uh… I don't know. Maybe kicking ass and taking names?" Osamu said unsure.

"You'll get to that point eventually. When you first join, you have to do menial tasks for a while before you're assigned missions with higher priority. It's similar to some other fields in that sense." Konori advised.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Osamu said defeated.

Konori then left back to do her paperwork, leaving Osamu with his.

Kuroko was doing some thug-capture work while Uiharu had the day off so this was kind of a weird first day for Osamu, interaction wise.

' _You know, even though I should be focusing more on these bland damage reports, that phone call from earlier today is still on my mind.'_ Osamu thought intensely.

' _Adagaki Tomoe… my first love. She's the reason that I'm such a loser now. After I was stupid enough to confess to her during our first school dance, she humiliated me. Not only did she spread rumors about how disgusting and unworthy I was, but she also manipulated the entire student body to torment me every single god damn day. At that point, running was all that I could do. I barely went to school and then that was when I was told that I'd be changing schools. I'm honestly not too sure if it was due to that or me being caught jacking off in the principal's office… Well, that doesn't matter much now right?"_ Osamu thought for a while before a phone call interrupted his train of thought.

"Hello?" Osamu answered.

"Ape! We have an emergency! Come to these coordinates!" Kuroko yelled urgently.

"K-Kuroko?!" What's wrong?!" Osamu asked in concern. _'It's not like her to be this worried…'_

"T-there's these five people who are-"

Before Kuroko could say anymore, the signal was cut off.

"Kuroko?! Damn it!" Osamu grumbled angrily.

"O-Osamu? What's wrong?" Konori asked.

"Kuroko called and told me that an emergency was going on here." Osamu said, showing Konori the GPS coordinates that Kuroko sent him.

"Alright. I usually don't head out into the field like this but if the situation is that serious then I have no choice." Konori said seriously.

"Oh boy… I have a bad feeling about this." Osamu said wearily as he and Konori left.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _AT THE SAME TIME_

"So Boss, why isn't Osamu here?" Kirito asked.

"Oh he's off doing an errand." Naki responded.

NEGATIVE was very quiet. No one really said anything and it was only until that Naki got a phone call from Osamu detailing the current situation that they rushed into high gear.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _AT THE SAME TIME_

"So Hamazura… how's your sex life been?" Frenda asked casually as she was sorting through old movies.

"W-what?!" Hamazura stuttered.

"*Sigh* Basically, come on. It's obvious that you two have been doing it all the time." Frenda scoffed.

"W-well… yeah you're right." Hamazura gave in.

Mugino, Kinuhata, Fremea and Takitsubo were out doing… errands. They didn't tell Hamazura and Frenda exactly where they were going which irked the two of them quite a bit.

' _It's still really… weird to be back here."_ Frenda thought tiredly as she continued on with her organizing.

Ever since Frenda came back, there's been some understandable distance between her and the rest of ITEM. She's been trying to close in on that distance but she doubted that things will ever be the same again.

In addition, her sacrifice to get out of Hell was well… she became 100% flat chested. She tried her best to not think about that though.

' _Well, at least Fremea is glad to see me alive and well. Alive again anyway'_

As Frenda continued to be lost in thought, the sound of a phone ringing snapped her out of her musing _._

"Hello?" Hamazura answered.

"Hamazura! Get your ass here now!" Mugino yelled out rather loudly.

"M-Mugino?! Why do you sound so… scared?" Hamazura asked anxiously.

"J-just come here! Takitsubo will give you directions!" Mugino said quickly before Takitsubo took the phone.

Immediately after, Hamazura left who reluctantly allowed Frenda to come along.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

' _I'm almost there! If I remember correctly then that damn vending machine is… here!'_ Touma thought to himself as he turned the corner. Fukiyose and Ayu were close behind him and were unwillingly dragging Misaki along who got exhausted a while ago.

"W-why is everyone…?!" Touma started shocked.

When he turned in, he saw many familiar faces either on the ground breathing heavily or standing up looking as if they would soon collapse.

Mikoto, Accelerator, Kuroko, Osamu, Konori, and the members of ITEM, even Fremea unfortunately.

' _Huh. So Frenda really is a member of ITEM.'_

Elizabeth, Tsuchimikado and the rest of GROUP were on their last legs. Even Kanzaki and the others were panting heavily. Thor just stood there, looking concerned over what course of action he should take. While everyone was conscious and looked to be in no more mortal danger, the fact that **everyone** here got decimated sent shivers down Touma's spine.

' _Why is Thor still here? That's not important right now though. Not at all.'_ Touma thought. He thought that Thor would've been taken to somewhere outside of Academy City but he wondered what monster could do this. Before Touma could continue with his train of thought however, a familiar voice alerted him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the man I've been looking for. Touma Kamijou." High Priest said with a languid smile.

"H-High Priest?! This- this can't be possible!" Touma shouted in distress. Everyone then looked at Touma with a mixture of worry, surprise and confusion.

"And he's not alone." Another familiar voice said.

"K-Kamisato and Kihara Yuiitsu?!"

"That's right." Kamisato said as he stepped up.

"…" Touma went silent. The people standing in front of him **shouldn't be here.**

"I'm glad to see that you are well Imagine Breaker. It's been far too long since that incident with World Rejector." Yuiitsu said with a grin much to Touma's already apparent aggravation.

"H-Hero? What the hell is she talking about?" Accelerator asked as he slowly got up.

"Oh you mean he never told you? My, some friend he is." Yuiitsu said.

Everyone looked at Touma in confusion but instead of addressing it, Touma charged in with his right fist outstretched.

"I have no idea why you're all back or why you're all even working together but… if you think that you can just hurt my friends and get away with it, I'll break that fucked up illusion of yours!" Touma shouted.

However, instead of his fist coming into contact with Yuiitsu, Kamisato stepped in and blocked Touma's punch with his left hand.

"Kamisato! Why are you working with them! Of all people, I would've expected you to not get involved with these kinds of people!" Touma asked frustrated.

"I…I know Imagine Breaker. It's just that I have no choice." Kamisato said simply with a brief look of regret.

"What do you mean you have no choice?!"

"…" Kamisato stayed silent.

"Damn it Kamisato!"

"Now now, no need to be so hasty Touma Kamijou." High Priest stepped in with an eerie smile.

Touma looked at High Priest reluctantly.

"We're not here to fight you Imagine Breaker." Yuiitsu said.

"What?! What do you mean you're not here to fight me?! You come here, beat up my friends and you expect me to just sit back and take this?!"

"Well you see, this scene right here is meant to… motivate you. I know that secretly you yearn for power Touma Kamijou. After being constantly surrounded with those that have powers with growth, you've grown impatient, tired if you will."

"What the hell are you talki-"

"I know that you think lowly of yourself Touma Kamijou. So much so that I'm sure that deep down, you're hoping to die in the way a martyr would." High Priest said solemnly.

"And to prevent that tragic end Touma Kamijou, I ask that you join us." High Priest asked with his hand outstretched.

"Ha! As if the Boss would ever join you scumbags!" Hamazura yelled out tiredly despite still being on the ground.

"Hmm, I don't know. Touma Kamijou, look at me."

Everybody that was injured now got back to their feet. They were all still heavily injured but somehow, they managed to find the will to stand back up.

"When we first met, I knew that something was wrong with you." High Priest started. "Someone with such… great potential hurting himself for the sake of others. I don't know why you view yourself in such a dim light Touma Kamijou but I can assure you of one thing. If you join us, if you join Fog Horizon then you'll finally be able to appreciate yourself. You'll be someone that can change this world for the better."

High Priest took a step forward and Touma involuntarily took a step back.

"Become Fog Horizon's 'Scorer' Touma Kamijou."

"…" Everyone looked at Touma with worry. Despite them not understanding the conversation, the last thing that any of them wanted was for someone like Touma to join the opposing side.

"I told you this before High Priest but I'll say it again. There's no way in hell that I'm gonna be your 'Scorer'!" Touma said angrily much to the relief of his comrades.

"Hmph I see have it your way. I'll make you join us. Yuiitsu, the Orb of Expectation if you will."

"Of course." Yuiitsu said, taking out a small blue orb that resided in her pocket.

"What is that?" Touma asked in confusion.

"She used that orb on us. It… somehow stopped all of our abilities." Mikoto pointed out.

"Wait what?!"

"This orb is made up of half of the World Rejector." High Priest said vaguely which only confused Touma more.

"H-half of World Rejector?"

"I doubt that you'd understand the explanation so that's all you need to know for now."

Everyone prepared for combat but a familiar voice interrupted their thoughts.

"G-guys! Wait up!" Poo Moo shouted as Eduardo followed behind him.

"Ha!" Eduardo grunted as he threw a bottle of light towards Touma and his friends.

As it made contact with them, a blinding light came out of the bottle and suddenly, everyone was fully healed.

"H-how are we…?" Konori asked in obvious perplexity.

"I'm glad that I had a spare Megalixer on hand." Eduardo said under his breath.

"Who are you?" Osamu asked.

"Questions later! Right now we have to take these guys down!" Eduardo said much to everyone's agreement.

As Touma was about to initiate the fight by heading towards the Orb of Expectation with his right hand outstretched, someone punched him hard making Touma stagger a bit.

"T-Thor?! What are you doing?!" Kanzaki asked with rage.

"I'm sorry but I can't fight alongside you all."

"Why not? Didn't this boy save you?!" Agnese said.

"He did but… he's also the reason I'm bald! If he only didn't make that damn bet with Satan then I would still have my hair!" Thor yelled out comically much to Touma's chagrin.

"L-listen Thor I'm sorr-

"It's too late Touma Kamijou. I'm joining Fog Horizon." Thor said simply.

"What?!" Everyone roared.

Two people could be seen walking behind Fog Horizon

"Huh. Looks like the gangs all here!" Zack said happily.

"And my chance for revenge has come!" Robert Swallow said grinning mischievously.

"WHAT?!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	25. S2-Sacrifice and a Blast from the Past

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **So before the chapter starts I have a couple of announcements to make.**

 **1) A fellow by the name of ThomasTwins is writing a spin-off of this story of Wattpad. Why Wattpad? He's a mobile user and apparently you can't update or type of fanfic while on a mobile device. I've never used this site on my phone or anything so I'm not too sure. I plan to proofread his work when he starts to write it but it's been a while since we've been in contact so I'll inform you guys of more in the future.**

 **2) I'm also writing a non fanfic story on Wattpad called DeadWeight and my penname is the same. It's kind of like an autobiography but with a lot of things changed. You guys can check that out though it has a very different tone than my fics.**

 **3) I'll be updating this story more often but less length per chapter. I've realized that I'm really bad at updating and a lot of stems from wanting to write long chapters so I've decided to have them about as long as my first couple of chapters in this story were. I'm really sorry if this upsets some people but it's a lot more convenient for me. Now, there may be some especially long chapters here and there but this will most likely be the norm. The length of this chapter is an example of how long future chapters will be.**

 **4) Lastly, today is the 1 year anniversary of me starting this story! Honestly, I really have to thank you guys so so much. Not only have I helped people through some hard times but you've helped me as well. Life isn't too fun alone and I think that writing this story and reading the feedback from it made me realize that. So please stick around and continue to give me your support! I really appreciate it!**

 **FFXV came out and oh boy I've spent waaay too much time on that. NT17 came out as well and it was pretty… interesting to say the least. I don't want to spoil it for those that haven't read it yet.**

 **REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: Glad to see that you enjoyed last chapter so much! I don't think this chapter tops that but I'll try! A lot of these upcoming chapters are going mainly be build-up for future events and this may sound like an excuse but I've had writer's block for the past month and I greatly apologize for that.**

 **Brosephg: Once again thanks for the feedback! Writing that Accelerator portion was pretty fun admittedly.**

 **Animeloverq8: Yep, cunnilingus is pretty spicy.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the corrections as usual but I kept the names the same since I do first name then last name in this fic. Also, the Osa- was cut off due to Osamu getting his shit wrecked last chapter from Fog Horizon.**

 **Anon: Oh geez Anon, that omake gives me way too many ideas…I'd like to see it be continued though.**

 **Anon Guest: Yeah Touma lost one virginity but he has several more to go.**

 **Guest00: Thanks! And sadly I do not get the reference.**

 **321jaz: Well sorry I've kept you in suspense for about a month. I'm really sorry about that. But updates are going to be much more frequent with this shorter chapter plan I have so look forward to that!**

 **anand891996: No prob! Glad to see someone else on board!**

 **With that said let's start off with the chapter. Also, beware of errors since I somewhat rushed to get this chapter out on the 1 year anniversary.**

 **Enjoy!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

They say that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. In Osamu Yuki's case, the memory that flashed before him was the first time he jacked off.

It was quite the day of splendor and magnificence.

6 years ago, Osamu Yuki discovered the act of masturbation from a friend of his. At the time, Osamu was a rather innocent individual. He had no knowledge of sexual acts or innuendos. Hell, he didn't even know what a vagina was!

One day in class, Osamu's friend told him about…a certain website that he found on his excursion to do research on his school project of foxes. He told Osamu that the website he found contained indecent material but Osamu, being the curious cat he is, thought that he'd look it up. The website was . Little did Osamu know that the h in 'hfoxes' stood for hentai. But needless to say, that was how Osamu first found out about the legendary existence of pornography. He found out about masturbation soon after.

' _Ah…I still remember it like it was yesterday… the first girl I jacked off to was Masuka from Mevingleion…'_ Osamu thought nostalgically as he began to fear for his life.

In front of Osamu and his friends was the newly dubbed Fog Horizon.

Robert Swallow, High Priest, Kihara Yuiitsu, Kamisato Kakeru, Zack the Zipper and Thor.

Osamu didn't know many of them personally but he knew that they were fierce adversaries. Robert Swallow glared at the females with a lustful grin. High Priest looked on with a small smile. Kamisato stood with a blank expression. Yuiitsu had a sadistic smile. Thor looked a bit regretful and Zack had a vicious gaze.

"B-but I don't understand. How?! How the hell are you still alive Robert Swallow?!" Naki shouted in shock.

"…A mongrel like you has no right to know." Robert said simply as he prepared to fight.

"And Zack?! Why the hell did you end up with these guys?!" Naki asked brusquely.

"Hmph." Zack grunted. "Isn't it obvious? You know I've always despised you and NEGATIVE with all my heart so I think it was about time I left. And besides, I think I've paid back enough of my debt now."

"Damn it!" Osamu grunted.

"What's your goal? Why go through the trouble of hurting my friends?" Touma asked.

"I just told you Touma Kamijou. I- no WE need you. You have to come with us or else you won't be able to achieve the ideal world that you truly want." High Priest said.

"W-what? What are you-"

Touma was interrupted however, as Naki and Accelerator charged towards the High Priest with no hesitation.

"Touma! Get the orb!" Poo Moo yelled from the sidelines.

Touma looked a bit confused but quickly realized what their plan was. Their chance of escape was rather low so the only choice they had was to fight back. And the item that's giving them such invulnerability and strength was apparently the Orb of Expectation.

' _I… I don't know if my right hand will work… but I've got to try!'_ Touma ran forward with a new sense of urgency.

Due to the possibility of their powers doing jackshit, most of Touma's allies stood on edge, ready to provide any necessary backup.

Touma was nearing High Priest who was being distracted by Accelerator and Naki. Yuiitsu was being attacked by Mikoto and co while Zack prepared to charge in. Robert Swallow was being fended off by Eduardo. Thor had a reluctant gaze and as for Kamisato…

He stepped in front of Touma with his right arm outstretched.

"Kamisato?! Why?! Why the hell are you working with them?!" Touma shouted enraged.

"…I have no choice Imagine Breaker… I'm not with Fog Horizon because I want to!" Kamisato grunted as he pushed Touma to the ground.

"What?! They threatened you?!"

"…" Kamisato became silent and rammed his fist in Touma's face with lightning speed, his precognition failing him.

Touma instinctively clutched his face and writhed from Kamisato's sudden action.

However, he kneed him in the stomach leaving him gasping for air and got back up. As he clenched his right fist, Kamisato did the same and they were about to duke it out.

While that was going on, Eduardo and Robert Swallow had a short confrontation of their own.

"Robert… this, this isn't you!" Eduardo yelled as he clasped his hands together, forming a blade on his metal arm.

"You… why do you seem so familiar?" Robert Swallow asked quietly mostly to himself as he continued to fight back against Eduardo. Blasts and blasts of concrete were sent towards Eduardo who effortlessly evaded them."

"Hah! Your techniques haven't changed! I told you before Robert! You gotta watch out for the slide!" Eduardo yelled whilst clasping his hands.

He used the concrete rocks that Robert shot as momentum for a concrete slide which he formed via alchemy. He slid and neared towards Robert who gaped in awe.

"This-you can't be HIM?! B-but no that's impossible! H-how can I remember you!?" Robert clutched his head in pain.

Eduardo was rather perplexed but he took this opportunity to deck Robert in the face with his metal arm when he reached the end of his artificial concrete slide.

"Agh!" Robert cried in agony as he flew across the block smashing against the iconic vending machine.

"Holy crap!" Osamu shouted in astonishment. Everybody looked at that scene with both shock and admiration.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you did good! Make sure that Fog Horizon doesn't pick him up!" Naki advised to which Eduardo agreed.

"You see that Kamisato? Just give up! I don't know what the hell your aims could be but you won't gain anything from working with these guys!" Touma said.

"What the hell do you know?!" Kamisato screamed as he pulled out a gun from his pocket.

"…WHAT?! Why do you have a gun?!"

"Geez you're such a fucking dumbass. Why do you think?" Kamisato asked.

Touma just shook his head confused.

"More options obviously. I can't just depend on World Rejector."

When Kamisato said that, Touma was reminded of a time that Othinus scolded him for wanting more power. Her advice rang clear in his mind.

"Kamisato! Listen to me! If you continue to crave for more power, you'll just lose yourself!"

"Shut up!" Kamisato grunted like a little kid as he shot out a bullet.

When the bullet was fired everyone flinched and stared at Touma in worry.

However, there was one person who ran out and took the bullet for him.

That person was Konori Mii who just barely made the distance.

"K-Konori!" Touma screamed.

Mikoto and the others were frozen in shock but Touma was shaking.

"Damn it! Fog Horizon… it's time for me to break that fucked up illusion of yours!" Touma declared.

He ran towards Kamisato who prepared another bullet.

"No."

High Priest said as he walked and snapped his fingers.

Time stopped.

"It's a shame that the Orb of Expectation couldn't charge sooner but sacrifices must be made…"

High Priest then teleported away with his able subordinates including Thor, leaving behind the broken man Robert Swallow.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

" _You… your name is Robert Swallow right?" Eduardo asked._

" _Yes. What about it?" Robert said disdainfully._

 _Eduardo was locked in a cage at the Swallow family mansion. Robert didn't know why but he knew he must've been there for good reason. After all, his dad was always right._

" _You have to free me!" Eduardo begged._

"… _You're joking right?"_

" _No of course not! I've been imprisoned under ridiculous charges!"_

" _Don't lie to me scum. Someone like you deserves to rot here."_

" _What?! You don't know anything about me!"_

" _I don't need to. My father is always right so there's no question that you should remain here and await your execution."_

"… _.Ha…hahahahahaha!" Eduardo laughed much to Robert's confusion._

" _What's so funny? Does being destined to fall here amuse you that much?"_

" _I thought that you at least had a grain of sense in you but it looks like I was wrong."_

" _What?"_

" _I can't believe that you're this much of a pawn. Tell me something Robert Swallow. What exactly makes you trust your father so much?_

"…"

" _Can you even answer that?!"_

" _Do I need a reason to trust my father?"_

"… _You have much to learn about the world man. Your family- no that's not true. No one's family is always righteous to their offspring . Everyone has incentives. Trust is a tool Robert Swallow. A tool used for manipulation. And you've been caught in the web of it." Eduardo pointed out._

"…" _Robert grunted._

" _I've seen how your father has treated you. You're a tool for him, nothing more. And wait a second… if you're a tool of false trust then what does that make you? A tool of a tool? Something-_

" _SHUT UP!" Robert roared._

" _So… what's gonna be your decision? Will you side with the father that has used you or the stranger that has informed you?"_

 _After a brief moment of hesitation, Robert Swallow unlocked the cage and unwillingly started a 10 year journey._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After time resumed, Touma and the others were obviously surprised as all hell to see Fog Horizon gone.

However, they had someone that needed more immediate attention. Konori.

She was taken to the hospital and then everyone departed and made their separate ways. No questions were asked and no glances were made. Accelerator thought it to be shock at the sheer amount of events going on. Between the events at the Tokiwadai Ball, seeing a second Touma and other dead people coming back to life and encountering a fierce group of fighters that shot a companion of yours? Yeah, Accelerator couldn't really blame them for feeling drained.

He was on his way back from his old place. Yep, he met Last Order and holy crap was that meeting awkward as hell but he was pretty glad that he went through with it.

Touma, Accelerator, Osamu and Hamazura entered their dorm with sullen looks on their faces.

"Guys." Osamu called out.

"What is it?" Hamazura asked.

"I…I have a plan. A plan to defeat Fog Horizon."

"R-really?! What is it?!" Touma exclaimed. He blamed himself for Konori's injury and while he didn't see vengeance, he wanted to find out what the true objective of Fog Horizon was.

"As we walked here, I heard of people talking about Fog Horizon and apparently they're becoming notorious for defying high-level espers. They're also pretty well liked for some reason. Not sure why but that give an idea…"

"Which is…?" Accelerator prompted.

"We could become those that trigger the world. We can become a group that fights Fog Horzion! We can become… World Triggered."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	26. S2-Secrets and Revelations

A **UTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: Maybe, I'll think about it. The presence of the dragon in a fic like this makes me uncertain…**

 **Guest00: Yep thanks as usual. Build-up is a necessity at this point considering all the big shit that's been happening lately.**

 **Guest: Seriously indeed. When I said no more borrowing stuff, I meant that there would be no more character names borrowed from other series. Every new character that appears from now on will be pretty original. Name and personality wise. Your concern is well noted though. For reference, there are 2-3 more instances of places/objects that reference other series in the future of this fic but those have a while to pop up.**

 **Broesphg: Thanks for the feedback as usual. As for updates, this chapter is around more than double the length of previous chapter. It honestly all depends on my mood so unfortunately chapter lengths may be random at some points. However, I don't see myself uploading a chapter as short as last ones' was. It was a bit too short for my tastes honestly.**

 **321jaz: Thanks as usual man.**

 **And with that, let's continue! We have a longer chapter today with new revelations!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Grammar fixes are appreciated.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Konori was having a wet dream at the hospital.

After getting shot, she had a long dream of Touma wrecking her insides.

This wasn't masturbation. No, it was a step far beyond.

And that's why we can't see all of it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

World Triggered? What the hell kind of stupid ass name is that?" Touma asked in mystification as he sat on one of the beds with a heavy sigh.

"Come on, doesn't it make sense? For some reason, lots of people are supporting the actions of Fog Horizon so I think that this name is perfect. We're defying the world." Osamu responded.

"Hmm, you know, when I was trolling some fuckers on Bwitter, I did notice that a good deal of them were praising Fog Horizon for taking out some Espers that were infamous for bullying and harassment." Accelerator pointed out.

"Interesting… but why would they do that? To get the public on their side? But for what purpose?" Hamazura asked mostly to himself.

"I don't really know but that doesn't change the fact that they're a threat. A group of people like that working together… just the thought of their objective makes me tremble." Touma said wearily.

The other three guys nodded.

"So… we're really gonna form this group then huh?" Touma asked with an exasperated tone.

"Hell yeah we are!" Osamu yelped in excitement. "But I do feel like we should have costumes."

"Costumes? The fuck for?" Accelerator asked.

"Well, it would be best if our true identities were concealed right?"

"Yeah… but really? Costumes?" Hamazura asked with a tone of fright.

"Why not? It'll be fun! And we can take out Fog Horizon while we're at it!" Osamu said happily.

"What about Fog Horizon?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway.

Touma and the others turned around and to their despair they saw…

"Robert Swallow?!" Touma shouted with rage as he clenched his right fist and ran towards the mad magician.

"Who woah woah! Calm down there Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado said as he appeared from behind Robert and caught Touma's fist.

"Tsuchimikado?!"

"And me too." Eduardo said coming into full view.

"You?!" Touma shouted again.

"Listen guys I'm sure you have many questions but how about we all go inside for now?" Tsuchimikado advised much to Touma's reluctance.

However, he complied and they all managed to barely fit their asses somewhere in this atrocity an apartment.

"Why the hell did you bring this fuckface here?!" Accelerator asked fiercely, pointing at Robert Swallow.

"I…I know that this might be hard to believe but Robert Swallow isn't the man you think he is." Eduardo said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Osamu asked.

"Well after a thorough interrogation, I found out that Robert Swallow was being… possessed." Tsuchimikado brought up.

"Possessed? Like by a spirit or something?" Hamazura inquired.

"No not quite." Tsuchimikado answered. "Thanks to the presence of Kanzaki and other denizens of the Magic Side, we were able to perform a quick cleansing ritual. And what was extracted from Robert's mind was… this." Tsuchimikado took a disc out from his pocket.

"A… disc?" Touma said in confusion.

"Yeah. Somehow, this item seems to be the result of a fusion of both science and magic. That's all I can make out after a brief analysis."

"Is that even possible?" Touma asked seriously.

"I've never seen anything like this before but it's probably possible. I have to look more into it."

While this conversation was going on, Osamu looked rather perplexed.

"Oh yeah." Hamazura noticed Osamu's stares of confusion. "I forgot that you weren't fully aware of the Magic Side."

"Oh you're right! I completely forgot that Osamu wasn't given an explanation yet." Touma added.

"….So magic really does exist then huh? I had my doubts but…" Osamu muttered with a small smile on his face.

"You don't seem that shocked." Eduardo pointed out.

"To be honest, I kind of figured that it did exist. It became apparent during the fight we had with Robert Swallow at Tokiwadai. Esper abilities don't compare to that."

"I see…" Eduardo muttered under his breath.

After a brief moment of explaining the basics of magic to Osamu, the group went back to the matter at hand.

"I owe you all a great apology." Robert said as he bowed his head. "I've caused undue grief to you and your companions. I know that you won't trust me and you have the right to but please… just give me a chance to right my wrongs."

"It's up to you Touma. I feel as if you're the one who has to make this decision." Osamu said to which Accelerator and Hamazura readily agreed.

Touma stared at Robert intently, trying to figure out the honesty of his declaration.

' _Can I really forgive him…? Even after all he's done?'_ Touma asked himself.

He then remembered the time he helped Othinus and despite the agony she wrought upon others, he still held his hand out to her. So why shouldn't he do the same here?

"Sure." Touma grabbed Robert's hand much to Eduardo's surprise. "Take your time making it all right again."

Osamu and the others weren't really shocked by Touma's actions since they knew he would accept Robert's apology but Eduardo was reluctant to accept Touma's sincerity.

"Are you really going to forgive him just like that?"

"I'm not forgiving him. I'm just giving him a chance."

Eduardo nodded earnestly but Robert's words snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks Touma Kamijou. I greatly appreciate it. Your chance will not be taken for granted." Robert then took a look around the dorm room and a small smile formed on his face.

"Eduardo, this is the place isn't it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"This is the apartment we stayed at during our journey in Academy City." Robert answered.

"O-oh yeah you're right! It just hit me! Wow, it's already been 10 years huh?" Eduardo mused.

Touma and the others looked at Robert and Eduardo with confused looks.

"Uh… what are you all talking about?" Touma asked them both.

"Well… it's kind of a long story but Robert and I went on a journey 10 years ago."

"R-really? And you were in Academy City?" Osamu said in shock.

"Yeah. It's pretty funny how you guys are in the exact same dorm we used to stay in." Eduardo remarked.

"Fuck, that IS pretty insane… Ah man, I gotta go take a shit. Too much excitement for one day." Accelerator agreed before storming off to the bathroom.

"So… can you explain why there's a third bed that's elevated off the ground then?" Hamazura asked curiously. It always nagged him.

"Yes, we had a third companion that hid piles of pornographic magazines under there. He was a good deal older than us but he was a great friend. I wonder where he is now…" Robert said quietly.

"What was this guy's name?" Tsuchimikado jumped in.

"He told us that his name was Lucifer. We never found out what his last name was unfortunately." Eduardo said sadly.

Just when Touma was gonna ask what happened to him, he got a phone call.

"Uh, sorry guys give me a minute." Touma said as he went to the hallway and answered his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Touma Kamijou?" An unfamiliar voice inquired.

"Y-yeah. Who is this?"

"I'm your uncle, Lucifer Kamijou."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Finally, I'm done for the day." Kuroko said as she finished glanced over the piles of paperwork she completed.

Kuroko sighed audibly. Even with all these random events happening lately, she still had duties to attend to for Judgment. Uiharu was still at work, typing away at the computer.

"Uiharu it's getting pretty late. We should continue tomorrow."

"*Sigh* Yeah you're right. I'm exhausted and more importantly, I'm worried about Konori-senpai." Uiharu said sighing.

Kuroko nodded rather grievously and prepared to leave before someone came through the door.

"…" The person was a rather attractive female with long brown hair, white skin and noticeable breasts. She began to wander around the room as if she were looking for something or someone.

"Who are you?! You can't just waltz on in here without explanation!" Kuroko said furiously at the stranger.

"Shut up. I'll be out of your hair in a second." The girl said quickly.

Her swift response stunned Kuroko and after about a minute, the girl prepared to leave.

"Hey you." She pointed at Kuroko who looked at her with a rather perplexed face.

"When Osamu Yuki comes in tomorrow, tell him that Adagaki was looking for him." Adagaki said before leaving.

Kuroko and Uiharu looked at each other for a second but then decided to leave, wanting to ask Osamu about that girl.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Oh hey Touma you're back!" Osamu started. "Listen to this, apparently this Lucifer guy was notorious for jac-"

"For being my uncle." Touma said dully, taking a seat on Hamazura's bed.

"….What." Everyone asked monotonously.

"…." Touma just shook his head while everyone else looked at him in shock.

"Wait wait wait, what do you mean he's your uncle? You're joking right?!" Eduardo yelped with a small smile.

"He just called me. I don't know how he has my number or why he decided to contact me now but according to him, he's my uncle." Touma briefly summarized.

Osamu looked confused, Hamazura looked conflicted, Accelerator was still taking a shit, Robert looked at Touma with mystification, Tsuchimikado looked rather intrigued and Eduardo looked rather baffled.

"S-seriously?! Wow, talk about good timing." Hamazura noted.

"W-what did he talk to you about?" Osamu asked.

"He wants to meet up tomorrow and apparently he wants me to meet someone else too."

"Huh. This is all rather… appalling." Robert said as he rubbed his chin.

The group was silent for a little while until they heard the sound of a flush from the bathroom and Accelerator came back.

"Ah man, that shit made me pretty tired." Accelerator yawned before looking at all the serious gazes of everyone in the room.

"Huh? What the fuck happened?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The next day came and Touma decided to not go to school for the umpteenth time. Sure, the extended break they had at the end of November has been over for about a week now but Touma had more pressing concerns such as meeting his 'uncle.'

Eduardo said he'd take Robert with him since exposing him to the world would possibly cause animosity. After all, Robert Swallow's identity has become rather notorious ever since the Tokiwadai incident.

Tsuchimikado said he'd look into the outfits for World Triggered since Osamu told him about it. In fact, Tsuchimikado was a fan of the idea, saying that it'd be 'an unrelenting force capable of resetting the sides' balance'.

Touma was currently waiting at a table in some fancy diner that Lucifer texted him to go to. He was rather anxious since he was getting some weird stares but he shrugged them off.

' _This is… really really random. I would dismiss this as a trap or something but my parents didn't answer their phones this morning? Could they have known and been too nervous to tell me or something?'_ Touma thought concerned. It seemed out of character for his parents to hide something like this but he was snapped out of his thoughts as he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hello, you must be Touma! It's me! Your uncle, Lucifer!" Lucifer exclaimed.

Lucifer had rather pale looking skin and had a cheeky grin. He had a large imposing frame, wore snazzy black pants that had way too many pockets, a black buttoned down shirt with a red tie and a red top hat. Additionally, there was a cheerful looking girl behind him. To be honest… he almost looked exactly like the Monopoly mascot.

Lucifer took a seat and the girl sat next to him.

"So… who are you really?" Touma asked wearily.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Lucifer smirked with glee."It's great to finally reunite with my nephew!"

"R-right…"Touma muttered, a little offset by Lucifer's cheerfulness. "Then who's this girl?"

"Ah sorry for not introducing myself." The girl said apologetically. She had wavy black hair and her appearance was pretty attractive. Funnily enough, it looked like she just threw on some random clothes without caring for what was chosen. Her black shirt was a bit torn and her jeans were ripped in several places. The girl's face however, was rather kind and small.

"I'm Atusushi Kamijou, your older sister." Atusushi said with a slight grin.

"…" Touma didn't say a word and just looked at the people in front of me with utter bewilderment.

"Haha! That's a nice reaction!" Lucifer said laughing with Atusushi.

"No way… you're bullshitting me…"

"I know I know that this is random and unbelievable but here let me prove it." Lucifer said as he took out his phone and dialed a number. After a couple of seconds, the person on the other line picked up.

"H-hello?" A familiar female voice muttered hesitantly.

"Ah Shiina you answered!" Lucifer shouted loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear.

Touma looked shocked yet again but then the waitress came. Touma didn't know what to order but thankfully Atusushi took the initiative.

"What would you like to order?" The waitress asked.

"Three slices of apple pie and three cups of Fort wine please." Atsushi requested to which the waitress nodded and left.

Touma silently thanked his sister for her quick action and as if on cue, Lucifer finished with his business on the phone and passed it to Touma.

"Hello mom?" Touma answered.

"H-hello Touma." Shiina greeted somberly.

"Is it really true that they're my uncle and sister?" Touma asked swiftly.

"….Yes."

"How come you never told me?!" Touma shouted, alarming everyone in the restaurant.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that Lucifer wasn't a welcome addition to the family and our daughter was… well… she was a part of what he was involved in." Shiina said, obscuring the truth even more.

"What do you mean?" Touma asked sternly before the call ended and Touma realized that his mother hung up on him.

Touma sighed and passed the phone back to Lucifer who took it with glee.

"So she confirmed the truth then?"

Touma nodded and asked another question that became apparent. He wasn't too shocked by the revelation of his uncle but the fact that he had a sister stunned him further.

"But how come I never met you or even heard of you?!"

"It's not appropriate to talk about here." Lucifer interrupted.

Touma decided to let it go for now and try to finish his meal as fast as possible. The three of them made small talk such as school and the like. When the meal came, Touma demolished the apple pie and gulped down the tall glass of Fort wine as quickly as possible much to the surprise of Atusushi and Lucifer.

When they all finished their food, they left the establishment and went to a sketchy back alley to discuss the meaning behind why Touma was never aware of his uncle or sister.

"So... explain." Touma awkwardly started.

"Before you were born, your uncle was accused of sexual harassment against his wife." Atsushi responded.

Touma gasped quietly while Lucifer looked down morosely.

"However, even though I was only 6 at the time, I was aware that he did nothing wrong. He always spoke with me and I never believed that he could do such a thing. The whole neighborhood spread revolting rumors about Uncle Lucifer and soon enough, he was forced to leave."

"What do you mean by 'forced'?"

"He was unwelcome obviously and his staying there made him rather miserable. But I…I defended him and stood by his side. The adults thought that I was just being a naïve young girl but I truly believed in Uncle Lucifer. The adults branded me too and I was ended up leaving with him." Atsushi summarized.

"Bu-but what about mom and dad?" Touma asked concernedly. He was certain that his parents wouldn't abandon them. Though he can't remember his childhood, he remembered his dad telling him that he had rough early years. They didn't abandon him so… why his uncle and sister?

"They were... cornered." Lucifer finally jumped in. "They tried their hardest to defend me but nobody would have it. To this day, I have no idea why I was branded and falsely accused so selfishly. After I left, my wife and I no longer had any contact with each other. I then left Atusushi in the care of a friend of mine for 10 years as I went to travel the world. It's selfish I know but I needed a journey of self-reflection and change. And despite the harshness of those 10 years, those memories of my companions and I were… what gave me the strength to become the man I am today." Lucifer explained.

"I see…I really owe you an apology then." Touma said quietly.

No no! There's no need to apologize to me. You were right to distrust me. After all, I am but just recently, a total stranger to you." Lucifer retorted with a downcast smile.

"Why now though?"

"Me and Atsushi had to deal with a rather unsavory conflict…"

Things were awkwardly silent for a little bit but Touma brought up a topic that he was pretty sure would cheer up Lucifer.

"About the friends you said you had on your journey… would you like to meet them?" Touma questioned with a large grin.

Lucifer's face immediately lit up.

"R-really? You know them?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say that we're acquaintances. It's kind of a long story…" Touma smirked.

"Do you know where they are?!" Lucifer shouted with happiness.

"N-no… I know that Eduardo and Robert are staying in the same place but I'm not sure where-"

Lucifer ran off before Touma could finish and Atsushi laughed quite loudly.

"Don't worry. I'll look after him. Take care of yourself. I'd like to talk with you a bit more but me and Uncle are a bit busy." Atsushi said before leaving.

When they both left, Touma felt dazed and confused. Understandably so.

' _Is…is this really happening?'_ Touma asked himself inwardly.

' _A lost Uncle and Sister that even my old self never met. Wow. I'm not really sure what to think or what to feel…'_

However, before Touma could continue pondering a familiar voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Why are you here?" Mikoto asked curtly.

"O-oh Mikoto what's up?" Touma asked slowly. When he looked at her, his head started to throb and he felt a bit dizzy.

' _Oh no… is it the wine…?'_

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah. Why are you here?"

"I should be asking YOU that. Why are you in the district of the Dianoid?"

"I…I am?"

"Are you really okay? You don't sound right."

Touma wanted to say 'yes' but his body felt warped and dizzy and soon the world was spinning…

"TOUMA!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ape, you're finally here! You're late!" Kuroko exclaimed as Osamu walked in.

Time passed and school ended. Tsuchimikado wasn't there for some reason and everyone kept asking him about where Touma was. Apparently, the rumor of him saving Tokiwadai was quite popular.

"Yeah." Osamu said lamely.

He then sat at his desk and returned to doing his menial paperwork. He rarely had any field work to do and when he did, it was pretty dull and boring. He took a glance around the room and saw Uiharu talking to Saten.

"Have you heard about Konori-senpai yet?" Kuroko asked Osamu.

"No what?"

"They're allowing visitors tomorrow."

"Oh that's good."

"…Do you plan on visiting?"

"I guess."

Kuroko shook her head in aggravation.

' _I'd like to at least get friendly with him but he's so hard to talk to! Is he not interested in me? No no… I've made it pretty obvious haven't I? Isn't the guy supposed to take the initiative anyway…'_ Kuroko's head wandered while Osamu ignored her and tried to finish his work as fast as possible.

Kuroko knew that she liked him and as much as she tried to run away from it, it kept haunting her… in her dreams and even during class. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she fell for Osamu hard. How? She had no idea but she had no choice but to pursue it. Keeping things bottled up wasn't her forte.

' _I have my first session of training tonight… as well as my first meeting with NEGATIVE in a long while.'_

"Hey Shirai-san!" Uiharu called. "Have you given Osamu the message yet?"

Then it suddenly hit Kuroko. That girl… Adagaki was it?

"What message?" Osamu asked her.

"Oh uh, a girl came by last night looking for you. She said that she was looking for you. Her name was Adagaki."

Suddenly, Osamu's face darkened and he promptly got up and prepared to leave much to the astonishment of Saten, Kuroko and Uiharu.

"H-hey where are you going?!" Kuroko yelled.

"I've got somewhere to go! I'll do overtime tomorrow!" Osamu yelled back as he ran out of the building.

Kuroko looked over in worry along with Saten and Uiharu who also seemed a bit concerned with Osamu's actions.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

At A Certain Vending Machine…

"I see you came at the backup appointed time." Adagaki remarked as Osamu showed up gasping for air.

"So….what…is it that you want… exactly?" Osamu said in between his pants. "You call me one time and tell me that you want to meet up and what? You even went through the trouble of preparing a second meeting place in case the first one failed. What's the point of meeting with me?"

Adagaki was silent for a short while until she started to sigh heavily.

"I want to make it clear that I don't trust you." Osamu continued. "If you want a pawn, you better find somebody else."

"Relax, you're way too hyper." Adagaki remarked. "I just need your help with something."

"Oh really?" Osamu smiled mockingly.

"Yes. As I'm sure you know, the annual BrickMount High dance is coming up soon."

"And?"

"I want you to go with me."

Osamu was baffled for a bit but he quickly regained his composure.

"Hah! Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell makes you think I'll say yes?!"

"Oh I'm just hoping you will."

And just like that, Osamu said yes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"It's almost time you all." Natsu Swallow told the Seven Deadly Swallows.

Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, Wrath, Sloth and Greed were all prepared to leave for Academy City.

"Listen and listen well!" Natsu roared, alarming the Swallows. "Your objective is to capture Robert and Elizabeth. Any casualties during this mission will be pardoned."

They all nodded.

"Now be gone!" Natsu yelled out, before walking away to prepare some well needed countermeasures.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It became night and Touma Kamijou woke up in a familiar hospital bed.

"H-huh? Why am I in the hospital?" Touma asked aloud as he proceeded to get up.

"Oh finally." Heaven Canceller said tiredly as he walked into the room.

"I was wondering when you would awake."

"Oh hey there doc. Mind telling me why I'm here?"

"The Railgun called and we picked you up. For some reason you wouldn't wake up no matter how hard we tried. So we decided to monitor you here. Can you recall anything recent?" Heaven Canceller asked.

"Um… I met some of my family and I think I had some alcohol?" Touma said mostly to himself.

"Ah I see. But you seemed incredibly exhausted. Anything else happen?"

"Uh well… a lot of stuff…" Touma said vaguely much to the realization of Heaven Canceller.

"Ah I see. You are involved in many matters after all." Touma then prepared to leave. "Going already?"

Touma nodded.

"Well, take care Kamijou. We don't want you back in here so soon." Heaven Canceller said jokingly as he left the room.

Touma checked his phone and saw that he had a bunch of missed calls from Misaki.

' _I'd check up on Konori but it's too late for visiting hours…'_

Touma then left as well and as he crossed a small bridge reminiscent of the Moonlight Bridge, he spotted someone about to fall off the edge.

"H-hey! Watch out!" Touma shouted as he ran towards the person falling off.

When he neared her, he took note of her appearance. She was a girl with a white lab coat and short stature.

Touma reached out and started to pull her up much to the girl's relief.

When he finally pulled her back up, both of them sighed vigorously at the tension.

"Thank y-"

The girl's thanks was interrupted by someone else coming into the scene.

"Kamijou! Is that you?!" A familiar female voice shouted.

"F-Fukiyose…" Touma said with grief as he sighed.

"What's that sigh for?!"

"Nothing! Nothing."

Fukiyose then took a closer look at Touma and noticed the girl panting on the ground along with him. Her mind went in the wrong direction.

"T-to be doing it here… outside… how shameless! Shameless!" Fukiyose screamed as she ran away blushing all the while.

"That… was weird. Anyway, what's your name?" Touma asked the girl he saved.

The girl knew that he wouldn't remember her so she kept a poker face but it was somewhat difficult to keep at it.

"My name is Shinobu Nunotaba."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hamazura and Accelerator were back at the dorms waiting for Touma and Osamu to show up.

"Wow, Tsuchimikado sure made these outfits quick!" Hamazura said smiling.

"Yeah… I hate to admit… but they're pretty fucking perfect." Accelerator admitted.

That night, World Triggered would truly become… World Triggered.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	27. S2-Touma's Battles, Osamu's Dilemma

**REVIEWER'S RESPONSE:**

 **Brosephg: Thanks as usual. Yeah World Triggered is formed and boy oh boy… the implications of that…**

 **Guest: Oh no…**

 **321jaz: Misfortune indeed, the worst times are still ahead.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the feedback… and the suggestion.**

 **AnimeLoverQ8: The family hype man!**

 **whwsms: You have some pretty funny thoughts there. Fucking martial arts Swallows. Oh man that gave me some ideas…**

 **Anyway, as usual enjoy!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Natsu Swallow was a busy man. Between constant meetings and lustful lessons with his wife, he barely had time to sit down and relax.

However, fortunately for him, today was a day where he could relax.

' _With those nuisances gone, I can finally get some well deserved masturbation.'_ Natsu thought to himself as he sat down on one of the chairs of his spacious bedroom.

Natsu was of course, referring to the Seven Deadly Swallows who have just left for Academy City.

' _Knowing those fools, this mission will fail and if they are killed in the process then so be it. They're just tools anyway. Tools for the real bastard that's going to annihilate Academy City.'_

Natsu doesn't care for the lives of Robert or Elizabeth.

' _Those stigmas of the Swallow family are nothing more than failed experiments.'_

Natsu closed his eyes.

' _How long has it been since I used my power. 2 or maybe even 3 years?'_

Natsu's thoughts went in various directions.

' _The Swallow Replica Program hasn't had one successful project since its founding 5 years ago. Was it all a fruitless endeavor? Will my desire for unparalleled conquest go unrewarded? Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps I shouldn't have abandoned that powerless scion over a decade ago.'_

Natsu finally began his masturbation session with these thoughts lingering in his head. Masturbation was nothing more than a required process for him.

' _If that nameless scion were still here, then maybe… just maybe we could've destroyed Academy City already.'_

Despite these thoughts though, Natsu still grinned. As long as he kept jacking off, the world he yearned for would reach him of its own volition.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was the dawn of a new day. Touma Kamijou woke up feeling rather well rested.

' _Huh, well that's a first. I usually can't sleep for shit on the ground like this.'_ Touma thought to himself as he checked his phone which was charging on the ground beside him.

After meeting that Shinobu girl last night, Touma led her home and they made small talk on the way. It wasn't anything that interesting or important. However, Touma had the distinct feeling that he met her before. He wasn't sure why but seeing her face made him feel nostalgic.

' _I probably saw her on the streets somewhere.'_ Touma stupidly thought.

After he led her home, he went back to the apartment and saw that the bros were all sleeping much to shock and surprise. It was only 10:00; they usually stayed up much later. He decided to ask them about it the following morning and after checking up on Othinus in the bathroom, he quickly fell asleep under Osamu's bed.

He eventually got up and was greeted by a rather… strange sight.

"Hey Touma, you're up just in time for school." A familiar voice said.

The person that spoke to Touma wore a strange outfit. He wore a white cape, red gloves and boots as well as a yellow shirt and pants that had a gold belt. **[1]**

"Uh… who are you?" Touma asked stupidly.

"Are you a fucking dumbass?!" The familiar person shouted with rage.

"….OH! Osamu is that you?! Why the hell are you wearing such a strange get-up?" Touma asked.

"Well, remember the idea about forming 'World Triggered'?"

"Yeah…?"

"We decided to go through with it and Tsuchimikado decided to make us some outfits."

"Oh no…" Touma sighed in anguish.

"Accelerator and Hamazura should be coming soo- Oh here they are!" Osamu noted as the door to the apartment opened.

The first person that stepped in wore a pink outfit and a white helmet with a plain cape.

"Good morning boss!" A familiar voice greeted.

"Oh Hamazura, why are you wearing an outfit from 'Mower Rangers'?" Touma asked. **[2]**

"Ah well Osamu explained the costume thing I guess?" Both Touma and Osamu nodded. "So I actually wanted the red ranger outfit but for some reason the only color Tsuchimikado could find was pink so I rolled with that." Hamazura explained.

"Okay…" Touma cringed. "And Accelerator… what the hell is that?" Touma asked as he stumbled. Accelerator's outfit was just… out of this world.

He wore a frilly pink skirt with white stockings, red sneakers and pink ribbons were pasted onto his hair. He wore no shirt and his chest was bare. **[3]**

"…" Accelerator didn't say a word.

"Um… about that… apparently Tsuchimikado has some dirt on Accelerator that he REALLY doesn't want other people knowing so in order to make him keep quiet, Accelerator agreed to wear this outfit that Tsuchimikado got for him." Hamazura briefly explained.

"…huh." Touma muttered, frightened of the glare Accelerator was sending his way.

After a long moment of awkward silence, Touma changed the conversation towards himself.

"So, do I get an outfit as well?"

"Hell yeah you do!" Osamu answered happily as he went to the nearby closet and took out Touma's outfit which was very simple when compared to the others' outfits.

"Is this a gi?" Touma asked. He picked up the orange Gi and saw that there was nothing more to it aside from a plain flip-up helmet attached. **[4]**

"Yeah. Everyone thought that since you're a hero and all, this outfit would make the most sense."

"Alright I guess." Touma then put the outfit on and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. "You know, I don't really like to brag but I think that this outfit looks pretty good on me." Touma praised himself.

"Don't humor yourself hero. You look like a fucking dumbass." Accelerator jumped in.

"Excuse me? Have you seen what you're wearing?!" Touma retorted.

Hearing that, Accelerator groaned and went quiet.

"Anyway…" Hamazura decided to change the subject.

"I heard you on the phone with some girl last night Osamu." Hamazura mentioned, shocking both Touma and Accelerator.

"Wow really?" Touma said grinning. "Was it Shirai?"

"Huh?! Kuroko?! You're joking right? There's no way in hell I'd have her number." Osamu rejected with a look of disgust on his face.

"So who was it then?" Hamazura asked.

"Just someone from my old school."

"She asked you out or something?" Accelerator joked.

"Yeah… something like that." Osamu said with a grim smile on his face.

"WHAT?!" The three guys shouted in unison.

"See ya at school Touma!" Osamu said as he ran out of the dorm, not wanting to be pounded by questions.

"Y'know, I really think that he's gonna lose his V-card soon." Accelerator said.

"Osamu? Pfft." Hamazura snorted. "No way, I see him jacking off for the rest of his life.

"I actually agree with Accelerator here. For some reason, I feel as if he's gonna become a real man soon." Touma said before he soon left for school.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

NEGATIVE was having their first meeting in a while. Even though Osamu and Poo Moo were absent, they got a new assignment that warranted their immediate interests.

"Alright Kirito and Asuna, the reason we're here right now is due to a rather… interesting assignment."

"What is it?" Kirito asked as he munched on some stale potato chips.

"Yeah, is it so important to not call over Osamu and Poo Moo over?" Asuna inquired. She snapped out of the daze she's been in for the last couple of days.

"Well… that's exactly it. We can't tell Osamu and Poo Moo about this mission." Naki answered, confusing Asuna and Kirito even more.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kirito asked with a serious look on his face.

"Our client requested that we leak personal information about Osamu and Poo Moo over to them."

It took a moment for Kirito and Asuna to process this revelation.

"Wait what?! Are you seriously considering this?!" Asuna roared, venom clear in her voice.

"Yeah really boss? This isn't like you at all." Kirito noted.

"Look, normally I would've said no to this kind of shady request obviously… but circumstances aren't exactly in our favor here." Naki said with a dreary look of his face.

"What's going on boss?" Kirito asked further.

"Our client hacked into NEGATIVE's finances and has threatened to deplete our funds if we refuse this mission."

"So this is blackmail then?! Boss, we can't just let this be! We have to tell someone!" Asuna implored, further igniting Naki's wrath.

"Tell who Asuna?! Have you forgotten who we are?! There's no one in the legal field that we can depend on!"

That silenced Asuna and Kirito was at a loss for words until another question came to him.

"Boss… who is this client?"

"*Sigh* Her name is… Yuiitsu Kihara."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When Touma was on his way to school, he kept thinking about one individual that he hasn't heard from in quite some time.

That person was DJ Baled.

Ever since Touma and the others escaped Hell, DJ Baled hasn't tried to contact Touma even once. It worried him but considering what kind of being DJ Baled was, Touma thought that he could handle himself.

' _Though come to think of it, I don't even know if he escaped from Hell with us.'_

When Touma entered school, almost every student stared at him. Some in admiration, others in anger. Finding this strange, Touma decided to swiftly head to class.

And when he opened the door, he was greeted with a pretty odd sight.

Numerous boys were grouped around Osamu's desk with eyes of lust. The girls tried their best to ignore them but the guys' incessant cries of joy made it rather difficult to. Fukiyose was present but she had an oddly gloomy look on her face and she didn't even try to interrupt the guys much to Touma's bewilderment and confusion.

Touma walked up to Osamu's desk with a questioning look.

"Oh hey if it isn't the man of the hour!" Osamu said loudly, noticing Touma's presence.

"What's up?" Touma asked hesitantly.

The other guys laughed merrily at Touma's obliviousness but Osamu quieted them down and showed Touma his phone.

"What… what the hell is?!" Touma screamed, horrified by what he was looking at.

On the screen was a detailed lewd drawing of Touma and Misaka doing sexual acts with some captions underneath it.

"Who the hell drew this crap?!" Touma screamed again, attracting the girls' attention this time.

"Well Touma, ever since the battle underneath Tokiwadai concluded, there's been various rumors of your exploits." Osamu explained.

"What exploits? Just saving the school? That effort was because of all of us."

Osamu shook his head, a sly grin on his face.

"No not that. Remember the three girls you saved with your right hand?"

Touma nodded.

"After they recovered consciousness, they began to tell everyone about the boy who saved them. Since they didn't know his name, they asked the Railgun since they knew she was with you during the attack. The girls eventually got the Railgun to tell them what the name of this boy was." Osamu briefly explained, sending shivers down Touma's spine.

"Oh no…"

"Then word got around and practically everyone knows you as the one that saved Tokiwadai during the assault a couple of weeks ago."

"Who the hell would draw… this though?!" Touma asked with clear hatred.

"Oh funny story actually." Osamu started as he and the other guys chuckled.

"Aogami hasn't been in school for a while and when I called him to ask what's up; he told me that he wrote a fanfiction based on you and the Railgun." Osamu laughed uncontrollably.

"…WHAT?! I don't want to be in a fucking fanfiction!" Touma roared as a familiar person walked into the classroom with a light smile on his face.

"Oh Kami-yan what's go-"

"Shut it Aogami!" Touma interrupted, running up to him with his right fist outstretched.

"If you think that you can use me in some perverted sick fantasy of yours then I'll destroy that fucked up illusion of yours!" Touma then proceeded to punch Aogami square in the face.

However, Aogami effortlessly evaded out of the way and looked at Touma with a sardonic smile on his face.

"Come on Kami-yan, do you see how popular you are now?!"

"Shut the hell up! I never asked to be popular you dumbass!"

"Really? Kami-yan Kami-yan Kami-yan you naïve little boy."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"SHUT UP!" A familiar voice yelled, frightening half the classroom.

Fukiyose got up and grabbed Aogami by the neck and threw him half-way across the classroom knocking him unconscious.

"Oh crap… the Iron Wall Girl's back!" One of the guys muttered in fear as he hauled ass back to his seat.

Despite her fury though, Fukiyose didn't even glance in Touma's direction much to the class's bewilderment.

Komoe-sensei then walked into the room with a look of surprise and fear.

"W-what is going here?!"

After that, the class settled down and went to their seats. Aogami was placed into his seat still unconscious.

Class time then proceeded normally after that but Touma couldn't stop thinking about Fukiyose's actions.

' _Why did she knock out Aogami but not me? Am I missing something…?_ Before Touma could finish his train of thought though, the bell rang and it was already time for lunch.

"Hey Touma you wanna hang out?" An unfamiliar guy asked Touma who was still perched at his seat.

"Huh what?" Touma muttered, confused at the sudden action.

Before he knew it, dozens of kids from who knows where popped up and asked Touma if he wanted to hang out.

Feeling overwhelmed, Touma jumped over a couple peoples' heads and ran out of the classroom.

"The pimp boy's escaped! After him!" Someone yelled out much to Touma's chagrin.

"Damn it!" Touma ran as fast as he could, ignoring the confused stares some students gave him and the mob closing on him.

As Touma neared the staircase, someone grabbed in from the corner and dragged him closer.

Touma was pretty worried for a little bit but the mob chasing him stopped by the staircase with a confused aura among them.

"He must've gone up the stairs!" The leader yelled, his cohorts agreeing as they ran up the stairs.

When they were out of earshot, Touma looked up to his savior in astonishment.

"K-Kumokawa senpai?!"

"*Sigh* I let my eyes off of you for a couple of days and you already have people chasing after you." Seria moaned in aggravation as her hold on Touma tightened.

"S-senpai…?"

"Please don't call me that anymore. Since you ate me out and all, you can call me by my first name." She admitted without as much as a blush on her face.

Touma blushed heavily but before he could ask her why she saved him, Seria grabbed him and entered nearby empty room.

"W-where is this?: Touma asked.

"An unused computer room. No one really comes here." Seria answered with a slight blush on her normally stoic face.

"Huh" Touma said dully before Seria took a bento out from nearby locker.

"Oh you're gonna have lunch here?" Touma asked.

"No. WE'RE going to have lunch here." Seria corrected as she took out another bento from the locker.

"…" Touma decided to not question why Seria had gone through this much preparation and just enjoy the meal.

After eating for a little while…

"Have you spoken to that Mitsuari Ayu girl recently?" Seria asked Touma who was sloppily chowing down on his food.

"Her? No, I don't even have her number." Touma answered much to Seria's perplexity.

"Huh really? That's odd. And she went through so much trouble to just meet you. Why would she not give you her phone number?"

"Do you even remember her?" Seria asked another question.

"H-huh? O-of course I-"

"Don't lie. You're bad at it."

"…"

"I already know about your lost memories."

"Wait what?! Since when?!"

"Since the day it happened. My information network is quite large after all. I don't have a clique like Misaki's but my ability to gain information is just as large-no even greater."

"Huh. Why didn't you ever tell me then?"

"I had my reasons. It was mostly to keep you safe though. I'm involved with the Board of Directors and they're a dangerous set of people. I wanted to keep you out of their way as much as possible."

"I see…"

After that, they went back to eating but Touma got the sudden urge to take a piss.

"Ah sorry Senp-"

She glared at him.

"I-I mean Seria, I have to go use the bathroom."

"Alright. Be quick."

Touma nodded and exited the room, heading to the bathroom that was on the other end of the floor.

On his way there though, Osamu came out of buttfuck nowhere and greeted Touma with a cheerful smile on his normally horny face.

"Where you going Touma?" Osamu asked.

"Bathroom."

"Ah I'm going there too."

When they got into the bathroom and started to piss, Osamu started up conversation.

"So Touma…" Osamu started before going quiet.

"What?"

"Wanna cross streams?"

"Shut up."

"Seriously though, I have to ask you something?" Osamu with a serious tone, catching Touma's attention.

"What's up?"

"What would you do if a girl that's hated you for years asked you out?"

"…I don't know. To be honest, I'd probably think she was lying at first." Touma admitted. Though he had much faith in people, he couldn't imagine himself forgiving someone right off the bat. But he would because that's just him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too but… I don't know. It's nagging me."

"What is?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story but the short of it is that this girl that used to bully me asked me out for their school dance."

"Huh. That's… odd." Touma admitted. "You sure she's not just trying to play you?"

"She might be but I was a fucking dumbass and said yes."

"You what?! Oh boy… Osamu."

"I know it was a stupid move okay!"

"If you knew it was stupid then why'd you say yes?"

"I… don't know."

Touma didn't know what advice to offer Osamu in this situation. Sure this girl could've been screwing with him but if Osamu was that desperate, he wanted to give him the best support he could.

"Just do your best Osamu and run away if anything happens." Touma advised.

"Man you know me too well!" Osamu said happily as he shook Touma's hand.

"H-hey wash your hands first you dumbass!" Touma scolded.

"Oh right… sorry." Osamu said apologetically.

"Damn it… now when I go back to eating lunch with Senpai, it's going to make me think that I'm eating your dick…Such misfortune." Touma reprimanded himself.

"Huh, you say something Touma?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

When Touma exited the bathroom and started to walk towards the room that Seria was at, the sound of the windows breaking caught his attention.

"What the-"

Before Touma could assess the situation, a stretchy arm appeared from outside and pulled Touma towards it. While Touma tried to resist, it was to no avail as the strength of the arm far surpassed his own.

When the arm pulled Touma outside of the window, Touma saw a face that was completely unfamiliar to him.

"So you're the Imagine Breaker huh? My name is Envy. Envy Swallow, part of the Seven Deadly Swallows." Envy said as she threw Touma to the ground, her stretched arm reverting back to a normal state.

"Crap, another Swallow?!" Touma muttered angrily.

Just then Envy began to run much to Touma's confusion.

He began to give chase and that would give rise to a new conflict in Academy City.

One that would take numerous lives.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **[1] A Parody of Saitama's Outfit from One Punch Man.**

 **[2] Obviously a Parody of Power Rangers.**

 **[3] Slight Parody of Madoka's outfit from Madoka Magica**

 **[4] A Parody of the Gi outfits that Dragonball characters wear in fights with the addition of a rad helmet courtesy of Guest, my grammar guy.**


	28. Important Update

Hey guys now this is big news. For me and for you.

I'm planning to redo this story.

You might be thinking 'why' when I've already come so far.

Well to be blunt, I'm not satisfied with how this story is going so far. It's unwillingly going into a direction that I never wanted.

I won't be taking this story down since I want to keep the memories around but I will be doing a rewrite for it.

Disappointment is expected and I don't blame you. However, it's something I've been on the fence on for a long time.

A couple of noteworthy aspects of this rewrite are that it is going to different in many ways and that it's not going to be rated M so no more naughty scenes that we're used to seeing at the beginning of chapters.

If you choose to not read it, I won't be upset in anyway. I just wanted a fresh start with this story and this is the path I've chosen.

Good day friends and hope to see you down the line.


End file.
